Xena vs The Lord of the Rings
by ManOfVoid
Summary: A long story where Xena lives in the Middle Earth. Read the foreword, and you'll know.
1. Foreword and story index

  
  


**Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings**

by Man of Void 

**FOREWORD**

_ What if Xena was a character of J.R.R.Tolkien?   
_

What if Xena had lived in Middle Earth?   


Since I like both Xena and the Lord of the Rings (LOTR), I thought it would be really interesting to try to put these two together. In this story I've taken the world of Middle-Earth and dropped Xena there in the middle of the War of the Rings. I've tried to keep the happenings of LOTR as intact as possible and tell about what happened 'behind the scenes'. But I couldn't keep myself from changing the original plot in two or three places. Think of this story as something Tolkien left out of his book. 

If you haven't read The Lord of the Rings, I strongly advise you to do so. Otherwise, you will still be able to enjoy this story, but you will certainly miss the fun of discovering many little details connecting this fan fiction to the book. However, if you are planning to read LOTR in the near future, I must warn you; this story contains **SPOILERS** to the book -- as well as to the trilogy of movies! So, do not continue if you don't want to know how the book proceeds - **stop NOW!**

When I started to write this story I had seen the first two seasons of the Xena: Warrior Princess series. That's why the Xena you'll meet is the second season Xena, and Gabrielle the second season Gabrielle, with a little more experience, maybe. This story may contain some references to those episodes, but otherwise this is about Xena in Middle Earth, oblivious to the details happening in the series. You may assume that the things that happened in the series have happened in this world also - but not necessarily in the same way. If you have any comments, feel free to email me. 

The story itself is divided in eight parts, in addition to short prologue and epilogue. But that's not all. To help the reader I've put together two timelines (see appendices A and B). **Appendix A** is a short version of the original timeline of LOTR. It is safe to read this BEFORE the story. **Appendix B** contains the combined timeline of both LOTR and XvsLOTR. Read this AFTER the story.   
To those poor souls who have never read LOTR or have forgotten most of it, **Appendix D** is preferable to read BEFORE the story. It explains some things important to know about the world of Middle Earth. 

Then a minor warning: This story contains tragedy, violence and occasional drops of humour; nothing that you couldn't find in a good episode of Xena: Warrior Princess. 

O.K. Now you're ready to start with Prologue. 

**Story Index**
    Prologue: Signs and portents 
     Part 1: Back in Bree 
     Part 2: Darkness before sunset 
     Part 3: Of rock and stone 
     Part 4: Warriors with destiny 
     Part 5: A funky town 
     Part 6: Defection 
     Part 7: War of fates 
     Part 8: Return of the Witch 
    Epilogue: To the Sea 
Appendices
    Appendix A: The original LOTR timeline 
    Appendix B: The XvsLOTR timeline - _Beware!_
    _There is no appendix C._
    Appendix D: Middle Earth? What Middle Earth? 
    Appendix E: Making Of -documentary 
**External links: **
    The map of Middle Earth via ftp: ftp.sunet.se/pub/pictures/fantasy/Tolkien/Middleearth2_c.jpg (556kB). 

* * *

_ DISCLAIMER:   
Xena, Gabrielle and all the other characters appearing in the television series Xena: Warrior Princess are property of MCA/Universal and Renaissance Pictures.   
Frodo, Aragorn and the other characters from the book The Lord of the Rings by J.R.R.Tolkien are property of the estate of late J.R.R. Tolkien.   
This story cannot be sold or used for profit in any way. Copies of this story may be made for private use only and must include all disclaimers and copyright notices. _

September 30, 2003, Man of Void (**mov@iki.fi**) 


	2. Prologue: Signs and portents

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Prologue **

Signs and portents 

An old man who was not a man walked into a moonlit garden. He moved like a shadow, peeking furtively from under the hood of his brown cloak. He stopped before a thing that looked like a silver basin but was not a silver basin, and stared deeply into its crystal clear water. And behold; the reflection of the stars disappeared, and an image appeared -- an image of a raven-haired woman sitting on a throne in a tower on top of a mountain, with a mithril crown resting on her head, and wearing a colourful cloak embroidered with the finest threads of gold. She stood up, and looked around, and everything she saw belonged to her, and all nations knelt under her feet. 

The man was shaken by this vision, but then it blurred away to be replaced by another vision. It had this very same woman, but now she was younger, much younger, no more than a child. He saw her hold her dead brother on her lap, crying for revenge against the killer, though any sound couldn't be heard. She took her brother's sword from his hands, and ran madly against the killers, slashing left and right, until they didn't move any more. The man tilted his head, and began to understand. Again the image changed into something new. 

This time, the center of the basin was filled with an innocent face of a young, strawberry blonde girl. The man started. Who was she, and why did she appear? The image widened up, and the girl turned around. She took a stick from the ground, and used it to lift a pot from fire, yelling something to someone. The raven-haired woman came in, sat nearby, and accepted a plate offered to her. 

The man smiled, and slowly lifted his left hand above the basin, and then let it touch the water surface so very lightly that it didn't break at all. But as he did that, the dark woman in the picture became tense and she looked around nervously. "_Incredible,_" the man mumbled, as she turned to look curiously at the place where he would have been, if he had been there at all. 

Suddenly, something else drew his attention. Swiftly he let his hand sweep away the vision on the water before he retreated, and turned to face another person. "My Lady," he said. 

The newcomer, a tall, beautiful Elf, looked at him curiously, smiling slightly. She threw a glance at the silver basin where the water had almost settled down, and arched an eyebrow. But then she just greeted the man with a nod of her head, and said nothing. 

* * *

_ End of Prologue. _


	3. Part 1: Back in Bree

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 1: Back in Bree **

1.1 - Baggins? 

  
It was an unusual sight, nearly as unusual as a Hobbit outside of the Shire. There were two women on Greenway, the southern road to Bree. That alone was strange, meaning that they were women and travelling in such a small company, but also that this road was rarely used by anyone those days. Only some Rangers walked on it, along with a few other big men. Sometimes a group of Elves could be seen but they were always just crossing the road on their route to the west. Nobody ever saw them coming back. 

But the most worthy of mention were the women themselves. One was tall and serious, she spoke seldom and was dressed as an experienced warrior in light, brass-plated leather, which gave the impression that in battle she preferred skill and wits over brute strength. The other was almost her perfect opposite; blond-haired and lively in manner, petite though not fragile or weak, and dressed in a dark-green linen shirt and a brown skirt. She was babbling and humming incessantly, which, time to time, seemed to irritate her tall companion. They had one horse, and what a magnificent beast it was! Both women were walking and the steed had to carry their few belongings, but more than a simple pack horse it was a war horse. Strong and quick it was, much like those of _Rohirrim_. 

"Oh Xena, I'm so glad to be home soon again," said the smaller woman. "It has been, what, nearly three years since my last visit? Let me see, one year after we met and that was in mid-summer four years ago. So it must be even a little over three years." 

"Well, you're not home yet and these are dangerous times. The dark forces of the Enemy are rising if my sources have any reliability," responded the tall warrior. 

"Once again you talk about darkness, can't you drop that subject even for a little while? Here in Eriador it's safe, no matter what the situation is elsewhere. And hey! What could happen when you're with me? I'll just whack the guts out of the bad guys with my fearful staff," said the shorter woman as she moved to the front, and walked backwards ahead of Xena, spinning her beautifully carved, wooden weapon playfully, and imitating battle moves. 

Xena gave her friend a warm smile. "You really know how to cheer people up, Gabrielle." 

The bard smiled back. "Well, maybe sometimes. You're not among the easiest people to cheer up when you happen to have one of your ill moods." 

"If my ill mood doesn't go away, at least it's not because of your lack of trying. But that's what we fighters are like." 

"_Oh yes, you fighters._" 

Xena glanced her friend sharply because of her sudden, sarcastic tone. "Something wrong, Gabrielle?" 

Gabrielle took a deep breath before answering. "Xena, I don't understand. Why do you need a new sword? What's wrong with your old one?" 

Xena grunted. How many times would this subject come up before Bree? "I just do, and nothing's wrong with it. I thought we were through this already." 

"Well, I just don't like weapons. The world would be a better place without any." 

"I'm sure it would. Until you want to hunt for food." 

"And how does the sword help us in hunting?" Gabrielle countered. 

"It doesn't, Gabrielle." 

"Does it help in cutting firewood." 

"Not really." Xena didn't like the direction that the conversation was going. 

"Does it help you to kill people easier." 

"It helps me to keep you alive a little easier!" 

"Oh! So now you're only thinking about me. Don't you trust me to be able to protect myself? Wouldn't be the first time." 

"Gabrielle, let's not make this hard. I won't call the deal off, whether you liked it or not. You better get used to the thought." 

The bard pouted, and started to sulk, and didn't say a thing any more. Xena let her temper cool off, and at the same time she came to think if the younger woman was right. Xena didn't _need_ a new sword. Sure, it would be better than her old one, but was it really worth the cost? At least it was a thing that she should have discussed beforehand with Gabrielle, knowing how the girl would feel. "I'm sorry, Gabrielle," she said at last, "The new weapon will give me better control, and so I may actually save a few lives. I don't want it so that I could kill more people. You just have to trust me on this one." 

Xena looked down at her friend, who shortly looked back. "I trust you, Xena," Gabrielle said. After a brief moment of exchanging gazes filled with a spectrum of emotions, all was forgiven. 

They walked a while in silence, just enjoying the warming sun. Then suddenly, the horse whinnied and started to pull back. 

"Argo, what's the matter?" said Xena, but the mare was getting extremely uneasy and they were unable to hold her longer as she sprang from the road into the forest. 

"What's her problem?" Gabrielle asked, and she was getting nervous, too. 

"I don't know, she hasn't been like that since... In the bushes, hide, quick!" cried Xena, already pushing her friend the same way Argo had gone. They threw themselves down behind some thick bushes ten, maybe fifteen yards from the road. 

No farther had they time to run before they heard the sound of the hooves of a galloping horse coming in their direction. No farther did Xena want to run because it was a fine place to see and not to be seen. But soon they both felt a pressing need to be a good deal farther and that feeling got stronger with every step that the closing steed took. One dark figure there was; one horse and a rider. That was all Gabrielle was able to see before Xena pushed her head down closer to the ground. 

They thought he was going to pass them unnoticed, but when he came to the spot where they had left the road, he suddenly started to slow down and finally stopped. The rider seemed to listen and they heard something like sniffing, as if the horseman was smelling the air. Then he turned around, and looked at the exact spot where the women were hiding. 

"Come on the road and show yourselves," said the rider. His voice was low and commanding and it sounded human and not human at the same time. Gabrielle's fear was condensing into open terror, even as she was too scared to raise her eyes to look. She wanted to rise and run, but she didn't know what direction, as terror told her to escape but some other force told her to stand up and go to the horseman. Xena put her hand on her arm and pinched firmly, and their eyes met. Xena's look was comforting, yet Gabrielle could see great concern in it. 

"Stay here," Xena commanded and rose slowly. She stepped to the road and confronted the rider. His horse was black, darker than the darkest night, but more horrible was its master, wearing a black robe, as black as the horse, leaving only his two eyes visible -- eyes, that glowed dim, red light. 

"There is still another," said the rider slowly. 

"Anything you have to say, you may say to me. Speak now, or leave," said Xena firmly, although uncertainty and fear were creeping into her mind too. 

The dark rider was silent, first looking into bushes where Gabrielle lay, then he turned to measure Xena with his red eyes. Finally he spoke, "We seek Baggins?" 

"We know no Baggins and even if we did, what makes you think we would tell you?" Xena retorted, her own voice giving her a little more self-confidence. 

"Are you sure?" asked the rider, leaning slightly forward. "He is small, smaller than a normal man. You call his race Halflings. He is a thief. He has stolen something we want." 

"If you're looking for a Halfling, why don't you look for him in the Shire?" 

"We did. He is there no longer. He may be coming this way. If you see Baggins, you come and tell me at once," said the rider. One brief moment he seemed to hesitate, then he gave a final glance in Gabrielle's direction and rode away leaving nothing but a cloud of dust behind him. 

_In your dreams,_ Xena thought, and yelled to the forest, "Gabrielle!" 

No answer. 

"Gabrielle, you can come out now." 

Still no answer. Xena started to worry about her friend. She jumped to the woods and behind the bush they had been hiding in. At first she didn't see a thing. Then she heard a voice - a silent sniff - and then heavy breathing. There she was, behind a large root of a tree, exactly where she had left her. 

"Gabrielle, are you all right?" she asked and knelt beside her companion who looked so small and vulnerable lying there, shuddering and scared to death. 

Slowly Gabrielle raised her head and opened her eyes to meet Xena's. "I think I need a big hug now," she said voice trembling. Xena opened her arms and pressed the bard against her chest. "It's all right, cry on. He's gone now..." 

They held that position for a long time. Finally, Gabrielle swept away the tears, sighed deeply, and spoke, "I'm okay now, thanks. I have never before felt so scared in my life, and we have been in pretty scary situations before." 

"I was scared, too, if that's any comfort to you, and Argo ran off even before we had seen that creature, whatever it was." 

They were again silent a moment, then Gabrielle started to get up, trying to get a hold of herself once more. "Look at me, crying like a baby. And totally without reason, he was just a lonely rider, right? Come on, let's get going." 

"No, wait, Gabrielle," Xena said. "I don't think we should travel any longer today. As you see, it's turning into evening already and we wouldn't reach Bree until nightfall anyway. We might as well find a place to make a camp here, then get up early in the morning, and we'll arrive at Bree before noon tomorrow. We'll still be a day ahead of schedule, so it's needless to hurry." 

"I guess you're right," said Gabrielle faintly. "I certainly wouldn't like to meet him again when it's dark. You don't mind if we go deeper than usual in the forest? I'm not too keen on camping this near to the road tonight, in case he does come back." 

"That's what I was thinking. Now where did Argo go?" Xena whistled and almost immediately the mare neighed an answer and came through the bushes not so far away. She had been scared too, but she hadn't gone far because, after all, the loyalty to her mistress had been stronger than her fear of the dark rider. 

They wandered about half a mile deep into the forest. The land was plain and the trees grew sparsely so that it was easy to pass. After finding a good spot for a camp, Xena started to unpack Argo, and Gabrielle searched for some dry wood to make a fire. Soon the flames licked the wood, and their thoughts turned away from the horrors of the day and their spirits rose. The evening sun showed its last rays behind the treetops and everything was getting back to normal. 

When they had eaten, Gabrielle cleared the mess, as always, and Xena sat with her back against a tree trunk tending her weapons, as always. It took her a while to notice that Gabrielle had been silent longer than usual. She glanced her and saw her grave face. 

"All right, Gabrielle. What is it?" she asked, though she already guessed what was bothering her friend's mind. 

"Xena, what do you think? What was that rider after? And what power did he carry with him to make us so terrified, though you were handling the fear much better than I was?" 

"Are you sure you want to talk about it?" 

"Yes, I am, or else I'll be having terrible nightmares tonight. And please, don't keep secrets from me, no matter how scary they might be." 

Xena considered it a moment, then sighed and laid her sword aside. "I don't know who or what he was, as I'm not sure if he was human at all. I have never seen, felt or heard of anything like that. But if it makes you feel any better, I believe he really had a power to seed fear and doubt into hearts of the people near him, and otherwise he can't hurt us if we don't allow it." 

"I hope you're right. But it _was_ strange how he spotted us. I thought we were quite well hidden. Hmm, listen, I sort-of missed a good deal of your little chit-chat, would you mind giving me some briefing. These horror-creeps always give me bad vibes." 

Xena tried to hide her smile but the attempt failed miserably. 

"What?" 

"Nothing," said Xena. "I'm just happy to see you've recovered. I don't think you'll have nightmares tonight. But about that chit-chat, it was mainly about that someone had stolen something from him and he wanted it back." 

"He didn't say what was stolen or who did it?" 

"Well, he didn't say _what_ was stolen, but the thief was a Halfling named Bag-something. Bagpipe, Bagpin..." 

"Baggins!" cried Gabrielle, clapping her hands together. "I know that name. Baggins, Baggins, why does it ring a bell..." She tried hammering her head with her fists, but it did no good. "_Uuh,_ I can't remember, and now I have a headache." 

This time Xena didn't even try to hide the smirk. "I know you'll remember it in the morning. Now we'd better get some sleep." 

They rolled down their blankets and crawled inside. But Gabrielle had trouble getting to sleep, as she was still trying to remember where she had heard the name of the Hobbit. In the end, weariness finally won and she slept well having no dreams, good or bad, that night. But Xena was the one having nightmares. 

In her dream there were nine black beings, and they were terrible. She tried to escape but it was no use, her feet didn't carry her fast enough. Suddenly, she found herself in a dead end, her back against a wall, from which dozens of cold, skinny hands emerged and held her firmly still. One of the dark figures came closer and she saw his eyes. Terrible red fire burned in them and she couldn't turn away. He had something in his hand and he was offering it to her. It was tempting. She couldn't see what the thing was, but it mesmerised her, it sang to her and she was unable to resist. She reached her hand out to take it and -- woke up, wet in cold sweat. Someone was holding and shaking her. 

"Xena, wake up!" yelled a voice. It belonged to Gabrielle, of course. 

"I - I'm awake," Xena said, trembling. "It was a dream? It felt so - real." 

"You were crying and rolling all over. And you kicked me hard on my leg, it's going to feel quite awful tomorrow. As a matter of fact, that's what woke me up. What event in your past was it this time?" 

"I don't remember," answered Xena confused, and she took a deep breath. "Usually the dreams of my past aren't that bad. I'm sorry for your leg. Listen, you'd better get back to sleep. I'll take a short walk." 

"Want company?" 

"_Naah,_ I'll be fine," said Xena. She stood up, pulled her boots on, and vanished into the darkness under the trees. Gabrielle added some wood to the dying fire. Then she held her staff closer and tried to fall asleep again. 

Xena wandered aimlessly in the dark forest. Her mind was a mess, thoughts tangled and twisted. This was nothing new to her, it often happened after some particularly bad dream, only this time she was unable to specify what her nightmare was about. She didn't know how long she had walked, but the moon had risen as she arrived in the shores of a little pond. There she drew her sword and focused her mind and body into practise, repeating a sequence that she had done so many times before. The moves were to be performed every time in exactly same order and same manner, trying to achieve perfection in efficiency, continuity, power and control. 

It was basically a fight against an imaginary opponents. She thrust her sword forward, slashed diagonally from right to left, then from left to right. Then she retreated a few steps, turned around, made a vertical slash, ducked and tumbled left, parried a shot and retaliated. And so on. Some of the moves were performed very slowly, some were too fast for an eye to see. Sweat gleamed on her uncovered thighs and shoulders, and the pale moonlight glimmered in the iron of her sword. If someone had seen the look in her eyes then, he would have seen not only full focusing and dedication to the art of fighting, but also great joy and mad enjoyment. Time lost meaning to her. 

She repeated the very same sequence three times. Then, in the end, she let out a terrifying war cry, flipped seven feet high and landed near a young oak tree, put her full strength behind a swing of the sword and - stopped the blade a fraction of an inch before it cut the skin of the tree. Then she took a basic stance, closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and then slowly exhaled. Her mind was now as peaceful and clear as the sky above. The young moon smiled upon her when she undressed, jumped into the pond and washed off the sweat. _"Almost morning,"_ she thought, _"Time to prepare a surprise for Gabrielle."_ In the shrubs nearby, two young pheasants started scuffling over a worm. 

The morning had already brightened, clear and beautiful but freezing, when Gabrielle opened her eyes. It was rare for her to awake like that, on her own. Usually it was Xena who woke her up much earlier than she wanted. The first thing that she noticed was that her companion was not sleeping beside her. Her blanket was missing too. She felt the warmth of the fire behind her and turned around, and wrapping the blanket more tightly around her she rose to sit. Then she saw Xena, under her own blanket by the fireplace, asleep, back against a fallen tree. The young bard felt relieved. 

There were two birds cooking in a pole over the fire. She noticed they were badly burned on one side while the other side still seemed to be raw. She made a quick move to turn the pole and avoid burning the birds more, when she suddenly felt cold steel pressing against her throat. Her heart skipped a beat. 

"Good morning, sleepy head," said Xena and put her sword back in the sheath. 

"Morning," replied Gabrielle. "You frightened me again. Why so jumpy?" Then she turned the pole around. 

"Sorry about that, just a reflex. I didn't get much sleep last night." 

"One of these days your reflexes will kill me. Hmm, these birds don't look so bad if you just cut out the burned side." 

"Burned! They can't be! I just put them there." 

"I guess you got some sleep, after all, since you succeeded in ruining our breakfast. Again." Gabrielle smiled, feeling the other bird. "Don't worry, they're still eatable. But you sure had a big nap. Why didn't you wake me up and get a decent sleep yourself?" 

"I wasn't feeling tired at the time. Besides, you looked so cute that I might have eaten _YOU_ if I hadn't managed to catch these two fellows. C'mon, aren't they ready yet?" asked Xena hungrily. 

"Yes, they're done," her friend answered. 

"Then let's eat." 

They ate, and after that they broke the camp. "How's your leg?" asked Xena, when they came to the road, looking at a blue spot about three inches below Gabrielle's right knee. 

"It doesn't hurt much any more. I can walk -- and run if necessary," the younger woman answered. 

They kept going, and shortly after noon they got Bree in sight. "Home," sighed Gabrielle and hastened her pace. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 1: Back in Bree **

1.2 - Confrontations 

  
"Hey, wait up Gabrielle!" yelled Xena and paused in a crossing. "I thought we were heading for Bree." 

"Yes," said Gabrielle who had turned on a narrower path leading beside the southern wall of the town. "And no. You see, I did tell you I lived in Bree, but as a matter of fact I lived in Staddle, which means practically the same thing. Staddle is a village on the other side of the Bree-hill. And there are also two other villages, Combe and Archet, a little further eastwards. And then Bree itself, of course, on this side of the Bree-hill looking west, but we tend to call them Bree, or Bree-land, all together." 

"Staddle, huh," said Xena, "Isn't that the place where the Hobbits of Bree live? Why am I not surprised to hear you lived among hobbits." 

Gabrielle glanced Xena, a little curious. "So you know a little of it after all," she said, "Yes, that's true. Most of the little people dwell in Staddle, but there are also many humans there, including my family. Boy, will they be glad to see me! And you, too. And Lila! She will just love you." 

It didn't take long until they came to the first houses of Staddle. They were small but well kept and pretty, and behind them, in the steep side of the hill, there were doors leading to hobbit holes in three or four lines. Xena noticed that there were in fact a lot more doors than houses, but she was unable to keep count of them because they were competently hidden behind the plants and bumps on the ground. 

However, as beautiful as the village was, it was not very well organized. A stranger would have real problems finding a certain house or hole between scattered, little hills or on the ridge by following narrow and winding paths which crossed each other in a totally random manner. Sometimes it was even possible to see the house one is trying to reach on a steep ridge, but there was no path in evidence. Gabrielle, of course, having lived there all her childhood led them unerringly to her old home. 

The house of Gabrielle's family, standing right below the lowest ridge didn't differ much from the others. Its wooden walls were painted red, the window frames were white and there was moss growing on the red-brick roof. Smoke rose from the chimney only to dissolve in to the autumn breeze. A white picket fence edged a small yard in which some chickens and a pig toddled nervously around as the travellers entered through the gate. 

"There's a stable on the side there," said Gabrielle, showing Xena a way around a corner. "Why don't you put Argo there? There should also be hay for her if things haven't changed much. I'll go in and see if anyone's home." 

"Suits me," said Xena, "I'll join you in a minute." Then she opened a large door and led the mare into the animal shelter. 

The front door squeaked when Gabrielle entered. "Who's there?" shouted Lila, her sister, as she started near the stove. Gabrielle stood in the doorway with the bright light obscuring her figure, so that Lila could not see the newcomer clearly. 

"Lila, it's me," Gabrielle said, and closed the door behind her. That moment Lila recognised her and screamed, "You're back! I've missed you so much." They rushed to meet each other and hugged and wept in the joy of the reunion. 

"So, how long are you going to stay this time?" asked Lila when the biggest emotions had settled. "Or are you finally back for good?" 

"No, I'm afraid not," her sister answered, "But I hope I can stay at least a few days. Now, let me look at you." A puzzled expression grew on her face. "You have -- grown?" 

"Yes, I have, haven't I," said Lila, holding her stomach happily, "It will born in the winter." 

"A baby!" Gabrielle stammered. "I'm going to be an aunt. Wait, who's the father?" 

"He is the most wonderful man," Lila answered, bent closer, and lowered her voice. "I probably shouldn't be telling you this, but who can I trust if not you. He's one of those Rangers, you remember? We used to spy them when we were kids. His name is Attahin. We got married in the summer a year ago." 

"Oh, I'm so happy for you. I wish I could have been there," said Gabrielle, hugging her sister once more. "Where's mom and dad, by the way?" 

"Oh, they moved away to grandma's house when Attahin moved in here. This is my house now," said Lila proudly. "Unfortunately, they are not in town at the moment at all." 

"Oh? Where are they, then?" 

Lila frowned. "I'm not quite sure. Dad wanted to pay a visit to Fornost, which is strange as I didn't know that he knew anyone there. He was very quiet about it. But they won't be long, so they'll probably be back in a couple of days." 

"Good, as I'm sure that I can wait for them to return. We're not in any hurry." 

"We?" Lila said, "Who's we? You mean...?" 

Then the door squeaked again, as another person came in. "This is Xena," Gabrielle said, introducing her companion, "I told you about her last time we met. Xena, meet my sister." 

But Lila went grave. She withdrew slowly from Gabrielle, and said, "Welcome, Xena. Gabrielle's friends are my friends." The words were cordial but her voice and manner betrayed her; she was not glad to see Xena. She went to the stove, trying to cover her bitter uneasiness. Xena just halted at the door, not knowing what to do or what to say. 

"Lila, why are you doing this? I thought we talked this over years ago," said Gabrielle. She had a good hunch why her sister was so upset. 

"That was then," cried Lila and exploded. "Three years! You have no idea what I've gone through since then. Without YOU," she pointed at Xena, "she would never have left, and everything would have been fine." 

Xena had been prepared for some trouble, but Lila's attitude surprised her completely. "That was her decision to leave, not mine," she tried explaining, but it only fed the young woman's rage. 

"Get out!" Lila yelled, and grabbed a broom, trying to hit Xena who barely managed to dodge. "Maybe you can fool my sister, but I'm not that easy. You tricked her somehow to go with you. You're a killer and a swindler. Leave my town and don't ever come back! And leave my sister alone." 

The next time Lila struck, Xena grabbed the broomstick, and easily tore it to herself, then threw it away to a corner. She felt angry, hurt, and betrayed, all at the same time. Gritting her teeth she glared at Lila before she turned on her heels, and strode out door banging, without saying a word. 

"I can't believe you did this," said Gabrielle to her sister who was now frightened by Xena's last gaze. "You drove her away! She's my best friend, for _Ainur's_ sake! I had thought you would have respected me more. Now I'm going after her and bring her back, then you will apologise." 

She met Xena saddling Argo. "Where do you think you're going, Xena?" 

"Does it matter?" 

"I'm sure she didn't mean what she said. Please, come back inside. We'll talk this over. Please." 

"NO! I will certainly not enter that house again. I'm sick of trying to undo my past, and not getting any reward. I'm just fed up with getting that kind of response. And you know what? I really was looking forward to meet your family. Not any more." 

"But you can't leave, not now. Like, where would you spend the night?" 

"I'll be in the forest behind Archet if you need me. Tomorrow I'll go to the meeting in Prancing Pony, and right after that I'll take the road back to south. Unless you want to be with..." 

"In the forest! Why not in the Prancing Pony at least. It's the best inn, too, if you didn't know it. I will come there with you." 

"Not a chance! Too many people." 

But Gabrielle was persistent. "Come on, you've got to be hungry and I know you have nothing in that sack of yours." That moment Xena's stomach gave a demanding murmur. "Think of all that food; lamb chops, fried trout, tables full of fresh fruits," Gabrielle changed to the left side of Xena and rose to her toes to whisper in Xena's ear, "Newly baked nutbread. Beer. Dorwinian wine. Mushroom soup." She changed the side again, and continued the list of Xena's favourites. "Mead. Honey cakes. Raspberry tart." 

"All right, all right. I'll come to that tavern with you, if you just stop that," said Xena in a desperate voice. She was feeling hungry, now a lot more than a minute ago. "But that will not make any difference concerning Lila. I will _not_ enter that house _again_." 

"Deal," said Gabrielle, pleased with herself. Once again she had managed to conquer Xena's bad mood, and she was certain that in the end she could persuade her to stay long enough to make up with Lila. Lila, yes, she would be the harder one to deal with. 

"Are you sure we can afford that? Aren't we a little short of money," doubted Xena weighing a money pouch hanging on her belt. 

"Don't worry about money. Trust me, we have more than we need." 

"If you say so. Anyway, it's always good to see the place beforehand. To scout a little," Xena continued, and the idea started to feel better and better to her. 

They walked via the Bree main street, heading for the Prancing Pony. Argo had been left in the stable since Xena planned to fetch her later after dinner; she still didn't want to spend the night in the inn. Gradually the amount of peddlers and cheap-jacks on the side of the road increased, which was a sign that they were closing in on the heart of the city. Gabrielle was explaining the habits and places of Bree as she remembered them from her childhood, being even more talkative than usual. 

"... and Mr. Butterbur, Barliman is his first name, is a very nice and jolly man who talks awfully lot. One can have real problems to get a word heard to him. But he sells fine beer, some say it's the finest of all. You know that I'm not really a beer expert, but you don't have to take my word for it; just ask anyone. Well, okay, the first time I tasted it I had to spit it out immediately as it tasted terrible, but then again I was so young that I shouldn't have been drinking anyway. My mother gave me a sore bottom because of it. Oh, wait a minute, my shoelace is untied," she babbled and knelt down to re-tie her left boot. Xena paused to wait for her. 

Then Gabrielle got up again and they kept on walking. "So, where was I? Oh, and if you liked to smoke, then this would be the place to buy pipe-weed. Last time the best stuff was sold right HERE!" she said and suddenly pulled the surprised warrior aside and around the corner of a booth, in which an old man was selling miscellaneous items. "Buy a lamp or something!" the bard said, and hurried around another corner of the tent. 

"Why on earth would I want to buy .. " Xena began, but Gabrielle was already gone. ".. a lamp," she continued, muttering to herself, and turned to the vendor. She gave him a quick smile, and started to examine his merchandise, puzzled. There were all kinds of things; some were new but most were old. Plates, pots and other utensils, cheap jewelry including a pretty brass ring, but nothing really useful. The old man had probably heard Gabrielle's last words since he tried to sell her an oil lamp which was probably even older than himself, but her mind was not into buying and bargaining. She was wondering about her friend's odd behaviour. She ignored the lamp and turned her partial attention to a flask of oil, when a knowing smile started to appear on her face. 

"_Son of a troll!_" she thought, "This is definitely not the same Gabrielle who imposed herself on my company last time I was in this town. Back then she was a young, inexperienced girl. Now she has really grown smart, and I should keep that in mind more often. She probably noticed that man following us at the very same moment I did. The re-tieing of her boots was just to make sure, and I didn't suspect anything! If I'm right, that lurker should appear around the corner just about any second. Let's see what happens, this may be fun for a change." 

It didn't take long before a young man ran into sight. He saw Xena who had turned her back to him to avoid scaring him away because of being noticed, but he was obviously confused about not seeing Gabrielle, and looked around for her. 

Then a loud, stern voice came behind him. "Bill Ferny!" it yelled in an angry tone. The man started, turned around, and tried to withdraw, but unfortunately for him he ran into Xena who took him into a husky grip. "Bill Ferny," said Gabrielle again, "What on earth are you doing. Why are you following me?" She stood on a firm stance, feet apart, left hand on her hip, and the right one held a six-feet tall wooden staff. She looked angry and dangerous. 

"Ah, hello Gabrielle," said Bill. "I thought it was you. Let me tell you how glad I am to see you've come back." He tried to break free but Xena was much too strong for him and he gave up. "Who's your serious friend?" he asked behind a hypocritical smile. 

"Let me tell you something, blockhead," Gabrielle answered, and came closer. "First, I don't like you. You haven't changed a bit." Now her face was very close to Bill's. "Second, I am not afraid of you any more and I warn you: Stay away from me! Do I make myself clear?" 

"But honey, I..," Bill started, but he never got the chance to end the sentence. 

"Do you understand?!!" yelled Gabrielle and now she was pinching his nose very hard between her thumb and index finger. 

"_Ach! Ooh!_ Yes, I understand, I'll stay away. Please, let me go," he whimpered. 

"Fine! Xena, release him!" she said, and let loose of his nose. Xena pushed him roughly forward, and he stumbled and fell on the other side of the street. Quickly he got to his feet again, and on his face there was a furious expression as he cried, "Some day, I swear, I will have you, Gabrielle! One way or another!" After that he ran away holding his reddened nose, and didn't look back. 

"Do you mind telling me what that was all about?" asked Xena after a moment of uncomfortable silence. 

Gabrielle thought a moment before answering. "You're not the only one of us with a past one would like to forget. His name is Bill, Bill Ferny. We have known each other since childhood. He was a few years older and that gave him a reason to make the life of the smaller kids miserable from time to time." 

"I know the type," said Xena, "Let me guess, that's not all." 

"No, that's just the beginning" said Gabrielle, as they started walking again. "For some reason I was always the one he was paying the most attention to. At first it was just ordinary teasing, things that boys tend to do, but gradually it changed to something more serious. That kept going on for years, and there were times I was even afraid to go out. Then one day, four years ago he surprised me on an empty alley. I tried to ignore him, but he didn't let me pass. Instead of trying to harass me, he said he was sorry, and confessed that he in fact had a big crush on me. And he gave me flowers. When I said clearly that I wasn't interested, his attitude changed totally. He grasped me and pushed me against a wall. I could smell he was drunk. I tried to fight back, but it only fed his anger and he tripped me down. Suddenly he was lying over me one hand on my throat and the other... I don't know what would have happened if some people had not walked that way by accident. I screamed for help, and Bill had to leave me there and run. After that I didn't go much out alone." 

"How come you've never mentioned this before? I know it has been a hard experience, talking would have helped." 

"I know. But it was so painful that I just pushed it from my mind and tried to forget. It was not easy, sometimes those images came back to me. At first you were so distant that I didn't dare to tell you about my miseries, then they finally stopped troubling me. Besides, you've had enough troubles with your own past." 

They walked again saying nothing, until Xena opened her mouth with a question that had been bothering her. "Four years ago? That must have been only a little before we met. Was this the real reason that you wanted to leave the town and come with me?" 

"No," answered Gabrielle, "I don't say it wouldn't have affected me at all, but the desire to leave and see the world had been there for a long time by then. I was just waiting for the right opportunity. And then you came." She paused and shrugged. "But enough of that, there's the Prancing Pony. It's amazing how you could have missed it last time. I thought everyone passing through Bree would take some time there." Xena gave her no other answer but a snort. "After you," said Gabrielle, bowing deeply at the door. 

Xena entered. It was quite a usual looking tavern, a bit large, though. There were people sitting at tables, eating, drinking and chatting. Most of them were human, 'the big people', but there were also Hobbits. Every now and then someone would sing a song or tell a joke or funny story as the crowd roared with laughter. In the center of the room there stood a fat, bald man in a white towel, talking to a group of Dwarves. Xena assumed he must be Mr. Butterbur. Then a Dwarf noticed her, and threw an enquiring gaze at her. Xena raised an eyebrow, nodding slightly, and the Dwarf turned away. Xena ignored him, and focused on the inn keeper. 

"Excuse me, you must be the master here," she said and tapped the man on his shoulder. He turned his head and said, "Give me a second, please, I'll get right back to you." He was about to turn his attention back to the Dwarfs when he noticed Gabrielle. 

"What do my old eyes see! Isn't it young Gabrielle?" he said clapping his hands together in delight. "It's been all too long since you last lit our day. So, you've finally come back from the big world? Oh, wait, I'll just take care of one thing and be right back. Nob! NOB! Where's that Halfling." Then he moved on to take care of other businesses. 

The women looked at each other. "Yep, that's my Mr. Butterbur," said Gabrielle laughing. 

"He seems decent," Xena answered, "At least he made you appear silent." 

After a while Mr. Butterbur got the things with the Dwarfs in order, and came back. "Well, where were we? Oh, it is so good to see you," he babbled, taking curious glances at Xena. 

"Barliman, this is my best friend and companion, Xena," Gabrielle introduced. 

"Xena, the warrior princess? Well, I suspected that, this is an honour. Now, I've forgotten the manners, what would you like to do? Drink? Eat? Have a room, maybe?" 

"A dinner would be fine, thank you," said Xena. 

"And a dinner it will be," said Mr. Butterbur, "Find a table somewhere, I'll be serving you in a minute. The usual way, Miss Gabrielle?" 

"Well, if you insist," answered Gabrielle, and blushed slightly as he left with satisfied air. 

"Psst, _Miss Gabrielle_, what's the _'usual way'_?" Xena asked curiously while she led them to a table in a dimly lit corner. 

"Ah, we don't need to pay in money if I tell a story for the public. That's the way I've eaten here many times," the bard answered, and sat down. 

The food came soon, accompanied with large pints of tavern's finest beer and a flood of polite words by Mr. Butterbur. While enjoying the excellent meal, Xena took a better look of other customers. The room was crowded with folk, mostly common people from Bree-land. However, at the other side there was a group of men that drew her attention. A quick enquiry with Nob, the Hobbit who was serving them, gave her knowledge that they had come from the south earlier the same day. That was all he knew, but Xena had a bad feeling about them. Then the Dwarfs came back. Seeing this folk in this part of the world was strange because they don't willingly leave their dear mountain caverns. She knew some dwarfs from Iron Hills, but among these she didn't see any familiar faces. Yet these Dwarves were the main reason for her to be in Bree that time. 

They had satisfied their appetites and Xena took last sips from her pint. Four more Hobbits entered, and went straight to talk to Mr. Butterbur. When they had finished, Gabrielle rose and said, "Well, I think it's time for us to pay. Hope I can still tell a story with this full belly." 

Soon Mr. Butterbur clapped his hands together and announced, "My dear customers! After years of absence we once again have the pleasure to hear a tale by our own rising bard, Gabrielle." That made the Bree-landers cheer loudly, at least those of them who had been living there long enough to know what to expect. 

Gabrielle stepped in the middle, raised her hands to silence the crowd, and began. "A long time ago, there was a mighty dragon called Smaug the Golden. His wings could raise a wind so strong that it could blow small houses down. With his breath of fire he could burn down entire forests in no time. He lived far away in the East, in the old dwarven halls of the Lonely Mountain, and it was said that he lay on a vast pile of gold and other treasures. Not far from the mountain there was a town named Esgaroth..." She really was in her element. Once again Xena had to admire the ease with which she held the audience's attention. 

During her tale, a dark figure slipped inside to a table not far from Xena, and lit a pipe. Probably nobody noticed his coming; nobody but Xena. She examined him closely and saw something very familiar under his dark-green cloak. She slid closer and whispered, "Thorongil!" and the man stiffened barely noticeably, but relaxed again. "Well, the Warrior Princess. This is a surprise," he said, not turning his head, and puffed a ring of smoke from his pipe. 

They sat still, listening to the story-telling bard. After a few minutes and dozens of smoke rings, Xena broke their silence. "I never really had a chance to thank you about what you did for me. So, thank you. I owe you more than I can ever repay." 

"That debt may be collected sooner than you may think," said the man and puffed again. "You know," he mused, "I missed that girl and her stories. She doesn't seem to understand how good she is. I wonder where she has been and why she has now returned." 

Xena had an answer ready. "Gabrielle? She's been with me. I owe my life to her, like I owe to you too. Similarly, but for a different reason." 

That answer made Thorongil give her a surprised glance. "If she's been travelling with you, then she must be a terrific fighter or otherwise something special. And she doesn't look like a fighter." 

"Then you should look better, because she is a fighter. But she doesn't fight with swords or bows," Xena explained. "And she is special, too. Without her, all of what you did for me would have gone in vain and I'd have fallen back into the darkness. For me she is the greatest warrior of all time." 

"She must mean much to you. But may I inquire, what brings you in this part of the world?" 

"We have been on the road a long time and Gabrielle missed her home, so we made a detour and here we are." 

"And the Dwarves that suddenly appear have nothing to do with it?" asked the man sharply. 

Xena had used to Thorongil's perception, and chose to ignore his question. "On the way here I couldn't help noticing some alarming signs which you can probably confirm. I'm going ask it straight." Xena lowered her voice even more. "Are we at the eve of a war? Against the Enemy?" 

Thorongil's face darkened as he heard her question. "I fear we are. He has gathered his strength for a long time, unnoticed, and now he is almost ready. One thing he misses and that he will not get." 

"What is that?" 

"That I dare not to reveal, not even to you. It is too dangerous." 

"Very well then." She paused. "Have you... Do you have any news concerning the lands between Great River and Mirkwood?" 

"Not much, but something I know since a lot of information reaches my ears. You cannot fool me, you must be concerned about your own people. Alas, the forces of Dol Guldur were on the move, and last time I heard, they were raiding villages closest to the rim of Mirkwood. In that area there are no strong armies to protect them. Gondor is too far and they have their own problems being the kingdom nearest to the land of evil. I fear they are not strong enough to hold on long. Rohan has been all too passive on its behalf lately, minding only of its own businesses. The Riders will not cross the Entwash. And the Elves do not leave Lorien - not yet." Thorongil puffed another smoke ring before he continued like trying to remember something, "There were some Dwarves mining on that area, but for a reason unknown to me they returned to the Lonely Mountain some time ago." 

"What about Esgaroth, the lake-town?" Xena asked, but the man shook his head quietly. "That really is bad news." Xena was about to say more, but Gabrielle had finished her story, and she was receiving loud applause and cheering. She came back to their table and her happy face turned cautious when she recognised Xena's company. "Gabrielle, I'd like you to meet Thorongil. He's a very good friend of mine," said Xena. 

"Thorongil?! But Xena, he is Strider! Sorry, sir. I mean, they're the same person?" 

"Yes, my little friend, they are the same," said the man with amusement. "Strider is the name by which most people know me. And I already know you, Gabrielle the bard. You have seen me in this tavern before and I have definitely seen you. Today I heard that you and Xena are friends. I'm living in hope that I could become your friend, too." He kissed her on her hand, and she blushed. For some reason Xena got the impression that there was more in that kiss than just a plain token of friendship or admiration. 

In the corner of her eye Xena saw some more little people enter from the corridor. Thorongil saw them too. "I would like to exchange more thoughts with you, but you must excuse me now. I'm expecting company," he said. 

"Very well," said Xena, "It's time for us to leave anyway. Thank you for your information. If only could you have given me hope too." 

"Good luck for ranging," said Gabrielle, smiling sheepishly, and nudging him playfully to his side. "I hope you won't run into any of those dreadful horsemen." 

"Hush! Not so loud!" he yelped, grabbing the young woman's arm. "You have confronted a Black Rider? You must tell me everything, this is very important." 

Gabrielle and Xena shared a look, then Gabrielle told him about their intimidating encounter. "So that's the story," she said at the end. "Do you know who or what he was?" 

"Yes, I know. He is one of the Nine and they are searching for this Baggins. The little Hobbit has been lucky to escape them this long and we must pray they'll never catch him. This is all I can tell you now. Avoid these creatures at any cost. Fear is not their only weapon. They cannot be killed by usual means and in the dark they are at their strongest; light is their weakness. So far they are horsemen but they can take another form; that is the power of the _Nazgul_." 

They saw he wouldn't say more, and rose to leave. "Thanks again, Thorongil," said Xena, "It was a pleasure to see you after such a long time." 

"I'm looking forward to meet you again soon," said Gabrielle and they left the table. When they had gained some distance, she said to Xena, "Strider was nice, I liked him a lot. I can't understand why I was so afraid of him. But he does look a little unapproachable and you have no idea how strange the stories are that people tell about him." 

"Yes, it is easy to like him once you learn to know him. Before we go, let me have a word with our host. Wait here, it won't take long." 

Xena seized Mr. Butterbur and talked with him a while. Gabrielle's gaze wandered around the room, and found Strider talking with a halfling whom she had not seen before. However, his face was covered in shadows so that she couldn't say for sure. From his outfit she concluded that he must have been from another village. After a while Xena came back, and they left the tavern just when that very hobbit was starting a song, standing on one of the tables. 

     "There is an inn, a merry old inn 
     beneath an old grey hill, 
     And there they brew a beer so brown 
     That the Man in the Moon himself came down 
     one night to drink his fill ...." (*) 

"So, where did that story about that dragon came from?" asked Xena outside, trying to turn her worried mind into other things. 

"I heard my father telling it a few times when I was a kid. I recall him saying that he had been in that battle as a young man, but I don't see how that could be possible. Even if Smaug ever existed, he's been dead for a hundred years." 

They had only taken a few steps down the road when there was a silent hiss behind a corner of the house. "Psst," repeated the short and stout, hooded figure, and beckoned Xena to come closer. 

Xena looked around, and waited for a party of three men pass them before she casually stepped in to the shadows of the side street. Gabrielle stayed on the dim light, and kept watch, leaning to a wall just on the other side of the corner so that she could still hear the conversation. 

"_Rohan breeds fast horses,_" said the stranger. 

"_Khazad-dum is lovely at night,_" said Xena, "We were not supposed to meet until tomorrow." 

"Yes, I know. But we have a reason. We would like to close the trade as quickly as possible. _Bombur the Fat is here_." 

"Well, in that case. Lead the way. Gabrielle." The bard slid to the side street as well, and they followed the stranger to a back door of the inn, and entered a hallway in the guest house. The hallway was empty, and they quicky went into one room. 

Apparently they had already been expected. There were three sterny Dwarves standing around a table, each having a tankard half of beer, and each of them keeping an axe at hand. After extremely brief introductions, a Dwarf called Burin said, "Do you have the payment?" 

"Show me the merchandise first," Xena replied. 

The Dwarves looked at each other. Then Burin nodded at the one on his left who soon presented a slim, oaken case. Burin opened the locks, and spinned it around towards Xena, opening the lid. 

Inside there was a beautiful, shiny sword. 

Xena couldn't get her eyes off the magnificent weapon. It was hard to keep a stoic face when all she wanted to do was grab the sword, and feel the smooth metal. "Can I..." Her voice failed, and she cleared her throat before trying again, "Can I examine it?" 

The Dwarf squinted, but nodded at last. While the warrior carefully took the sword, and ran her fingers by its blade, he explained, "It's an alloy of nine hundred and ninety nine parts of iron, and one part of mithril. Mithril gives it resistance, and allowes a narrower, yet sharper blade. The measurements are exactly as you ordered. The hollow hilt and the blade are one piece of metal. The only thing is..." His voice faltered. "Well, it could be better." 

Xena froze, and glared at the Dward sharply. "What do you mean?" 

"Just that... you didn't say anything about enchantments, so we assumed... We didn't bind any spell to it." 

"Oh. That's good since I didn't want any." 

"Not even a simple protection spell...?" 

"No!" Xena yelled, and pointed the sword at the frightened Dwarf. The other Dwarves reached for their axes, but she drew back in time. "I don't like spells. They seem like a good idea at first but there's always a catch, and suddenly it just doesn't work. Like, I've seen a bow that could drop a flying sparrow, but it was unable hit a troll at all, and a sword that dissolves in moonlight. I don't want that kind of surprises. I don't hate spells, I just don't trust them." 

They Dwarves eyed at each other again, then Burin said, "Well, then, if you're pleased with the weapon, may we see the payment?" 

"Yeah, yeah," Xena said, distracted with her new toy again. "Gabrielle." 

The young bard took her back pack that she had been carrying everywhere during the past few weeks as the most precious thing she had. She unpacked a leather wrapping, and placed it on the table. Then she removed the wrappings, uncovering an old and probably unedible bread, grunting with disgust. 

"Is this a joke?" asked Burin with fury and impatience. 

"Well, I'm not touching it. It smells," Gabrielle announced. 

"Just break it," said Xena nonchalantly, still unable to take her eyes off the sword as she spun it around slowly. 

The Dwarf glared at her suspiciously, but took a broad knife from his belt, and cautiously cut the bread with it. The knife hit something hard. In a matter of seconds the bread was demolished, and the three Dwarves now admired a piece of golden jewelry. 

The thing was now damaged, and worn by age, but it was clear that it had once been the most beautiful thing. When the Dwarves hastily tried to assemble it together, it made a necklace with half of it still missing. The largest piece looked like a great jewel had once been mounted there. 

"The pieces of the _Nauglamir_?" Burin said under his breath, and Xena nodded. "This is... so much more than was asked," he continued with wonderment. 

A pile of rags, so it seemed, in the shadows at the corner moved, and spoke with creaky voice, "That's because we have only filled half of the deal." Every eye was now fixed at an ancient looking Dwarf who slowly stepped into light. "Hullo, Xena. Bombur the Fat at your service." 

Xena laid her new sword on the table. "I'm honoured, Bombur," she said, and bowed respectfully. 

"He doesn't look so fat," Gabrielle whispered to Xena, but the Dwarf overheard her. 

"You should have seen me fifty years ago, young human, and you wouldn't wonder my epithet. Now, Xena. Let me see the thing for which I was dragged out of my cozy halls." 

Without hesitation, Xena unclipped the chakram hanging on her waist, and handed it over to Bombur. 

The old Dwarf examined the round weapon closely. He turned it over, grunted and puffed. He asked his fellows to arrange more light for him to see better, and having that done, he kept grunting and puffing. Time to time, he made mysterious gestures, and threw peculiar gazes at the warrior princess. It seemed to go on forever, until at last he laid the weapon back on the table, and sighed. 

"Well?" asked Xena. Her patience had been strung to the utmost limits. 

The old Dwarf grunted once more. He was silent for a long while, then he threw in quickly, "It's old." 

"What? All that grunting and all you can say is that it's old!" Xena cried, bending over the table. Bombur remained silent, glaring at Xena behind his big brows. She straightened up, and threw in a challenge, "You don't know what it is." 

It made the Dward defensive. "It's certainly Dwarvish craftmanship!" he yelped. "Very delicate, very fine, very... round." He took a pause as he cooled off. "I know what it is, but how and who made it, that I don't know. There are too many unknown characteristics. The Dwarves are involved, they forged it, but they didn't do it alone. That is all I can say. Maybe you could find out more if you took it to Dain Ironfoot at the Iron Hills." 

"No, I already asked him. He knew even less than you, if possible," Xena retorted, and picked up all of her weapons, preparing to leave. 

"Xena, what about the payment," Burin said before she was at the door. "You paid us for information that we were unable to give. As much as it makes my heart cry, I must ask you to take back one piece of the _Nauglamir_." 

"No," said Xena. "Keep it, and remember it if I need a favour some day." And then the women were outside. The evening was turning chilly and they had to run to stay warm. 

"Hey Gabrielle," said Xena when they arrived at Lila's house, "I'll go and sleep in the stable with Argo. That will be most comfortable for everyone. Besides, I might want to do some sword practise. There's no need for you to get disturbed by me. You go ahead and sleep inside." 

"No, Xena. If you sleep out in the stable, so will I." 

"Look, it's better that you have some time with your sister. We spend three hundred and fifty nights in a year side by side, I'm quite sure we can afford one apart. Go, I'll be fine. Good night." 

"If you say so. Pleasant dreams," said Gabrielle and went reluctantly inside. 

But Gabrielle didn't sleep, nor did Lila. Instead they had a long discussion which took all night. Gabrielle told her sister about everything she had experienced and learned in her journeys, about good times and bad times and about the people she had met and come to know, especially Xena. And Lila told about the happenings in Bree, her own life, and her dear husband who had been away on his journeys for a few days. They laughed and wept until the morning sun rose. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 1: Back in Bree **

1.3 - Repressed anger 

  
In the morning a weary but gratified Gabrielle went out and found Xena in the stable. After an undisturbed night she was already up and tending Argo. "Good morning," said the warrior good naturedly, expecting a similar answer like so many times before. 

But something had distracted her friend. "What? _Uhm_, hello. Oh, I just remembered that there was supposed to be a pony in here. I, _er_ , I had totally forgotten it," she said. 

"Really," said Xena and finished brushing Argo's mane, "What was its name?" 

"Happy. He was so joyful and lively as a colt. I loved him instantly. But that doesn't matter now. Aren't you hungry? Come inside, we've made breakfast." 

"Are you sure it's okay with Lila?" 

"Yes. We spoke last night and I think she's ready to forgive and make peace. But it took all night, a lot of talk, and a victory in arm wrestling to convince her that you are the best thing ever happened to me." 

"Arm wrestling?" Xena was both amused and a little surprised as they walked towards the front door. 

"Well, you know, Lila has been able to best me in fighting since we were kids, even though she was much younger. She grew sturdy and matured early, I was always more like skinny compared to her. It was quite embarassing sometimes, being beaten up by the kid sister. Now that I've travelled the world I once again have overtaken her in both strength and skill, and I had to prove it somehow. I am the big sister again." 

Lila was placing the third plate on the table when they entered. "We have already eaten, so please, sit and take anything you want," she said to Xena and her voice was truly friendly. Xena thanked her and sat down. She suddenly felt very hungry and all that food looked and smelled delicious. 

"Hey sis'," said Gabrielle, "I was in the stable to call Xena and I noticed Happy was not there." 

The question seemed to startle Lila, but maybe Xena was the only one to notice. "Dad had to sell him a couple of years ago when his upkeep was becoming too much trouble and we had no use of him any more. So, dad put the old boy on sale, and Mr. Butterbur was kind enough to buy him." 

"Well, as far as I know he's good to animals and I'm sure he keeps him well," said Gabrielle, relieved after she had recovered from the disappointment. Then she seemed to have an idea. She rose, took her staff, and went to the door. "You two make up while I'm seeing Mr. Butterbur and Happy. It won't take long." 

"Why are you taking that stick of yours. Surely you won't need it." 

"It's a STAFF, Lila, a fighting staff. And I won't need it, but I'm taking it anyway. Call it a precaution," said Gabrielle and left. She wouldn't even think of leaving the staff behind, sometimes her sister seemed so naive. 

She took a shortcut to Prancing Pony. It went over the steepest hillside and through a hole on the Staddle side of the high wall girdling Bree. Most people didn't know it existed; if they had known, they would have already closed it. But it was still there, as were several other secret passages that kids had opened up here and there. 

When she reached the tavern, the first thing she did was to go into the animal shelter. To her surprise the stable was empty, completely empty. She saw no ponies nor horses, although there were signs of them everywhere. In the old days there were always at least some steeds belonging to guests or to locals. So she went into the pub and found Barliman preparing for the forthcoming evening, cleaning and putting things in their places. 

"Sorry, the bar is closed," he said when she entered. "Oh, Miss Gabrielle! We are always open for you. What can I do for you this lovely morning? Ah, you must be here to fetch Xena's package. I'm sorry, it's not ready yet. But I can prepare it next, if you don't mind waiting a few minutes." 

"A package? Hmm, I don't know about that, but I have a question. You don't happen to know where Happy is?" 

"Excuse me?" 

"Happy, my pony. I heard you bought it a couple of years ago." 

---- 

Xena was cleaning her breastplate in Lila's house and waited for Gabrielle to return. Her talk with Lila had gone better than she had expected. They were practically friends now. She believed that Lila felt the same and that she was not mad at her any more. 

"So, how important was this pony to Gabrielle anyway," she asked, just to keep ut the conversation. 

"Happy? He was very dear to her," said Lila, "She was there when he was born. She spent whole night beside him when he was ill. It must have broken her heart to have to leave him here when she left after you." 

"And now he's owned by Mr. Butterbur. Does he keep him well?" Xena asked. 

"Well, that might be a problem," said Lila and came to sit next to Xena. "You see, Barliman doesn't own the old boy any more. Listen, you seem to know Gabrielle better than me these days. How would she react, if she learned that he sold the pony again to Bill Ferny?" 

"What!" cried Xena devastated and jumped to her feet. 

---- 

"What! You sold him to Bill?!" Gabrielle grasped his collar with both hands. "Man! Do you understand what you have done." 

"Er, oops, now I remember," said Butterbur, gasping for breath. "Your sister told me not to mention that to you. Uuh, good grip, by the way. I'm so sorry. Lila will hang me for this." 

"_Oo-oh_, do not worry about Lila, as you won't live long enough for that if Bill has done anything to hurt my pony!" said Gabrielle smiling, but that smile was cold and unkind. The wrath that she had kept back so long had finally grown too powerful to restrain and it was now searching a way to erupt. She took her staff and ran out of the inn before Butterbur was able to utter from his shock, "But he doesn't have it any more..." 

---- 

Lila found it difficult to believe that it was possible to put on a leather armor as fast as Xena did. "Hey, why's the rush? Where are you going?" she asked. 

"To save Bill Ferny," answered Xena. 

"From what?" 

"From Gabrielle." 

"But Barliman won't tell her, I made him swear to that." 

"She'll find out," yelled Xena, already outside. 

"Besides, why is saving Bill Ferny worth the effort," muttered Lila, knowing there was nobody to hear. 

---- 

Xena arrived breathless at Ferny's house which Gabrielle had shown her earlier. The gate had been smashed open, and it hung on its lower hinge only. The front door was also open, and from inside she heard noises of a fight. She could only hope it wasn't too late and hurried in. 

Inside things were like the aftermath of a storm. She saw a broken lamp, some fallen furniture, various smaller items lying everywhere, and in the middle of everything was one furious Gabrielle. She stood on Xena's side of a large table, facing Bill Ferny who was on the other side, back against a wall, trying to get as far as possible from her and her staff. 

"Don't you come closer!" cried Bill. 

"Tell me, where's my pony! What have you done to him?!" yelled Gabrielle back at him, and to emphasize her question she hit the table so hard that it cracked a little. 

"Gabrielle, calm down," told Xena but since it seemed to have no effect she grabbed her friend firmly and tried to keep her still. But it wasn't an easy job. 

"_Xeenaah_, let me go! I want to hurt him." 

"Keep her away from me!" 

"Bill, I don't think I can hold her long," claimed Xena, being not entirely honest. 

"I'll tell anything, please, just don't let her get me!" 

"I'm trying, but start singing quickly." 

"Okay, okay. The pony, I bought it long time ago and paid well. This morning I sold it again. I swear, I don't have it!" 

"You're lying! Where is he!" 

"I'm telling the truth! I sold it to four Halflings who arrived late yesterday. They left the town only an hour ago, and that stranger, Strider, went with them." 

"Strider and Hobbits," said Xena curiously, "What on earth would he do with four Hobbits? Where were they going?" 

"I don't know. I don't know anything. Please, go now. Please." 

"All right. Gabrielle, out!" said Xena and turned her friend around by force. 

"But Xena..." 

"No buts. Out!" 

Outside on the street Gabrielle broke loose and turned angrily to Xena. "Why did you stop me? I would have made him talk. And suffer while doing it. What, you don't actually believe what he said?" 

"Well, you saw his face. Do you believe a man that scared would lie? No, I think we got all he knew. That strategy of questioning works every time." 

"Strategy? What strategy?" 

"The good guard and the bad guard strategy, of course." 

"What's that." 

"My dear Gabrielle, 'that' is a little word, T - H - A - OUCH!" 

"How dare you make jokes while I'm in a bad mood! Now explain, or I'll slap you again, and I won't be using an open hand next time." 

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. It's quite simple: one plays a 'bad guard' and the other is a 'good guard'. The bad one acts wild and violent while the good one tries to keep him away from the man to be questioned. The point is that the subject becomes so scared of the 'bad guard' that he'll tell everything. He only needs to believe, that without the 'good guard' he is really going to get injured - or something worse. You made an excellent 'bad guard'." 

That made Gabrielle cool off a little. "Fine, but we still don't know much about Happy. If Strider really has him, should we go after him or what?" 

"Selling Happy to Strider may have been one of the wisest things Ferny has ever done. I know him, he will keep the pony well, better than Ferny at least. But if he wants to move swiftly, leaving as few tracks as possible, we have little hope of catching him; since for some reason I don't believe he's using common roads. He and his people are not called Rangers without reason, and he is the best. I might be able to track him, but we'd be moving too slowly, even if the Hobbits and the pony are with him." 

Gabrielle went silent, but at last she uttered, "Then there's not much we can do. Let's go back home. And thanks for stopping me from beating Bill. He seems to bring the worst out of me." 

"That's what friends are for." 

They arrived at the front door together with Lila who carried a basket full of vegetables. "Is everything all right," she asked, "You two seem to be in a good mood. I suppose you heard the news?" 

"Yes, we're okay, even Bill is okay, at least physically. But what news are you talking about? We haven't had a chance to talk with townspeople yet." 

"Well," said Lila excitedly as they entered. She didn't often have a chance to gossip. "There has been a funny incident in Prancing Pony last night. Someone disappeared, or that's what they told me." 

"What do you mean disappeared?" 

"Exactly that; disappeared into thin air. It was one of the little people, some Underhill. He had been singing on a table, people said he had tasted quite a lot of Mr. Butterbur's beer, and suddenly he just wasn't there. He had disappeared. Just like that. Puff. Gone." 

"We were in that tavern last night and nothing like that happened," said Xena skeptically, "Must have been after we left." 

"Xena, Baggins!" yelled Gabrielle suddenly, eyes sparkling. "Bilbo Baggins, Lila, don't you remember?" Lila shook her head. "I was sure I had heard that name before and now I know. When I was only a child I heard this story. I can't remember who told it, maybe one of the Tooks, but here it goes. Bilbo Baggins was a very rich and respected Hobbit living in Shire. Nobody knew how he had got his fortune, but rumours tell that in his youth he had travelled abroad and found a great treasure, and that he was in good terms with Dwarfs and Elves, as well as with one great, old wizard, Gandalf." 

"You can't tell if a wizard is old," Xena corrected. "They are ageless and if they seem old, it's only because that is what they want to look like." 

"Whatever, like we'd ever meet a wizard. But let me continue. In his older days Bilbo had a big birthday party. Everyone in Shire was invited and everyone came. Even Gandalf was there. And what a party it was! The fireworks alone would have been worth of a story or two. Then Bilbo had a long speech, which is common with the little people, said thanks and goodbye and disappeared. Just like that, as Lila put it. Puff. Gone. And nobody has seen him ever since. That's about all I know." 

"So what are you saying? That Mr. Bilbo Baggins all of a sudden appeared yesterday only to do his vanishing trick again?" asked Xena. 

"It's not totally impossible. By the time of his party he was a hundred and eleven years old, meaning now he would be maybe a hundred and thirty. We should ask some Hobbits to be sure. It's quite astonishing how they seem to know everything about everybody, especially when it comes to their family and ancestors." 

"That old sounds a little too old to sing drunken on a tavern table. But as you said, not totally impossible. Anyway, it's not our job to speculate about it. As far as I'm concerned, Mr. Baggins is free to vanish whenever he wants as long as it doesn't endanger anyone I care about." 

The sisters agreed with Xena and that ended the conversation about that matter. Lila started to make lunch and Gabrielle helped her. They talked about lighter things, like happenings in town, but gradually the subject turned to the threatening war. Lila's husband had told her about foul creatures who wandered on Misty Mountains, and who sometimes even dared to came down. All the time Xena was quiet, sitting near window merely staring out. 

The meal was quickly ready and they ate in silence. The morning's happenings had given Gabrielle an enormous appetite. She was too eager packing her demanding stomach with food to notice that her best friend was mainly pushing meat balls and vegetables around the plate and eating very little. But even Gabrielle's sack had a bottom. "Oh my, oh my. I'm full up to my ears," she announced finally. Lila laughed when she retired on a couch at back of the room, holding her belly. 

She groaned and suddenly felt tired; after all, she had stayed up all last night. She watched her sister cleaning the table and Xena turning back to stare out of the window. Xena looked troubled in a way Gabrielle had not seen before. While she thought about this, the warrior rose and came to her, and whispered in her ear, "Gabrielle." 

"Yes, Xena." 

"There's a man outside." 

"What," she said and jumped when the door burst open so hard that it came off and fell to the floor. A man rode in with a large, white horse. He was young and handsome, and royal too. Gabrielle knew him; he was Eomer, Prince of Rohan, and the nephew of King Theoden. 

"Gabrielle," he said, "Will you be my Queen?" 

"My Prince, I have been waiting for you to ask me this so long. Yes, of course I will. If only could my parents be here to share my happiness with us." 

"But they are," said the Prince as two more people came in through the open doorway. 

"Mom! Dad!" She ran to them and they embraced her. Tears streamed from her eyes. "Oh, how have I missed you." 

"We have missed you too, child," said her mom. "I have something very important to say to you. So listen good. Don't let Xena go to Misty Mountains without you." But her voice was no longer her mom's, it was a man's voice. She opened her eyes and saw Xena and Lila gone. Also her Prince was gone, his horse was gone, the whole house was gone. 

Her parents were gone. 

What was left was thick, green forest. In her hands she had not her staff, but a spear of iron. The same voice behind her made her turn swiftly around. "If she goes there alone, she will die. Do not let her." 

"Who are you?" 

"No time to explain. Now hurry! She has already left. _Awake._" 

Gabrielle woke up screaming Xena's name in agony. _Oh no, not yet,_ she thought. Lila had heard her yelling and ran in. "Lila, have you seen Xena." 

"No more than twenty minutes ago. She went outside soon after the lunch. Why?" 

"Have you been in the stables? Is Argo still there." She got no certain answer and rushed out. Argo was gone as she had feared. "She really has left me. I knew she might try that, but not this soon. Tomorrow maybe, not today." She ran back inside. "Lila, I'm so sorry, but I have to leave." 

"I understand; you must go after her. But do one thing for me." 

"I'd do anything for you, you know that." 

"Promise me you'll come back soon. Don't wait three years." 

"That I can promise easily. I'll be back before your child is born. Help me pack some rations." 

"Don't make a promise you can't keep, Gabrielle. You'll come back when you can, I guess I have to live with that. But do you even know where you're going now?" 

Gabrielle had to think about it a moment while packing her backpack with everything she thought she might need. "Xena is worried about her hometown and her family. That is where she is heading. She is trying to get there fast, so she's taking the road over Misty Mountains. I must catch her before she reaches the mountains. I saw a vision just minutes ago where an unknown male voice said that Xena will die there if I am not with her. That's why I must hurry. Mr. Butterbur said that she had ordered some things from him, so she has to go to the Prancing Pony and fetch them. I'll cut ahead, and when she rides back, I will be waiting for her." 

"Here, I've packed you bread and meat for at least three days, but only a small skin of water. That's in case you don't catch up with Xena as you planned. It doesn't hurt to be prepared. And don't forget all your writings. They're here as well." 

"My books and notes? No, you better keep them. They're too heavy, anyway. Keep them safe for me, will you?" 

"I will. Be careful. I love you, sis'." 

"I love you too. Be well. I'll be back before you know it." Then Gabrielle grabbed her pack and staff and ran out, heading south-east over some little hills of Staddle. A few inhabitants didn't like it much when she ran over their roofs, but she didn't have any time for apologies. 

* * *

(*) Quote is from 'the Lord of the Rings' by J.R.R. Tolkien. 

_ End of part 1. _

* * *

  
June 9, 1999, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)  
Updated: June 8, 2003 


	4. Part 2: Darkness before sunset

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 2: Darkness before sunset **

2.1 - Night of living fire 

  
Argo galloped lazily on the road east from Bree. She sensed the distressed mind of her rider, but she was unable to understand the reason for that. Yet she knew that something unusual had happened, as the other human wasn't coming along. And how she had thought the three of them would be a team forever. Then she snorted and shook her head, as she turned her attention back to the road. She had a new hobby in trying to fit her steps to squash as many insects as possible under her hooves. Her record was twelve in row, after that she always lost the count. Living in the moment, that was Argo's philosophy of life. If there was any trouble ahead, she gladly left it to someone else to worry about it. 

Xena was not doing well. In the morning she had made her decision to leave alone, and it had been a difficult one. But she knew it was for the best. She had to get home as soon as possible; she had to know if there was anyone alive. She had not wanted to leave Gabrielle behind. At the time it had felt like a good idea, now she wasn't that sure at all. She tried to convince herself that it was best for Gabrielle to be with her family and other people she knew for a while, without the need to be ceaselessly alarmed. She had seen how well the two sisters got along with each other, and the happiness the bard had felt every time she had spotted some familiar face or place. This would be a hard trip and Xena couldn't stand it if anything happened to her best friend. Besides, she would return as soon as she could. 

On the other hand, she was happy to be out of that town. Ever since they arrived there she had felt like an outsider, and Gabrielle had seemed to be so in charge. It had been an unusual experience to Xena, and she was unsure if she had liked it or not. And that, if anything, made her feel uncomfortable; being unsure of something. 

But she missed her already, it was useless trying to deny it. Moreover, the way she had left made her feel even worse, but she knew she had had no options. If she had told Gabrielle, or even given her the smallest hint, the bard would have insisted on coming along. Besides, she _HAD_ given Mr. Butterbur a note where she explained it all. Still, for a moment she was so close to turning back, but then she hardened her heart and spurred Argo for greater speed. 

Some hundred yards behind, her faithful friend and companion squeezed herself through a narrow opening in a hedge beside the road. For one moment she saw the warrior's back vanishing where the road turned. A desperate cry called Xena's name, but it was too late for her hear it. 

Days passed, giving little relief for Xena's guilty conscience. In the evening of the third day after her departure she was just about to call it a day and make a camp, when a fast trotting horse passed her. Its hooves hit the ground so lightly that she nearly missed it completely. She had left the road only seconds before, therefore the rider couldn't see her. The horse was silver in color, and its rider, an old man, wore a grey robe, and he rode like a madman. Someone behind him was clinging to him, arms around his waist. A little before Xena lost sight of them they slowed down and turned north to the wilderness, beginning to climb uphill to Mount Weathertop. 

Xena wondered about their hurry and turned back to her own businesses when sounds of more horses approaching reached her ears. Something made her conceal herself better in the underbrush, and it was a wise decision; soon several raven-black steeds passed her hideout in full gallop. All of them followed the first rider up the side of the mountain. _The Black Riders, all nine,_ she thought, fighting the fear left behind by the Riders. "_That old man is in deep trouble. I must help._" She crossed the road and started to climb the mountain side as well. 

Up on the mountain the battle was emerging. On the very top there lay the ruins of an ancient castle which once had dominated the surrounding lands. Now only large stones here and there remained of it. At the spot where a great watchtower had once stood the stones formed an almost perfect circle, and in the middle of it stood the old man, holding his long staff in both hands. 

He waited and listened. 

Near him a very nervous young woman was searching for wood and anything worth burning, and placing her findings into a pile behind him. She didn't know why she was doing that, only that the man had told her to do so. They both felt the evil of the Black Riders gathering all around them; unseen, but already so clearly present. 

When clouds covered the moon and took the last gleam of light away, the old man sprang into action. He spoke some words of an unknown language, and they reverberated like the deep tones of thunder, and he struck his staff into the pile of wood. Instantly the pile was lit on dazzling green fire, in the light of which they could see several dark shadows crawling over and between the stones. The woman had chosen one rock near the fire, and she tried to conceal herself under its shade. 

One of the Riders let out a shriek and leaped to attack, but he was caught mid-air by a red and green spear of light and fire emerging from the end of the old man's staff. The Rider was thrown away over the stone ring, but though he was hurt, he was far from slain. "Begone, you creatures of the dark! You cannot win," shouted the man. Another spear of fire lanced out from his staff, and one more enemy was dropped from the stone he had stood on. 

But that didn't stop them. Next there came a group of three, two of whom the man dropped with his staff, but the third came too close, and he had to dodge to avoid being hit with a black sword. Now the Rider had an open line to advance to the woman; and that was exactly what he did. It was his misfortune to underestimate the power possessed by the old man, who waved his hand, and the fire in the midst threw a burst of flames at the attacker, forcing him to retreat. 

In spite of all his effort and skill, the situation was getting desperate for the man and the woman. The latter had buried herself deep under her cape, trying to escape the fear. The former might have been able to protect himself, but without any help from his companion he was gradually being overpowered. 

Suddenly, there was a piercing yell, and a new factor joined to the battle, vaulting over the ring of the Riders. It was Xena, carrying a branch of a juniper. "Mind if I join the fun?" she asked rhetorically as she took the branch through the pyre. The branch blazed even before it touched the flames, and burned green at first, but changed later to natural red and yellow. She turned around just in time to thrust the burning branch at the lap of one Rider. The fire caught him instantly and didn't diminish for a long time. Xena let out a laugh of enjoyment, turning her attention at another target. She flipped closer, eluded a sword blow, took a flask from her belt and threw its content onto the attacker. She flipped back to the pyre and grabbed a burning log of wood, tossing it at the same Rider; she missed by an inch but the fire caught anyway. Another Rider left the battle in the form of a torch; the others started to withdraw, too. 

Xena turned to the man and was about to greet him when the woman near the stone peeked from under her cape, and jumped into action. "NO!" she yelled, bashing at still one more attacker who had somehow sneaked behind Xena, and was about to strike her with his sword. In the very last moment the woman managed to throw herself at him and deflect his weapon away from Xena using a staff. The Rider fled, but the woman fell down unconscious. 

"What on earth? Gabrielle?!" yelled Xena shocked, kneeling over her saviour, and shaking her. "Gabrielle, can you hear me?" 

"It's so cold," said Gabrielle faintly, shivering. 

The old man came to her, and laid his hand on her chest. "How fortunate," he said as a relieved expression crossed his face. "She has touched a Ringwraith; that is why she feels cold inside, but her soul is intact. Hold her tight, and she will be back on her feet shortly." He turned his full attention to the young woman, locking his eyes to hers, and said, "That was very stupid, girl. Very brave, yes, but also very stupid." That caused a little smile to appear on Gabrielle's face. 

The man stood up and looked around. "Our enemies have fled but they are not far away. They may come back, and if they do, they will be better prepared. I thank you, woman, for your help. Who are you who knows fire better than any man I have met?" 

"My name is Xena." 

"Why, of course it is," laughed the man, "I must be a little slow-minded today. You are everything I have heard of, and more. I've always known our paths would eventually cross. I am Gandalf, but I suppose you knew it already." 

"Yes, I did," answered Xena, still sitting on the ground, and holding Gabrielle on her lap trying to warm her up. "I realized that when I first saw your fire." 

"Talking of fire," said Gandalf curiously, "May I ask, what did you do to get your fire burn so brightly? Mine is something you would call magical, but on yours I sensed no spell." 

Gabrielle coughed, and gathering her strength she raised her hand to signal that she wanted to answer. "Lamp oil. It's always either lamp oil or spirit, and if it had been spirit, Xena would have spat it from her mouth instead of bottle. Yes, I saw, I didn't sneak under my cape all the time." A faint smirk indicated that she was getting stronger. "That branch of a tree was also sprinkled with oil. Am I right or what?" 

"You know me so well," said Xena smiling. Then, speaking to Gandalf, "But now we must decide what we're going do with those horsemen. Why did they attack you, anyway?" 

"Well, how much do you know?" answered the Wizard, squinting his eyes cunningly. He was trying to avoid revealing too much since he didn't trust Xena completely. 

"All right, I'll tell you. Those Riders, Ringwraiths, as you called them, are servants of the Enemy. They are here to collect some great weapon which is in possession of a Hobbit named Baggins. He and his party have now joined together with Strider who is obviously their guide to where ever they're heading; my guess is Rivendell. And you, Wizard, knew Bilbo Baggins, therefore there is reason to believe that you have something to do with our Mr. Baggins too. The Riders probably think that you know where he is, and that they could somehow persuade you to tell them about the weapon or Mr. Baggins's whereabouts. At minimum, they hoped to take you out of the way. How does that sound?" 

Gandalf laughed shortly, leaning to his staff. "I see you are aware of nearly everything there is to know so far, whether you're well informed or merely guessing. Yes, they are after poor Mr. Baggins who would like nothing more than to return safely to his hole in Shire. I'm quite sure that if he confronts those creatures of evil without my assistance, he and his company will perish. For now I see no other choice but staying here, waiting for him to come, if he has not passed yet. I know that unless Strider has had a new idea, he will guide him near this place. If we join them, we will have a good chance to get us all to Rivendell virtually unharmed." 

Wrinkling her eyebrows, Xena gave his plan a thought. It was a good plan, with only one flaw. The three of them had managed quite well against the Nine, with Strider their chances would double, but - and it was a big but - what if Strider chooses another way? After a moment, she spoke. "I have a better idea. I suggest we split up and leave." She saw Gandalf's dubious expression, and explained. "The Black Riders must think that you know where Mr. Baggins is. If you ride north, for example, they would probably follow you, reckoning you are to meet him someplace else. If I ride west by the road with Gabrielle, we might get them to separate, and maybe Strider can go freely. If the plan doesn't work, the worst that can happen is that the Riders turn back and find Strider's party here. So, if they turn, you must turn back, too. The situation wouldn't have changed for better or worse from what it currently is." 

Gandalf stroked his beard, tilting his head thoughtfully. "Yes, that might work. At minimum there would be fewer opponents to face Strider. But this plan also has a risk; you two are in severe jeopardy. They can attack and overcome you. Believe me when I say, that death in their hands is the worst kind of death there can be. And they who die, they are the lucky ones." 

"I doubt they'll attack us," answered Xena. "I believe they're not interested in us in person, though they may think that we know about Baggins. Therefore they will only follow and observe us at a distance. It is risky, yes, but if this Baggins is so important, shouldn't we take the chance for his safety? Besides, someone should secure the way from here to Rivendell. Who knows what other perils there are waiting for him." 

Finally the plan got Gandalf's acceptance, and since Gabrielle was feeling better, they left the ruins and started to climb down. The Wizard walked in the front, keeping light in the head of his staff, wary for another attack. A few steps after him, Xena followed with Gabrielle. They came down to a plain, and Gandalf whistled. 

In no time, his steed, Shadowfax, trotted to him, and Argo followed right beside the swift-footed stallion. The two horses had scented each other on the slopes of the mountain, and they had immediately become drawn to one another, as they sensed a kindred spirit, and a match in intelligence among horses. For the whole time that the fight was on on top of the mountain, they had been discussing in Horse language, and a promise was made that they would meet again on the plains of Wold after the battles had been settled. 

So it happened that Gandalf took Shadowfax, and four of the Riders followed him as he rode north-east, though he couldn't know their number until daylight the following day. Xena helped Gabrielle into the saddle, and they climbed carefully down to the road. There she took her place behind her friend on Argo's back, and they began riding against the dawn. After a few hours, when the sun was high, they slowed down and Xena allowed herself to doze for a moment, but they didn't stop. Gabrielle couldn't rest; she claimed that for some reason she was able to feel the presence of the Horsemen, and they made her apathetic. She knew they followed, and the warrior had no reason to doubt her. 

So, Xena took a nap, letting Argo take care of steering. Once again she had an unpleasant dream, beginning with an image of Gabrielle arm wrestling with her sister. "Gabrielle, are you strong enough?" asked Lila. 

Gabrielle saw the warrior entering, and explained, "I made a deal with Lila. If I win, I'm free to go with you. If she wins, I'll stay at home with her." 

"Are you strong enough? To make it on your own?" Lila repeated her question, and she was winning, pressing Gabrielle's arm lower and lower. Afraid of losing her friend, Xena ran to them, and pushing Gabrielle away she took her place and grabbed Lila's hand in her own. "Xena, always there for her. Or are you? Are YOU strong enough?" asked Lila, and she seemed to grow in size. "Are you strong enough to protect her?" 

"I'm strong enough," Xena retorted affirmatively, but she had to use all her strength. 

"Are you strong enough?" 

"I am." But she had met an irresistible force in Lila, who still grew, adding more force into the game. 

"Are you strong enough?" 

Xena didn't answer any more. She couldn't. She was arm wrestling with a Ringwraith, a Black Horseman, whose companions were observing the match behind him. "Do you still think that you're strong enough, Xena? If you can't protect yourself, how can you expect to be able to protect her?" 

She started into reality to find out that Gabrielle had brought Argo to a halt on the top of a hill, and turned her sideways across the road. They both were looking down where they had come, and as Xena followed their gaze, she saw three of the Riders under the hill, about two hundred yards away. 

"Xena, look. We can't lose them," said Gabrielle with voice that lacked all expressiveness natural to her. "Let's go to them and explain that we are no threat to them. They're saying they won't hurt us." 

Xena watched the Riders only for a moment, then she took the reigns from Gabrielle's hands and spurred Argo into slow gallop, directly away from the enemy. Gabrielle didn't object, but the warrior felt the need to explain her actions anyway. "They're riding weary steeds. They won't catch us." The bard remained silent. 

For two days and two nights they evaed the enemy, Gabrielle mounted on Argo and Xena behind her at first, but then walking beside, making it easier for the mare. During the days they had short rests, hoping that the dazzling sun would keep their enemies from attacking. When the dusk came, rest was no longer allowed. 

The most disturbing thing for Xena was Gabrielle's condition. Whenever she tried to start a conversation, the usually light and cheery bard only uttered a few vague words which were already fading when they left her lips. She seemed to fluctuate between numb awareness and a sleepless state of insensibility, neither of which gave her mind any rest. This was exactly what Xena had feared, exactly what she had tried to avoid by leaving Bree without her friend. 

In the darkest hours of the second night they reached the Last Bridge. However, some fifty yards before it Argo just stopped. "Come on girl, a little more," urged Xena, pulling her reigns. But the mare shook her head, neighing a wild refusal. 

"Let it be, Xena," said Gabrielle with an exhausted tone, "Don't you see she's too tired to move a step further. What difference does it make if they catch us now or not until tomorrow. We're too worn out to fight anyway." 

Xena was forced to agree. "You're right, I've pushed us all too hard. Right now a single mercenary could take us out. We'll camp here and go on in the morning. If they come, they do." 

She helped her friend from the saddle, and the trio left the road, collapsing down just far enough to be out of sight. Xena volunteered to guard while unsaddling Argo, but Gabrielle disagreed, as forcefully as her condition allowed. "You need the sleep as much as the rest of us, since right now you are our only hope of survival. And if you're not in shape when we confront the enemy, then the hope is vain. I'm unable to sleep anyway, and I'll know if the Riders come close. I'll keep guard." It was what Xena had planned, but she had wanted Gabrielle to volunteer herself. As soon as she rested her back against a stump and closed her eyes, she fell asleep. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 2: Darkness before sunset **

2.2 - Just passing by 

  
The sun was way past its highest point when Xena awoke. At first she was alarmed by the time passed, but then she relaxed, seeing Gabrielle in deep, serene slumber by her side, arms wrapped around her waist. Just watching that peaceful face which rested on her chest, drooling over her armor, made her feel happy, too happy to even blame herself for letting things slip out of her control for a while. She laughed at a thought crossing her mind, and blew her friend gently in the ear. 

"Good morning," said Gabrielle as she scratched her ear, searching for a bug. "What's for breakfast?" 

"What morning? It's afternoon already! We've overslept half of the day." Xena took a better look at her friend, removing a few locks of hair covering her eyes. "How do you feel? You look much better than yesterday." 

"You're right! I feel excellent, though I could still use some more sleep. And my behind is aching. But I can't sense the Riders any more. Now where do we have that food?!" Gabrielle found a saddlebag and rummaged through the contents. She took a chunk of salted meat and started to chew it intensively. Xena joined her, thinking it was too risky to build a fire anyway. 

"Are you sure the Black Riders aren't near?" 

"Positive. What do you think we should do about it?" 

Xena grunted and answered, "There's nothing we can do at the moment. We have no idea where they might be. I reckon that the only possibility is to keep going according to the plan; and that's eastwards. Gandalf would expect that from us." 

"It sounds so logical now that you've said it. Hey! What's this?" Gabrielle held a jar that she had found from a sack in the very bottom of the saddle bag. "You scoundrel! You planned to keep this all for yourself, didn't you?" 

"I've never seen it before! Gimme that...," Xena said, reaching out for the jar, but the other woman drew away with two fingers stuck deep in the golden stuff. When Xena finally caught her, the blonde was unable to defend her property, as she had closed her eyes in pleasure caused by the sweet taste spreading in her mouth. Xena took the little clay jar from her hands, and smelled its contents. "Honey," she acknowledged, and greedily followed Gabrielle's example. When Gabrielle tried to grab the jar back, Xena raised her arm straight up, making it impossible for the shorter woman to reach. "_Ah ah aah_, we're going to save the rest for the future. Are you sure you have nothing to do with this surprise?" 

"Of course I'm sure," said the bard defeated. "Is this the sack Barliman gave you? Hmm, I bet it was all his idea." 

"A farewell present for you? That makes sense," said Xena and paused, turning serious. She closed the lid upon the jar and put it back into the sack. "Listen, I'm sorry I left the way I did. You must believe me, I wasn't going to abandon you." 

Gabrielle laughed, and came to the kneeling warrior, putting her arms around her neck from behind. "You've become so predictable, Xena. Did you really think that you could escape me, and that I wouldn't find you? I expected your trick, although I have to admit you were a little early. And I know exactly why you did what you did, so you don't need to explain anything. I forgive you. Now, I could have let you wallow in misery, begging for my forgiveness, but I didn't, so I consider you owe me one." 

"I owe you because of something you chose not to do? That's new," said Xena with a relieved smile, not bothering to wonder about her friend's precise intuition. "Come on, we've lost enough time already. Let's pack up and get going. We won't get far today, but it'll be better than nothing." 

They crossed the Last Bridge warily, prepared for anything. Both women were walking since Gabrielle refused to ride, claiming she had enough of sitting on horses during the last few days, first on Shadowfax and then on Argo. No more did Xena want to take the trip alone, even if it meant that she'd arrive home later. She hadn't realized how much she had missed her good old, talkative friend. 

And Gabrielle had a lot to talk about. She had run after Xena, and spent the first night in the Forgotten Inn. The next day she had walked and walked, until she had been overtaken by a white horse ridden by an old man with a pointy hat and a long beard. She had asked him to stop but he had hurried ahead. Then, for a reason she still couldn't understand, she had yelled, "Baggins!" and he had immediately turned around and come to her. She had been stunned as he had introduced himself as Gandalf the Grey, and allowed her to sit behind him, ordering her to tell everything she knew. They had ridden like the wind, yet it had been a steady journey. There was no other horse like Shadowfax. 

Then suddenly, Gabrielle's story was interrupted by two men appearing in front of them, armed to teeth. "Well, well, what have we here?" said one of them, his sword lying carelessly on his shoulder. "You shouldn't be travelling alone, it can be dangerous." 

"We can take care of ourselves," said Gabrielle, raising her staff into battle stance. 

"Move on boys, or you'll learn a lesson you won't want to take," said Xena calmly. She arched an eyebrow, and grinned. 

"Oh yeah! Who's going to teach? You?" 

"No, she is." 

"Yeah, that's right," stated Gabrielle defiantly before she realized what had been suggested. "_Umm, I am?_ Are you sure, you don't want to?" she whispered to Xena, stealing nervous glances at her. 

The men laughed, and the first one spoke again, "All right, little lady, come and teach us." 

His mocking tone roused the young woman. "I am NOT a little lady," Gabrielle yelled angrily as she started to advance. Soon she swept the smile away from their faces, as she hit the first man nearly unconscious, and disarmed the other with two well-timed strikes. She pushed on, and missed the third hit, which gave the man still standing time to collect his sword. This time he was much more careful, and they started circling around. He attacked first but she parried him easily, arranging room for retaliation at the same time. A kick in the stomach took his breath, making him double over, and a turn-around strike at the back of his head took his consciousness. 

Meanwhile, the first man was getting to his feet again, but the bard was quicker. She swept his legs and pointed the staff at his throat. "Now, be still and maybe this little lady won't put you on detention," she said mockingly nice, and then shouted, "Your turn, Xena." She threw a quick look around, but the warrior was not there. "Xena!" she yelled louder, and this time there was an answer in the form of a noisy 'clang', followed by sounds of something heavy falling several feet down to the ground through limbs of a tree. 

"I'm all right," yelled a voice from the forest, and in a while Xena came back to the road, dragging two bodies behind her. "Things here seem to be cooled off pleasantly." 

"They only needed some discipline," said Gabrielle, "I see you have put two more bad boys on detention." 

"One of them permanently, I'm afraid. He broke his neck on the way down." She put them next to the man whom Gabrielle had immobilized. "These fellows were waiting in the forest with bows, in case things on the road got nasty. As they did. Good, you have someone awake. Saves time when we don't need to wait for them to wake up for questioning," she said, and knelt beside the fourth man who was now considerably afraid of his well-being. 

"Do we really have time for this?" asked the bard. "They're nothing but robbers. Why don't we just leave?" 

"There's something more in them. See, those two are too neatly dressed, they've been in the wilderness for no more than three or four days, and their clothes are more suitable for living in a town. Besides, I'm quite sure I saw that dead guy in the Prancing Pony in the other night. That somewhat orcish look is easy to remember." 

"Oh. Well then. Can I be the bad guard again?" 

Xena rolled her eyes. "Let's just do this as usual," she said, and put a pinch on the man's throat. "I've cut the flow of blood to your brain. You'll be dead in thirty seconds if you don't co-operate. So, what are you doing here?" 

"Stri-, Strider -, we were - supposed - to kill - Strider and -," he stuttered. 

"Go on, I know he was travelling with Hobbits, so tell me what I already know." 

"Kill, - kill Strider and - capture the - Hobbits, dead - or alive." 

"If your job was to capture the Hobbits, why did you attack us?" Xena questioned, but the man was getting too weak and she had to release the pinch. "Answer me. I can do it again if you don't." 

The man coughed a while and goggled at her angrily. "We thought we might as well try acting like robbers since it was our cover story." 

"And who ordered you to do this?" He didn't answer until Xena put her fingers on a threatening position in front of him. 

"Ferny," he said and swallowed. 

"Bill Ferny? Again!" cried Gabrielle, stepping closer. "So much for you attacking us by accident." 

"That's what I was thinking," said Xena, "Now you can tell us the whole truth, what exactly did Bill tell you to do?" 

The man broke and told them all he knew. There were three groups in the search for the Hobbits; one had left north from Bree, the other had gone south by Greenway and the third, themselves, had ridden east. Their primary mission really was to capture the Hobbits, and kill Strider if he resisted, but Bill had also had another order concerning two women. "Scare the little one, but don't hurt her badly. With the other you can do whatever you want," he had said. 

---- 

"See, I can be a bad guard. He told everything in the second I made an advance at him," said Gabrielle when they were on the road again. Xena had taken all the weapons the attackers possessed, intending to dump them in the first deep pit they'd pass. An exception was to be made with one bow and a quiver of arrows (Xena, if anyone, knew a good quality weapon when she saw one), and a frying pan confiscated by Gabrielle. 

"Do you know what bothers me?" asked Xena, like she hadn't heard Gabrielle's remark. "This Ferny-guy. I thought he was one of those men who talk a lot and get little done, but he seems to have connections. It makes him more dangerous than he looks." 

"Aren't you overreacting now? We beat his minions. He can't cause us any more trouble now on." 

"It's not us I'm worried about. Aren't you afraid that he'll direct his revenge to your sister, now that you are out of his reach?" 

To Xena's surprise Gabrielle burst into laugh. "Lila is quite capable of taking care of herself. Especially when it comes to Bill." She was briefly interrupted by chuckling. "I had a talk with her that one night, you remember that? Well, I made some conclusions of my own from the stories she told me. She has become quite a character in Bree. People really respect her and her husband. And, did you notice what she's carrying under her skirt, attached to her thighs?" 

Yes, Xena had noted a nearly unnoticeable bump on Lila's right thigh in the morning of her departure. Actually, it wasn't the bump that had drawn her attention, but the way the woman had moved around. "Daggers?" 

"Throwing knives, actually. She has always been good at throwing things. Gosh! She can be a moving armory if she wants to; not that she ever wanted. I never knew you can hide knives in so many places under your clothes. Thigh-knives, leg-knives, boot dagger, arm rack, breast dagger..," Gabrielle counted, until she saw Xena's grim face. "Don't worry, Lila's more level-headed than me in her age. It takes quite a lot for her to lose self-control and start throwing daggers around. She didn't throw any at you when we arrived, even though she was quite mad, right?" 

"She wasn't wearing them at the time," Xena retorted dryly, then shook her head to drop the unpleasant visions out of her mind. "So, what's so funny?" 

"Oh, just an incident that should keep Bill away from Lila for the rest of her life. No, I won't tell you about it, you'll have to hear it from her. But I'll give you a hint; the story features a woman, a fool, and a pack of Rangers." 

"Rangers, huh? Was Thorongil one of them?" 

"Thorongil? Oh yes, Strider. I'm still getting used to the fact that the mysterious, scary man from my childhood is the same one who brought you back to the good side. I don't know whether he was involved or not. Ask Lila." She kept chuckling, and refused to tell Xena more. 

They kept going east towards the Misty Mountains which stood gray and rugged before the horizon, the peaks still bathing in the sunlight, but the roots already in the shadows of the evening. That was the time for the women to call it a day and retire to well-deserved rest. 

For the next four days they were allowed to travel without interruptions, having as many stops as they wanted. Of course, there weren't many since Xena hadn't forgotten the reason for their journey, and they were still in a hurry. Still she forbade making fires, driving Gabrielle into madness in attempts to make them relishing meals out of dry provisions without boiling water. At last they came to the Fords of Loudwater which lay right on the roots of the mountains, and still seeing no danger they crossed the river. 

"These are lands of the Elven folk. Do you think we'll see any of them?" asked Gabrielle hopefully. She loved Elves and their fair appearances, their songs and beautiful voices. It was a pity that Xena so seldom took her anywhere near the dwelling places of these noble people. 

"If we're lucky, we won't," the warrior retorted, ill at ease. If there had been any other way over the mountains, she would have taken it with joy, but right now she had no choice. She had nothing against the Elves themselves, but in the past they hadn't exactly been her best friends, and the Elves were not those who forget easily. She just wanted to avoid any awkward situations. 

But Xena's wish was not to come true. At first the serpentine road ran up the steep, barren side of the mountains. Then suddenly, three miles after the river, it wound north and began to slope down into a beautiful, green valley where all kinds of plants flourished, and different animals fed on them. The air was filled with butterflies, bees and colourful birds. 

The women entered the valley, breathless by its unexpected beauty and all the life it had. After walking awhile, they came to a crossing beside a clear-watered river. The main road went straight over by a strong, wooden bridge, but it also forked east. In the crossing there stood a sign whose language and letters were Elvish, and therefore unknown to Xena. 

_Why can't these people write in common language like everybody else?_ thought Xena bitterly, keeping her attitude at Elven habits to herself. "Can you make anything out of it?" she asked aloud, after a brief study of the sign. 

"Let me see." Gabrielle came closer and squinted her eyes before the sign because the writing was old and worn. "I believe it says 'Imladris' in the left arrow, showing over the bridge. It must mean Rivendell in _Sindar_, one of the Elven languages. The right arrow, hmm. It translates to 'The High Pass'. Yes, so there goes the path over the mountains. But we can go to Rivendell for the night, can't we? Please." 

"I don't think so," said Xena. "The sooner I'm out of this valley, the sooner I'll be over the mountains and at home. We're going right, by the river." She started walking with a determined pace, away from the bridge. 

"But I want to see the Elves, and talk with them. I've never talked with an Elf before, and I've only seen them from a distance a few times." 

"No! And wipe that look from your face, it won't work this time." Then, as much as she hated the idea, "You could go there by yourself." At least the Elves would keep Gabrielle out of trouble. 

"Could I? You wouldn't mind?" said the bard enthusiastically. Then, back to ground, remembering her dream in Bree. "I'm afraid it's not an option." 

"Why not? Rhosgobel is much closer to Rivendell than Bree. We wouldn't be separated for more than two weeks. If you like to meet Elves, this is your chance." 

"It just isn't. No, I'm stuck with you," said the bard with depressed tone, then added more firmly, raising her gaze from the road, "And you're stuck with me." 

Somehow it felt good. Xena knew she should have been more persistent, but she just couldn't, as she felt a warm happiness well up inside. But, as usual, she didn't let it show. "If so, then you should be prepared to pay the price. You better get your staff ready." 

"What is it?" asked Gabrielle lowering her voice, and inconspicuosly detached her staff from a holder in Argo's saddle. 

"Nothing, I hope. It's just one of those feelings." 

"Uhh, I've learned to trust your feelings. I get creeps from your feelings." 

As to emphasize her words, they heard a voice from the forest, "Halt there, strangers. Why have you entered our country?" 

Xena did as told, and spoke with a clear voice, "We're only travellers passing by. We don't seek any trouble." Then, with a little lower pitch, "I hope you don't, either." 

"Excuse me," said Gabrielle, interrupting the person in the forest and ignoring her warrior friend's startled gaze. "Aren't you Elves? I haven't seen an Elf for a long time, could you, please, come to the road? Come on, the Elves are famous for their politeness. It's not very polite to talk to people if they can't see who they're talking with." 

Some murmur in the trees, then a rustle in the bushes, and soon, there he was; a beautiful Elf with an almost shiny appearance. He paced proudly in front of them, and bowed. "Glorfindel, at your service." He was somehow different from all of the Elves the young woman had seen before; more handsome, more shiny, more Elf. He was slender and tall, and when he spoke it sounded lovely like water rippling in the spring brook. "Now, would you introduce yourselves, please?" 

"Gabrielle. From Bree. A bard," stammered Gabrielle sheepishly, dazed by his appearance, and not knowing what else to do she outstretched her hand for a handshake. The Elf took it, a little confused of her surprising straightness. 

"You can let go now, bard Gabrielle," said Glorfindel after a lot of intensive shaking, amused by the young woman's innocent adoration and her up-to-ears smile. "Come here, my friends," he yelled to the woods, "If these are the enemy, then I'm the King of the Dwarves." Instantly, several laughing and joyful Elves stepped to the road, forming a curious circle around them. 

"Oh, sorry. It's just that I've had a pretty unique week," said Gabrielle, dropping the last of her defenses. "I've visited my hometown after three years, I've ridden with Gandalf, a Wizard, and shaken hands with an Elf who's one of the _Noldor_, if I'm not mistaken. For this experience I'd gladly take another attack of Ringwraiths any time - _OUCH!_" Xena's warning kick at her leg came all too late, though later the warrior admitted it had been quite funny to see the expressions on Elf-faces. Compassion, as Gabrielle had mentioned her homecoming. Surprise, when she had mentioned Gandalf. And finally, terror, as she had mentioned the Ringwraiths, making the whole circle of Elves to take a step back. But, at the moment, Xena just wanted to choke her friend. Of course, with all the Elves around, it would have given a bad first impression. 

Anyway, Xena's kick finally brought the bard back to earth, realizing that her mouth had been faster than her reason. She swallowed nervously and backed up beside the warrior, grabbing her arm. Glorfindel seemed to have lost a portion of his shine as he spoke, "Looks like you two have had quite an adventure. Maybe you should come with us to Rivendell, and tell all about it to Elrond, the Elf-King." 

"Look, mister Elf," said Xena dryly. She had planned to go on the few hours until sunset, but now it seemed impossible. "We're a bit in a hurry. If you don't mind, we'll stay here for the night. Gabrielle can tell you the story by the campfire and you can tell it to your King later if you still think it interests him." Worse yet, she knew that if they had to visit Rivendell, it would waste at least two extra days. 

"It surprises me that you don't want to see our beautiful city and enjoy its services," said the Elf, tilting his head and gazing sharply. "But if that's what you wish, so be it. Come, I know an excellent camp site just another mile further. My friends will make it ready for you, and then I'll listen to your story. By the way, I don't think I heard your name, warrior." 

"I didn't say it," Xena answered, hesitating. Should she tell him her real name? Well, he's going to learn it later, anyway. "My name is Xena," she finally said, and nodded, keeping an eye on his expressions. 

"Nice to meet you," he responded cordially, and if he recognized her name, he didn't let it show. 

On the way to the Glorfindel's camp site, he and Gabrielle had an intensive discussion. Gabrielle bombarded him with questions about what it was like to be an Elf, and he answered the best he could. Then the bard astonished him with a part of an old Elven song about Beren and Luthien, reciting in clear and clean _Sindar_. 

As Glorfindel had promised, the camp was prepared for them when they arrived. One of the Elves was sitting by the campfire, keeping an eye on a kettle of boiling soup. Another Elf brought a little sack of oats for Argo who gladly took the refreshing variation from plain grass meals. 

After a quick dinner, Gabrielle gave Glorfindel a brief description of the happenings of the past few days, leaving out Xena's connection to Strider and the conflicts of her own in Bree. Every now and then she consulted with the warrior by imperceptible expressions, when she was unsure if Xena wanted her to skip something else. The Elf remained silent, turning graver and more worried as the story went on. 

When she finished, he sprang to his feet immediately. "I must return to Rivendell at once. If you change your mind, you're still welcome there, too. I'm sorry to leave you like this, but I fear that we have lost too much time already. Farewell, friends." He threw a few words in _Sindar_ to his two companions waiting nearby, and they all started jogging towards the town of Rivendell. 

"What did he say?" asked Xena when they had gone. 

"Literally," answered the bard thoughtfully, "_'Frodo is in trouble. We must tell Elrond at once.'_ Who's Frodo?" 

"Would you be surprised if he was our dear Mr. Baggins? Anyway, find a pot or something for that soup, and kill the campfire. I'll pack Argo. We're leaving as well." 

"We WHAT?! Now?" 

"Just one of my feelings again. It says that if we don't leave now, we won't be having another chance for a week. Just start packing up." 

Obediently Gabrielle did what Xena told, and they broke the camp in haste. Going eastwards, climbing up the side of the mountain they once more spent the night walking, a full moon illuminating their way. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 2: Darkness before sunset **

2.3 - A bard and a bear 

  
"Hey Gabrielle, let's have a break here," Xena suggested as they arrived at a flat area after hours of climbing the steep mountain side. It was the second day after meeting Glorfindel, and even though they had proceeded with haste, the women were relatively fresh. Argo was having trouble in the steepest places, which is why they didn't make faster time. 

"You want a break? Who are you, and what have you done with Xena?" said Gabrielle, freezing in faked horror. 

"Hah hah, very funny. What I mean is that you two should stay here while I go back to see if we're being followed. Okay?" 

"That's the Xena I know." Gabrielle dropped to sit on a moss-covered boulder and rubbed her aching feet. "Yes, a break really is needed," she thought, and watched the warrior disappear down the hill. Then she turned to Argo, asking, "You're okay, girl?" The mare snorted and nodded. "Oh, you're just too stubborn to admit it. My feet may be sore, but to your hooves all this climbing on a hard surface must be a killer." She rested her back against the rock and looked at her surroundings. 

Once again Xena had chosen a perfect spot for a break. It was a large, flat opening with stone walls around on all sides, hiding the travellers from curious eyes. On the side facing west the walls were less steep, and there a few suffering trees had stuck their roots into narrow cracks in the stone, offering a welcomed shelter from the hot sun in the summer. But now, summer was long past, and travellers were pleased to take every opportunity to enjoy the warming rays of that yellow sphere in the sky. 

After an hour Gabrielle felt herself revived again. She also felt fed up with bathing in the sun and having arguments with Argo. So, she began a staff practice. She started with easy moves, just playing with her weapon, but then it became more serious. When Xena came back, she found her friend in full combat against a boulder the size of a man. For a minute she just enjoyed watching, making sure the bard couldn't see her. 

A basic hit. _'Good balance.'_

An over-head block. _'Don't forget your legs.'_

Back-handed leg sweep. _'I've seen that before.'_

_'Ouch, that would have hurt.'_

And _'that one she has learned from me.'_

Then she had an idea and walked back the path until she came to a tree. It was a crooked and old pine, and she broke a branch to make a stick as close to a fighting staff as possible. It became shorter than Gabrielle's staff, and not nearly as straight, but it should do fine. Then she returned to watch the practice. 

As Gabrielle turned her back at her, Xena slid out from her hideout and approached her friend silently, creeping like a cat. She was right behind the bard who suddenly swung around, and directed a powerful strike at her head. But the warrior ducked and used the confusion to grab the staff with ease. 

"Very good," said Xena admiringly, "You really showed that rock who's the boss up here." 

"Thanks," responded the bard, sweating and panting. "I imagined it was Bill. I guess it gave me some extra energy." 

"Why don't we see what that extra energy of yours can do to an opponent who can move and strike back?" 

"What, do I have a choice?" 

"No," said Xena and swung the stick at her friend who blocked the hit without much trouble. 

The warrior had decided to show her best. She flipped over stones; she used the cliffs to disappear behind one and to reappear behind another; she ran the walls up to vault back down and over her friend; she was everywhere. But Gabrielle had learned her lessons and she didn't go after Xena's tricks. Remaining in her position she did everything possible to block and evade the strikes. Xena's extra maneuvers gave her some time to take breath, but not much. 

Then, a sudden change in tactics gave the bard an advantage. She blocked Xena's double-strike, anticipated the following back-flip, and changed to offensive, forcing the warrior to retreat into a corner. Finally, she had gotten her opponent trapped - or that's what she thought. 

For a moment Xena really was in trouble, which only made her smile wider in the heat of excitement. She went for a basic block, but in the last moment she changed it to a dodge, and dived under Gabrielle's arm. Tumbling beside the bard, she kept the stick over her head to block the hits, and kicked. Gabrielle fell down to her back, and quickly found herself restrained by Xena sitting on her midriff and pinning her arms to the ground. 

"Okay, you win," the bard panted. "Just tell me; what did I do wrong this time?" 

"Not much," Xena responded simply, and rose, dragging her friend up with her. "Your charge was good, but you must learn to understand when your attack is brought to a standstill. You should have backed away a little. A brave effort, though." 

"Yeah, but you weren't trying, not for real. You were just goofing around and making me crazy." 

"Maybe, but you did your own fight, putting up a good defense, and you kept your head cool. I believe you earn some credit for that." While talking the warrior already shaded her eyes with her palm as she looked at the sun, checking the time. "We'd better get something to drink, and then move on. Ready?" 

"Ready," came the answer, as Gabrielle took a sip from her waterskin and placed it back into her backpack. "Valar! How would I like a swim now." 

They left behind the steepest hillside, and through a tunnel carved into stone they arrived to a plain where the slope was gentle, offering better chances to the plants to grow. Some dirt had actually managed to stay on the slope, and therefore the ground was green from grass, bushes and stunted trees. There they paused for a while to feed Argo and to collect some hay in store. 

"What's that?" asked Gabrielle from Xena who had knelt down beside the road, looking at the ground thoughtfully. 

"Hmh? Just a track. Footprints of some large animal. It's nothing, let's go." 

And they went, heading towards a narrow passage in a precipitous wall, but before they could reach it, it was already getting on towards evening. Knowing the dangers walking in the dark on the mountains would bring, they decided to search for a place for the night. Luck or fate, they found a cave perfect for camping not far from the passage. It was deep, offering a good shelter for all of them, and cracks in stone formed a natural chimney, as there was a strong draft sending the smoke from the campfire to the outside. 

"Gabrielle," called Xena, unsaddling Argo in the back of the cave. "Can you make it by yourself again for a while?" 

"Of course I can. Why, where are you going?" 

"I'll make a short check around and take another look for those footprints, as long as there's still light. There may be something funny about them after all." Xena took her sword and a bow with arrows, and reassuring herself that the chakram was still safely in her belt, she left the cave. 

"Okay, but be careful," yelled Gabrielle after her. Staring vacantly at where the warrior had disappeared, she thought how lucky she was having such a good friend as Xena. With her she felt safe and protected, even when the warrior was away. She stood up and walked to the back of the cave where Argo was chewing hay. Secretly she dipped a pair of fingers in the jar of honey in the saddlebag, and went to the mare. She rubbed Argo's snout, and the horse snorted with satisfaction, licking the honey from her hand. It itched and made her giggle. 

"All right, you've had your dinner, now it's our turn," she said, and took one of the saddlebags closer to the fire. There she unpacked a frying pan, some dried meat, and a waterskin. 

Suddenly Argo snorted again, but this time she sounded nervous. "Who's there?" yelped Gabrielle, and jumped to her feet, taking her staff and looking uneasily at the entrance. First there was a roar; not a loud one, but it echoed in the cave, which made it sound even scarier. Then she saw it; an enormous, black male bear, the biggest she had ever seen. She froze, but only physically; her mind ran in circles. "All right, girl, it's a bear, think!" she commanded herself. "What can I do? Staff ain't heavy enough to hurt him. The frying pan! No, too short. Something sharp? Xena, now it would be a good time to show up. Please." She slid slowly backwards since the bear approached. "Come on, what did your father tell you about bears? That's it, play dead!" 

She dropped down to her stomach and closed her eyes tightly, holding her breath. She heard the beast coming closer, and soon she felt his warm breath on her neck. _A growl._ With a single push with a paw he turned her over to her back. Then nothing. All was silent, yet Gabrielle was able to feel his presence near her. She felt his warmth. She could smell his odour. She was scared to death, but unable hold her breath longer, she had to let it go. Then, warily, she inhaled, sure about that it would draw the beast's attention. But it didn't. She started breathing as silently as she could. When he still made no sound, she dared to open her left eye slightly. And she saw him again. 

He was very close, no more than a feet from her face. He was still huge, from her position he looked gigantic. And he stared straight into her eyes. 

The bear growled, and her heart skipped a few beats. But still, he didn't move. Slowly she opened her both eyes fully open, and the two just looked at each other for a while. Another growl, or was it more like a whine? Maybe he wasn't hungry or angry at her. Carefully Gabrielle raised her head, just an inch, to see better. Again the bear whined, definately whined, and moved a little to show his other side, still looking warily at her. And there she saw an arrow sticking out of his right shoulder. 

"You've been hurt," she dared to say. The bear answered with a snarl, like he had understood her purpose. Very slowly she raised herself into a sitting position. He took no action. 

"Do you want me to take it out?" she asked. He snarled once more, turning the injured shoulder closer. "All right then, I'll do it," she said, a little less scared now. She reached out to touch the arrow, keeping an eye on the beast's reactions. She saw that the arrow was not completely through, though its head was visible. She examined it, and found it impossible to pull it out the way it had gone in. "_I wish Xena was here, she is so much better with these things,_" she thought, but aloud she said, "All right, you wise and brave friend of mine. This is going to hurt. Please, don't eat me when I'm done." Her gaze wandered into the frying pan, like searching for a weapon, but a growl deep from the beast's chest brought her thoughts quickly back to the right path. 

She inhaled deeply, taking a good grip of the arrow, and with one powerful move she pushed it through the shoulder. The beast quivered, howling in pain. Then she snapped off the arrow head and pulled the tail out. "Wait," she said, as the bear was about to get up to his feet, "It's still bleeding, I need to make a bandage." _Did I say that_, she wondered. To her surprise the bear understood and dropped down, letting her take care of the gash. 

She took a piece of cloth from the saddlebag and shredded it into bands. Then she bound the bands firmly around the bleeding shoulder. She put the remains of the cloth back into the bag and noticed a jar in there. "Bears love honey, don't they." He watched her suspiciously as she took the jar and opened it. "You want some?" she asked, dipping one fingertip into the sweet stuff, and then bringing it into her mouth. Kneeling down she poured half of the honey onto a flat rock, approximately size of a small plate, and sat beside the wall a few feet behind. The bear sniffed curiously and came closer to the honey, and Gabrielle thought she saw a flicker of greedy desire in his eyes. Then he licked the stone clean. After that he threw himself onto his back, rolling around happily. She couldn't hold her laughter when he put his head on her lap like a big puppy. Well, a very big puppy. A giant puppy. With a very deep and wise pair of eyes. 

Suddenly, something changed. The bear sprang to his feet and roared loudly and angrily. Something had just come into the cave, drawing his attention. 

"Gabrielle, where are you? Are you all right?" she heard Xena's worried and frightened voice. She jumped up and saw the warrior at the cave opening, sword drawn and with a grim face. 

The bear snarled and rose up to two feet as he started to approach the intruder. Gabrielle ran between the fighters to stop them. "No! Xena, lower your sword!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. "This bear is friendly." 

It was a most unusual match. An angry, enormous bear against a well-armed and experienced warrior, both ready to jump on each other's neck, and the only thing keeping them separated was a little, blond woman. 

"Gabrielle, get out of the way. That is not an ordinary bear," said Xena between clenched teeth. 

"Huh?" said Gabrielle, turning to face Xena. 

"That is Grimbeorn. He's a bear-man." 

At that moment, a weird, ripping sound came behind Gabrielle. She swung around one more time and saw no longer a bear, but a man; a large, black-haired, muscular man with a somewhat bear-like appearance. 

"Yes," he spat, fire in his eyes, "I am Grimbeorn, son of Beorn. A bear-man, a skin-changer, and a shape-shifter, what ever you like. And you are Xena, Warrior Princess. I remember you. How could I forget." 

"True, but I've changed, Grimbeorn. I'm not the same woman who once fought against you. There are a lot of things I regret, but Gabrielle here is a living proof of my conversion. And I won't let you hurt her." She moved closer to pull the bard protectively behind her. 

"No! Stop it, Xena," yelled Gabrielle, grabbing Xena's sword hand. "I'm sure he's a good man, and since you are good too, you shouldn't fight with each other. Put your sword down." And, turning to Grimbeorn, "You too, drop it. Whatever there has been between the two of you, it's in the past." 

The fighters looked at her, then at each other. Then, as in mutual decision, they shrugged. The fire in bear-man's eyes died as he crossed his arms over his chest, and Xena sheathed her sword, sighing, and shaking her head pessimistically. 

For the next hour they sat around the campfire, Gabrielle in the middle doing most of the talking. Little by little she managed to drag pieces of information from Grimbeorn, repaying him with stories about their adventures and Xena's valor, as well as their current whereabouts. She found out what the man was doing up on the mountains in the first place. "Gandalf told me to keep the road open. To keep it open at any cost." That was what he had said. And that was his task; to ensure that people could travel via the High Pass safely. 

"Listen, Beorn. Can I call you Beorn?" An approving nod from the bear-man. "Beorn, it just occurred to me. It would have saved me from a lot of palpitations, if you just had come to me as a man, and asked me to remove that arrow." 

"If I had done that, I wouldn't be here talking with you now. During my change the arrow would have torn a lot larger gash, and I'd have bled to death. I'm sorry for what I put you through, but it was unavoidable." 

The most important question was yet to be asked. "Who shot you?" said Xena, opening her mouth for the first time in an hour. 

Beorn threw a look around, then reached his hand behind, and tossed the arrow over the fire in front of Xena. "You tell me." 

"Orcs," came a dry answer. She didn't even examine it closer, recognizing the shape and style too well. 

"Yes. The Orcs have opened a window in the rock not far from here, and installed there a powerful bow. With that they can keep any travellers from passing by. I have already lost three of my Beornings in attempts to take it out." 

"Great!" said Gabrielle, "We'll help." 

"Excuse me?" Xena's disbelief and confusion was so obvious, that the bard couldn't help smirking. 

"It's perfect. You two, working together to solve a problem, fighting against a mutual enemy." A mischievous grin. "_Getting to know one another._" A storm of protesting statements by both fighters drove her into a defensive laugher. "Come on! The two of the most feared fighters in Middle Earth. Who could stand against such power? Xena, you're the one talking about logics, aren't you? We have to go past that window anyway, right? Isn't this logical enough?" 

An expectant silence. Then a resigned sigh by Xena who had to admit that the younger woman was right. Then she spoke to the bear-man, "Okay, show me that window." And to Gabrielle, "Try not to cause any more trouble while I'm away." 

"Trouble? Me? Here?" laughed the bard. "Hardly." She watched them leave the cave, Beorn in front, Xena following a few steps behind, carrying a strong but light, braided rope in addition to her usual weapons. 

Xena paced after Grimbeorn via a narrowing path which still rose uphill and went into the passage they had seen earlier. On both sides the stone walls loomed high and threatening, darker than the dark sky above. "This is it, behind the corner," whispered the bear-man after a while, stopping behind a large rock in front of which there was an opening. He dropped to his stomach and crawled forward to take a look. The woman followed his example. 

In the pale gloom of the fading sunset she saw that they stood at the base of a steep cliff, over a hundred feet high, above which the mountain rose perpendicularly. As she let her gaze wander forth and back, she noted it offered little place for foot- or hand-holds that would be useful for climbing. Here and there charred, black spots indicated the cracks where little plants had once grown. About halfway up the cliff there was the window; a quarried hole leading inside the mountain. Several feet wide it was, and its height was a third of the width. The Orcs had burned all life below it. 

"How many Orcs are there?" asked Xena, withdrawing behind the corner. 

"I don't know for sure," Grimbeorn answered. "A half dozen at least, probably more. They are armed with short bows, but none of my men has ever gotten close enough to take a better look. And they often use poisoned arrows." 

"And that big bow?" 

"Powerful. Accurate. Deadly. It can penetrate the best shields we have." 

"Hmm." 

In the darkness their eyes met and silence engulfed them. For a while they just stared, and then turned away like two children caught up doing something forbidden. "Listen, Beorn, I'm so sorry about the last time. I don't expect you to understand, or forgive, but truly, I am sorry," said Xena at last. 

The bear-man glanced her curiously. "You really have changed, haven't you?" he asked softly. 

"I, - I'm trying. Hard," Xena answered, turning over to her stomach and breaking the connection. Biting her lip to fight the feelings that she had believed forgotten, she crawled forward to have another peek behind the corner. He came after her. 

"Do you think we could have again what we once had? Or what I thought we had?" he whispered cautiously into her ear. 

But Xena dodged the question with a sigh, and said, "Let's get back to the cave. We're going to need a good plan. Or an army." Avoiding eye contact she stood up and started walking. 

Grimbeorn caught up with her shortly, and they walked side by side towards the cave entrance. "She's quite a girl, that friend of yours," he said. 

Xena glanced him, but his expression was covered by the darkness. "Yes, she is," she responded, and laughed shortly. "Not everyone would have the nerve to pull an arrow out of a grizzly bear, and then stitch the gash." 

"Well, that too, but that's not what I meant," he said, when Xena suddenly stopped, seizing him by his arm. 

"Something's wrong," she stated. 

"Yes, I see it, too. There's no fire in the cave," the man replied, and transformed into his bear-form. 

Xena drew her sword and peeked inside. "Gabrielle!" she shouted, but only an echo answered. "Gabrielle, if this is a joke, I'm not laughing." 

But Grimbeorn roared in anger and rushed by her into the cave. Xena followed more warily, and quickly lost the bear in the darkness. She heard him rumbling in the back, then there was a sparkle in the dark, and soon Grimbeorn in his human form came walking to her, holding a lit torch in his hand. 

"Orcs have been here," he said grimly, "I smelled them already from outside. Look, their footprints are everywhere." 

Xena lit another torch and started to examine the prints, her chest constricted by concern. "There were at least seven of them. Strange, they didn't come from outside. Look! There's Gabrielle's staff, broken in three pieces. She put up a fight, but they've overcame her." 

Memories of her brother's death in her arms came back to her, and she clenched her teeth. She didn't want to lose another person she deeply cared to the Orc scum. Not again. She followed the prints further until they seemed to disappear inside the wall. There was not the smallest crack in the stone, nor could she find any mechanism to open the supposed trapdoor in the wall. 

Most of their belongings had been taken. Argo was gone too, hopefully she had run away; Xena couldn't tell, since Argo's prints were still to be seen on the floor here and there, but near the cave entrance the ground was stony and clean, too hard to leave a print on. Then there was another thing; blood. The amount of dried blood horrified her. She could only hope it was Orc blood, because if it was Gabrielle's, the young woman would be very dead by now. 

Determinedly she walked out of the cave, with one decision in her mind. She would go and rescue Gabrielle, and if it already was out of her power, she would find the body and - No! Gabrielle was alive, she had to be! 

"Xena?" said Grimbeorn, catching up with her steps. "Xena, what's up?" he repeated his question, and seized her by her shoulder as the woman showed no sign of acknowledgement. 

"Stay out of my way," said Xena, swinging around and shrugging him off. Her sharp gaze startled him, forcing him to back up. Though head taller, he knew he wasn't a match for her in his human form. 

"You have a plan?" he asked warily, as she turned and started walking again. 

"Nope." 

"So where are you going? Hold on, you don't think of just using the window to enter the caverns, do you?" 

"Watch me." 

"Xena, stop. This is madness." He grabbed her arm again. The answer came faster and rougher than a moment before. 

"I told you to stay out of my way. Which part of it did you not understand?" said the warrior woman, pressing him against the stone wall. 

Using most of his superhuman strength he managed to push her away. "Go then! See if I care! Back to your old ways, aren't you?" They glared at each other in the dark, eyes sparkling in wrath. Just like in the old days. Oh yes, they both remembered it better than well. A bear-like growl escaped Grimbeorn's lips, and his posture began to bend. 

Finally, Xena was the one swallowing her anger. She vanished into the dark ravine and headed to the Orc window. After a while she paused to listen. She heard nothing. No bear rumbling behind her, no Orc patrols ahead. Only smells of the night reached her senses. She approached the hiding place near the window, and knowing she was still unnoticed, she sat down behind the corner. 

Feeling the stony path with her hand she found a little rock which was satisfactory for her needs. She took the rope from her shoulder and tied the other end around the rock, making a tight knot. "That should do it," she mused, whirling the stone above her head. Then, like for a reply to her wishes, the moon showed up for a moment and allowed her to see a glimpse of the window with a crooked pine above it. A quick peek, then back to cover, then a peek again. Some mental practice, and then, as the clouds covered the moon once more, she stepped out and threw the stone up to where she had seen the pine. Then, back to shelter, listening. The Orcs were still. She wound the rope in and noted with satisfaction that the other end had stuck somewhere. So far so good. 

For a while Xena sat there, trying to make up her mind about what strategy to use. At last she sighed. "Oh, what the Morgoth! Who wants to live forever?" She pulled an arrow out of her quiver and wrapped a piece of cloth over its head. Then she poured the last drops from her oil flask to the cloth, set it on fire, took her bow and strung it. Quickly she jumped out of the shelter and fired at the window. At last there was action in the Orc mob, as her arrow scratched the Orc chieftain in the chest plate, and bounced off to a pile of straw used for a berth. The straws were dry as dust and caught fire instantly, and the Orcs were temporarily blinded by the surprising light. 

But even before the arrow had found its target, Xena had taken the rope and begun to use it to assist her climbing. She got halfway up the hill before she was welcomed by the first Orc arrow. It was badly aimed, passing harmlessly over her head. By now she was so close that she could see clearly inside the room behind the window. In the back four Orcs were trying to stamp out the fire, the rest arranging a defense of bows in the front. And in the middle of the window was mounted the big bow, ready to fire. 

Putting her whole weight on the thin rope she was clinging to, she pushed off to her left, landed on her back and tumbled on, listening to how the smaller arrows whistled aside. The big bow had yet to fire, but she wasn't going to linger for it. Without a pause in movement she removed her chakram from her hip and threw. The round weapon shrieked in the joy of flying; something it hadn't been allowed to do since the ambush after the Last Bridge a week before. Spinning wildly it whirled inside, cutting the string from the big bow on the way. It bounced from wall to wall, and the Orcs took cover before it, until at last it stopped the havoc by biting into a wooden support beam in the back. 

There were a few seconds of complete stillness. Then the Orc chieftain raised his head, yelling commands to his subordinates in the Black Speech of the Orcs. But he was late, as Xena was already on the spot. Letting out the war cry she was so famous for, she flipped in through the window and met the Orcs, welcoming something dark from the back of some forgotten corner in her mind. 

* * *

_ End of part 2. _   
September 26, 1999, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)   
Updated: July 27, 2003 


	5. Part 3: Of rock and stone

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 3: Of rock and stone **

3.1 - The only good Orc 

  
The Orcs had proven to be tough opponents having the advantage of a small space limiting Xena's maneuvers, but after a fierce battle she was the last one standing. There she was, breathing heavily in the middle of lifeless bodies and mutilated limbs, covered with Orc blood. Everything was dead silent, until a scratch from outside made her to swing around and raise her sword once more. 

"Nice work, I must say," said Grimbeorn in his human form, and pulled himself inside. "I came to give you a hand, or a paw to be exact, but it looks like you don't need one." 

"That's where you're right, I don't need your help." 

"But that's what you're going to get, want it or not. If you keep guard until I've fetched help to seal this cave, I'll join you for the search of your friend. Deal?" 

"No deal," said Xena wryly and wiped her sword clean on the Orc chieftain's cape, then sheathed it. She walked to the back of the room where her chakram was stuck in one of the wooden poles supporting the roof of the entrance tunnel. She tugged her weapon free and attached it to her belt, then paused, momentarily lost in her thoughts. "Beorn, do me a favor. Find Argo and make sure she gets treated well while I'm gone. Okay?" 

"Oo-kay," he said suspiciously. "I can do that. Does this mean I won't get your help in guarding the window?" 

"There's nothing to guard," Xena retorted and stepped into the tunnel, but paused there to make a round-about kick at the damaged pole, sending it flying in two pieces, after which the roof came down. 

The bear-man sat at the window hole, coughing off the dust. "Xena!? Are you all right?" he yelled. And waited. His keen eyes found a torch on the floor, and he picked it up and lit it. The end of the tunnel had collapsed completely, there was no way anyone could use this place without spending weeks to re-dig the way open. "I guess you are," he said to himself, staring at the fallen rocks, and added, "I hope you'll find your friend. Keep yourself on the good side." Then he sighed, extinguished the torch and tossed it out, watching it bounce down the slope to the path. "Well, there's still that other cave to seal. Me and my boys will have a busy morning." He changed to the bear form and slid down, then headed east where he expected to find his companions. 

---- 

In complete darkness in the tunnel leading out from the Orcs' room of ambush, Xena was running for her life. On her heels the chain reaction of breaking support beams was catching up with her. Beam after beam, pole after pole they snapped under increased weight, and the stony roof came down with them. "Show off! Stupid!" she blamed herself, bumping into walls and stumbling on loose rocks. 

As the support beam right over her head cracked, she felt the floor disappear. She fell. Instinctively she somersaulted, then she found ground under her feet again, and tumbled down something what seemed to be a hallway of stairs. Finally she met the bottom, ending up into a stone wall. The chain reaction had ceased, and only a few small rocks followed her, bouncing down the stairs. 

Recovering from the forceful encounter with the wall she shook her head clear and stumbled to her feet. Every limb was aching, and she found it hard to keep her balance. But this was not the time to stay in place, someone might have heard the noise. She felt about her way in the dark, sliding her other hand by the wall. Once again she was lucky as she hit a torch holder. She removed the torch and lit it. 

She saw she was not in a tunnel any more. It was a room which obviously had once belonged to a Dwarf family. The Orcs had sacked it long ago, taking anything useful and destroying the rest. In front of her she saw the broken door of the original exit, and in the back of the room there was the opening to the stairs from where she had come in. The stairs were not quarried by the Dwarves. The Orcs were capable of molding the stone, too, but unlike the Dwarves, they couldn't really understand its nature, nor could they create anything beautiful from it. 

Xena placed the torch back into the holder and went to a granite table standing near the wall to make an inventory of her equipment. Her sword was in the sheath, her chakram was fine. She had lost her bow at some point of the run, and tumbling down the stairs had bent most of the arrows, making them useless. Her armor was as it should be, scratched but solid. The light money pouch was still in her belt, but the little pouch of herbs was not. She'd have preferred it the other way. A knife on her hip, a breast dagger in its place, firetools, and that was it. Out of food, out of directions. 

Suddenly there was an Orc head popping in at the door. Xena quickly took cover behind the table, cursing her slowness. Fortunately, the Orc didn't notice her in the flickering torch light, and stepped in, a battle axe in his hand. These miserable creatures had a fine night vision, but when it came to suddenly entering from the dark into the light, they were as poorly equipped as any other race. The same applied with complete darkness; to see they needed at least a little light. 

The Orc sneaked to the center of the room, followed by another Orc warrior. The first one pointed at the burning torch on the wall, mumbling something to his companion, who answered equally silently. They threw a quick look around and proceeded to the tunnel leading to the stairs. After them came a whole line of Orcs, moving very silently after the leading couple. Five, six, eight in total. The last two stayed behind to guard the rear. 

"They can't know I'm inside," Xena thought. "They're here to check out the noise they heard when that tunnel collapsed." And she was right. As the others had vanished to the stairs, the remaining two came to the table, and one of them sat on it. They were so close that Xena could have touched them, and that alone was enough for her. Both Orcs were facing away from her, so she didn't waste the opportunity. 

Standing up she looked calm and controlled, but the black fire of hatred burned strong inside. The Orc sitting on the table never knew what hit him, as Xena unsheated her sword and swung it at his neck, separating the head from the body. The other Orc started and turned towards the attacker, just to get the end of her sword through the soft tissue under his jaw and all the way up into his brains. He froze mouth open into a position ready to yell the alarm. With nearly sadistic pleasure Xena watched the red glow dim in his eyes, then she pulled back, letting the corpse fall to the floor. 

At the upper end of the stairs, the Orcs were quarreling about the situation with increasing volume. The warrior woman moved to the end of the tunnel leading to the stairs to welcome them, as they soon were to come down. 

The first Orc returning to the room was so focused on yelling insults at the one behind him, that he didn't notice the dead bodies on the floor until he became one himself, as Xena chopped his head off. So powerful was her strike that the second Orc experienced the same destiny with the very same swing. Without a pause she continued into the tunnel and punctured the next Orc into chest, penetrating both his chain mail and his heart. To gain more space, and knowing her advantage of surprise was gone, she retreated from the narrow tunnel. Five down, three to go. 

The Orcs fell silent, as they had seen the unexpected and quick death of their companions. A subdued murmur revealed that, in their confusion, none of them had actually seen the lightning fast killer. At last one of them dared to come to take a look at the tunnel end, encouraged by the other two pushing him from behind. What he saw was a single human warrior standing in the middle of the room, a sword in her left hand and the right hand behind her back. Holding a wooden shield on front of him he warily stepped in to the room. The others followed, all armed with axes. 

As soon as they all were in, Xena took action. She planned to take them out quickly and safely, so she let her chakram fly. The first attacker lost his axe, the other lost his arm, and the third died immediately, his throat slit. Xena caught the round weapon when it returned to its mistress, then she used her sword to slay the remaining two easily, as they were unarmed and in shock. 

Contemptuously she looked down at the dead corpses, and spat on them. Then she took the torch from the wall, and left the room, entering another tunnel. At the door she looked left and right, deciding to go left as it seemed to lead to the direction of the cave. As she jogged through the tunnel she saw other rooms similar to the first one on both sides. "Don't give up, Gabrielle. I'm coming." She knew the Orcs often enjoyed torturing their prisoners before killing them, so there was a slim chance of finding the bard alive. But she had to be fast. 

Soon she came to a chamber with three tunnels leading out, and once more she chose the one on the left. A minute of wary advancing, and it turned out to be a dead end, so she returned to the chamber, this time choosing the largest tunnel in the middle. As she continued she saw several other tunnels connecting with it, but none of them seemed to be as much used as the one she was walking on. Therefore, she decided not to stray from her path. 

Then she had to seek cover in one of the side tunnels because she heard noises from ahead. This tunnel appeared to be a dead end, too, and she hid behind a corner, waiting for the comers to pass. She heard them coming closer, and identified their footsteps to belong to a pair of Orcs. When they had nearly reached her hiding spot, she became aware of the torch still burning in her hand. She had forgotten to douse it, and cursed silently. "On the other hand," she told herself, "the Orcs should have no reason to suspect anything, unless news travel real fast down here." But extinguishing the torch at this point would certainly draw their attention. So she chose to wait, holding her right hand on the hilt of the sword. 

The Orcs didn't suspect anything, but a faint flickering made them curious about whether some of their companions had found something interesting in one of these dungeons. The first Orc was an easy victim for Xena, who speared him with her sword as soon as he came into sight. The other one stared at her with amazement, but being unusually quick for an Orc he turned to escape, yelling alarms. Xena ran after him, pursuing him through the maze of old mining tunnels. 

The Orc saw Xena gaining him and turned to fight. They clashed together, and after a short change of strikes, he lay on the floor, stomach torn and his own short sword sticking out of his chest. Without further pondering, she continued the way he had been running on, suspecting it would lead to his companions. 

Her thought turned out to be right. Following the tunnel she soon arrived into a hall illuminated by lanterns on the walls. Several passages led out of the room. Although there were berths and marks of messy living all over the place, the Orcs themselves were gone. Xena put out her torch and entered warily. Examining the room, she found little useful, but at least she got her hunger satisfied. The food was just beginning to rot, but she was in no position to be picky. 

Nevertheless, she came to the conclusion that the Orcs would return sooner or later, so she decided to stay there to wait for them. Looking for a place to hide, she saw a dark recess on the wall near the door she had come in, about ten feet above the ground level. She flipped there, finding it safe but not too cozy because of sharp rocks on the floor, so she dropped back down to fetch a cushion to lie on. Then, as another thought came to her, she took a short bow with arrows from the corner, and climbed up to the recess. 

Lying in her hideout and waiting, she had time to think. She realized she didn't have a clue about where she was or where Gabrielle might be. Maybe it was the time to ask for directions, since the old tunnels had turned out to be more complex than expected. "This is taking all too long," she thought, as there was no sign of the Orcs returning. She felt remorse for not being faster, and for leaving Gabrielle alone for the second time in the same day. Not that the girl wouldn't know how to take care of herself; Xena knew she could, but this was way out of her class. Grimbeorn, then, he would have been so useful with his sharp nose. He had offered to help, and she had declined. What a self-centered idiot she was. The cushion started to feel warmer and softer than anything she had felt for a long, long time, and with those thoughts, she fell asleep. 

---- 

She woke up to the voices made by the returning Orcs. Realizing she had unwittingly slept for hours, losing valuable time, she gave up the hope of finding her friend alive. Instead of falling into despair she felt the hatred rising once more. After loss there is always revenge. 

She took the bow and rose to her knees. There were six Orcs in the room, but three of them were fighting for a blanket. The other three were soon killed or lethally wounded by Xena's arrows, and the three fighters stopped their quarrel, too, turning at her. One of them panicked and began running at a door on the other side, but Xena shot him dead with the last arrow she had. 

She dropped down and clashed together with the remaining couple. They were very strong, and wielded heavy maces which they used skillfully. She got a few strikes in, but nearly always they bounced off from their plate mails, doing little damage. She herself received a couple of heavy hits, too, as one of the Orcs was always covering while the other attacked, and she had trouble finding an opening in their defenses. So she decided to make one. 

She dodged under a strike aimed at her head and voluntarily took a blow from the other enemy into her side. The blow emptied her lungs from air, but she didn't care as now she had what she wanted - a grip on the other mace. She pulled the mace, and the Orc holding the other end lost his balance and stumbled into the line between Xena and his fellow. She thrusted her sword into his chest, penetrating his armor, and as it got stuck there, she released her grip from its hilt and took the mace instead. She blocked another blow from the last Orc and retaliated with a hit at his mace arm. He dropped his weapon and turned to run, but Xena was quickly over him, and tripped him down. 

She pressed the Orc against the floor, twisting his broken arm. "Now, tell me about the human girl you took from a cave at the High Pass," she said using the Black Speech of the Orcs. It was a rude and violent language which had no means to express beauty or hope. The months spent with the Orcs in her past had taught Xena all of its few nuances. 

The Orc groaned in pain. "You're gonna kill me anyway, why should I tell you nothing?" 

"Yes! You will die," Xena hissed, "but there are many ways to die. I'll make it easy for you if you give me what I need." 

"Hah! I am a great _Uruk_. Torturing can't make me speak." 

Xena laughed into his ear. "For many months I led an Orc legion. How do you think I kept them under my will?" That wasn't quite true, but how would he know. Xena pressed her fingers lightly against his neck, and suddenly, the Orc felt pain he couldn't stand. "Now do you believe me? Speak!" 

Arrogance was gone from his voice when he answered, "Gristzuk is the one in charge in that area. Maybe he has what you want." 

"And where do I find this Gristzuk?" 

It was his turn to laugh. "_Olog-glob!_," he insulted. "You're a fool if you seek his blood. He has an unbeatable host. But don't get me wrong; I'm more than willing to guide you to your doom." 

He told her the directions. Xena would have thanked him, but as the Black Speech had no such words, she simply tapped him twice on the cheek with an open hand, and grinned. Then, with a quick move she grabbed his head and twisted, breaking his neck with an audible crack. 

As she started her journey, she realized how far she had strayed from her original goal. Finding her way through endless tunnels and countless chambers and halls, she tried to hide from the Orcs, but didn't succeed very well. The problem was not with her skills; it was her bloodlust that got the best of her. So it ended up that she left behind a trail of dead bodies, anyway. 

At last she reached the tunnel she assumed was the last one before Gristzuk's place. It was completely dark, full of pits, sharp turns and steep downhills, as it was a tunnel the Orcs had dug to connect separate parts of the dungeon more closely together. Luckily, they didn't use it much anymore, as there were better and wider, if also longer ways elsewhere. Besides, the Orcs didn't feel it necessary to visit the other parties, unless they had a need to exchange food to weapons, or such. After hours of cautious advancing, Xena saw faint light in the end of the tunnel, so she put out the torch before sneaking closer. 

The light came from a large hall. A horde of Orcs was hanging out in the middle of the hall around a campfire, roasting large chunks of meat, eating their hearts out, and drinking intoxicating beverages. By the sides of the hall, resting in shadows and gloomy light there lay more Orcs on their berths, passed out for different reasons. By the fire there was a shaft in the floor, fifteen to twenty feet wide, and a similar shaft above it, sucking the smoke from the fire effectively up and out. As the light and the shadows played on the nearby walls and up on the ceiling, Xena made a note that this hall couldn't be the work of Orc hands. Even in this spooky light the Dwarven craftsmanship could still be seen. And then she knew; this was the place she was searching for. 

As much as hated them, she didn't allow hatred blur over her judgement. She could never take that many Orcs, unless she could reduce their number before the final battle. Hiding in the shadows near the wall and using the miscellaneous items lying all around as a cover, she sneaked to the nearest sleeping creature and stabbed her dagger between the third and fourth vertebra in the back of his neck. He twitched, and died without a sound. Xena moved on and in a moment she gave the same treatment to the next Orc. Advancing slowly she went all around the hall. Whenever she met an open door leading to another sleeping chamber, she swiftly and silently killed everybody in there as well. 

When she had cleared over two thirds of the wallside, one Orc suddenly woke up right before her. It was too late to search for a cover, yet she was too far for a silent attack, so she just threw herself flat to the floor. The Orc scratched his sides drowsily, and yawned, then stood up and walked towards a door which, based on the strong smell clinging nearby, seemed to lead into a poor man's lavatory. Xena sighed for a relief, but then her eyes focused into something horrible lying on the floor. 

She crept closer and felt the panic welling up, as she approached the cream colored horse carcass. By its side she saw the saddle, which had her marks; Argo's saddle. She looked at the trunk which was missing large chunks from the sides and both hind legs. She glanced at the Orcs roasting meat by the fire, then turned her attention at the dead steed again. "No-oooo!" she yelled at the top of her lungs, and took the head in her hands. It was Argo. 

It wasn't Argo. The color matched, the size was the same, but fortunately, it was not her beloved mare. Nonetheless, once it had been a beautiful horse, now it was mutilated and half eaten. Xena felt sorry for it, as if it was her own. She also felt sorry for the rider, whom she saw lying nearby by the wall. His face was turned at her, and she realized that he looked familiar. "Someone's going to pay," she swore, and became aware of the audience awakened by her yell. Taking a furious glare behind, she laid the head to the floor, and stood up, never taking her eyes off the murderers. 

The Orcs observed her warily and weapons drawn, as she approached them with deliberately slow steps and stopped only a few feet before the first opponents, a head taller than the tallest of them. A moment of _status quo_ and cautious glaring, then she said, "By any chance, is anyone of you named Gristzuk?" 

"I'm Gristzuk," said a bulky Orc from the back, and the others gave him a way as he stepped to the front row. With a huge, two-handed hammer on his shoulder he goggled at Xena, and added, "You don't look like an Elf warrior. Who are you, and where's your army?" 

"My name is Xena, but it doesn't matter. You may not know it, but you and me have some unfinished business. Everything that was dear to me, you took. It's time for pay back. When I'm finished, you'll wish you'd have never touched her. No, correction; you won't be wishing that, because you'll all be _dead_!" 

An unnoticeable signal from the leader, and one Orc from the back strung his bow and fired. Xena caught the arrow from midair and prepared to take the first attacker. He came in, thrusting his sword at her stomach, but she turned aside and her left hand took a strong grip from his wrist. She used his momentum and guided his sword by her side at the chest of the second Orc attacking from behind. As the first Orc stumbled into her foot, she pushed the arrow horizontally through his throat. 

The next Orc flanked her and attacked with a ball in a chain. She evaded the first strike to the left, and the second to the right, and quickly danced by the attacker, grabbing him from the neck and the hand holding the chain, and breaking his balance. A little twist, and she had rounded the chain around his throat, causing an injury that would suffocate him within minutes. 

The fourth came from behind again, armed with a heavy mace. Xena sensed his vertical hit and stepped aside, but he managed to throw his long arms around her after the miss. He lifted her up, holding her arms against her waist, and another Orc took the opportunity trying to spear her. However, she pushed off and wrapped her legs around the spear-Orc's neck, and tripped him down. Twisting her body she got the Orc holding her off-balance. She got her feet on the ground and surprised him taking a step back, and then bending down, lifting him up onto her back, and then straight over. He had to let go from his weapon, and so Xena smashed him on the head with his own mace, then she threw the mace at the spear-Orc, knocking him unconscious. 

She let out her war cry, and flipped away to a clear space, as too many attackers were getting too close. Landing behind a scared young Orc who was only pretending to be willing to fight, she overcame him easily. She used him as a shield, and two arrows into his chest killed him instantly. Xena raised his lifeless body above her head and threw him at the three nearest attackers, taking them out temporarily. Then, she took her chakram and threw it into the chest of the Orc shooting arrows. 

She used the confusion to flip back into the middle of the closing Orc group, and killed one of them under her feet when she came down, then she snatched the sword from his hands. Drawing her own sword, she used both weapons to parry the nearest attackers, and started to spin around with increasing speed. The swords spread inevitable destruction among all who dared to come within range. 

At last she stopped spinning and moved on to finish the wounded opponents lying on the floor. After that she looked around and noticed there was only one Orc left; Gristzuk. He had observed her work in awe, but in spite of the fact that Xena alone had destroyed all of his host, he didn't retreat. His face darkened with rage, he clenched the hammer tighter and charged to attack. Using the heavy weapon with great strength and speed he swung it horizontally at waist-level. Xena flipped up and landed behind him, then tumbled forward onto her back as the hammer fell at her with such force that it hit large pieces of stone from the floor. While the hammer was still down, she quickly changed direction and like a spring, she bounced up at the Orc chieftain, wrapping her legs around his neck. After that, all she had to do was to squeeze. 

The battle was over. Xena rose up to her feet, and threw her swords to the floor with disgust. Achieving her revenge left her a bit dull and empty and unable to decide her next move. She walked around the hall, searching for Gabrielle's body, not finding it, though. But she found most of their belongings taken by the Orcs, including the saddle which she had seen earlier, and which indeed was hers. 

For the last time she came to the dead rider and his horse. Now that she had better time to look at him, she became sure that she had seen him before. He was young, no more than twenty years old, and his gear had markings similar to hers. Markings of her Home. She had never known his name, but memories of a teenaged boy running around the market place in Rhosgobel were arising. "Such a waste," she sighed, and dragged both of the bodies atop of the pyre. She fed the fire, adding all the wood she could find into the flames, until it burned hotter than a lava pit, casting thick, black smoke that rose up into the shaft and outside. 

"Good bye, who ever you are," the warrior uttered, like it was the habit in funerals, but her words lacked emotion. Standing beside the funeral pyre, staring at the burning carcass, she ignored the unhurried stomping from a distance. 

_Stomp_. Her emptiness was starting to fill up with another feeling, and it blocked her senses. 

_Stomp_. Eyes narrowing with rage. 

_Stomp_. Yearning for further revenge. 

_Stomp!_

Even if it would take her life in the attempt. 

_STOMP!_

Finally the big feet stopped at the other side of the hall, and an angry roar brought Xena back from her black thoughts. "Great! A Troll is all I need now," she said, becoming aware of the newcomer. The Troll saw the dead Orcs all over the place, and decided the human by the pyre was responsible. As roaring was all he could do, he roared again and attacked. 

The Troll swung his enormous fists but Xena dodged and tumbled under his arms, picking her sword from the floor and sliced him into the stomach. But the sword didn't dig into flesh; instead it sounded like she had hit a rock. As she realized she was opposed to the worst kind of a Troll, a Stone Troll, she was hit by a large back hand, which threw her several feet away. 

She shook her head to clear it, and rose up. Once again she clashed with the Troll, taking full advantage of her far better agility. Keeping away from the fists she struck him everywhere, searching for a vulnerable spot in his body. But the constant fighting had taken the toll, and she began to tire. She didn't notice a big foot soon enough, before she was kicked by it. She rolled on the floor, stopped and got up spitting blood. Blinded by fury she attacked again, but this time she badly miscalculated the speed of her opponent, who freely let her come close and strike with her sword. Then he grabbed her with both hands, and threw her across the hall at the opposite wall. 

There's a certain amount of pain a human body can take, and this was about the maximum with Xena. Barely conscious, she tried to get up, but fell down as her other arm refused to hold her weight. Hearing the Troll's steps coming closer she compelled herself to her feet, and limped into a nearby tunnel, holding her injured shoulder. On the way her feet started working better, but it's a small relief if the head feels dizzy. So she hid in a room by the tunnel, sitting beside the doorway, out of sight. 

She heard the Troll approaching with steady steps, and at the same time light in the tunnel increased. 

Closer. Was this her destiny; to die in the hands of some miserable, clumsy Troll? 

Closer. 

And passed. The Troll passed, and didn't notice her. She blew the breath out and examined the shoulder; fortunately it was only dislocated. She stood up, finding it easier than a moment before. Maybe she could still give a fight. 

She inhaled, held the breath, and took a few fast steps before throwing herself against the wall, shoulder first. With an audible sound, the joint popped in its place, along with a striking pain. But she kept the shout inside, even though she wanted to cry with every cell of her body. And then her feet gave again, and she fell down to the floor and gasped. 

After a while she moved her arm and found it responding normally. The shoulder felt sore, but she could count on it again. Stretching her limbs she started to get up, taking support from an iron ring attached to the wall, and felt something soft in her hand. At first she didn't pay attention to it, but as the light became stronger she saw that there was a piece of green cloth tied to the ring. Her eyes widened up with amazement. A few feet beside the first ring she saw another one, and leather strings on the floor. 

Examining the cloth closer she became sure she recognized it. It was from Gabrielle's shirt. With shaking hands she untied the knot and smelled the fabric, believing she could still feel her friend's scent in it. _"You escaped the Orcs! Clever girl,"_ she thought proudly, then looked at the leather strings, and added, _"with a set of very sharp teeth!"_

Then her investigations were interrupted by a roar at the doorway, as the Troll had returned. He had a burning log from the pyre, which now lit the whole room to bright light. But Xena felt no longer weary or injured. Tying the cloth with two overhand knots to the shoulder strap on the left of her armor, she glared at the enemy steadily with a self-confident grin and an eyebrow arched. She was a woman with a new, strong hope. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 3: Of rock and stone **

3.2 - Eyes in the dark 

  
While Xena was showing her many skills to the Orc community, Gabrielle faced a rather unpleasant and scary sight. She was cuddled up against a wall, and four Orcs crouched in front of her, poking and pinching her with their clawed fingers. Soon it became very clear that they, for some reason, were quite dissatisfied with her. Unable to retreat as she was tied to the wall from her wrists, she closed her eyes tightly and tried to take the treatment as calmly as she could. 

Then another four Orcs came in, and they started a quarrel with the first ones, using a brutal sounding language she didn't understand. She thought they had forgotten her totally, until one of the newcomers kicked her hard. The pain striking her leg was unbearable. It twisted her body and made her eyes roll up, her mouth opened to scream, but there was no audible sound - not at first. Her torturers laughed when she finally got out a long and agonized howl. Then one of them, the leader probably, as he was the largest one, commanded everybody out, and the young woman was left alone to sob in the darkness. 

For hours she just lay there, apathetic and dull, staring into nothing. She was badly beaten and bruised, her left eye was swollen shut, and her other ankle was badly twisted. A long cut in her left arm was carelessly dressed with bands made of her own sleeves. Every part of her body was sore, her spirit was low, she was cold and tired and unable to see her surroundings. A little wonder was that the leg which the Orc had kicked didn't appear to be broken. Not that it would have made any difference, as it didn't seem likely that she was going to use it for walking for a while, anyway. 

Finally, a couple of Orcs came in with a torch and a bucket, and thereby roused the young woman from her lethargy. "Why am I still alive? What do you want from me?" she asked. 

The Orcs didn't answer. They came to her, and while one of them held the light, the other took a dipper from the bucket and brought it in front of her. "Eat," he said in ill-pronounced common language, holding the dipper so that she could reach it. 

The stuff in the dipper was kind of a thick, lumpy broth which looked disgusting, smelled terrible, and tasted even worse, as she took a small mouthful of it, just to spit it out immediately. The Orc reacted with connecting his knuckles with her jaw, the punch nearly knocking her out. "Eat!" he said once more and pushed the dipper at her mouth. 

But the bare smell of the broth made Gabrielle lose temper, and she kicked the Orc in the stomach with all she had, sending him to the middle of the room to catch his breath. The Orc holding the torch growled furiously and drew his mace to finish her. The young bard turned away, anticipating the lethal strike which fortunately never came, as the dipper Orc seized his companion at the last second. 

But then they both grabbed her, and while the torch Orc forced her mouth open, the dipper Orc poured soup into her throat. She coughed and struggled, but strong hands kept her still and she had no option but to swallow. When her feeders finally let go, she was so stuffed she thought she would die right there for overeating. 

The Orcs left and took the light with them. Gabrielle's stomach was protesting strongly against the meal, the taste of which had been beyond her worst imagining. She convulsed to throw up, but miraculously it all stayed down. She was shaking and sweating heavily, until the cramps finally settled, and she passed out into the land of anxious dreams. 

---- 

She was awakened by her own scream. Expecting to see Xena's comforting, if yet a little worried face, and expecting her to show up to embrace her into a warm cuddle, Gabrielle felt most depressed to find herself alone in a dark dungeon. "Xena," she whispered, and forced her thoughts to a peaceful scene, where she was waking up into a beautiful morning as Xena was setting a campfire to roast a rabbit that she had caught. It helped a little. She pulled herself up, and stretched. A million tiny needles stung her fingers as she moved them to get the blood flowing again. 

"Well, Gabrielle," she said to herself. "This time you really got yourself deep into trouble. Your dream foretold that Xena was going to die on Misty Mountains, and now look who's the one on the edge. I wonder what they're going to do with me." 

Her thoughts were interrupted by another two Orcs coming in. They were not the same ones as before, but they brought a torch -- and a bucket. _"Oh no! Not again."_

"Food. Eat now," said the first one with the torch. 

"What do you want from me?" she cried, knowing what was to come. 

"Shut up. Eat." The Orcs didn't waste time, as they had brought a bottomless waterskin which they filled with broth from the bucket, then put the nozzle into her mouth, and squeezed the food in. It didn't taste any better the second time. The bright side was that they didn't beat her, probably because they gave her no chance to resist. When both the bucket and the waterskin were empty, they left. 

"Oh, Xena. I know you're coming, but please, hurry! I can't take this much longer," she sobbed before passing out from exhaustion again. 

---- 

Once more she woke up from the middle of a nightmare, screaming for Xena to help. She felt the taste of blood in her mouth, as she had bitten her lip when asleep. Some of the blood trickled down her chin, and she tilted her head to wipe it on her shirt at her shoulder. Then she froze, noticing a pair of pale gray spots in the dark in the direction of the doorway. She was sure they hadn't been there before. Then they blinked, and she knew they were eyes, but eyes of what? They were not human, nor orcish. 

The spooky eyes swayed from side to side, tilted, and disappeared. "Who's there?" asked Gabrielle, whispering. And the eyes came back a little bit closer than before. 

"What is it?" said the creature behind the eyes, almost whispering as well. "It's no Orc, _hisss_, we hates Orcses." 

The eyes blinked and came still closer. "Yesss, precious. We have seen its kind before. A girl it is, pretty girl, _gollum_," he said, letting out a funny sound from his throat. That sound gave Gabrielle shudders. 

The creature sat down right before her. His appearance was closest to that of a Hobbit, but he moved on four legs. He was hairless, his skin gray and wrinkled. Large, pale eyes watched her closely as she drew back. "What on earth are you?" she yelped. 

"_Hisss_. We is lost. Poor, poor Smeagol. Lost." 

The curious little creature seemed sad and confused, and a faint hope was taking shape in Gabrielle's mind. She didn't know anything about him, but at least he didn't look threatening or dangerous. "Smeagol, is that your name? My name is Gabrielle. Can you free me? Maybe we could find our way out together." 

He tilted his head, talking to himself, "Is it safe? Maybe it wants to hurt us, like those Elves, _hisss_. We hates Elves. Pretty girl. Elves pretty, too, but they hurt good Smeagol." 

"Well, I don't feel especially pretty right now, but I won't hurt you, I promise. I don't know where I am, either, but together we could find the way, I'm sure of it. Please." 

"No, no! Smeagol knows the way. Precious lost, stolen. _Gollum_." 

"Precious? Have the Orcs taken something precious from you? A treasure?" 

"Not Orcs! Baggins! _Hisss_, thief! We hates Bagginses!" he spat, showing his teeth in anger. 

"Hush, keep your voice down. We don't want anyone to hear us, do we?" she said, as her mind tried to digest the unexpected information. "I know something about Bagginses. Release me, and I'll tell you all about it." 

"It knows the thief?" A sparkle flashed in his eyes. "What does it know? No, she is smart, she tries to talk herself out of troubles. Smeagol is smart, too. She tells Smeagol about Baggins, then we decides." 

"Well, where should I start." Gabrielle was in trouble, since she didn't actually know much, but she wasn't going to give up easily. "First, he is small, about your size." 

"Yesss, she tells more." 

"He is a Hobbit." 

The creature remained silent, eyeing her sharply. 

"He has a lot of gold and money and stuff." 

But Smeagol didn't seem to be impressed, and Gabrielle was getting desperate as her knowledge was draining out. The last, skeptical try, "He can vanish at will, just like that. Puff. Gone." 

"Precious!" yelped Smeagol, burning in excitement, and crawled over her feet. "Where is the thief? She must tell more." 

His touch was cold and sticky, even repulsive, making her want to recoil, and she had to fight to keep her voice steady. "No, first you must cut my fetters." 

"She tells everything, then she goes." 

"No. Release me first, and help me out. Then I will tell you the rest." 

Fear and need battled in his mind, and his whole appearance reflected that fight. At last the need seemed to win, as he hastily began to gnaw on the leather strings around Gabrielle's wrists. 

---- 

"Faster now," urged the little creature. "She must haste." 

"Sorry, I can't do any better with only one leg," Gabrielle responded, limping painfully and taking support from the wall. "Oh, wait, I must go back. See if you can find me a walking stick in the meantime." 

"What? No! She mustn't return. Too dangerous, many Orcses near." But the woman had already turned around and limped back to her prison cell. Smeagol heard her shredding something, and when she came back, her shirt was an inch shorter. 

"Now we can make haste," she said, obviously pleased with herself. "Where's my stick?" 

"Plenty of sticks on the way. Long way it is, precious. _Gollum._" 

"And stop making those gollums, would you. How long do you think it will take until they discover my escape?" 

"Soon. Too soon. Pretty girl must hurry. Must be far when that happens." 

As Smeagol had promised, the tunnels were filled with trash, and easily Gabrielle found a broken spear to use as a walking stick. They were afraid to use any light, so she had to trust his abilities. Constantly they paused to listen, and every time Gabrielle tore a little piece from her clothes, made a knot in it, and left it somewhere by the wall. At first Smeagol didn't pay attention to it, but when it happened for the third time, he couldn't keep from asking, "Why does she leave marks behind? She wants the Orcses to follow?" 

"No, not the Orcs. My friend is coming after me. With any luck she will find my marks and the Orcs won't," Gabrielle answered. He watched her suspiciously, and maybe he saw the woman had made up her mind as he didn't object, even though he was most uncomfortable with her actions. 

They walked on, hour after hour. Gabrielle's leg slowed them down, and she was getting tired. "Smeagol, could we have a break, please," she plead. 

"No time to rest yet. Still close, are the Orcses." 

"Whatever, but my leg can't take it any longer, so I'll stop right here." She dropped down to sit and gave a quick massage to her ankle, which had swollen up from the strain. "Besides, we need to talk." 

Smeagol saw she was in a bad shape. "We knows a place. Not far. Can't stay here." He tugged and urged her, threatened to leave her alone, and got her to go on after all. They walked about half a mile, taking numerous turns at crossings, then at last he led her into a recess by a narrow passage, behind a large stone blocking half of the tunnel. "Now we can rest a while," he said, and Gabrielle didn't need to be told twice. 

She sat down, swept the floor clear from old bones which lay there like in a nest of some beast, and hoisted her feet up on the wall. "Now it's safe to talk?" she asked. 

"No, not safe," he said. "No safe place in here, 'tis just a little better." 

"Tell me about the exit. Is it far?" 

"Not far." 

"You couldn't be more precise?! A day's walk? Two days'?" 

"Yesss. No. Don't know. Many doors lead out. One is near, we try it first." 

"What do you mean 'try it first'?" 

"It may be closed. It may be guarded. It may have changed place. Doors do that in here." 

"Oh joy." Then she fell asleep. 

---- 

When she woke up, Smeagol was gone; left without a trace. At once all kinds of horrible thoughts came to her. Maybe that repulsive creature was in fact working _with_ the Orcs and now he wanted to lead them to her hideout. Or maybe he had seen through her bluff and left her to cope alone in the dark. Or something worse. Gabrielle didn't like him, as something in his presence made her uneasy. She'd leave him in the second she had any hope of finding a way out on her own. Warily, she crept out to the passage, and was nearly frightened to death as she ran into someone as soon as she rounded the rock blocking the tunnel. 

"Good, she is awake and ready to go. Yes, we go," said Smeagol's voice. 

"Smeagol! Where have you been?" 

"Investigating. Sees many Orcses all around. Great many Orcses indeed, _gollum_." 

"And they're searching for me?" 

"Smeagol knows not. Afraid they are, talk about an Elf army. _Hisss_." 

"Elves! Did you see Elves?" 

"No, we sees no Elves, no Men, no nothing. Just Orcses. Dead Orcses. Living Orcses. Many, many dead Orcses. But enough of talk, must go now. Must go back a little, then turn to south and down. Too many enemies on the way to the first exit, we try another." 

But the second exit was there no longer, and they decided to continue further to south. Gabrielle got tired up easily, and she had to let her leg rest several times, and once they both slept for a few hours. After the sleep the bard found out that Smeagol was making his 'investigations' again. She couldn't fall asleep again, and the wait seemed longer than it was. At last she saw him creeping back to her -- yes, she saw! It astonished her, as it was really dark in the tunnels and there was no light source in evidence. She realized then that, actually, she had been able to see little glimpses for some time; Smeagol striding ahead, tunnel outlines, some of the larger objects on the way, things like that. When she told about it to Smeagol, he said, "Dwarf stone." 

Later she learned that it really wasn't completely dark in the tunnels. The Dwarves used to coat the walls with a very special substance which made it possible to see in the caves, even without a light source. For races other than Dwarves it took a few days to get their eyes used to this new kind of darkness, but most of them could eventually do it. 

---- 

It was one of the countless breaks since Smeagol had released Gabrielle. She woke up after an uneasy dream, and wasn't surprised to find him gone again. She tried to get some more sleep, but in that chilly environment it wasn't easy. Besides, being there all alone was a bit scary. Even though she didn't fancy Smeagol's company, he seemed to know the tunnels, which gave her at least some security. 

This time it took an unusually long time before the little creature returned. "Where have you been so long? I was afraid because of you," Gabrielle whispered. 

"Fishing," Smeagol answered, dropping two white and blind fishes at her feet. "Nice fishes. Good fishes. We makes a long way to catch these. She must eat and get stronger." 

Gabrielle took a fish, smelled it, and found it repulsive. She hadn't eaten for a long time, but nothing could make her eat raw fish. She wasn't that hungry. In fact, she wasn't hungry at all. To his confusion she pushed the fishes away, but he didn't say a word. He had learned that the woman would do things the way she wanted, and changing her mind was seldom worth the effort. So he sat down beside her and began to gnaw one of the fishes in silence. Besides, he had something else in his mind, and Gabrielle saw that. 

"Now what is it? More trouble?" she asked. 

Smeagol took his time to finish the fish, and answered, "We makes a long way to get food. Saw lots and lots of Orcses. All very wary, yesss." 

"What does it mean then?" 

"All doors are closed from us. We checks the few nearest." 

"So we're stuck in here?" 

"Maybe, maybe not." 

"You have a plan?" 

"There is a way never guarded. The Orcses don't know about it." 

"And why didn't you tell me about it in the first place?" 

"It's dangerous. It's far. Perhaps she can't walk that far?" 

"All the exits are dangerous, as far as I know. If you're so sure that this exit is unguarded, we'll go there, unless you have a better idea. Don't worry, I can walk there. I must. Anyway, it's better to choose a certain exit far than make many uncertain guesses nearer." 

"We sees she has decided. She mustn't say Smeagol didn't warn." 

He took the other fish, put half of it in his mouth and bit the end off. While she watched him eating, she remembered the countless questions that she had wanted to ask from the beginning. Like, "what exactly was the thing that Baggins stole from you?" 

He nearly choked to the fish. "She doesn't know?" 

"Hey! I said I know where Mr. Baggins is, I didn't say I knew anything about your precious treasure." 

Smeagol pondered her words a while, swallowed the rest of the fish, and said, "Very well. We tells her. We tells her a riddle, yes." 

"A riddle?" 

"Yes, yes. We loves riddles. If she can't guess it right, she must tell about Baggins at once." He hadn't forgotten how riddles were how he had lost his precious in the first place, but maybe he could get it back in the same way. 

"And if I do know the answer, then what?" asked the bard. 

"Then she gets to know the answer. That should do in this case." 

"No way. All I want is to get out of here, and we already have that deal. Don't you try to wiggle yourself out of it. You may ask me a riddle, but I won't bargain about getting out." 

He showed a bitter face as the plan that he thought was cunning got shot down. "What does she suggest?" 

"Well, how about this? Where I come from, I'm a popular story teller. If I don't get it right, I'll tell you the best tale you've ever heard." It was easily promised as she loved telling stories. 

"A tale? Smeagol used to like tales. Wise terms. Fair, yes. A deal we have. So this is the riddle." He cleared his throat, and recited. 

     When left alone, 
     there is no core. 
     You fill the hole, 
     left out is four. 

It wasn't the easiest riddle she had heard, it was a real challenge. She could think of numerous things with a 'core' of some kind, but it was harder to come up to something that does not have one. "How many guesses do I have?", she asked to buy time. 

"One, only one." 

"Then at least you should give a chance to think about it. Say, until the next break?" 

He was reluctant but nodded at last, and got up to his feet once more. 

Down they went through the tunnels even the Orcs had forgotten. Gabrielle pondered the riddle, but couldn't get the answer. Her ankle was aching again, distracting her thoughts time to time, and then suddenly, she stumbled over her own feet and fell. "I'm okay. I'm okay," she whispered to the worried Smeagol, and began to get up, when her hand hit something soft and furry on the floor, making her to yelp in disgust. 

"What's that?" asked Smeagol. 

"_Eww!_ A dead rat, I think," she answered, feverishly trying to clean her hands to her skirt. 

To her horror she saw how he held the rat and smelled it silently, and looked like he was about to eat it. But then he froze, looked up, and yelped, "Back! Back. Go back. Up! Up!". 

"Now what," the young woman asked, but followed the advice. 

"Bad air," Smeagol said, and explained when they reached safe ground a little further, "The rat still warm. Died only a little time ago. Bad air." 

"So the air in that tunnel is poisonous? Great." She sat down with a painful grimace, and waited for her breath to settle. "Lets stay here for a while, my leg didn't like that running around at all." 

"We can rest for a while," Smeagol said and sat by her side. 

"Thank you. So, what now? We must find another way, I guess." 

"Yes. We will climb up a little, and soon we'll get back onto the right way. But before that she must give the answer to the riddle." 

"What? Now?" 

"That was the deal. She must answer now." 

She had forgotten the riddle when her foot began aching. Besides, she had thought that she would have plenty time to figure it out before the break, and so she had decided to let her subconsciousness do the work. On the other hand, she didn't have much to lose, as telling stories was what she did best, though somehow this place suppressed her stream of tales. Something without a core? With a hole, that is. An apple has a core, what happens if you take it out? But then what are the four? The four seasons of year? No, no! There's four left OUT, so the actual number must be five or more. 

Then suddenly, it occurred to her. It was so obvious she couldn't believe it had taken so long to figure it out. "A ring," she said, and looked at Smeagol triumphantly. The way she came to that answer was a bit unsophisticated, but it was the right answer and that's all that counted. From the four seasons she remembered her mother's advice about always wearing something on her head in the winter. A hat is worn on the head, and a hat has no core. Then she remembered how she once had smuggled Xena's chakram inside a prison, hidden under her headpiece. Chakram has a hole. Chakram is a ring of some kind. And then the idea just struck her. 

Smeagol was obviously unhappy with this turn of events, as he had already prepared himself for a story. "Yes, she is right," he admitted bitterly. 

"You mean we've seen all this trouble because of a ring!? I thought it was something like a magical sword or something..." 

"It's not just any ring," he cried, "We must have it back! We must..." 

"Okay, okay, chill out. I just can't see what's so special about that ring, but if the Ringwraiths are after it, then it must have some importance." But he refused to speak any more. 

The rest of their path was full of dangers, but somehow they managed to avoid the Orcs and make their way around the traps. Gabrielle couldn't say if she had spent days or weeks under the mountains, as she had lost her track of time completely in the darkness. However, at last they came to a point where the tunnel broadened and connected to a rapid underground river. 

"There, this is as far as we'll come," said the little creature, and sat on the river bank, putting his feet into the cold water. 

"What? This is the exit? I see no door?" said Gabrielle. 

"It's not far away any more. Now she must tell about Baggins as she promised." And Gabrielle saw a strange glitter in his eyes, similar to the one she had seen when she was still in chains and made the mention about knowing Mr. Baggins. 

"I guess that's what I promised. But if this is a trick, you'll be sorry if you betray me," she said, and waved the stick before his face. 

He whined, and she thought it was because of her intimidating behaviour, but as he pressed flat against the floor, she realized there was another reason. She swung around and saw a flickering light coming closer behind a corner. An enemy? She looked for a place to hide, but there was no shelter in sight, so she retreated against the wall and raised her walking stick into a battle stance. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 3: Of rock and stone**

3.3 - How to slay an army and get away with it. 

  
The Troll attacked with the burning log, but Xena was quicker. She flipped over the log and over the Troll as well, kicking him in his face on the way. It did little damage, but his rage increased and he started to chase the warrior who continued to yell insults at him. When he saw that he was gaining her, he growled and tried even harder, and that's how they came into the main hall. 

She headed right towards the funeral pyre which was still burning, now at lower rate, but still strong. A few steps before the fire she flipped, somersaulting over the fire. The Troll followed with arrogance, sure that soon he would get her, and ran through the fire, reckoning it wouldn't harm his stony skin. Too late he noticed the shaft, and in the middle of the pyre he had no room to brake or change direction, so he jumped as well. 

Xena landed on the other side of the shaft, but backflipped immediately and met the Troll right over that bottomless pit. Time itself seemed to stop as she placed her feet to his chest, looked him in the eyes, and said, "So long, sucker." Then she pushed off. His weight was far greater, but her kick had enough power to throw her to the ground safe, while the Troll stopped midair, swinging his hands and feet as if he was learning to fly. And then he fell. 

Xena listened to his yell fading away as he went down. Then she rose and took a last look around to pick up some important things, and returned to the room where the Orcs had kept the bard. She searched for hints of how Gabrielle had gotten away, but there were not many to see. Back in the tunnel she came to the conclusion that in order to escape, Gabrielle must have headed away from Gristzuk's troops. 

Following the tunnel she soon came to a crossing where none of the paths seemed better than the other -- until she found another piece of Gabrielle's shirt lying on the floor a few yards into the tunnel leading left. She picked it up, hoping silently that her friend was smart enough to leave it there. 

She walked on, keeping her eyes on the ground. Soon she came to a place where the floor was moist, and she could see Gabrielle's footprints in the dirt among the Orc tracks. The bard was limping. Then she noticed that there were other footprints, small and flat, reminding her of duck's webs, going in the same direction with Gabrielle. At first she thought the other prints followed the bard, but on closer examination she realized that, in fact, they went _together with_ the bard. 

In the neighborhood of every crossing she found a new piece of cloth with a knot, until suddenly the markings vanished. Suspecting she had made a false turn somewhere, Xena retraced her steps to the point where she had found the last piece. What she discovered there made her very thoughtful, so she traced further back until she was sure she saw Gabrielle's footprints again. It took a lot of time, but she became convinced that someone was trying to mess up Gabrielle's marks to lead her in the wrong direction. And that someone was the same person or creature that walked with the bard. 

And that left Xena with a new problem. She couldn't trust on the cloth pieces any more, and trying to follow the rarely visible and even then very faint footprints would take a lifetime. There had to be another way. 

---- 

Gabrielle was unaware of the problems Xena faced a few days earlier. She stood on her good foot, prepared to take the opponents who were just coming around the corner. She wasn't surprised to find out that they were Orcs. Perhaps the Orcs were more surprised to see her, as they were rather expecting to find someone like an Elf warrior. 

The enemies came closer, but stopped at a safe distance, anticipating a trap of some kind. They goggled at her suspiciously, until one of them gathered enough courage to approach her. "Who are you?" the Orc asked in common language. 

"None of your business. Stay away! I'm not alone," the bard retorted defiantly. 

"Could this be the prisoner who escaped from Gristzuk?" said another Orc from the back. 

"Yes," said the third, letting out a noise resembling laughter, and continued, "She has made it a long way just to get caught again. Gristzuk will pay us well." 

The nearest of them wasn't prepared for serious resistance, and when he came too close, the young woman smashed her stick over his head. Her already fragile weapon cracked into splinters from its other end, but the Orc fell hard. Soon he rose up to his feet again, wearing an outraged expression. While his companions stayed behind, he came in again, this time swinging his axe. Even on one foot Gabrielle was able to dodge the strike, and she countered with a sting to his stomach, forgetting that her stick was broken. A sharp splinter went through a link in his chain mail, a surprised expression arose on his face, and he fell to his knees. Then he passed out, and eventually died. 

The bard had never killed before. She was shocked, realizing what she had done, and the stick slipped from her powerless hands. The other Orcs overcame her easily, and two of them held her still while the third came to finish her. She saw him raise his axe, and turned her head away. 

And then she heard some of the sweetest noises ever. First, a sound of a chakram screaming, then an axe breaking. Two ricochets from the walls, a snap as the weapon was caught, and then the drawing of a sword. 

As the Orcs let go of her, she sat down to the floor, where she believed she would be most useful by being out of the way. Standing would have been too hard, anyway, as the shock of taking a life, even a low life of an Orc, had drained all of her strength. And then, watching her favourite warrior at work made her feel a little better. The battle was soon over. 

"Hi Xena," she hailed the tall woman who stood panting in the middle of dead bodies. 

"Are you all right," Xena asked, and knelt beside her to embrace her. 

"No, I'm not. I just killed a living, thinking, feeling being and -- " 

"Gabrielle, it's all right to kill Orcs. They are evil from tip to toe." 

"Are you sure? Maybe some of them could still have hope, and maybe I just killed one who had." 

"I know only one good Orc, and that's a dead Orc. It's all right, believe me. I've seen enough of them to be sure." 

"But if it's all right to kill Orcs, how about half-Orcs. And if it's all right to kill half-Orcs, is it all right to kill _Haradrim_ or Easterlings? Where will it end?" 

Xena remained silent, looking sadly into her teary eyes, and understanding what she was going through. Finally she said, "I don't have an answer for that. But I found you before they got you, and that's all I care about." 

"And how did you find me? Did you follow my marks? I knew it was a good idea." 

"No, Gabrielle. It was a terrible idea. You don't know how great risk you took with that action. The Orcs may be rude and arrogant, but they are not stupid." 

"But you did find me in time..." 

"And your marks had little to do with it, as I couldn't trust them. At first I did, but then I noticed they led in the wrong direction. That creature walking with you moved them to lead me away from the right track." 

"Smeagol! That little rat! I'll show him if I ever get my hands on him." She looked around for him, but he had vanished at the first sign of the Orcs. "But how did you find me then, if you didn't follow my marks?" 

"You left other traces behind you. Your walking stick leaves a clear print, if you just learn to read them." 

"Just how could a wooden stick leave a print to a stone floor?" 

"Every time it hits the ground, the stone gets sort-of polished. Keeping a light source at the right angle the prints reflect light, glittering clearly enough to follow. But that's enough talking, we must get out of here. You have a sprained ankle, let's fix that first." 

Xena told Gabrielle to take off her boot and took a good grip of her foot. She massaged it awhile to ensure the leg was fully relaxed, and then pulled to make sure it was not dislocated. "There, try walking with it," she said, and Gabrielle stood up. 

"It still hurts, but I guess it'll be all right," the bard said, and grimaced. 

"It will hold if you're careful. Don't twist it again for some time," said Xena, and used her pressure point techniques to kill the pain. "Now you should be able use it. How does it feel." 

"Uh -- it doesn't. It's totally numb." 

"Good. Then we go. I suppose you were trying to find the way out, so you must have a clue about an exit. Right?" 

"Not exactly... You see, Smeagol was to show it to me, but he disappeared when the Orcs came." 

Xena sighed, and looked away thoughtfully. "Okay, this is what we'll do. You try to contact this Smeagol. I'll search for the exit other ways." 

But when Xena stood up and turned to leave, she noticed some figures trying to hide in the darkness of the dungeon. "Gabrielle, don't move," she whispered, and picked up a still burning torch from the floor. As it got more air, it started to burn brighter. Suddenly she threw it up the tunnel, thus revealing a large bunch of Orcs armed with bows ready to fire. 

When the Orcs realized that they had been discovered, they quickly uncovered their lanterns and illuminated the place so that they could shoot. As the first arrows whizzed at the two women, Xena judged the situation as too dangerous. She grabbed Gabrielle, took a few long steps, and dived into the river. There they were overtaken by the strong current which drove them into a hole in the southern wall. Clinging to each other, as getting separated could mean death to one or both of them, they helped one another reach the surface for breathing in turns. 

And that was the way Xena ended the silent war known to Orcs as the 'War against the Elves unseen'. It's not known how the Elves connect to this battle. Maybe it was the only way that the Orcs could explain the deaths of nearly two hundred of their kin. 

---- 

"Come on. Breathe!" Xena shouted, hammering her unconscious friend on the back. Gabrielle inhaled greedily, then started to cough out water from her lungs. 

"Am I dead?" she asked between the coughs. "I guess not. Dead don't feel this awful." 

"You're very much alive, Gabrielle," Xena replied, holding her against her breast. "Though for a short time I was afraid I had lost you again, so soon after finding you." 

For a few minutes they sat there still, on the river side under the cloudy sky. A drizzle showered the earth, but as the women were already wet, they didn't mind. The day wasn't the prettiest possible, but it was a day, after all, and they were finally out of the sunless dungeons. The Orcs would hardly come after them before nightfall, even if they believed them to be alive. 

Then they broke free, had a good look of each other and -- burst into laugher. As a matter of fact, there was nothing to laugh about, but maybe all the tension had to be released somehow. Xena had a long scratch on her forehead, and she was still covered with dried blood which even the strong current had been unable to wash off completely, and she looked so wild and bestial she'd have scared to death any human but the woman sitting in front of her, busting her gut. But in spite of all this, she was still as upright and impressive as ever. And Gabrielle was a sight for herself. The swelling on her eye had diminished, now it had turned black. She was dirty, blood and grease stains decorating her front, with a few small scars and bruises all over her body completing the image. Moreover, her green shirt and brown, knee-length skirt were shortened near to minimal and barely decent. 

At last they calmed down, and Gabrielle asked, "You have noticed, of course?" 

"What?" 

"The arrow sticking out of your side." 

"Oh, that. First things first, I thought, and that meant saving you from drowning. It's not bad, anyway." 

"Sometimes you're such a -- I don't know what you are." 

"Adorable?" 

"More like stubborn. But adorable is fine, too. Let me have look at that thing." 

Xena turned and let Gabrielle check the wound. "Can you take it out?" the warrior asked. 

"I believe so. It was stopped by a bone in your side, and didn't go too deep. Piece of cake." 

"So, what are you waiting for? Remove it." 

"Okay, but this will hurt a bit, as you know. So don't bite your tongue off. Ready?" 

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with it." 

"On three. One..." Gabrielle began the count. 

"...one," Xena repeated, rolling her eyes. She really didn't need this, why couldn't the bard just snap it off. 

"Two..." 

"...two." 

"Three..." 

Xena clenched her teeth together and got prepared for the pain. 

"Four..." 

"Four! You said on three... Hey!" 

"Sorry, but you taught me yourself how to distract the wounded before the operation. There, I've removed it. It didn't hurt much, did it?" 

"No." 

"And, of course, if it did, you wouldn't admit it." Gabrielle tore a few bands from her already short skirt while Xena removed her armor, and then she tied the wound. 

Suddenly Xena sprang up and jumped into the river. When she swam back to shore, her face turned into a bright smile as she held up a backpack. "When was the last time you ate?" she asked, and laid the pack at Gabrielle's feet. 

"A couple of days ago, I guess. A little before Smeagol rescued me from the Orcs. But I'm not too hungry." 

"Gabrielle! That's five days, not a couple! And you claim you're not hungry?" 

"Uh, not really. They stuffed me with some slimy ooze, and I was close to dying with the treatment." 

"Brown liquid with hard, pea-like things in it? It's called 'dagrot'. Great stuff! One portion keeps you going for days." 

"You actually like that stuff? I can't believe my ears." 

"I don't _like_ it. It tastes like vomit, but you can't deny it's effective." 

"If you say so. I just don't get it. Why go to so much trouble? Why didn't they just kill me?" 

Xena couldn't help grinning. "I'd say you were too skinny for them?" 

"What's my appearance has to do with -- _oh!_" 

"You've got it." 

"OH! _Eww!_ They were...? Oh." 

"That's how they like humans. Fat and tasty. Anyway, in this bag I have something I picked up from your captor's lair. There should be some food, too, if the swim didn't melt it completely." 

Gabrielle dug into the bag curiously. "Yuck. I assume this was bread once," she said, shaking light brown substance off of her hands. But dried meat, although not that dry any longer, was edible, and the women shared it with pleasure. 

During the short and light meal they discussed what had happened to them after the meeting with Beorn. "And they came out of nowhere," Gabrielle explained. "I tried to fend them off with my staff, but every time I knocked one down, another took his place. And the first one always joined back in the fight too soon. They were just too many, and even Argo's kicks didn't help much. Then one of them hit Argo's side with a spear, and at the same time I broke my staff. Then everything went black." At this point she was nearly weeping. 

"So you don't know what happened to Argo?" asked Xena. 

"No, I don't," the bard replied, and sniffed. "I hope she was able to escape. But the wound was bad. I can't keep from thinking that this was my fault." 

"Stop that. Just how could it be your fault?" 

"Like, if I hadn't insisted that you should help Beorn, maybe Argo would be fine. Or if I hadn't been such a nuisance and followed you from Bree, or if I hadn't been hit by that Ringwraith on Weathertop, of if I hadn't seen that stupid dream, or -- if I didn't babble myself into awkward situations..." She realized she had let the cat out of the bag. 

"Hold on! What dream?" 

"It's so stupid I didn't want to talk about it. But if you insist." Xena's sharp gaze told her that she insisted. So, she told all about the vision that she had in the morning when Xena left. "But I'm sure you would have gone through any situation, despite of what some stranger tells me in some idiotic dream," she wrapped up her story. 

To Gabrielle's surprise, Xena didn't find it idiotic at all. "Maybe so, but how could we know for sure. Maybe I'd have walked straight into that big Orc bow, or had met my end in Beorn's claws. We're alive now, and that's what's important. The funny thing about predictions; if you do something differently because of them, you'll never know what would have happened otherwise." Xena poked her friend gently in her side and grinned encouragingly. When Gabrielle returned her smile, she turned the conversation off the topic, saying, "And what does it tell you having Prince Eomer in your dreams again? How many times have I told you to forget him." 

"Just because he's handsome and brave and royal, doesn't mean that I couldn't get him. He practically eats from my hand!" 

"Oh sure. Last time in Edoras he didn't even notice you because you were too frightened to go near him. Yeah, he's yours. In your dreams, maybe." 

"Easy for you to say. You can get any man you want. Besides, you should support me, not tease me." 

"I'll support you, but if you really want him, you need to get a grip and go talk to him. Royal or not, inside he's just a man. Next time; go and introduce yourself to him! Be yourself, talk, smile and -- show some skin." 

"If I show any more skin," Gabrielle retorted, referring to her new style, "they'll arrest me and ban me from the town for good." 

The rain ceased and the sun appeared from between the slowly dissolving clouds. Xena measured the sun and the surroundings. "This river must be Gladden," she stated, and continued, "Rhosgobel is straight east from where Gladden joins to Anduin, so all we need to do is build a raft and drift with the river. It's both the fastest way and the easiest." 

Not needing talk about how to divide the tasks, they automatically went their own separate ways to collect material needed for the raft. A sword may not beat a good axe in cutting wood, but it was their only suitable edged weapon, and soon the sound of falling trees was heard from the direction where Xena had gone. Gabrielle cut down small willows growing on the river bank, and used them to tie Xena's logs together. First she removed the bark, and then softened them by twisting the stem longitudinally, thus making them more flexible. 

When she had tied the first five logs together, and waited for the sixth, she noticed that she needed more tying material. She waded to the river as she was unable to reach the most suitable willows from the shore, and suddenly something attacked her from behind and pulled her under water. Cold limbs clenching around her body, she floundered to reach the surface, but sank deeper instead. Finally she got her feet on the river bottom and pushed up. Even though she got her face above the surface and had a quick gasp, her move drove her away from the shore at the same, and to the deeper water. It gave her opponent another advantage, and once more she was pulled under water. 

The attacker was not very big, weighing maybe no more than forty pounds, but the water element was not on her side, and even a little extra weight like that could turn out to be fateful. She tried to get free from the hold, but the attacker's fury gave him strength over his limits. So she changed tactics, and instead of struggling to get free, she attacked to harm him. It worked, and just a little before all her breath was out, she managed to break his hold and reach the surface to breathe. After that she sank once more due to her opponent's new attack. 

Next she felt a new grip on her hair. She was pulled up, and the constricting force around her body eased. 

Xena let go of her hair, and gave a powerful shake to the little creature whom she was holding up, to suppress his resistance. Gabrielle recognized him as Smeagol as soon as she had gained her balance again. 

"_Hisss!_ She promised to tell us, precious! She promised! _Gollum_" Smeagol yelled before Xena's grip moved onto his throat, cutting his talk short. 

"You know this -- thing?" Xena asked Gabrielle, and looked at her captive like she had never seen anything like him before. Which was true. 

"Yes, I know him," said the bard. "This is the Smeagol whom I told you about. Why did you attack me, you loathsome freak?" 

"We saves you. We leads you out. We shows the exit. And what we gets? Nothing! She promised, but she doesn't keep the promise. Where is the thief, precious! Where! We hates you! You promised!" 

"What is he talking about?" Xena asked. 

"We made a sort of a deal. Our Mr. Baggins seems to have taken Smeagol's most valuable thing, and I promised to tell him all I know about it, if he showed me the way out," Gabrielle answered, and continued, turning to the little creature, "But after today's attack, I no longer think that I owe him anything." 

"I second that," said the warrior wryly. The creature's appearance was getting on her nerves. "Besides, I wouldn't want him anywhere near Baggins if he has managed to reach Rivendell." 

"Thief! He's near?!" yelped Smeagol, and surprised Xena by biting her wrist, which made her drop him down, and in a flash he dived under water. 

Xena cursed, and was about to go after him, but Gabrielle seized her and said, "Let him go, Xena. If you catch him, you'll end up hurting him badly. I don't want that." 

"That _thing_ tried to drown you and you're willing to let him go?!" 

"I don't think he's truly evil. Not completely. And he did save me from the Orcs. Please." 

"But I just spilled Baggins's position to him." 

"I know. Very not you. But still." 

Xena looked at her in astonishment. "You are unbelievable. Fine, I let him go, but if he still bothers you -- or me -- that's the last thing he'll do." She rose up to the shore, followed by her friend, and they went back to finish the raft. 

Working together, they attached the remaining logs together, talking casually while working. "So, this Smeagol is the former owner of the thing that Baggins is bearing," Xena said. "I don't suppose he told you about it." 

"Sure he told me. It's -- oh, wait! He asked me a riddle about it. Let's see if you can get it." 

"I don't like riddles." 

"Oh, come on. You're dying to know what that thing is, aren't you?" 

"Well, I wouldn't use those words, but..." 

"I thought so. Solve this and you'll know. I think it went like..." 

     When left alone, 
     there is no core. 
     You fill the hole, 
     left out is four. 

"There. It's not easy, but you're clever, so you should get it eventually." 

"A ring," Xena said, and something flashed in her eyes, but she covered it quickly. 

"Just take your time. I mean, even I had to -- _excuse me?!_" 

"It's a ring, isn't it?" 

A deep silence fell as Gabrielle dropped what she was doing and just stared straight ahead with a phlegmatic face. Then, "Ooh, I hate you so much!" 

"I hate you too, Gabrielle," said Xena, and smiled crookedly. 

When the raft was ready, they covered it with branches and leaves, and pulled it to water. Xena was the first to jump onto it, but she barely managed to keep her balance when it unexpectedly slid away. 

"Are you all right?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Never felt better. Now get on," the warrior retorted, perhaps slightly ashamed of her clumsiness. Gabrielle took her hand and stepped on board, and Xena pushed them off the shore with a long rod. 

* * *

_ End of part 3. _   
February 12, 2000, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)  
Updated: July 29, 2003. 


	6. Part 4: Warriors with destiny

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 4: Warriors with destiny **

4.1 - Impossible berries 

  
Next morning, Gabrielle woke up with a feeling of discomfort, as a carelessly cut branch was painfully pressing against her spine. She stretched and sat up, wondering where she was, until she became aware of water splashing against the sides of the raft. They had left the mountains behind and the river was now flowing through a thick forest. Xena sat in the front, her legs crossed, still keeping watch as she had done in the evening when the bard had gone to sleep. 

"Xena, have you stayed awake all night long? I was supposed to have the second watch," said the blonde drowsily. When she got no answer, she frowned, and nudged the warrior on her shoulder. 

Xena started awake. She swung around and attacked, pinning her friend down against the raft. Then she pointed a dagger at her throat, with an unfocused and frightened look in her eyes. Using more her instincts than her brains, Gabrielle twisted Xena's wrist, and lifted her midriff at the same time, using a wrestling technique that Xena had taught her. When her senses took over a second after, she was genuinely astonished to find her moves working. They had never before worked against Xena. 

"Xena?" Gabrielle called, more frightened of the expression on her friend's face than the attack itself. 

"Gab-, Gabrielle?" Xena answered with trembling voice, and throwing frantic looks around until she finally found the bard's eyes to focus on. 

"Xena, what's wrong?" 

"I, -- I don't feel very good." 

"How? Are you ill, Xena?" 

"I don't know. It's all so -- _weird_. Tell me, Gabrielle, the arrow that you removed from my side; what did it look like?" 

"Well, it looked like any arrow. You think it was poisoned?" 

"It's possible. Remove the bandage, and tell me what you see," Xena said, and turned to her stomach. 

Gabrielle removed the cloth, and couldn't believe her eyes. The wound that had looked so harmless, had turned angry, and the red color of an inflammation was making its way up her side. 

"What is it?" Xena asked, when the bard had been silent for a while. She turned her head, and saw a very upset Gabrielle holding a hand over her mouth. And from that she drew the conclusion that it was bad. She reached behind to touch the wound, then smelled her fingers. A deep sigh expressed, that she now knew. 

"It really is poison, isn't it?" the bard asked. 

Xena nodded. "Of the worst kind. I've seen it at work before. First, the victim loses the ability to reason. His thoughts become confused and his choices are bad. Then his muscles stop answering to his will. He becomes clumsy. In the end he's a blubbering idiot who's unable control his body, and at last he dies when his breathing stops. If he's lucky, he won't be awake when that happens. It's not pretty." 

"And this is going to happen to you? How long?" 

"To the end? A few days. The first symptoms appear almost immediately, and little by little it gets worse. It's a horrible, horrible method of warfare, as it attacks the morale of the troops as well as the individual. I don't know why they shot me with that arrow. It's not their usual way." 

"So, how do we fight it? I mean, there has to be a cure." 

Xena turned her eyes up at the sky. "So far, I haven't seen anyone recover, and the cure - I don't think there is one." 

"So you're just going to die?" said Gabrielle with a teary voice, but then she straightened up. "Well I don't buy it. Through the years that we've been together, you have been shot, hammered, punctured, drowned, dropped from a cliff, and buried under a pile of rocks. I've grieved your supposed death so many times that I've lost the count. You can be damn sure I won't let you die on me like this. Do you hear me! Now, how do we keep you alive until we can find a way to make you better?" 

Gabrielle's determination strengthened Xena's wavering will. Even though she knew she just might be denying the truth, she would make it last as long as possible. And she would fight. As long as there's life, the hope remains - at least that's what she wanted to believe. 

Following Xena's instructions, Gabrielle cleaned the wound again. She dug into the gash, and found the hard arrow head containing the poison. She took it out, then flushed the wound thoroughly with cool water by blowing it through a hollow reed. 

The source was gone, but the poison was already in. Xena could only delay the inevitable. By the evening she was still getting worse. She had hallucinations about _Mumakil_, those gigantic creatures from the South, and she couldn't stand on the rocking raft any more. Most of the time she was tired because of the lack of nutrition. They had food, but she couldn't stomach it. Part of the disease, she explained to Gabrielle who watched helplessly as her strength gradually drained away. 

They steered the raft to a shore, and pulled it up. Gabrielle knew it was dangerous to make a fire, but she did so anyway. For now the enemies were the least of their worries. She cooked the last pieces of the dried meat, spicing it with some roots that she found nearby, and they ate that in silence. After the meal they had trouble falling asleep, even Xena, who usually passed out immediately, no matter where she lay. 

Gabrielle watched her rolling and twisting a moment, then asked, "Can't get sleep, either, huh?" 

"Hmm," Xena grunted in affirmative. 

"Would it help if I told you a story?" 

"I doubt it," said Xena laughing, "Since when have I ever slept during your tale? They're too good for that." 

"Well, maybe you've never heard me tell a real bedtime story before." 

"Okay, okay, give it a try." 

"I know this is hard for you, so it's very special story. Ever heard about the Ents?" 

"Aren't they a species of tree-like, mythological creatures?" 

"Yes. This is their story. _Hooommm. Hooooooommmm,_" the bard began. 

"Why do you hoom like that?" 

"It's an essential part of the story. It is an Ent-story, you know. Veeery long, veeery boring." 

"Ah. Well, go on. I have nothing to lose." 

"_Hooomm. Hrum hoom._ In the beginning there was Fangorn. _Hooooommm._ Just Fangorn, Treebeard. And Fangorn was in the beginning. Alone. _Hoooom_." That went on for a while, then the bard threw a glance at her friend. The warrior was in a deep sleep. "Yeah, that's about the point where I fell into sleep when my father told this tale to me," she said, and pressed a kiss on Xena's forehead, then laid down herself. 

When the morning came, it brought nothing new to Xena's state. Now they were out of food, and in her current condition Xena couldn't even think of hunting. Well, she did, but luckily Gabrielle was able to change her mind, and she left to hunt by herself. Of course, hunting was not one of her strongest skills, but she managed to find more roots, some fine berries, and a few mushrooms. 

When Gabrielle returned, she found her friend lying on her stomach by the raft. Xena didn't seem to breathe, her eyes were closed, her face was pale like death. Gabrielle rushed to her, and shook her, and at last she woke up. "Xena, are you all right?" the bard asked. 

"No, but for now I'm just tired," Xena answered, and compelled herself to sit. 

"I found some food. Here, try to eat some." 

But Xena pushed her away. "I don't think I can eat anything," she said and glanced at a place little further, where she had felt sick only minutes before. 

"I found blueberries." 

The mention of that drew Xena's interest. "Blueberries! That's good. Those are probably the only thing I can hold down by now." She took a handful of berries, but her mouth had no taste. Then she froze, and wrinkled her forehead as her brains were trying to form up a theory. Her eyes widened, and she darted them at Gabrielle. "Blueberries!" she yelled, startling the younger woman. "Blueberries this time of the year!? It can't be. Where did you get these?" 

"Hey, take it easy," said the bard with calming voice, thinking the warrior was having one of her not-so-sane moments again. "They're just berries." 

"No, this isn't right. These shouldn't be growing here. Unless..." 

"What?" 

"Unless we're much further in south than I thought. This river, I thought it was Gladden, but it must be Silverlode instead. Oh, it's all so clear to me now. Oh no! We must turn back! We shouldn't be here. If they catch us, we're lost. Go, get on the raft and go back!" 

"Who? Where are we, Xena? No! I won't move anywhere until you explain." 

Xena was already going, pulling the raft to water, but Gabrielle tripped her down. They fell onto the raft which started to drift down the river with the two women wrestling on it. 

"Stop fighting back, Gabrielle," Xena said, using her brute strength to restrain the smaller woman. "Don't you see we're only being driven deeper into the forest?" 

"So what? What is it with this place, anyway, that scares you so much?" Gabrielle asked, giving up under superior force. 

"Lorien," Xena sighed. 

"Lorien? _Lothlorien?!_ Where the Elves live?" 

"Yes. But these Elves are not our friends. In fact, no one entering this forest has ever been known to come back. No one." 

"Come on! You don't believe that. It's just a legend, like a story that parents tell to keep their children out of trouble." 

"No, Gabrielle. This is real! And even if it wasn't -- well, I'm not one of the persons these Elves would like to see, that's for sure." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Uh, you know I did some horrible things in my past. Conquering most of the towns and villages from Mirkwood to Misty Mountains, and from Beorn's land to Lorien. So, in the end, my land and Lorien had a common border. Obviously, I couldn't let it be that way." 

Gabrielle shook her head, upset. "You attacked them. Boy, you must have been really out of your mind that day." 

"I planned it so well. It was not the tactics, not the lack of skill of my men. We were prepared and ready, oh yes, we were. Then it came to the fight and ... little things turned against us. I don't believe in luck, but that one time... I don't know what else to blame. It was my first real mistake as a warlord." 

"And I'm glad you failed," said Gabrielle, without the smallest sign of accusation in her voice. "There goes your legend, though; you entered the forest, and you came back alive." She smiled a little when Xena muttered something about an exception to every rule, and then she continued, "But wait; you mentioned Beorn. Did you attack him as well?" 

"Not really. I was about to, but something came up." 

"Then why does Grimbeorn hate you so much?" 

"He has every right to hate me. You see, I sort of killed his father." 

"You _WHAT?!_" 

"Yes, I did kill the old Beorn. That was because of my second mistake," Xena sighed, and continued, "But I don't want to talk about it now. So, will you help me get this raft turned?" 

"Well, there wasn't anything helpful in the way we came, as far as I know, but I tell you what. I'll give you a chance to convince me and come up with a better idea. Until you do, I'll help you steer the raft back to shore. But we're running out of time, I think, so I won't give any promises after that." 

But they ran into the first problem immediately when they couldn't find the pole that Xena had used for steering. They had forgotten it on the beach near their camp site, or it had fallen from the raft when they were wrestling with each other. Either way, the pole was missing. They tried paddling with their hands to drive the raft closer the bank, but the current was too strong and it brought them back to midstream every time they gained a foot or two. 

"Looks like we have to swim to the shore," said Gabrielle, and stopped paddling. 

"Why don't you swim there by yourself. I'll find another way, if you don't mind," Xena retorted coldly. 

"Since when have you been afraid of ... water?" Gabrielle asked, starting with a teasing tone, but then she realized that there was something very wrong with Xena. The warrior was pale, she was making a brave effort to sit straight up, but her muscles were already shaking with the strain. 

From there they just drifted. Xena lay on her back, head on Gabrielle's lap, and the bard caressed her hair. During the rest of the day Xena suffered from cramps and hallucinations which weakened her even more. In the afternoon it was becoming obvious that the conclusion, what ever it was to be, wouldn't be far away. 

Suddenly, the warrior stiffened and grasped Gabrielle's hand. "Gabrielle," she said with the last bit of strength she had. 

"Yes, Xena?" 

"Be careful, friend. Something in the woods has spotted us. You must make it alone from now on." With those words, she passed out. 

The bard wiped away the tears blocking her sight and glanced around. All that she saw was mallorn trees, but she had become used to the fact that Xena's senses were much more accurate than her own. Maybe she really had noticed something this time, or maybe it was only a hallucination. Whatever it was, Gabrielle had nothing to lose any more. 

"Hello! Can you hear me?" she shouted at the forest. "We are friends, _mellon._" Nothing told her that anyone was hearing her, but she continued anyway. "Listen to me, Elf-people. "Please! Help us! I travel with a great warrior who has slain many Orcs up on the Misty Mountains. Now she is very sick. I beg you, help her if you can. She's not only a warrior, but also a kind and good person. My best friend." 

She listened silently, hoping to hear an answer; a word, a crackle, anything at all. Nothing happened. Only a southern breeze came to console her, waving her long, blond hair as she laid her head on Xena's breast, and sobbed. 

Doing so she didn't notice that the breeze had grown into a strong wind that drove the raft ahead, until it bumped into the shore on the north side. She lifted her eyes up, and saw a group of Elves waiting for her. They were beautiful and fair, but also very serious. 

"Will you... Will you help her?" Gabrielle asked, but the coldness of their response made her think that maybe this wasn't so good an idea after all. 

"Sadly, it's not up to me," said one of the Elves with a freezing tone, and gestured her to step to the shore. She did so, and two others put Xena on a stretcher, immediately starting to carry her away to the woods. Gabrielle was going to follow them, but the Elf stopped her, saying, "We have a rule; no human is allowed to know the path to our sacred city. Put this cloth over your eyes." 

"And if I refuse to be blindfolded." 

"Then you'll follow your companion on biers." 

Gabrielle revised her impression of the gentleness of the Elves, and let them tie her eyes, and after making sure that she couldn't see a thing they started the journey north through the woods. She wanted to stay close to Xena, but that luxury was denied her. Her attempts to converse were met with cold silence, but she didn't feel fear because she knew that it couldn't get worse. She had brought Xena to the only people who, if any, could help her. 

At first they walked north, soon turning to the west, then north again, and so on, so that she quickly lost her sense of direction. All this meandering slowed them down, of course, and that made her very nervous. She didn't know how long Xena could stand the delay. When she asked them about that, they told her to keep quiet and let them take care of everything. 

When night fell, they stopped, and removed the cloth covering her eyes. Immediately she wanted to check her friend, but the warrior was not with them. "Where's Xena?" she asked, upset and frightened. 

The Elf setting up a camp fire glanced her, and stood up. "She took a faster route. Don't worry about her," he said. 

"Where did you took her? I want to be with her. What if she needs me?" 

The Elf came closer, and Gabrielle noticed that the hardness in his eyes had softened a bit, and replaced with curiosity. "I see you are not like the Warrior Princess," he said. "I see that you care about her very much, though I can't see why. You must understand; to my people your friend's name is like a swear word, and if I hadn't been following my orders, she wouldn't be alive now." 

"But... where is she? What are you going to do with her?" 

Before the Elf could answer, a new Elf came to the camp site. He pulled the first one aside, and they had a short and intensive talk. Then the newcomer left and the other came back to the young woman, looking thoughtful and confused. "Well, Gabrielle," he said, for the first time addressing her by her name. "It was unusual enough to let you pass by the stream this deep into our forest, and now the Lady herself wants to see you. What that means, whether it is good news to you, or bad, I do not know. But I do know that the first thing tomorrow morning, I will escort you to Caras Galadhon, and there it all will become clear." 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 4: Warriors with destiny **

4.2 - In the City of Light 

  
It was midday when Gabrielle was escorted to Caras Galadhon, the capital city of Lorien. The inhabitants watched her reservedly as she walked the paths and stairways across the city, but her company, now the size of three, had learned to like her, even trust her to some extent. As soon as possible, she demanded to see Xena, and after some consultation with the locals, she was led to a ladder at one tree. Two guards under the tree let her pass, and she climbed the ladder into the tree to arrive a kind of platform called _talan_ by the Elves, on which a small hut had been built. Elidon, the head of Gabrielle's escort, followed her up. 

She entered the hut and found it larger inside than it had seemed, mostly because it was carved partly inside the tree trunk. The Elf sitting in one corner alertly sprang up, but Elidon signaled him to relax. The window on the southern side was closed with shutters which let only little light into the room. By the opposite wall there was a single berth, on which a human figure lay wrapped on blankets; Xena. 

Gabrielle approached her friend's immobile figure, terrified. She was so still, so pale. The bard feared the worst as she knelt down and put her hand on Xena's heart to feel if it was beating. It was, but the beat was slow and faint. She whispered her name, and got no answer, as she had expected. Minutes passed before she came to think that there was no healer present, and she wondered if the Elves had given Xena any treatment at all. She took a look around, but nothing in the room looked like medical aid. 

Then, a new Elf entered. He greeted Elidon, before turning to her. "They're waiting," he said, and turned around. Elidon beckoned Gabrielle to follow him as he led them out, down the tree, and across the city to an enormous mallorn tree. It was both wide and tall, and also amazingly green and thick. Near its smooth bole a broad, white ladder stood, which they started to climb up. Soon the ladder dived amongst the first branches, but still they climbed. It must have been the longest ladder she had used, and it went so high that she had to close her eyes to be able climb at all. At last they reached a platform similar to the one Xena was placed on, but much larger. It reminded her of a deck of a great ship, and she didn't like ships. They tend to rock, which again made her feel sick. This platform didn't rock, though, and feeling something virtually solid under her feet again made her very happy. 

On the platform there stood a house; a real house, not just any collection of sticks and leaves, under which these Elves usually dwelled -- a thing Gabrielle later came to know. The only room in the house was a large, round hall built around the bole of the mallorn. Inside this hall the most important Elves had formed an alley through which the bard now had to walk towards two people on the other end, sitting in tall chairs by the bole. One was a man wearing simple, white clothes with a silver cloak, the other the most beautiful Elven lady she could possibly imagine, dressed in a similar manner. 

"Good day to you," said the Elf man when she stopped before them. "My name is Celeborn. I'm the Lord of Lothlorien. The lady by my side," he paused and made a gesture towards the woman, "is called Galadriel." The woman nodded. Neither of them smiled. 

He paused again, this time expecting for the guest to introduce herself, even though he probably knew her already, at least by her name. "I'm Gabrielle," she said, then added on a whim, "the Queen of Amazons." Then she curtseyed -- not too deeply, as she wished to be treated as their equal -- and noticed to her pleasure a rustle of surprise and some unattended glances between the Elves. 

"Welcome, Queen Gabrielle," said the Elf Lord, and quickly covered his mixed feelings. "What are you doing in our forest?" 

"First things first," said the bard showing nothing but self-confidence, "Before me, my friend was brought here. Her name is Xena, and she was poisoned up on the mountains, which made her very sick. I want to know what you're going to do to help Xena. She claimed there's no antidote for this poison, but surely you can do something." 

"Your companion was right; there is no antidote. We have done everything we can, but don't give up hope yet. Now, answer my question." 

"We came here mostly by accident. We were on our way to Rhosgobel, when I was captured by Orcs on the mountains. Xena rescued me, but we got lost. If you're interested in knowing, I can tell you about it." 

"Yes, I'm very interested. As a matter of fact, I insist you do so." 

Gabrielle told them the whole story from her kidnapping to their wet escape. When she got to the point where Smeagol attacked her, she was interrupted by Lady Galadriel, who raised her hand and stood up, and when she did that, everybody's attention turned to her. "What day was it when you met Grimbeorn, and the Orcs kidnaped you?" 

The seriousness in her voice and the question itself surprised the young woman. Now everyone was looking at her, and somehow it made her nervous. "It must have been on the second week of October. I'm not sure of the exact day." 

"Then, what happened to you on the third of October?" 

Again, Gabrielle had to think it over. "I left my sister in Bree on the last day of September, and the day after Gandalf caught me up. I believe that night I was touched by one of the Ringwraiths on Weathertop. Why do you ask?" 

Now Celeborn sprang up, and demanded Gabrielle to tell about that as well, but Galadriel slowly sat down into her chair. The bard began another story, strongly emphasizing Xena's good sides. When she was done, Celeborn had regained his calmness. A moment of silence followed. 

Then Galadriel took a very deep breath, and turned her thoughtful gaze up at the ceiling of leaves. "Did you know, Gabrielle, that anyone entering this forest uninvited will never leave?" she asked dryly. 

"That's what Xena told me." 

"And did you believe her?" 

"More or less. Didn't take it too seriously, though." 

"Well, you should have, as she was right. But things are changing," said the Elf Lady, sighing. "No more than a month ago I wouldn't have had any second thoughts about what to do with you two, because the Xena I knew brought us much grief and trouble. Now, I don't know. So, I'm expecting you to convince me that I did the right thing when I saved her life. 

"Saved her... but he said..." 

At that moment, a faint smile rose on Galadriel's face, and suddenly she radiated compassion and beauty. "When my husband said that there is no antidote for the poison, he spoke the truth. When he said that we had done everything we could, he spoke the truth. But he left untold that the poison is not in Xena's body any more. Not even the Elves have an antidote for this poison, but we can take it out of her. Yes, we can. And we did. Now it's up to Xena to repair the damage. It remains to be seen if she's up to the task, as there is much to repair." 

"So she's not poisoned any more," yelped Gabrielle with excitement, "In that case, I'm sure she'll be all right. She's the strongest and most strong-willed person I know. She will recover." 

"If she was anyone else," said the Lady, "I'd say she wouldn't. You may be right, though. So, this is my decision for the time being," she said, addressing her words to everyone in the tree house, "Gabrielle, the Amazon Queen, is to be treated as a guest of honor. She may freely move in the town, go where ever she wants. Only passing through the gate is forbidden. Same applies to Xena if she wakes up." 

The meeting ended, and Elidon took Gabrielle back to the hut where Xena was sleeping. The Elves had offered her a place of her own, but she had preferred to share the _talan_ with Xena. "What happens next?" she asked when her guide was leaving. 

"Probably nothing," he answered, "Not until your companion wakes up, if that ever happens. After that, I don't know. The best you can do for now is rest and take care of her." 

"One more thing, Elidon." 

"Yes?" 

"Thanks for being kind to me. I'd guess it wasn't easy, considering I'm so close to one of the past enemies of your people." 

"You're welcome," said Elidon, smiling. "I may not like Xena, but I've nothing against you. And who knows, if what you say is true, that she has changed for good -- who knows, maybe some day I won't have anything against her either." 

"I'm sure of that," said Gabrielle, and continued, "Will you be here tomorrow?" 

"I have my duties outside, guarding the river," the Elf answered, but seeing the disappointment on the bard's face, he continued, "but I'm sure I can arrange something." Then he smiled widely, waved his hand, and so he was gone, singing a joyful song. Gabrielle made her bed next to Xena, and went to sleep. 

The next morning, something woke her up. The sun peeping in through a gap in the wall hit her directly in the eyes. Everywhere around her, the Elves were singing; not for her, but for themselves. She listened to them for a while, and it made her feel warm and happy. She nudged the warrior beside her, then she remembered how ill she was. But she looked a little better than last night. Then a snap behind made her turn quickly around. At the door there stood a dark-haired child in a silver jacket and tattered, green trousers. 

The woman and the child watched at each other, both in amazement. She had never seen an Elven child before. In that she didn't differ from most of the humans. The child was a boy about seven, but who could tell an Elf's age for sure. If he was an Elf, after all! He wasn't as lean as she'd have expected an Elf child to be, and his ears peeking under his long, black hair lacked the peaks so typical to Elves. The more she looked at him, the more he started to look human. A human child in Lorien -- that would be strange. 

"Hi," she said. The boy remained silent. His left thumb searched for his mouth, found it, and went in. "What's your name?" she added. That moment, the door opened and Lady Galadriel herself entered. 

"Estel, you shouldn't be here," said the Lady with a voice that didn't leave a chance for misunderstanding. It was stern, maybe even angry, but still tender and loving. The boy didn't need another call, and in a flash he was out. "I'm sorry," she added, turning to Gabrielle, "He's curious, and not used to humans. But I didn't come here looking for little rascals. Before we can make the final decision about what to do with the two of you, I must ask you about something. Answer with truth, even if it seems to go against your friend." Gabrielle nodded cautiously, and Galadriel continued, "When you were accompanied with Smeagol, did he mention a certain object. A ring, perhaps?" 

"Yes, he did. As a matter of fact, he asked me a riddle of it. How did you know?" 

"And later, did you tell about it to Xena?" 

"Of course. It was a good riddle, but Xena spoiled my fun by guessing the answer immediately." 

The Elf sighed. "I was afraid of this. But thank you for telling me. Had it been the other way around, my decision would have been much easier to make, though. Now it requires more pondering." She glanced at Xena, and lost in her thoughts she frowned, and walked out. 

Gabrielle spent the whole morning watching Xena and nursing her the best she could. The warrior was getting better, which encouraged her to keep trying. In the afternoon, a light-hearted voice sang for her outside at her door, "Gabrielle, Gabrielle, come out, greet the sun. Gabrielle, Gabrielle, enjoy this meal, have a little fun." 

"Hi, Elidon," she uttered to the Elf standing on top of the ladder, holding a packet wrapped in one, big leaf of mallorn. He sat down on the edge of the _talan_, and opened his packet. The bard sat down next to him, inadvertently looked down, and decided to move away from the edge to lean on the hut wall. Elidon offered her food from his packet, and she took it with great pleasure. While eating she, for the first time, had a good view of the city. Everywhere, tall mallorn trees in colors of green and silver towered, reaching for the clouds. Not many Elves were in sight, but all the trees seemed to be singing with multiple voices, sometimes in unison, sometimes each their own song. 

The Elf told her about the town, but soon they just talked about anything coming into their minds. He might sing a piece of a song, and Gabrielle then tried to translate it to common language, just for practise and entertainment. She made some funny mistakes, but succeeded very well in general. Their happiness was so real that it was no wonder they soon enticed an increasing amount of listeners who after a short time of curious observing took part in their conversation. They came from down by the stairs, but also up from the same tree where the bard could have seen many other _talan_s if she just had bothered to take a look. They sat down on the nearby branches, and on the roof of the hut. 

Then the Elves started singing and their songs were happy and joyful. When a few hours had passed, Elidon turned to Gabrielle and said, "My friends, we have almost forgotten our guest. I have heard she is a skilled bard and storyteller. Why don't you sing for us." 

Gabrielle looked at him shyly and answered, "True, I tell stories, but I doubt they would fit here. Besides, I'm not too much a singer. My way is more of just reciting." 

But the Elves insisted and she had to yield. Maybe she could turn this to her -- and Xena's favor, even though directly telling about Xena's adventures wouldn't be appropriate. She stood up, closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she raised her head and looked directly into the eyes of of the listeners, and anyone she looked at got a feeling that they were about to hear something very, very special. 

"I'm going to tell you a story that no one has heard before," she begun after a moment. "It is not about Love. It is not about Heroism. It's not about Good or Evil. Or maybe it is. It is about Life. This is the story of one woman." 

Inside the hut, Xena started. She had been awake for some minutes already, but being unsure of her situation, she had chosen to keep still. Then she had just listened to those beautiful voices until it was Gabrielle's turn. If the bard was to tell the story that Xena was feared she would, then she would be in trouble. She desperately wanted to go and stop Gabrielle, but she was too weak to do that. And soon it was too late, anyway. But as the story went on, she couldn't help being drawn into it, despite the fact that she was the main subject; so vivid was Gabrielle's presentation. 

And something strange seemed to be going on with the Elves, too. They were all silent like stones, but from their faces an attentive observer could read expressions of surprise, excitement and anticipation. At first, they had just politely asked Gabrielle to tell her stories, they were not expecting anything like this. 

Because she was good. 

Not that they expected her to be anything else, but the Elven standards for a good song or story were often quite far from what humans ever can present. This time, something changed. 

Gabrielle told them about a girl, and how she grew up in a peaceful little town living on farming. She told them how one day, everything changed when an enemy struck and how the girl was forced to take the lead of resistance. And how one day, the attacking enemy met a defense they hadn't expected. She told them how this young woman turned the farmers into soldiers, plows into swords, and how valiantly they one time after another defeated the enemy. And then she told how things went awry, how the defensive force became offensive, and how the woman slowly slipped into the darkness, destroying everything and everyone that was standing on her way. 

She never told any names, not even Xena's. Nor did she mention places by their real names. It was a long story but the time seemed to fly. At last, Gabrielle was preparing for the end. "... and ever since that she has tried to pay back what she did in her past. Her past comes into her nightmares and her victims haunt her at night. Maybe some day she'll find peace. But she proved that one can change if there's even a little good in him or her. And there is, in every one." 

The story ended, but the Elves remained silent. Gabrielle started to feel a little uneasy. Had she done something wrong? Was it something she had said? At last one of the listeners dropped down from the roof and said, "I'm sorry. We are amazed and therefore silent. Your story has touched us deeply and we'd like to hear more, if you don't mind." 

"I'm glad you liked it," she replied, "but I feel too exhausted right now. Usually, I write down the stories I tell and I can remember them nearly word by word with no effort, but this one is different. I have never told it before and I will not write it down. At least for some time." 

"My people don't write our songs down on paper, like you humans, or carve them into stone, as do the Dwarves. Our stories are meant to be remembered in the song format. This one we wouldn't like to forget. We will make a song of it and so it will live on with us 'til the end of days." He was about to continue when he happened to look at the door of the hut, and started. 

Everyone turned to watch Xena who stood in the doorway, leaning on the wall. "Hi, Gabrielle," she said, as soon as her friend saw her. "Did I miss anything?" 

Gabrielle sprang up and leaped to Xena, speechless of relief and happiness. She gave her a tight hug, then took her back inside, as she was still too weak to stand. Elidon followed them, but the other Elves left in silence, each to their own direction. He asked if they needed anything, but Xena shook her head, and so he left because he understood that she still had a problem trusting his kind. After some time he came back, though, and slipped in a pint-sized pot of golden liquid. It was sweet and nourishing when the Gabrielle tasted it, and she persuaded Xena to drink some, too. After that, the warrior went to sleep immediately. The younger woman stayed up long, guarding her dreams, until she fell asleep herself. 

The next morning, Xena slept long, but she still woke up before her friend. She sat up carefully, flexed her muscles and felt them responding, but they were lazy and weak. Shaking her head she shook off the last bits of drowsiness, and made a decision that she would feel good. She gave a brief look at the hut interior, then took a quick peek out of the door, making sure she remained unseen. Then she sat down in the center of the open floor, crossed her legs, and started meditating. Not long after that, some very sweet and very drowsy creature yawned in the corner. 

"Good morning," said Gabrielle, "How are you today?" 

"Fine, thanks to you," Xena answered without moving. "You saved my life." 

"Well, you saved mine at the mountains, so let's say we're even." 

"You saved me on Weathertop as well." 

"Hey, if this is a contest, you'll lose it big time. I'm hungry. Aren't you? Why don't I go and see if I can find something to eat. You may as well wait here and finish with what ever you're doing." She gave Xena a tight squeeze on her way out, and in her mind the warrior thanked her for being so prudent, as she wasn't ready to face the Elves yet. It didn't take long for the bard to return with a basket full of food. 

It took two full days for Xena to heal before she could even climb down from the tree unassisted. The Elves were wary in her presence, but after time they learned that she wasn't a threat to them any more. Even though they seldom voluntarily talked to her, Elidon excepted, at least they didn't avoid her. Lady Galadriel had very clearly stated that she accepted both of the guests, and her word was something that counted. But it took a whole week before Xena finally met the Lady in person. 

It happened like this. One day, Elidon came to the place where Xena was practicing her battle skills while Gabrielle watched and wrote down her stories into a little book. The Warrior Princess was still not up to her previous skills, but she made progress every day. Elidon took them to the same, huge tree where Gabrielle had first met the Elven rulers, and they climbed up, Xena first, the bard on her heels. The Elf followed them, but when the women stepped onto the _talan_, he stayed at the top of the ladder. 

This time, there was only two Elves in the big tree house. When Xena entered, they stopped talking with each other and turned to her. "Ah, Xena," said the male Elf, "We meet again." 

"Celeborn," Xena responded cautiously. Her last meeting with this man had been relatively bloody, and she didn't quite know how he would feel about her. 

"And this is Lady Galadriel, as you probably know," he continued. 

"Xena, Gabrielle," said the Lady, nodding at each of them in turn, but only smiling for the bard. It was the first time that Gabrielle noted how tall the Lady actually was, now that she stood so close to Xena. Those two were practically the same height. 

And Celeborn continued, "You have perhaps wondered why you were let into our forest, and even into our sacred city. It is highly unusual for someone with Xena's reputation. But maybe it's the best that the Lady tells about it herself." 

Galadriel nodded, and spoke. "I have this thing that I call a mirror. It can show me things from the past, present and future. Ever since the evil settled in Mordor it has shown me nothing but fire and destruction. It all changed some weeks ago, the same night when you helped Gandalf fight the Ringwraiths on _Amon Sul_ which you call Weathertop. That night, a small sparkle of hope suddenly flashed though darkness. The same happened ten days afterwards, and the sparkle has been getting stronger ever since." 

"Lately, I've been using the mirror all too much, more than is safe, and its visions are getting more and more vague, often mysterious, and almost impossible to interprete. One thing remained the same, though. It was a twosome of warriors; one of light, one of dark, two opposites that complete each other. For a long time I didn't understand what it meant, not before you two crossed our border. I didn't know if you really were the twosome, that's why I asked so many questions. But you are, I don't doubt it any more, as last night I directly asked the mirror about you, and this is what it told me. You two share a destiny that will take you through great dangers and many battles. But it needs both of you to be fulfilled. Neither of you can do it alone, it's always the two of you together! What is this destiny, that I don't know. It may be to secure the way for the One to come after you, but I believe it might be something even more noble. Be it the one or the other, you must find it out yourselves. This is all I can tell you." 

"Destiny, huh? I don't believe in destiny," said Xena dryly. 

"You don't need to," answered the Lady. "It's only required that the destiny believes in you! Anyway, that is not important. You will stay here until Xena is fully recovered. If you wish to leave sooner, I won't stop you, but know this; I can only offer my help inside this forest. After you leave, you're on your own again, and the outside world these days is cruel and dangerous." 

Xena looked at Gabrielle, who immediately understood her thoughts. "My Lady," the bard said, "I'd like to ask you a favor. We need to know how things are in Rhosgobel, as that is where we are bound. Maybe you could send a scout to assess the situation. It would put our minds at ease." 

"Yes, we can do that," said Celeborn. "I'll send a few men out there first thing in the morning tomorrow. But they will only observe. No matter what they might run into, they'll be forbidden to take part." 

"I'd like to ask for a favor, too," Xena said, and when she heard no complains, she continued, "My weapons lay on our last camp site up the river, together with some other things. Could you get them for me, please?" 

The Elves looked at each other, and for a while it looked like they weren't going to accept her request, until Galadriel nodded, and Celeborn said, "Your equipment is already here." He walked to the other side of the hall where a broad table stood. He removed the cloth that covered some things on it, and took a sword from the table; Xena's sword. He spun it skillfully a couple of times, admiring its fairness. He seemed to hesitate for a while, and then flipped it over and offered it hilt first to its rightful owner. Xena took the sword and quickly glanced it for damage until she put it into the scabbard also lying on the table. 

"It's a remarkable weapon," said Galadriel suddenly behind her. When Xena glanced at her, she understood that the Elf wasn't referring to the sword. 

"I've found it useful," Xena replied dryly, as she picked up her chakram. 

"I wonder if you've realized how unique it is," the Queen added. 

"What do you mean?" 

"Let me have it for while." After a brief moment of hesitation, Xena handed the round weapon to the Lady. "Look. There is an inscription in the inner edge. Normally you cannot see it, but when exposed to certain things it becomes visible. See?" She made a gesture over the weapon, and indeed, some writing appeared in the inner edge. 

"I can't read this," Xena complained when she had seen the text. 

"I'd be surprised if you could," said the Lady, "because it's very unusual writing you've got there. First of all, the language is a Dwarven dialect, but it's written with Tengwar letters, which again are Elvish." 

"What does it say?" asked Gabrielle impatiently. 

"It doesn't translate very well to common language, but I'll try. It says:" When the mind is still and the cause is right, the wielder's will guides the flyer's flight. 

"But that is not all," she continued. "The metal is from Westernesse which once resembled the peak achievement of the Human race. So this weapon is what comes from combined knowledge of Humans, Elves and Dwarves. Not many items of such exist any more, and not many was ever made. Keep it well, Xena." 

"I will. But you didn't explain the meaning of that writing." 

"I thought it was obvious. Very well. In a nutshell, it means that with practice the owner of this weapon can guide it with the power of his or her mind." 

"You're saying that when I master it completely, I won't have to calculate how it bounces from the walls?" 

"No. I say that when you master it completely, you won't be needing any walls." 

Xena watched Galadriel dubiously. Then she picked up the rest of her belongings, asking, "Are we done here?" 

"Yes, I guess we are, unless my dear husband has something to say," the Lady answered, and as Celeborn said nothing, she continued. "I was hoping you would stay for dinner. I'd like to get to know you a little better. To build trust between us. Things like that." 

Xena immediate inclination was to reject the invitation. On the other hand, it might be her only means to break the circle of fear and doubt. And on top of everything, to chicken out like that would mean that she could never look in Gabrielle's eyes again. That she was able to read on the younger woman's face so vacant that it gave nothing away to a stranger, but somewhere behind the mask it was there. So, she sighed and promised that they'd be there in time. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 4: Warriors with destiny **

4.3 - A gift 

  
The evening fell, and they all gathered together in the big tree house. Xena was assigned to sit at a round table next to Celeborn, and Gabrielle got her place on the other side of Galadriel. More than twenty of the most respected Elves took the remaining chairs. From the very beginning, the air was oppressive and heavy. Xena was, obviously, the center of attention, which made her feel uncomfortable and irritable. They just couldn't help peppering her with questions that she was reluctant to answer, or giving long speeches about how her conversion would change things. She had to use all of her will power to hold her temper. Still, as the time passed, she spoke less and less, and the few things she said got steadily meaner. Only Galadriel's eye for trouble saved the evening from a total disaster, as she managed to turn their attention to other things. 

After the dinner came a time for conversation and free entertainment. Gabrielle took the chance and pulled Xena aside. "What?" asked the warrior, seeing the grave expression on her friend's face. 

"Now I'm embarrassed because of you. If the Elves don't seem too eager to be friends with you, I wouldn't be blaming them. Why so grumpy?" 

"I'm not grumpy." 

"Yes, you are." 

"Does a woman need to be happy all the time?" 

"You've been like that ever since we arrived Lorien, and for your sake I hope it's just the after effect of the poisoning. I thought tonight would be perfect for peace making, but you're not even trying. Come on, Xena. Get a grip!" 

Xena poked Gabrielle's chest with one finger, and pushed her away. "Easy for you to say, little Miss Perfect," she retorted before storming out, and leaving the surprised bard behind, mouth open. 

"_Lothlorien_ shouldn't be the place for quarreling," said Galadriel's voice behind the bard. "What was that about?" 

"She didn't like the truth," Gabrielle muttered before facing the Lady. "I'm really, really sorry for my Xena's behavior. You're getting the completely wrong picture of her. She really is a caring person." 

"If you say so. The more reason that we have this talk now. Come, let's move further away from the ears of others. They might not agree with my reasoning." 

"What is it, my Lady?" 

"You must know that I'm taking a great risk telling you this. I have to hope my decision doesn't turn ill. It concerns the Ring." 

"What ring?" 

"The One Ring. The ring Smeagol once possessed. The ring that can make one invisible, but that's only the smallest part of its power. Whoever is strong enough to wield it, can rule the world. Long time ago, the Dark Lord made it for himself, but it was taken from him. Now he wants it back, and if he gets it, everything is lost." 

"If it's so powerful, so why don't you use it? You or Gandalf, or some other of the good guys?" 

A dark shadow ran over Galadriel's face, and her appearance changed as she screamed, "Don't even consider it!" Then she reclaimed her composure, smiled awkwardly at the frightened young woman, and continued with a slightly lower voice. "The Ring is evil, and able to corrupt any mind. In the end there would still be a dark ruler, as bad as Sauron. No, that possibility is unthinkable." 

"Oh-kay, but I still don't understand why you are telling this to me?" 

"Because Xena already knows about the Ring. She knows what it is and what it can do. Can you now understand its power? She hasn't even touched it, or seen it, and still she wants it, and it calls for her. She may not even realize it herself. Not many humans could master the Ring, but undoubtly, Xena is one of them. With its power and her skills... _Melian_ save us! Those two are like made for each other! Were they united, and there would be no force on earth to stop her. Perhaps I'd be wiser killing her now while I still can." 

She made a long pause before continuing. "But I won't do that. If Xena gets the Ring, she'll become the Dark Ruler. If I kill Xena, she can't save the world. That's why I need you. You must keep her far away from the Ring." 

"You don't know what you're asking," said Gabrielle wryly. "When Xena's decided something, nothing can turn her head. How come you're so positive that she knows at all? Surely she'd have mentioned me about that." 

"I can see it in the way she is. I'm a little surprised that you don't see it as well. You have the gift for that; the gift to see into one's heart. Why do you think she's been so quiet, and why she's keeping everyone away, you included? You think she's afraid of my people? I don't believe so. But if you need proof, I'll give it to you. You were on a way to Rhosgobel, weren't you?" 

"Yes, and that's still the plan." 

"That town lies north-east from here, and the Ring is still in the West. If Xena wants the Ring, she'll find an excuse to to turn back." 

"That won't happen. She feels too much responsibility to her hometown to turn back before she's seen it's all right." 

"Then we shouldn't have a problem. But I'm sure you'll know what to do if it doesn't go like that. Keep her away from the Ring." 

Lost in thought, the bard turned her back to the Lady and was going after Xena, but suddenly she kicked at the wooden wall, annoyed. "Gabrielle? What is it now?" Galadriel asked. 

"Nothing. Just that... you see, I'm only recovering from that destiny thing, and now this. I'm to fight WITH Xena to save the world, and I'm to fight AGAINST Xena to save the very same world. And I've no weapon. So, how do I do it?" 

"I thought you're a quite capable staff fighter." 

"Yeah, well, that's the problem. Staff is my thing, but it's more or less useless against thick Orc skulls. I tried, believe me. And I hate it when I have to keep secrets from Xena." She walked away, mumbling something to herself. 

From then on, the women were left mostly on their own. Xena started her exercises early in the morning, and ended them when the sun set, and it became too dark for practicing. She only paused to eat and sleep, and when she ate, she didn't talk much. Gabrielle wanted to keep her company, but due to her ill temper the bard soon found herself searching for someone more lighthearted to talk with. Such person she found in Elidon, with whom she had some rich conversations. Xena, on her behalf, sought company among self-made wooden practice dummies. 

Another week passed, and the anxiously awaited scouts returned from Rhosgobel. They had traveled the distance in half of the time a normal traveler would need. Still, they hadn't used any means of transportation other than their feet, but the Elves could run faster and longer than humans, as they didn't tire out easily. Only very briefly had they stayed in the vicinity of the town before turning back, so their story was short. 

"We went as near the city wall as we dared," they said, "but we had to stay in the shadows of the forest. Still, I think we had a good look of the town, even though we didn't see the interior because of the fortification. Be in peace, Xena, your home was still there and well guarded. Up on the wall, keen-eyed men paced day and night, and farm animals pastured in the fields outside." 

"Well, that sounds like good news. Thank you," Xena said, and the scouts walked away. 

"Did you hear that, Xena?" said Gabrielle happily. "Your hometown is still holding. Now you don't have to hurry on. We can rest here and make sure you're fully recovered before going on to Rhosgobel." 

Xena didn't look at her. "We're not going to Rhosgobel," she said slowly. 

"We're not?!" 

"Nope." 

"Why?" 

"I need to find out what happened to Argo." 

At that moment, Galadriel's warning flooded into Gabrielle's mind. "You mean you'd travel back the way we came from just to find Argo?" 

Xena gazed her sharply, and said, "You have a problem with that?" 

"But we're so close to Rhosgobel. I thought you were worried about your family, and now suddenly you just changed your mind." 

"Argo's my family, too. I'm going to find her first. Rhosgobel won't go anywhere in the meantime. You heard that Elf. They're fine." 

Gabrielle was so shocked that she had to sit down. Had the Lady been right? If so, what should she do? What _could_ she possibly do? "Xena," she said quietly, "there's no need to go after Argo." 

"How can you say that?" the warrior yelled. "She could be hurt and suffering somewhere up there. I can't leave her like that." 

"Xena, don't. At these times, you must concentrate on the living." 

That startled Xena. "You're saying Argo's dead?" she stuttered. 

"Yes. Argo's dead. I saw it happen." 

Xena watched her friend in disbelief. Then her eyes narrowed, and she said, "No. You're lying Gabrielle. You've never been a good liar, so why do you even bother." 

"No, Xena. I'm not lying. Please, believe me. Why would I lie you about a thing like this?" 

"I don't know. But there must be some reason." 

"Xena!" the bard yelled, and grasped her friend from her clothes. "Argo's dead, and there's nothing you can do about it. I saw it happen ... in the cave when the Orcs captured me. They... they hurt her, and I saw it was bad, and the last thing I saw was them dragging her body away, before they knocked me out." 

Xena took a breath, and said, gritting her teeth, "Just to amuse you; if you're telling the truth now, it would mean you lied when we left the mountains. Why would that be?" 

"I don't know. Maybe... maybe I was still on denial back then. Couldn't believe it true. And knowing how you could react, it probably was the best this way." 

"You sure have good excuses," Xena said bitterly, and strode away with long steps. She was angry; angry and hurt. Before she knew it, she was running as fast as she could, until at last she stopped on top of a hill, her lungs about to burst. The running had burnt down her anger. All that was left was sorrow which she cried out loud. Then she dropped down to her knees and was quiet. 

She missed Argo, she realized it more than ever. The steed had been there through good and bad, always staying by her side. That had Argo done for so many years. So many years. More than any other horse she had owned. The thought of that made Xena think of how old Argo was, actually. Argo had passed her best years already, and had she lived, she would only have a few more left. She had lived like a war horse, a warrior. What could be more appropriate for her than to die like a warrior. Not in old age or in some disease in the back of a stable. So maybe it had been her time. 

She raised her face at the clear star sky, and let the tears flow. Then she began a song beautiful and full of sorrow. If there were any Elves near, they were quiet and let her have her space to mourn. When the song ended, she sat down on an outstretched tree root, and buried her face into her hands. And then, when she most needed it, a friend sat down next to her, wrapping her arms around her. 

---- 

The next few days were the best of those that the women spent in _Lorien_. Had it been the sudden grief, or had it been something else, but it made Xena open up. She became much more lighthearted; more like the person she had used to be, and some of the Elves accepted her in their company. That usually happened when she was performing her exercises. 

One of those days, Xena was doing her things and Gabrielle had a discussion with Elidon and a bunch of his closest friends. It happened that Lady Galadriel herself surprised the bard by appearing, and she asked to talk with her in private. They went to another huge _mallorn_ and climbed up to a _talan_ where she hadn't been before. 

"Welcome to my personal quarters, Gabrielle," said the Lady. 

Gabrielle was overwhelmed. "These are yours? What have I done to earn this honor?" she responded. 

"I've a lot of reasons. One of those is that I like you. Another one is that I have a gift for you. It's something that should qualify even for an Amazon Queen." 

"You know the Amazons?" 

"We Elves used to have good connections with them, but it was a long time ago. Many human generations have passed since then. In fact, I didn't know there were any Amazons left any longer, and I'd be interested in hearing about them sometime. But that must happen on better time." The Lady gave a sign, and two of her maids came in carrying a long object wrapped in mallorn leaves. The Lady took the packet, opened the strings holding the leaves together, and tenderly extracted a beam of pure white metal. "This," she said, "is the Spear of Alatariel." She handed it over to Gabrielle who examined it with interest. 

This weapon was certainly made of metal, but in spite of that it was surprisingly light. Its pure white surface was absolutely smooth; no decoration, not a single dent. It was about the same length as Gabrielle's staff had been, but with a slightly narrower diameter. Both ends were blunt, which made the bard ask a well-founded question; "What makes this a spear?" 

"You're asking the wrong question," the Lady replied. "You should ask, why would I give you a spear; you, who utilize a staff. And I would answer: because this spear can also be used as a staff, as you see. And if you're afraid this isn't enough to crack an Orc skull..." She paused, and set her hands on the middle part of the spear, and turned it. The spear went 'click', and popped out a sharp head from one end. "It really becomes a spear, if you prefer," she continued, paused again, and turned it another time. "It can also be something even more lethal." Now the other end popped out another sharp head. One more turn, and both ends clicked back as they were originally, and the young woman was holding the metal staff again. 

"This is... quite a special weapon. I can't possibly accept this gift." 

"Yes, you can. I won't take no as an answer. It's been hanging in the back of my closet for centuries, and no one has used it. It's time someone takes it into action once more." 

Gabrielle waved her new weapon in large curves. It felt so light that it made her wonder if it could ever do any serious damage to anyone. But it was easy to handle, and felt good in general. "I don't remember hearing about this Alatariel before. Who was she?" she asked while spinning the staff faster and faster. 

"Alatariel - she was a fearless warrior," Galadriel mused. "In her youth she was wild spirited, even arrogant sometimes, and she fought in many battles. Sometimes she was called Alatariel the Impatient, as she was always the first to go, and the Elven way of waiting and observing made her uneasy. She made this spear herself to be the best spear ever made. I believe you'll find it very useful, even if you only use it as a staff." 

"What happened to her?" 

"She retired." 

"Just like that? Aren't you going to tell me more about it?" 

The Elf smiled at her, and said, "Maybe some day I will. Well? How do you like it?" 

"It responds nicely. Very precise. Very agile. Feels like it's glued to my fingers. Perfect balance. If what you say is true, that this really is a spear and the staff property is just a bonus, then this must be an incredible spear. But of course, many of these characteristics are due to its lightness, which may turn out to be a problem." 

"You think you can't have enough power behind your strikes?" 

"Yes." 

"I understand. Don't worry. You won't think so after your first fight." 

"Really? Well, maybe I'll go and try this against some of Xena's practice dummies. Thank you." The woman left and headed to the training field. Xena was already there, as was expected. She was practicing her flips which were getting near to her usual heights. "Hi, Xena. Looking good. You've healed well." 

Xena stopped and turned at her friend. "Thanks. What have you got there?" 

"A new staff. Galadriel gave it to me." 

"May I?" Gabrielle handed her new weapon over. Xena examined it a while, then threw it back. "A bit light, don't you think?" she criticized. 

"I know. Galadriel said it's supposed to be like that. But look at this." She twisted the middle part and demonstrated the pointy heads. "Impressive, huh?" 

"_Hmh._ It's nice," said Xena laconically. "If you're interested in trying that out, I'll give you a few minutes. I could use practice against a real opponent. Let me just get a staff somewhere." 

Xena found a staff and they started, as usual, with light, tentative hits which the other had little difficulty to block. Then Xena added more energy, and forced the bard backwards, but Gabrielle stepped aside and countered with a series of very fast strikes, that way making it even. Xena winked at her and smiled, giving her a credit for a good start. Then she started a combination of movements which aimed to a quick ending of the battle. But it didn't go quite like she had planned. 

Gabrielle had seen it happen too many times. First, Xena played with her a while, then made a few moves so quick that she had nothing to put against it. This time she wondered why the warrior had the patience to keep it going so long, as the attack that she had though to be 'it' had been easy to block. But when she looked into Xena's eyes, she could read tension and disbelief. What had happened? She thought that she should push on, and put her everything into the game. It led into something that had never happened before; Xena had to take a back flip to retreat. 

That turned the fight into a new course. Xena didn't underestimate Gabrielle any longer, and so it became a battle of two evenly matched combatants. The warrior held her staff from the very end, and tried to spear Gabrielle from long distance. However, Gabrielle blocked her attempt. 

Xena locked their staffs to an upright position, then let her staff slide down by Gabrielle's in order to hurt her knuckles, and make her break the hold of her weapon. That didn't work, either, as Gabrielle changed her hold, and made Xena's plan fail. 

Xena flipped up and landed behind the bard, trying to surprise her that way. Futile again, as Gabrielle anticipated her move, and tumbled to the point where Xena had been standing a moment before. 

Xena noticed that her tricks didn't work, as the bard seemed to know them all in advance. That lead a situation where they both held their positions, exchanging strikes, blocking, and dodging, with amazing speed, fighting like they'd never fought before. 

Gabrielle's strikes started to fall more heavily and more often, and that left Xena little or no time to hit back. The warrior was too stubborn to retreat, and therefore all she could do was try to block. Soon that wasn't enough, and at last she was forced to take a step back, then another, and finally the impossible came true. Gabrielle performed a combination that hit the staff out of Xena's hands, then made her dodge before an over-head strike, and finally, she placed a hard punch in her stomach, making Xena bend over, fly a few yards back, and then just lie down. 

The bard remained in a battle stance, waiting for her opponent to rise up against her again. When that didn't happen, she realized that the battle was over and that her best friend was in pain. She threw her staff away and ran to Xena. "I'm sorry, I'm so very, very sorry. Are you all right? I didn't hold back, I didn't think... I didn't hold it back at all." 

"That's fine, Gabrielle. Let me just take some breath. I don't think anything broke. There, I'm okay." She stood up slowly, but bent over and leaned to her knees for a while before straightening up. 

"Xena, what just happened?" Gabrielle asked, as everything that she had accomplished had just dawned on her. 

"What do you think happened?" Xena asked back, "You beat me in a fair fight." 

"So, you didn't let me win or anything?" 

"And let you punch me like that? Are you out of your mind?" Xena said, and laughed shortly. Yet she couldn't believe it true that Gabrielle had won. It must've been the staff, she thought, but she couldn't be sure, since the more she thought about it, the more she came convinced that the younger woman hadn't executed any moves that Xena hadn't seen her do before. But no one would call Xena a bad loser. "It was a fair fight, and you won. Be proud of yourself. I'll try to make sure that it won't happen again." 

"So I really, really won the match?" 

"Yes, you did." 

"This is so cool! Incredible! Oh, don't worry. I won't become haughty because of it. I won't start thinking that I've become a better fighter than you. Well, maybe a better staff fighter, but not a better fighter in general. So it's like..." 

"Gabrielle! Cut it out." 

"Sure, Xena. Sorry, Xena. You won't hear me talking about it again. Not a word. My lips are sealed." 

"We'll see how long that promise lasts," Xena muttered under her breath. 

"Say what?" 

"Let's go back to the hut." 

---- 

The following morning, Gabrielle woke up in the hut, and quickly found out that Xena wasn't there. Gone to get some exercise, she thought, and turned to her other side, closing her eyes again. Then sounds of metal clashing against metal far away made a grin appear, and she decided to get up. She had always enjoyed watching Xena practice. She went out and neared the place of action, and while she did, she got worried. It was too quiet. Soon she realized that it was because the Elves had ceased to sing. The only sounds were those of the fight, and they were too intense to be plain practice. 

She arrived to an opening that she had come to know so well during the past weeks. Now there was a large crowd of grave Elves watching a fight in the middle. And in the middle, there was Xena, surrounded by three Elven warriors, who attacked her ceaselessly. The fourth was lying down a little aside, holding his stomach as if in pain. It all looked very real, very serious. 

"What's going on?" the bard asked Elidon, into whom she ran at the inner circle of observers. He only answered with grabbing her with a grim expression. 

"Xena! Xena, do you need help?" she yelled at the warrior. 

"Stay.. out.. Gabrielle, I'm fine!" Xena yelled back as soon as she was able to. 

From Gabrielle's perspective the battle seemed terribly unevenly matched. The Elves used a sort-of hit and run tactics. One came in swiftly, made his move, and retreated, and immediately there was another attacker on Xena's back side. They moved so quickly and graciously that it was like a dance -- a deadly dance -- and Xena seemed awfully clumsy compared to them. It looked like she wouldn't have a chance, but somehow she always managed to get her defense up in time. Then one opponent attacked, and only barely was Xena able to parry him, but maybe he had become too confident for his success, as he failed to retreat fast enough, and the warrior didn't hesitate. She drop-kicked his weapon out of his hand, and stabbed her sword into his chest soon after. 

Gabrielle quivered, and couldn't believe what she saw. "Stop it!" she cried, but the fighters didn't listen to her. Now there was only two Elves against Xena, and they attacked simultaneously from both sides. Xena dodged and got rid of one of them by slitting his midriff. Then she turned quickly to welcome the other, but there her luck ran out. Even though she was able to stab him lethally, she also received a strike herself, and that strike was no less serious. That's when the bard finally broke loose, and ran to her. "Why? Why?" she cried when she crouched beside her best friend. 

"Gabrielle..." Xena started faintly with a very pale face. 

"I thought you and the Elves had made up." 

"Gabrielle, It's all..." 

"I should have seen... I should've known better." 

"Dammit, Gabrielle," Xena snapped. She reached out for the sword lying by her side, and thrusted it through the astonished bard's stomach. 

The mental shock was worse than the physical. Gabrielle tried to form a question, but her mouth refused to function. All she could do was to stare at the hilt of the sword sticking out of her body, and at Xena, who slowly and painfully rose to her feet, and dusted off her leather armor. "Well," she said, "as I TRIED to tell you, I'll be fine. And so will you." She grasped the hilt and drew the sword out of Gabrielle, who could still but gag and tremble. 

There wasn't any blood on the sword. 

There wasn't any blood on Xena, either. 

And her opponents were raising from the dead, unharmed. 

"Practice swords," Xena explained. "A little more advanced than those we're used to. The blade only interacts with another blade, and goes right through everything else. These are something better than wooden sticks, don't you think?" She admired the weapon that felt so real but was in reality just a hoax. Then she glanced at her best friend, grinned, and offered her a helping hand, "Sorry I did that. The only way to silence you," she said, and pulled the bard up. 

Gabrielle looked at Xena's face. Then she looked at the jubilant Elves. She couldn't explain it, but she felt fooled, betrayed, and angry. She grunted, stomped a foot, and stormed away. Xena, sensing how she felt, went after her, but she was intercepted by Elves coming to congratulate her for a good fight. They were impressed, despite that they had heard of her skill, and that some had even seen her fight before. It took her some time to shake them off without hurting their feelings. 

At last she got away, and eventually found Gabrielle doing a vicious staff practice near their hut. The bard had badly mistreated a wooden dummy, and when she noticed Xena, she aimed a terrible blow at its legs, thus knocking it down and finishing its existence. Panting heavily, she turned at Xena, whose stoic face showed no impression. "Better now?" Xena asked. 

"Yes. No. I don't know." 

"Listen, I'm sorry I stabbed you with that sword." 

"It's okay. What bothers me is that you fought four Elves at the same time. I know the swords were fake, but nevertheless, it was dangerous. Why did you do that?" When Xena didn't answer, Gabrielle did it for her. "Was it because you lost to me? You couldn't believe I was good enough to beat you." 

"Maybe. At least now I've proved myself that I can still fight. It also means we're ready to move on." 

"You mean, move on for Rhosgobel?" 

"Yes. We're off tomorrow morning. You go and find Elidon and see if he can arrange us some things for the way." 

"I'll do that. I love these people, but enough is enough. I'll be glad to be on the road for a change." 

---- 

The mist of an early morning was still clinging in the river valley when a small boat set out, and headed north the Great River. The farewells had been brief, and only Elidon with some of Gabrielle's closest Elven friends had come to see them go. No sign of the Lady or the Lord, which saddened the young bard, even though they had met and said good-byes in the previous evening. The boat slid upstream lightly and with surprisingly little effort. Not once did Xena look back, but just before they dived into a ravine, Gabrielle stopped paddling and waved for the last time. Elidon waved back, and then the Elves were covered by forms of nature. 

On the ridge above everything, Celeborn and Galadriel watched the boat drift up the river. The Lady was sad and quiet, and making the Lord suspicious. He was positive that she knew more than she had told him. He just couldn't quite put his finger on what it could be. "Why did you give your spear away?" he asked. 

"Because she'll need it more than I." 

"Against the Orcs?" 

"No. Against Xena." 

"You still think Xena will fall?" 

"I'm afraid of it. I'm almost certain of it." 

Celeborn was quiet for a while, pondering the situation, before he said, "Xena's too experienced. Gabrielle can't stop her." 

"Probably not. But it may just be enough to make the difference." 

"Let's hope so. We shouldn't forget their destiny." 

"Their destiny? There's no such thing as 'their destiny'. It's Xena's destiny. I just couldn't think of any better way to prevent her from dumping Gabrielle at the first suitable moment. The longer they stay together, the better chances we have. She's such a nice and talented girl, though. What a pity she has to die before this is over." 

* * *

_ End of part 4. _   
February 13, 2001, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)  
Updated: August 8, 2003 


	7. Part 5: A funky town

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 5: A funky town **

5.1 - Men behaving badly 

  
Seven days after leaving Lorien, Xena and Gabrielle finally arrived in the vicinity of Rhosgobel. For two days they had traveled on the boat before sending it down the river and back to the Elves. Then they had advanced warily across plains into the cover of Mirkwood where they had to watch out for giant spiders. At last they had passed through the forest darkened by thick spider webs, and reached the plains of East Bight on the other side. On the way they hadn't seen any people; not a friend nor an enemy. That wasn't too unexpected as there had been no one living in that direction since the war against the Witch decades before. 

"You know what's the first thing I'll do when we arrive in Rhosgobel? asked Gabrielle. 

"That's easy. You'll get something to eat in my mother's tavern," Xena suggested. 

"Oh, sure, but right after that?" 

"I dunno." 

"I'll go shopping. I need new clothes to replace these rags." 

Xena took another look at her friend, measuring her from tip to toe, with an amused expression. "Why? I kind of like that new style of yours. That sleeveless top matches perfectly with that short, brown skirt." 

"But it shows everything!" whined the bard. 

"What can I say? Your everything looks good to me. You shouldn't feel the slightest bit ashamed of showing it." 

"Oh, Xena, let me take you back to Lorien. The poison is affecting you again," said Gabrielle with a concerned tone, but in reality, she was flattered. 

Xena laughed. It was hearty, happy laughter that had been kept back all too long. "It's funny, you know. In Lorien you wore those very same rags, and didn't feel any need to change them. And now that we're getting back to human world..." 

"You're right. It is a little odd. Those Elves were so close to nature that it never occurred to me until now. I don't think they'd have cared no matter what we'd been wearing." 

"You may be right. Hey, listen. You hear that?" 

"Hear what?" 

"The bird. That one singing louder than others. There!" 

"I don't remember that you've cared of birds' singing before." 

"That one only lives in Mirkwood. I've never heard it anywhere else. And I recognize these places! Just like I hadn't been away at all." 

"So that's why you've been so brisk today. It's the magic of homecoming. Brings back memories, doesn't it?" 

"Something like that. Like, you see that stone over there?" 

"Oh, that little, round, very ordinary stone? You certainly can't mean that funny, crouching-giant-looking stone." 

"Yeah, that's the one. A story tells it once was a troll who robbed gold and valuables from people passing by. Then one time, he was so absorbed by the loot that he didn't realize the sun was rising before it was too late. Because trolls can't bear sunlight, he was petrified into that position." 

"You know, you should do this more often. It was a good story." 

"I knew you'd like it. You must ask my mother for a better version. She can tell it properly. That stone also means that we're not far from the town." 

"Good. Oh, look! Sheep. We really are near the town." 

"Yes, except... You see a shepherd anywhere?" 

"Now that you mention it... no. Do you think they're strayed?" 

"Maybe, but I have a bad feeling about this. Something doesn't match. We should travel the rest of the way in the cover of forest, just in case." 

They proceeded inside the thick forest, which slowed them down, and so it was nearly evening before they got the city into sight. It was built in the middle of an opening, or rather the woods had been cut around the town to form an opening. It would be impossible to reach the city wall unnoticed in daylight. 

At first, everything looked normal. Guardsmen stood on the walls and at the gates in the way Xena had instructed many years before. But any keen-eyed observer would have seen that those men were not locals. 

"I don't like this," Xena said to Gabrielle, as they were hiding in the underbrush near the rim of the Mirkwood. "Those men, they are Easterlings. As you know, they are ruthless warriors. That's one reason I once employed them myself. The citizens must be real desperate if they've hired them to guard the town." 

Gabrielle didn't buy the explanation. "You really don't believe they're hired, do you, Xena?" she asked. 

"No, and that scares the Mordor out of me. We must find out what they're doing there." 

"To do that we must get inside the walls, right? We can't risk the chance of getting caught, and avoiding that may be hard at daytime." 

"Then we'll wait until it's dark. You see that guard up in the watch tower? If we could just turn his attention elsewhere, we could advance to that recess over there. Then we'd wait until they change guards, cause some disorder, and slip inside in the confusion." 

"So, all we really need is a diversion. What do you have in mind?" 

"Well, I don't think it suits here." 

"You do have a plan! Come on, tell me." 

Xena grunted uneasily. "We could use the _Three Trolls_ tactics, without the third troll, of course? But that would put you into too much a danger. This time we're opposed to a rude and erratic horde of Easterlings." 

"Come on. I could take them out if I had to. With this staff I can do anything." 

Xena frowned at her, and said, "Well, if you're so sure about this. Okay, you know the drill. Just be careful and... Wait! What's that?" 

They hid themselves better in the underbrush, and soon the reason for Xena's reaction came into sight. It was a funnily armored man, and he was singing, "_... through the country side; never needs a place to hide; he is Gondor's greatest scout; snakes of Mordor, you watch out..._" 

"Oh no," Gabrielle groaned with despair, "It can't be. Tell me it's not him." 

But it was; Joxer the Mighty in person. When he had the gate in his sight, he stopped singing and walked straight to the guards. "Hi, guys," he said smiling half-mindedly, "I'm on an important mission from Minas Tirith. Is it still far to Dol Guldur, would you know?" 

The guards shared a look, laughed, and one of them said, "Dol Guldur, huh? You ain't having too much brains, do you, mate? You come from south and you look for Dol Guldur, which you passed a hundred miles ago. Hear that?!" 

"_Uhm_, a hundred miles that way, you say?" Joxer asked, turning to look at where he had come from, and ignoring the mockery. "Thanks. I'll just get on my way, then." 

"No, you won't," the guards said, took a hold under his arms, and started dragging him towards the gate with laughter. 

"Come, that's our diversion," Xena said, and the women ran across the open field, and slipped inside before the gate was closed again. 

"That was easy," Gabrielle stated. "Now what?" 

"I'll go this way, you go that way. Meet me back here in an hour. Let's see what's behind this." 

Xena left the bard in the dark alley behind the watch tower, and advanced up the empty streets towards the city heart. She passed the blacksmith's place and neared the bakery, both of which were not only deserted but looted as well. She then took a side street to avoid the roadhouse that had lights on, and where a bunch of thugs were hanging out at the porch. It looked like they had found a store with funny herbs in the healer's house nearby. But the local people, the real inhabitants, they were missing all together. 

She went around the block, passed a little jailhouse with two cells, and headed towards her mother's tavern. It lay near the northern side of the town square, not being right on the edge, though. Xena remembered how she as a kid used to reach out from the second floor window, her left foot outside on a narrow ledge and her right one inside keeping her from falling, and like that she was just be able to see to the market place. It had made her mother mad whenever she had caught her daughter doing that foolhardy stunt. The tavern was still there, but now it was possessed by a mob of Easterlings. 

Then a crash behind her made her swing around. It came from another narrow side street. She went to inspect the reason, and saw a man trying to break into a house. He used the hilt of his axe to hammer the lock on the front door, and finally he managed to break it. He kicked the door open and stepped in. But someone was expecting him inside. 

"The back door was open," said Xena laconically while she closed the front door behind him. 

"Huh?" yelped the man surprised, and turned around. And then he fell down to the floor, as Xena's hands did a trick on his throat. 

"Alright, scum," spat the warrior woman as she knelt by his side and held him by his collar, "I've cut the flow of blood to your brains. You'll be dead in thirty seconds unless you answer my questions..." 

---- 

Gabrielle's hideout was behind a rose bed in front of a house by the town square. In the middle of the square she saw the guards holding Joxer between them before a group of men. She was too far to hear what they said to him, but she was sure it wasn't baby talk. Soon another two men joined them, and the one of them took her breath away. He was ruggedly handsome with a somewhat exotic look that a woman could die for. His well defined muscles bulged as he deliberately stretched in front of his poor captive. He must have been the leader as the others seemed to either respect or fear him. At first he just talked, but then he hit Joxer in the face, and yelled at him, and his malicious facial expressions scared the bard. The next hit had Gabrielle look away; a few more and she almost ran out of her hiding place to stop him. 

At last they stopped beating Joxer and put him in stocks instead. The leader and his men left with the exception of two who stayed behind and hung around the stocks. They didn't touch him, but they didn't leave him alone either. It made Gabrielle mad with anger, and perhaps because of that she became careless, and so her staff accidentally hit an empty steel bucket. She froze, and hoped the men didn't hear that. But the hope was futile. 

"Heard that, Jax?" asked the other man. 

"I sure heard something," said the one called Jax. "Better go check it out. Stay here with the prisoner." 

Jax drew his weapon, and walked at Gabrielle's direction while she crawled backwards to get into cover. Fortunately, it was dark, so that he didn't see her right away. She got behind a corner of the house, stood up and ran. Just before she made it behind another corner, the man appeared from behind the first one, saw a glimpse of her, and started the pursuit. Gabrielle heard him coming, and increased speed. Behind the next corner she suddenly hit someone, and was tripped down. 

It took only a second for Xena to realize the situation and act. She had heard something coming her direction. She had waited for it. She had tripped it down, and pulled her sword back, as she recognized Gabrielle. She understood the bard was being chased. Then she timed it perfectly, stepped out behind the corner, and punched the surprised Jax unconscious. 

"You're late," Xena said while dragging the man into shelter. 

"Yes, Xena. Sorry, Xena," Gabrielle responded from the darkness. "I could have taken him down myself." 

"I know you could. What happened." 

"First, I crept along the wallside for a while, got bored seeing no one, and walked right into the middle. There I saw some very bad people put Joxer into stocks, and then one of them chased me here. That's about all I know. You?" 

"I caught a thug and interrogated him. He said the town was already empty when they arrived. But he mentioned that their leader might know more." 

"Great! I think I know where their leader is." 

"So do I, but there's a problem. Their leader... uh." 

"What? Don't tell me you know him? 

"It's Draco." 

"Draco," Gabrielle gasped. She was shivering. She remembered Xena telling about this merciless warlord from her past, and didn't like it at all. 

"Yes. I'm afraid that if we ever want to find out what happened here, he's our best starting point. 

"Well, how hard can it be? We break in, you put a pinch on him, we get the information, and then we leave." 

"It's not that simple. I doubt if he would talk. And I believe that he doesn't know much more than the first guy, so I may have to stay in the town for a few days to inspect the mystery in a more subtle way. I want you to get out as soon as possible and wait for me in the forest. It's dangerous enough for one of us here inside." 

Gabrielle shook her head, and said, "How many times have we gone through this? I can take care of myself." 

"Don't argue with me, Gabrielle." 

"No! Don't you argue with me! If this is so dangerous as you think, then you will need my help if they expose you. Besides, Galadriel said that we mustn't split up. I'm coming with you, and that's final." 

"Gabrielle, we don't have time for this. They'll start looking for this man that chased you, and the other I pinched, and then they'll realize something's wrong, and we'll be in trouble. Fine, you can stay. But you'll keep low profile and do exactly as I tell you!" 

"Don't I always." 

"Good. Now, follow me." 

---- 

Draco was having a bad morning. He had been waken up in the middle of his sweetest dreams, and he didn't like it at all. One of his men claimed that he had been struck unconscious by someone fast and strong whom he had been chasing, and another was still missing. The guards hadn't seen a thing, and the rest of his men were bored, uneasy, or drunk. The spy in the stocks still refused to give him the information he wanted. And he was hungry like a wolf. He strode angrily up the porch stairs, three at a time, into the tavern where he had been keeping his quarters, just waiting for the moment to get his fingers into the left-overs of yesterday's roast chicken. 

He found the bowl that had been half full of food in the evening. Now it was empty. Furiously he smashed it at the opposite wall, and took a sip from a wine bottle. But it was empty as well. And the fruit basket was missing altogether. 

He was about to lash out and let his men know what he thought about this outrageous behavior, when his eyes caught a bedroom door slightly open. He was sure he had closed it when he had left earlier. Cautious as always, he drew his sword and used it to push the door fully open. 

There was a woman lying on his sofa. "Hello, Draco," she said softly. 

"Xena!" 

"So, you still remember me." 

"What are you doing here?!" 

"Now, now. I was expecting a somewhat more..." Xena paused, took a cherry from the basket in her lap, and played it on her lips awhile before consuming it, "...friendlier welcoming." She spat out the cherry's stem with a beautiful knot in it. 

"Well, _er, hmm_, so, it was you who attacked Jax, weren't you? And Elohir, too?" 

"I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble. If I had known it was you in charge here, it all could've been avoided. But I didn't know," she purred, and took another cherry. 

Draco still kept his sword in his hand, but he raised it against his shoulder. "That brings us back to the question. What are you doing here?" 

"Eating cherries." 

"Xena!" 

"Okay, I'll tell. This is my hometown, remember? I come here and find it deserted with the exception of a bunch of Easterlings. What should I think of it?" 

"What?" 

"You tell me." 

The conversation paused and they just watched each other, until Draco said, "You want to know where the townspeople are? Maybe I killed them. Took the town, slaughtered everybody, put them into a big pile, and burned them." 

"You didn't do that. You would, if you caught them, and you would put their heads on stakes around the city as tokens of victory. No, I think you rode here and found it already abandoned." 

"You're as perceptive as ever. So, what are you going to do about it?" 

"About what?" 

"Well, this is your hometown, and now it's run by a fierce warlord." 

"Oh, that. Well, why should I do anything?" 

"The Xena I knew may not have cared, but since then I've heard you turned all goody-goody." 

"Oh, but that's what I want everybody to believe." 

"Ah, tactics, huh? Sorry if I don't believe you." 

"Whatever. Listen, I'm gonna hang around for a while, anyway, so I need a place to spend a night. Could you arrange me one?" She smiled sheepishly and blinked her lashes like only she could. 

Draco came closer, and sat on the sofa near Xena's feet, letting his hand slide up her leg, and talked sweetly, "What's wrong with this place? It could be like the old times." 

But Xena drew her leg back, sat up, and laid the basket between them. "Sorry, Draco. That wouldn't be a good idea, remembering what happened the last time." 

"I could take the pain, but if this is what you want, I'll allow it. You must give me something in exchange, though. What do you have?" 

"I can find the townspeople for you. You would like that, would you? Spare my mother and a few others, and you can have the rest. I never really cared for them, anyway." 

Draco gave her a suspicious look. "If you can do that, then we have a deal. But double-cross me, and I will have your head." 

---- 

"Hey. It's me," whispered Xena to the empty walls of the house in which she had questioned Elohir a day earlier. In a dark corner a pile of sacks moved, rose up, and a cloaked figure the height of Gabrielle slid across the floor. 

"It was about time," came a mumble behind a hood that completely covered the young woman's face. "I was becoming worried of you. Everything all right?" 

"So far, yes. Here, take this." She handed her a leather wrapped packet. 

"Thanks. Any news?" Gabrielle responded while unwrapping a quarter of a roast chicken, and an apple. 

"I talked with a few men who were there already when I was in charge. They told me that when they arrived, Draco gave the villagers one day to surrender before he would take the town by force. After that they laid siege for three whole days before they noticed that the city was empty. Draco went mad with rage. They couldn't understand how the people could break their siege. 

"I don't blame them. A thousand people can't just disappear like that." 

"Actually, I think I know what happened. Don't forget I designed this town's defense. Somewhere here is the head of a tunnel leading out. My idea, too, but I never had time to finish it before... you know. They're hiding somewhere out there. We just need to find the outer exit of the tunnel and start following the tracks. I'm sure there still are some." 

"What about Joxer? I admit he's a pain at times, but nevertheless, he is our friend." 

Xena sighed, and answered reluctantly, "They would kill him, eventually." 

"Xena, we must get him out." 

"It won't be easy, Gabrielle. It's one thing to release him from the stocks, and another to get him out of the gates. We will expose ourselves trying that." 

"Maybe you can smuggle him out. I'm sure Draco trades supplies with the outside world. It might give us a chance." 

"Hmm. I fear it's the hit-and-run tactics again that will work. We'll release Joxer and escape through the tunnel. We just need to find it first. If we're lucky, Draco won't even know we're gone until it's too late." 

---- 

"Why do I have to stand guard," Jax whined in the watch tower at the gates. "I was on the gate watch yesterday. No one was supposed to have two days on guard in a row. It's Elohir's turn, anyway." 

"Well, Elohir was found unconscious in a gutter just hours ago. He's got a head ache," answered Bogas Gol, the other guard on duty. 

"Hey, I could have a head ache, too. Someone attacked me as well, and I bet it was that Xena-woman. It's a strange thing, you know. Very strange. Or have you ever seen Draco act like that after making out with a woman." 

"You don't know Xena. I do. I rode with her once. And so did Draco." 

"What? You say she... and Draco..." He stopped talking and peered into darkness. "Hey! Who goes there?!" he yelled. 

"Where? What did you see?" 

"Over there, near the well. I'm sure I saw something. Like a shadow, but it's gone now. A shadow with a white rod." 

---- 

"Joxer," came a whisper in the darkness. 

"Go away," said the tired man in the stocks. 

"Joxer, it's me, Gabrielle," said a hooded figure stepping into his sight. 

"Gabri..." 

"Sshhh! Not so loud," the hooded woman said, putting her hand over his mouth. 

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here. It's dangerous. Where's Xena?" 

"She's making a plan to save your head. I can't talk long. Here's water. Drink. I'll bring you food later if I can." She poured some water to his mouth from a water skin. 

"Hey, aren't you setting me free?" 

"Keep your voice down," said the woman again, gazing nervously around. "I can't release you yet. Trust me. We won't let anything happen to you. Just hold on." And then she was gone, just in time, as the guards for the next shift were passing by on their way to the gates. 

"Hey! Who were you talking to, wimp?" asked the first one rudely. 

"Who, me?" Joxer answered. "Sorry, I wasn't sure who you were calling wimp. Nobody. I talked to nobody. There's noo-body here but me. None at all. I'm so lonely." 

"I heard you talk to someone." 

"No-no-no, I was just practicing new words to my theme song. Wanna hear?" And not waiting for permission, he started singing in his own, original tone, "_Joxer the innocent, he was everybody's friend, now he's bound into a pole, wishing just to get back home..._" 

"Oh, shut up you idiot," snapped the second guard, and they left towards the gates. 

---- 

"Good morning, Xena," said Draco as he peeked in to the house assigned to Xena for the night. "Slept well?" 

"Like a little hobbit," Xena replied from her bench, but she was lying. She had spent all night rummaging through the village, searching for the tunnel, but her search had been unsuccessful. Gabrielle had been on the other side of the town where it was less crowded and therefore safer, but she hadn't found anything, either. There was still a vast area yet to inspect, and they had to be thorough, as their target was obviously very well hidden. 

"No, Xena," Draco continued, shaking his head, "You don't sleep like a hobbit. You sleep like a dog." He paused to see the effect of his words, and added, "And that is warily and lightly. Care to join me for a breakfast?" 

"Why, honey, I thought you'd never ask," Xena answered. She laid the mug she had been holding down to a table in front of her, and stood up, took the warlord's arm, and they left out together. A minute passed, and another, and then the bench on which Xena had sat, it moved and rose up, slightly trembling. A sack cloth slipped down to floor, and Gabrielle uncovered took a deep breath. She realized that if Draco had seen her, no explanation could have saved them from a fight. Fortunately, Xena's quick wits had saved the day once again. 

The bard picked up her own mug of tea from the floor under the table, and took a sip from it. She then grimaced and threw it away, as the tea was lukewarm and disgusting, and she was too shaken to digest anything, anyway. She sat on the corner of the table, shook her head, and sighed into her hands. This game of hide and seek was getting on her nerves. She wanted action, though only a moment ago she was close to getting plenty. 

Suddenly, a drunken yell from outside interrupted her thoughts. "Hey, lovely woman, Come out. I've some-_[hickup]_-thing to show you!" Gabrielle pulled her hood back on and peeked cautiously out of the window, seeing two men leaning on each other and drawing courage from a bottle of brown liquid. "Why don't you come out, Zee-naah? Don't you wanna play with us?" said the other man when she didn't answer, and took another sip from the bottle. 

Good, they don't know it's me in here, she thought, and yelled back, "Stay away, I'm tired," trying to imitate Xena's deeper voice and intonation. 

Maybe the men were not familiar with Xena's reputation, as they said, "Very well, we'll come in to play, then." The first one kicked the door open, and entered. At once, he encountered someone head taller than he, who right after his realization smashed him back to street, using a white, spear-like thing. His companion was luckier, and maybe less drunk, as he still had the wits to step back in time and run away. 

Gabrielle dropped down from a chair she had stood on, and slipped out before the first guy would wake up, or his friend would gather enough courage (or more men) to come back. Nonetheless, it was too dangerous to stay. Xena had instructed her to stay inside at day time, but as she had no other place safe, she decided to go and continue her previous nighttime search. 

She used the shadows of the city wall to make her way to the other side of the town, and started her search where it had ended earlier. The smith's house was small and unlikely to hold a tunnel, but she searched it anyway. No sign of much, though, as was expected. The same thing with the house next door, and the next. Then she entered a little larger house with at least four rooms. In a spacious kitchen there was a mess, as the Easterlings had maltreated anything that was not nailed into wall. But the floor looked suspicious to her, and she spent a while knocking and stomping on it, looking for a loose plank or something. Then she moved on to the next room, where the mess was, if possible, even worse. A narrow table by the western wall had been turned over, and anything once on it was now scattered over the floor as sharp pieces of glass. Beside the table was a sofa which looked like someone had been using it to make camp fire, but failing to keep it burning, which would be a remarkable accomplishment. A half open door led to the backyard with a small guard house on the other side, and another door with its lock broken went to a storeroom. 

Watching out for the shards of glass she walked to the storeroom, and opened the door. There was a man inside; a squinty eyed man with roll of smoking grass under his nose. He noticed her, and started, and stepping back he grabbed one of the shelves, and hardly managed to keep his balance. Gabrielle had thought that she was alone, and blaming herself for her carelessness she tried to decide what to do. If she attacked him, he might still have enough time to yell for help. He was probably trying to make out who she was, which wasn't easy as she was still having her hood on. For a moment that felt like eternity, they stared at each other. 

Then she saluted him, slammed the door closed, and quickly ducked down behind the sofa. She used her staff to push the back door closed, so that he would think she'd left the house. The plan worked; he came out of the storeroom and strode out, looking for her, and yelled, "Hey, stop right there!" Then he ran into some guards outside. "Did you see him? Where did he go?" he asked them. 

"What do you mean?" asked the guard. 

"Someone just left the house. Who was it?" 

"Nobody came out," a guard said, "You're just seeing things again, aren't you, Gormstool? Go sleep it off. And stop smoking those herbs. They're not good for you." 

"But I really saw someone." 

"Yeah, yeah. Come on, we'll take you to him. Easy now." And they guided him towards the guard house. One of them turned back, though, and entered the house, suspiciously looking through every room. But, by then, Gabrielle was already gone. 

---- 

"...and he was holding a scythe, or that's what it appeared to be in the beginning, and I thought that my end had come, but then he just left for some reason. I ran after him and, I swear, I nearly caught him, when he suddenly disappeared. It was scary, but maybe he just realized I was too tough for him. 

"Hey, I think I saw him yesterday, too. He wore a black cloak, and he was at least eight feet tall! Isn't that right, Gormstool?" 

"Uhm, yes, Maddog, eight feet. Maybe even nine!" 

"And it was an enormous, white spear he held. I can easily understand that you were scared. He was in the house of the boss's new woman." 

"Have you told him about this?" asked Elohir, who had listened to this conversation a few yards off, but now it was getting too absurd. 

"The boss?" Maddog asked back, and his arrogance was gone. "No, not yet. I don't think he'd believe me." 

Elohir's eyes narrowed, and he said, "You weren't drunk again, both of you? I bet you saw a shadow of a bird passing the sun, and you thought it was a monster. Aren't you useless!" 

"A shadow?! A shadow can't knock me unconscious! This one did." 

"So does booze." This wasn't the first time these morons saw monsters, Elohir thought, though usually they saw Orcs or dragons or something more obvious. Shaking his head, he left to turn in. He was now off-duty, and nothing could interest him, other than a good night of sleep. He decided to go and check the prisoner in stocks at the same time, and maybe have some fun with teasing him, as he was by his route, anyway. But when he got to the town square, there was already someone else talking with him. It was a dark figure obscured by darkness, who swiftly fled in another direction as soon as he appeared on the other side of the square. 

"Who's there?" he yelled, but the cloaked one ignored him, or didn't hear him at all. So he hastened his pace and got closer, and then he saw the suspicious figure was hiding something under his cloak. "Hey!" he yelled, and started running, and the cloaked one started running as well, quickly disappearing between houses. But Elohir got a sight of him again in the next alley, and the chase was on. The figure didn't try to hide his bearing any more, and Elohir saw it was a white rod or staff. This made him wonder whether there was some truth in Maddog's and Gormstool's visions after all, and he was determined to find out about it. 

They meandered between the houses a few minutes. Elohir was a fast runner but so was his prey who seemed to have more endurance, as the distance separating them was starting to grow. But then he knew he'd catch him soon, when he turned to a street that was a dead end. There was nothing but a little stable on that street, and it was nailed shut. He turned around the last corner -- and got whacked down by the staff the hooded figure held. Then the figure pulled the hood down, and he recognized it was Xena. 

"Why do you run after me, Elohir?" she asked coldly. 

"But I... but I..." he stammered. He hadn't known it had been Xena. Somehow the dusk must have fooled him, as he had seen her as smaller a moment ago. But it was Xena holding the staff. It was Xena wearing the cloak. It must have been Xena he had chased. And she didn't look pleased. 

"Go get lost," said the warrior woman, and turned her back at him. Elohir didn't need another chance to get up and run. 

Right after that, the water surface broke in a horse trough behind Xena, and Gabrielle emerged, gasping for air. "That was close," she said. 

"Too close," Xena said, "What took you so long?" 

"Well, I found this barn that I think is worth another look. I had to see a lot of trouble getting in, as it was locked. Locked from inside! When at last I did get in, I saw that there was something... _hmm_. It was too clean, and then again, it wasn't. Messy in the wrong kind of way, if you know what I mean." 

"Like the dirt had been placed there on purpose?" 

"Something like that. I had to leave in a hurry, before I was done with it." 

"Very good, Gabrielle. You may be on to something. I'll go and check it out myself as soon as possible. You must hide now, and take some rest if you can. Be prepared to take action tonight." 

"Xena, it's possibly nothing." 

"And then again, it may be the way out." Xena turned away, and muttered hardly audibly, "Joxer's way out." 

After making sure that Gabrielle was safely in her hiding place, Xena went to see the barn that the bard had found. She opened one of its doors, ensured that she was alone, and slipped inside. 

The back of the barn was filled to the roof with hay, and in the front the floor was covered with a thinner layer. Up over the rafters holding the roof up there hung empty grain sacks put there to dry. Near the doorway a couple of pitchforks were leaning against the wall, and the third had fallen down beside them. Immediately Xena saw what the younger woman had meant; there definitely was something wrong with the picture. She also saw that someone had been moving some hay recently, and concluded it had been no other than Gabrielle. 

But surely the tunnel couldn't be here. If it was, it had to be under the hay, and that meant that some of the townspeople had closed it and covered it. That would have left those few people on the wrong side, without hope of escaping Draco's men. Unless... Xena peered suspiciously at the grain sacks, and flipped up to the rafters to inspect them better. And then she realized how it all was done. 

---- 

During the next night and day, a plan was formed and necessary preparations were taken. Xena went to fetch Joxer from the stocks but she found out that Draco was already there. "Hello, Draco. What's up?" she asked. 

"Oh, Xena. I just finished questioning this prisoner," Draco answered. "Interested in knowing what I found out?" 

Something in his voice rang Xena's alert bell. "By all means. Tell me," she replied casually, but she feared Joxer had blown her cover. 

"Nothing. The idiot knows nothing about nothing! Can you believe they sent him from Minas Tirith onto a mission to get reinforcements from Dol Guldur! He didn't know there's only Orcs there." 

"Who sent you?" Xena asked Joxer directly. 

"It was the chief of their army, Boromir himself." 

"Boromir, huh? I've heard of him," said Xena coldly, but she was greatly understating. In reality, Boromir was a good friend of hers, and even if he was known for his sometimes twisted sense of humour, this time he had gone too far. Xena decided to bring it up with him the next time she'd see him. Then she glanced Draco, smiling crookedly, and said, "I think I like this Boromir already. He makes funny jokes." 

"Well, what should I do with this one? I think I'll just throw him down from the wall. He'll make a nice splash, I'll bet." 

"Throw him down the wall," said Xena thoughtfully, "I have a better idea." 

"What's that?" 

"Take him down and follow me. You're gonna love this." 

"What do you plan, Xena?" 

"No, no. It must be a surprise. You wouldn't wanna spoil the fun, would you?" Two men released Joxer and held him between them as they dragged him after Xena to an unknown destination. After a while they arrived to an opening in front of a barn, and there Xena stopped. 

"Well, where's the fun?" asked Draco impatiently. 

"In a moment," Xena replied, and took Joxer from the men and lifted him on her shoulders. She took a few carefree steps, and then started running towards the barn. "Open the doors!" she yelled, and immediately one of the double doors in the front started moving, and only a hem of a cloak that flashed in the gap told that there was anyone inside pulling it. 

"Get them! It's a trick!" Draco cried at last, but Xena was nearly inside already, and then the doors were closed and securely bolted after her. 

In the barn, Gabrielle lowered the hood and looked Xena into her eyes with a questioning expression, and the warrior nodded quickly. Nothing else was needed, and so the bard crouched down, took her finger into a knot hole in the floor, and pulled a trapdoor open. Xena climbed down the ladders, still carrying Joxer, and Gabrielle followed, closing the trapdoor after her. "Can you walk?" Xena whispered to Joxer. 

"I don't know, but let me down", the man answered, "This is humiliating." 

Xena dropped him down, and he gained his balance only by taking support from Gabrielle. Xena went to the other side of the ladders and untied four knots in four ropes that went up through holes in the floor. She pulled each of them, and at the same time, the grain sacks in roof the barn were pulled aside, dropping down the hay that had been piled upon them, and thus camouflaging the trapdoor. 

"You've got the light?" the warrior woman then asked. 

"Here," answered her best friend, and lit an oil lamp that she had brought with her. 

"Good. Now let's go before they get in and find the trapdoor." And with Xena in front with the lamp they advanced down the tunnel which they found to be long and skillfully dug. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 5: A funky town**

5.2 - Welcome home, Xena 

  
"There. That should do it," announced Xena as she came out from the tunnel which she had safely blocked with a rockslide. Gabrielle was already outside, nearly a mile away from the city, and she was checking Joxer's wounds which fortunately were not serious. "Are you two ready?" the warrior asked. 

"Yes," Gabrielle replied, and Joxer sprang up like he'd never been readier, then stumbled over his own feet, and fell. 

"Good," said Xena. "Let's follow the track." 

"Xena, you're amazing!" the bard wondered. "I don't see any track here." 

"Of course there's a track. Hundreds of people marched here a few weeks ago, and they stomped down everything that's green. Now the nature has recovered and young plants are taking over. It couldn't be more clear. There it goes. See?" 

The bard tried and tried, but she still found it hard to make it out. That's why she gladly let Xena lead, and followed a few steps behind with Joxer. The man seemed tired and Gabrielle decided to cheer him up with a set of how-to-light-a-torch-jokes she had been developing for some time. However, either her jokes were bad or he was too stupid to understand them. She tried explaining them to him, which naturally took the best edge away. "...and that's why there must four Dwarves to light a torch. Get it now?" 

"Four... and a torch..." Joxer mumbled, "Oh yes, I get it!" 

"Good!" the bard said. 

"Yes, but why won't those Dwarves use lanterns...?" 

"Joxer!" yelled the bard desperately, but took a deep breath then, and made herself calm down. "Okay, let's try another one. Do you know, how many Hobbits does it take to light a torch?" 

"Uhmm, _no_?" 

"Two. One will hold the torch and another climbs onto his shoulders to light it!" She chuckled heavily, and in a while the man straightened up with a wide smile. 

"Oh, now I get it," he announced triumphantly. "The Dwarves don't HAVE any lanterns!" His conclusion made the young woman roll her eyes and grit her teeth with frustration, but he was just warming up. "Hey, I've got one too. How many Warrior Princesses does it take to light a torch?" 

"Careful, Joxer," Gabrielle warned the man, who was stepping into a dangerous zone. 

"None. A torch will be so scared to hear a Warrior Princess is coming that it will ignite itself!" 

Xena heard the answer, and stopped, but the joking twosome were unable to see her face. Gabrielle misinterpreted that the stop was because she was about to give Joxer a hard time, and rushed to the rescue. "Okay, ignore that, Xena. Now you answer. How does a dragon light a torch? 

"_Hmm?_" 

"It doesn't have to. Dragons ARE torches!" She burst into laughter as this was the top of her series. But both Xena and Joxer seemed either dull or distracted. "Hey, that was funny! Dragons breath fire and... Xena!" 

"What?!" 

"You're not listening. What is it?" 

"Well, I.." Xena started with a slight embarassment in her voice. 

Gabrielle watched her a while in silence and then her eyes widened up in disbelief as she realized; "You've lost the trail!" 

"I haven't lost the trail!" snapped the warrior. "I just don't know where goes at the moment." 

"In other words; you've lost the trail! How can you lose a trail of a thousand people!" 

"It was right there, and then, it wasn't. I don't get it," the warrior groaned. 

"This is _SO_ unbelievable." 

"Well you find it if you think it's easy!" 

"Guys, guys, chill out," said Joxer, stepping in between them. "It can happen to anyone. I've lost a trail hundreds of times. Now, hug and it'll be all right again. Right? Guys?" 

"Joxer," retorted Gabrielle, and snatched his nose with a painful grip between her fingers. "Not now." Then she turned back at the warrior. "Okay, Xena. Where did you saw it last? Let's return there and see if you missed something." 

"I already tried that," Xena retorted, "You were too busy playing with Joxer to notice. The track just vanishes." 

"No wonder Draco couldn't find it. Then we need another approach, I believe. Like, if I was a townful of people, where would I go?" 

"That wasn't helpful, Gabrielle," Xena said, casting a sharp glare at her friend. 

"What can we do, then?" 

"I don't know. But I know someone who might. I hope he's home." 

"Who?" 

"An old friend. You'll see..." said the warrior mysteriously, and suddenly she was smiling. 

Xena led them deeper and deeper into the forest, where trees grew higher and thicker. Everywhere around them there was life; digging roots for food, hunting critters, flying around and above their heads, singing warnings. Just a few miles north, and it all was gone, as there began the area ruled by giant spiders. But here it was different; still as beautiful as the whole forest ages before. 

But the beauty didn't let Xena off guard. "Gabrielle," she suddenly whispered. 

"The feeling?" asked the bard. 

"The feeling," Xena confirmed. 

"The staff?" 

"The staff." 

The bard held the Spear of Alatariel tighter, and still they advanced. The birds stopped singing. Badgers didn't dig any more. The forest enveloped them in thick green gloom, and it looked like they couldn't go further, so they stopped. 

"Xena, I know this place!" Gabrielle suddenly announced. 

"What?! But you've never been in this forest before." 

"In the dream, Xena! This is the exact place I saw in the vision that I had in Bree." 

Xena gave her a thoughtful look, but they were interrupted before she could draw any conclusions. "What are you doing here?" asked an angry voice above them, making Joxer turn back and hide. The women looked up but saw only trees and leaves. 

"We're tracing the people of Rhosgobel," Xena yelled. "I thought you might know something about them. Am I right, Radagast?" 

"Radagast!" Gabrielle yelped, "Radagast the Brown? The Wizard of forests and wildlife?" Xena nodded and the bard shook her head in disbelief. 

"I know you're trailing them!" the cranky voice answered to Xena, and an old man with a staff and a brown cloak appeared between plants. "Yes, yes! I hid their track. But you were not supposed to be here at all." And he turned his angry gaze to Gabrielle, saying, "Don't you ever listen?" 

"But I... Hey, I was only told to go after Xena, and I did. If it's my dream you mean." 

"That was only the smallest part," the Wizard groaned, and strode forth and back in frustration. "So much more I said to you. Did you even tell her about the Ring?" 

"But Galadriel said... I mean, yes, I told Xena about Smeagol's ring." 

"Obviously not enough. You were supposed to follow the Ringbearer!" 

"Why do you blame me for this. Why didn't you go into Xena's dream?" 

"Oh, I tried, but she's too thick-headed. I coudn't get through." 

"Wait! Would someone tell me what's going on!" Xena interrupted. 

Radagast stopped striding, looked at both women sharply, and said, "The One Ring is coming this way, carried by a Hobbit, Frodo Baggins. He'll soon be in Lorien, if he's lucky. He would be there already if someone," he said, glaring at Gabrielle, "had spent less time daydreaming of Princes and listened to me. He needs you for protection, Xena." 

"And what exactly is this One Ring?" Xena asked. Gabrielle twitched, and Xena turned her suspicious gaze at the younger woman. "Do you know something I don't?" 

"It could be used to take over the world," said the bard quietly, and she couldn't stand looking Xena into eyes. 

"Is that true?" Xena asked from the Wizard. "Could I beat Sauron with this ring?" 

"Oh yes, most likely," he replied nonchalantly. 

"But Galadriel said it will corrupt its wielder! Good will turn to evil." Gabrielle cried. 

"Well, it's all so relative. After all, is there really good or evil? Can you draw the line between them?" he continued. "What? Do you rather believe in an Elf woman or a Wizard who's been there from the beginning of time? The truth is that the One Ring is the only thing that can destroy Sauron for good." 

"You knew about this and didn't tell me?" Xena asked Gabrielle. 

But Radagast whistled, and at the same time, an enormous bird high, high above the forest started gliding down. "I'll leave you two settle things up," he said. "Now I'm a bit in a hurry. Galadriel was extremely annoyed to learn that I had been using her mirror to look into the future and alter people's dreams. I must make it up somehow. Ta ta!" The bird landed down nearby, and they saw it was a noble eagle, and the wizard mounted onto its back with a young man's agility. 

"Wait!" Xena yelled after him, "Tell me where they are!" 

"At the Black Mountains," he yelled back while the eagle was already taking off. "Go straight up the hill from the Old Mulberry." And then his voice trailed away as the eagle gained altitude. 

Xena let her gaze follow him until he vanished above tree tops. Then she turned back to Gabrielle who had gathered her courage to face her. The bard had some explaining to do, not just about the Ring itself, but also about her reasons to keep it secret from Xena as well. Finally Xena believed that she had done it all in good faith, believing to protect Xena's soul from the Ring and thus defend the world from Xena in the same time. Gabrielle's miserable, remorseful face gave her no option but to hug and forgive her. 

The women walked back the path they had came from, and called for Joxer who soon appeared in front of them, claiming he had been covering their back. Knowing the truth, they let him think they believed his explanation, and found a place to camp for the night. In the morning, they headed for the Black Mountains which were about a half day march away. Xena found the Old Mulberry easily, as it had been one of her land marks when she had still lived in the town and hunted in these woods. It was a tree hundreds of years old, with a thick and hollow trunk, and limbs reaching sixty feet out. From there they took a direct course up the hill, and found a path. 

"Why are they called Black Mountains?" asked Joxer, as he had noticed that they were not black in color, and hardly mountains in size. They were merely large hills. Xena explained that there was a well in a deep cave on the other side, where black oil gushed out, and the people of Rhosgobel had employed it for generations to make lamp oil. 

They arrived at an opening where Xena saw many signs of humans having been there. "Careful now, Gabrielle," she said, and suddenly there was an arrow in the air, aimed at her chest. "Amateurs," she grunted as she easily caught it midair. 

"Stop it right there," yelled the guard appearing behind a stone, and pulled another arrow out of his quiver. "Stay where I can see you and tell me who you are!" 

"My name is Xena, and the next arrow you shoot will be your last. Take me to the city council. I need to talk to them." 

"About what?" 

"About ways to take back the town." 

The young guard was not very helpful until Xena helped him to get rid of his bow, and used her sword to alter his attitude. His name was Ettin and he was sixteen. His strikingly blond hair was cut short, his slim face had paint to make him appear scarier. His deer-skin jacket was old and patched, but the boy underneath was in good shape and strong for his age. 

Reluctantly he led them to a cave opening, and inside to the mountain. After the narrow opening the passage widened up and sloped slightly down, making a few sharp turns, and then suddenly, a brightly lit hall opened up before them. 

They stood on a balcony several feet above the floor level, and marvelled at the enormous hall. If the floor was far below them, then the ceiling was even higher. Hundreds of lanterns and burning bowls lit the walls. Apparently, a word of their arrival had come before them as the people downstairs were in full alert. Dogs barked and a baby cried somewhere as they followed Ettin down the stone staircase, and then passed hundreds of silent, suspicious people on the way through the hall, just to arrive at another passage, and then another hall, only slightly smaller then the first one. 

Still nobody spoke as they passed. The people just glared them suspiciously and warily, while keeping fires in simple fireplaces, and doing other tasks. Nearly every one of them were women, and if a man was seen, he was either very old, or very young, or crippled. 

The third hall was the largest and brightest of all, due to a black lake of raw, unrefined oil in the middle, burning with small flame all over. No other light source was needed. The fire burned out the toxic gases, and a refreshing breeze took most of the bad smell away. The system was so clever that it had to be designed by the very best. 

"These are Dwarven halls," Xena stated. She hadn't been aware about them, so they needed to be very new. 

"You are right, Xena," answered an older woman making her way to the newcomers. She was sturdy, about Gabrielle's height, and her auburn hair with a hint of gray was loosely tied behind her head. "They thought they'd find gold here, but only found oil," she continued. 

"Hello, mother," Xena said, "I've returned." 

"So you have," said her mother in a cold tone. "Why?" 

"To see that you're all right." 

"Well, now you've seen it. You can go again." 

"No! This isn't right. You're in exile from your own town. I'll help you get it back," Xena said. 

"The last time you helped our town, you nearly destroyed it. No, we don't need that kind of help any more." 

"It wouldn't go like that. Isn't that the matter of the city council to decide, anyway?" 

"I am the city council, Xena. I've been ever since the last member of the last one died. I wish I could say you had nothing to do with that happening." 

Xena had nothing to say against that, as it seemed that she couldn't make a sound argument. It was time for a professional to interrupt. "Come on!" yelped Joxer, "This is crazy!" 

"Are you calling me crazy, young man," said Xena's mother sharply. "What's your name, anyway?" 

Joxer's courage went quickly back where it had come from, and suddenly he could just stutter. "He is Joxer, and he has a point," said the young woman stepping from behind him to the front row, and offering her hand to the head of the city, who shook it a little surprised and introduced herself as Cyrene. "I am Gabrielle. I've been Xena's friend for years, and if she can't speak up for herself, then I will." And she turned about to address her words to everyone around. "She has changed after the last time you saw her. I can tell a thousand stories about it. You all know what she is capable of. Now she only uses her skills for good. Anyone who doesn't believe that she's your best, last and only hope right now, is a fool." 

The crowd was silent, but Ettin coughed a couple of times and said, "We have sent out messengers. It's still possible that some of them will return with help." 

"Right," Gabrielle retorted, "and waiting for that to happen, just how long do you think you could keep hiding here before your provisions run out, or Draco finds you? He will find you, eventually." 

The people moved uneasily, looking at each other, and Cyrene wasn't so confident any longer, either. "What... what should we do, then?" she asked from Gabrielle, who again turned her gaze at her taller friend. 

"Well," Xena started with hesitation, and cleared her throat. "You have to confront him sooner or later. At least you can choose the time and place to do that." 

"Xena, we are not fighters. They were spent in your army, as were all the other men. To go up against Draco wouldn't do any good." 

"I know. I'll think of something else if you let me." 

Cyrene was still dubious, but the other people had been more affected by Gabrielle's speech, and they encouraged her to let Xena have a try. If the warrior princess couldn't come up with a feasible plan, they could still pull back. And so she decided to go along with them, which made especially the younger citizens hopeful and enthusiastic. 

While forming up a plan, Xena put Gabrielle to find out what the people could do; what were their capabilities in combat, and what special skills they might have. In conclusion, there were fourteen men or women who could use a sword or other heavy weapon, and about four dozen boys and women, who could more or less use a bow. Then there was a bulky woman, strong like an ox, who had taken over her late husbands job as a blacksmith, even though she had never forged a weapon. A healer and a few carpenters, all woman, and a miscellaneous bunch of other professions; anything expected to be found in a usual town. The amount of capable fighters was small, but most of the remaining people could be trained. 

Xena herself inspected the whole cave system which she found out to be enormous. There were seventeen larger halls and a countless number of smaller ones. Tunnels had been quarried deep into bedrock, and they were full of pits and other dangers, and many of them ended up into an oil well. Of the four exits the largest one had collapsed soon after the Dwarves had left out of frustration, but the other three were still usable. For two days she wandered in the tunnels, on tops of the mountains, and in the surrounding woods, until she finally came up with a plan. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 5: A funky town**

5.3 - Draco's bane 

  
It was a week after they had escaped from Rhosgobel when Xena was once more lurking outside the city wall. The town seemed as peaceful as ever. "Okay, Joxer. It's time," she said to the man by her side. "You know what to do. I'll see you get to other side, but after that you're on your own. We'll meet at the Black Mountains tomorrow." 

The man nodded nervously, rose up, and adjusted his armor. Then he sprang into a run across the open field, but kept out of the range of the archers upon the city wall. The guards raised an alarm when he was over half the way, and soon a few men ran out and started to chase him. But at that time he was nearly in the cover of the forest on the other side, and Draco's men had no hope of catching him. 

Xena watched him disappear in the thick woods long ahead of his pursuers, and she reckoned that he was safe, as he would now be out of their sight and they would have to track him down slowly. But she was wrong. As she turned and entered the woods herself, Joxer ran into two horsemen who had been scouting the surroundings. They captured him easily, and so he was dragged into the city once again. 

The warrior princess had a bad feeling, and she returned to her hideout outside the city, just in time to see how Joxer was brought in by the horsemen. She cursed his bad luck and incompetence, and for a while she considered leaving him behind. But then again, Draco would certainly torture him to reveal the hiding place of the townspeople, and then he would kill him. That wouldn't be good. She had to help him, but how? Getting in wouldn't be any easier than a week before, and this time she couldn't count on Gabrielle to make a diversion. The bard was managing their defence preparations at the Black Mountains. 

Xena was already prepared to take a risk when she heard noises on the road, coming towards her position. Soon a four wheeled cart pulled by two strong mules appeared from the woods. It was Draco's supply wagon. The warrior reacted quickly, and when the driver wasn't watching, she ran to the wagon from behind and slipped beneath it. There she clung to its bottom, and so she was driven safely into the city with groceries. 

Finally inside, Xena waited for the proper moment, and then she bolted out and under cover without anyone seeing her. She started looking for Joxer in the stocks at the town square, but he wasn't there. In Draco's place there was nobody but Draco and few of his closest men. Listening to them she learned that Joxer had been put into the city prison to wait for questioning. However, when she got there, she found the cells empty. 

Only a few minutes afterwards, the supply wagon had been unloaded, and it started out of the city once more. On its way out, too, it had a hidden passenger, who took off as soon as the wagon reached the rim of the forest. Joxer had escaped, and he thought he had done it most cleverly by stealing his guard's keys from upon his desk. Xena would be so proud of him. What he failed to notice in his enthusiasm, was a party of three men who very silently followed him into the woods. Up on the city wall, four smiling people saw this all; Draco, who smiled crookedly because Joxer the Stupid was about to lead his scouts to the townspeople. Two guards, who smiled only because Draco was smiling. And Xena, who smiled because things were going according to the plan. 

---- 

Gabrielle walked up the tunnel leading outside, and heard a thunder storm over the mountain. It was still an early morning, but Joxer's snoring had woken him up. His return two nights earlier had been a sign that the conclusion was near, and Xena appearing only a few hours later had confirmed it. 

She arrived at the tunnel opening where her best friend already kept shelter from the rain. "Good morning, Xena," she said. 

"Good morning," the warrior answered. 

"Couldn't sleep either, huh?" 

"Hmm." 

"What are you doing?" 

"Just watching the storm." 

"You like it? Figures." 

"Yeah, I like it." 

"Why? It's wet and cold and unfriendly in every way!" 

"That's why most people avoid it, enemies included. It works in favour of defenders. That's why you should keep bad weather as your friend." That moment, a lightning bolt lit the sky, followed by thunder almost instantly. The storm was right over them. The bard shivered, but Xena uttered with admiration in her voice, "Can you but respect its power?" 

"I respect it, but I still like the sun better." 

"You're wish is soon coming true. It's already getting lighter at the horizon." 

"I see that. Well, I'm glad the storm is soon over." 

"It also means Draco's men will start preparing." 

"Yeah. Let them come. We're prepared, so the sooner the better, right?" 

"Right. You and me are used to waiting but these people aren't." 

"Speaking of Draco, are you sure you can hold him long enough?" asked the bard with a concerned look. 

Xena grinned, and looked her friend into eyes. "If I can take out four Elves, I can take a few easterlings." 

"Maybe so, if only you had taken them out. They took you out, just to remind you." 

"With practice weapons, yes. It's different with real ones, as you can't afford being careless. I could have won against them." 

"And I won against you, so it should be me instead of you inside there." 

"Gabrielle! Let's not go there, shall we," Xena groaned. 

"Okay, okay," said the bard and backed off a little, before turning serious again. "I really think you should let me come with you." 

"I know, but I need you on this side," Xena assured and held Gabrielle on her shoulder, "I need someone I can trust -- Someone who will get the job done. You don't like this because you think it's an easy job, but it's a critical one. Don't take any risks, though. If something goes wrong, I want you to lead the people into shelter and keep quiet. I don't want anyone to get hurt." 

Gabrielle nodded, "And if that doesn't work? What's plan B? 

"Well, the plan should be pretty foolproof, but..." 

"What about Joxer-proof?" the bard interrupted. 

Xena took a moment before she answered. "I'll try to get back as fast as I can. There are a few things that you could try, though. First, use your reputation." 

"Uhm, I don't think I have any reputation." 

"Among these men -- yes, you do. You'll see it yourself if you just stop to think about it. Second, if that runs out, use mine." The bard nodded, as this seemed like a much better resource to her. "Third, do what you do best." 

"You mean, whack'em with my staff?" the bard said, and spinned her weapon. 

"No. Talk their brains out. That's still your best skill. Fighting should always be the last resort. Yes, I know, I don't always play by that rule myself. Okay? Ready?" 

"Yes, I hope." 

"Good. Go wake up your team, and take your positions. We don't have much time." 

The wait was long until at last Draco's men were seen under the hill. Xena blew into a horn, and the battle began. The Easterlings ran up the hill and met Xena's fighters at the cave opening. Soon they overpowered the defenders who had to retreat into the cave, where there was less space, and Xena alone could hold the tunnel while her troops reorganized. But even she had to pull back, and fighting all the way they arrived into the first cave, where a swarm of arrows welcomed them right after Xena had flipped out of the way. In that cave there was an open panic, as the last people were rushing out of the way of the enemy. 

But Draco's men were well trained in combat. They brought strong shields, and arrows couldn't get to them. "Retreat!" Xena yelled to her troops while she stayed behind to defend the connecting passage. "Reform in the second chamber! Protect the weak." 

"Xena! Give it up," shouted Draco, as he clashed together with her. 

"No, Draco! These people haven't done anything to you! I'll defend them against you even if it's the last thing I'll do." 

"And it will be if you won't surrender. Your army is too weak. I've seen them. They're just women and children, and their numbers are less than mine. I'll win, Xena." 

"Why do you do this, Draco? Why do you fight for Sauron?" 

"Well, I may as well tell you. I have a deal with the Big Guy. He promised me everything east from Mirkwood." 

"And you believed him? You're not that stupid that you'd trust his word." 

"No, I don't trust him for a second. But so far no one else has given a better offer. In the end, I'm going to stand on the winning side, and he's winning." 

"Then I've got news for you. I have something to bring him down." 

"Oh yeah? Show it, and we'll talk." 

"Well, obviously I don't have it here with me." 

"That's what I thought. Now stop talking and fight." With those words Draco pushed her through the second passage. She fought like a lioness protecting her young, but they were too many. Each time she struck one down, two more came through. The last of the townspeople had escaped to even more distant chambers, and soon the Easterlings saw despair on the faces of Xena's host. Even as they had to pull back tunnel after tunnel, hall after hall, chamber after chamber, the warrior princess didn't stop fighting. 

But she was getting tired, and her host got smaller, and unable to give her any support. "Get back," she yelled to them, "Run to the last haven and set up the fort." 

"Already finished, Xena?" Draco mocked, as he followed his tired prey giving weaker and weaker resistance, to a narrow and dark tunnel which soon opened up into a chamber lit brighter. There the tired woman suddenly straightened up, and kicked his opponent hard to his chest, making him fly back against his troops, and block the way in. 

"No, I'm not finished yet," she said, and made a backflip to the opposite wall with another tunnel end. "But you are," she continued, took her chakram and grinned, peering up at the ceiling. 

"Get back!" yelled Draco to his men entering from the tunnel behind him. He was panicking. "Go back! It's a trap!" 

And then the roof came down. 

---- 

On the other side of the mountain, Gabrielle sprang up. "Now! Get the gate," she yelled, and all the people ran out from their hiding places. Hastily they removed trees and bushes camouflaging a heavy door, and using ropes and rolls they started to pull it towards the cave opening, Gabrielle supervising their work. The people were nervous but they made steady progress, so she thought she should go into the cave to make sure it was still safe, and Joxer took over. 

"Come on, pull it! Yeah, just like that," the man guided. "Good, very good. Keep it coming... good... A little left now. Left I said! What the... My left, not yours! Look out!" 

Just when Gabrielle got to the cave, she heard Joxer's panicked yells behind her, followed by a huge crash. She turned around and saw that the worst had happened. One of the rolls had turned sideways and the door had fallen down, breaking up. All the people were dead quiet, and their faces had desperate looks. They looked at her, like she could undo the misfortune. 

She ran to the door to check the damage, then turned to the carpenter. "Can it be repaired?" she asked. 

"Yes, but we don't have the time," said the sturdy woman with tension in her voice. 

"How much do you need?" 

"At least half an hour, and I'll need everybody's help. But they'll be here in twenty minutes." 

"No, they won't. Not if I can help it," said the young woman quietly. With determination she started to stride back to the cave. Ettin intercepted her, and said he wanted to fight with her and stall the enemy. Soon he got most of the young and eager local warriors to join him, but she told them otherwise. "You stay here and help the carpenter. Just fix that gate! And pray that Xena gets here in time." 

---- 

Draco's men smelt the trap, and ran like they had never run before. They got to the main entrance, just to see that the passage there was on fire. Flames rose from the bare sand on the floor. "What sorcery is this?" one of the thugs asked in awe. 

"It's not sorcery, you idiot," Draco yelled. "It's oil. It means we can put it out. Throw sand into it." A good idea with one problem; the fire burned too hot so that any man could go anywhere near. When Draco noticed this, he cursed Xena, and said to his men, "Don't worry, it won't burn forever. We'll get out." 

There had been only a limited amount of oil which was quickly burnt out. Draco's men stomped out the last flames separating them from freedom. But right then, another burst of flames rose up ten yards further, and in front of those a hooded figure appeared. This figure was fully cloaked, holding a white staff; a silhouette standing there with flames behind. The effect was dramatic. 

For a while everything was still. The men couldn't help but stare at the immobile warrior who watched them back with eyes dimly glimmering behind the hood like distant stars. At last, one of Draco's men broke silence, breaking into the first row. "It's the Shadow! What did I tell you, and you didn't believe me? He does exist!" 

"Shut up, Gormstoolm," Draco said, and watched his opponent sharply. "You were in town, rescuing that spy with Xena," he stated, expecting the other to say something. But that didn't happen. "Well, you really think you can hold us all?" he continued, straightening up and pulling on a self-confident grin. 

Under her hood, Gabrielle swallowed, and clenched the staff tighter. If they really wanted, they could easily overpower her. 

"What's your name?" Draco asked, but she kept her facade, remaining silent. "Still playing mysterious, aren't you?" he added. "I must admit you're doing a good job. Being a girl, that is." A rustle went through his men, and the bard shivered. Draco saw this, and triumphantly shouted at his troops, "She's only a woman! She can't possibly be any threat to us. You, Jax, go get her." 

So this was it. A man separated from the group, and approached Gabrielle. Suddenly, he started to run at her, sword first. Then he met the bard, and suddenly again, he lay very still. 

"Xena is only a woman," Gabrielle stated as her opening line. "Would you challenge Xena?" She said it quietly, but her words echoed in the cave, and every man, even those at the very back, could hear them. 

"Even Xena can't beat us all," Draco responded. 

"Maybe not, but you wouldn't want to test her," she said. She pulled her hood down and let her blond hair lie freely. Another rustle went among the troops, as they saw her innocent face uncovered. Even Draco got lost in his thoughts for a while. "So, what gave me away?" she continued. 

"_Um_, what do you mean?" 

"How did you know I was a woman?" 

"Oh, that. Your hands. Too small, too petite. Not manly at all." 

"Oh," Gabrielle said, glancing at her palms. "Quite clever." 

"Thank you. Now, we would like to get out of this hole. You two," he addressed his words to two men at his left, "Get her out of the way. And, please, be more subtle than Jax." The men he had spoken to, approached her and attacked, just to meet the floor after a very brief fight. 

"Bravo! I'm impressed," said Draco dryly, slowly clapping his hands. "Never let anyone else do the job you can do yourself." He raised his sword, and picked another from one of his men, and approached. 

Gabrielle realized that her time was running out. Once Draco got tired playing with her, she would be history. "Draco, just out of curiosity; have you ever beaten Xena in a fight?" 

"What kind of a question is that?" 

"I'll take that as a no. I just thought I should inform you, that I have." 

"You! You've beaten Xena? Was she asleep at the time? Oh, let me laugh!" And he did. And then he attacked, thinking to get her by surprise. He couldn't have been more wrong. He came in, using both his swords, but the woman was able to parry him, although barely. Then she made a strike at his right arm, that made him lose a sword. Her next strike was a miss as he tumbled out of her reach. "Is that the best you can do?" he mocked at a short distance away. 

"Yes," Gabrielle answered, "and this is the worst." And she twisted her weapon which clicked, and out popped the sharp spear heads. 

"Cute AND spunky. I like that," Draco said. He still smiled, but now the smile was constrained and forced. He was getting worried for the first time. It was clear that a single, skilled warrior could hold this narrow passage quite a long time, and if this young woman really was a match to Xena, she might succeed. There was something screwy going on, he could smell it. He took a few steps back, and quietly called; "Archers." He just wanted to get out before the plan, what ever it was, was completed. 

That was the time Gabrielle decided that she had done everything she could. She used her spear to smash an oil barrel into pieces, and with another hit she dropped a lamp from its wall mount to the middle of the leaking oil, thus igniting it. Flames hit the ceiling and gave her time to pull back safely as the Easterlings couldn't stand the heat. She ran out and found out that the door was fixed, and they pushed it against the cave opening. It wouldn't hold Draco forever but they would strengthen it by piling up stones against it. 

The defenders watched their work in quiet, until suddenly, someone realized that it was all over and they had won, as the raiders were now safely trapped inside the mountain for good. The joy in their hearts was inconceivable, and they held each other, and wept in relief. Gabrielle had to sit down on a stone, and let the stress wear off. People came to thank her of her wise leadership, and wanted to know what had happened in the cave, but she only warned them not to tell Xena anything about it. And then she noticed a familiar figure running up the slope, and soon the warrior stopped in front of her. 

"Xena! Finally. I was worried about you," said the bard lying upon her rock, and still gathering her strength. 

"I came as fast as I could. Did it go as planned?" 

"Like a dream!" 

"Oh yeah? No setbacks?" 

"Not a single one." 

"_Uh-huh?_ So, why's the gate upside down?" 

"Oh, you noticed. You know, a funny thing happened..." But stalling was of no use. Gabrielle had played and lost. She had to tell the whole story, and observe how Xena's look got more and more tense as she neared the end. 

A long silence followed the story. "Xena, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you. I realize it was a great risk that I took, and I know you want to protect me from any danger. But I wouldn't have done it if there had been any other way. It was the townspeople I was thinking about. You know, the greater good and stuff." 

Xena frowned and said slowly, "You know I hate it when you act like a hero, but that's only because I care about you, and don't want you getting hurt. Heroes risk their own lives instead of others. You've always had a hero's heart, Gabrielle, and what you did today was a hero's thing to do. It was the right thing." 

"So... you accept it?" 

"Well.. yeah, for now. But if the next time you get killed trying something like that, I swear I'll have your hide!" 

"Thank you, Xena," Gabrielle said, and placed her hand on Xena's, who took it and squeezed tenderly. "You don't know how much that meant to me." 

"No, thank you. You saved the town," 

"...like you had nothing to do with it," the bard continued mischievously. 

"Well..." the warrior started, but then she glanced her friend, and laughed. "I've taught you too well." 

"Yes, I guess you have," said Gabrielle, and grinned. "But I couldn't have dared to do it without this spear Galadriel gave me. It's amazing!" 

"So it seems. But still, to go alone against all those thugs. And Draco! The situation was scary, but you pulled it off very well." 

"Scared?! Me? _Naah_, they were only two hundred." 

"Seriously?" 

"Nearly wet my pants." 

---- 

The townspeople gathered together, and the following day they marched to Rhosgobel. A few of Draco's men had stayed in the town to keep it guarded, but they surrendered without a fight when they saw all the people at their gates, and Xena in the lead. They were stripped of their weapons and equipment, and banished from the town, barefoot and disgraced. 

After that was the time to celebrate. No one remembered having doubts about Xena only a few days before, as her plan had been an utter success. They had reclaimed their town, captured the conqueror, and lost none of their own. The only few injuries had happened when people had tripped on their way out of the cave, and sprained an ankle, and things like that. 

Cleaning up the city was the next task, and Xena started it by helping her mother putting the tavern up once more. It was a job of one full day; still the tavern was one of those settlements with less damage. In the evening, the warrior was resting and sipping ale on the porch with Gabrielle and Joxer, looking at the slowly recovering town, when her mother joined them. 

"Thank you, Xena," said Cyrene. "I feed bad about not trusting you. I hope you can forgive me." 

"Mother, there's nothing to forgive. You had every right to doubt me or be angry at me. I'm the one who should be sorry. Not because of what happened ten years ago, as nothing can forgive me that, but because I didn't come to see you sooner." 

"You're here now, and I'm glad you are. Tell me, how you've been?" 

"Better, all the time. I've had ups and downs, but I'm going in the right direction now." She threw a quick glance at the blonde woman standing nearby. 

"I'm glad. And your son?" 

"My son is... safe. I, _err_..." She turned her eyes away and down. Her mother looked at her suspiciously, but her face was nothing compared to Gabrielle's. 

"You have a child, Xena?" yelled the bard dumbfoundedly. 

"Uh-huh." 

"And you never told me about him!" 

"You never asked." 

"I'm asking now!" 

"Later, Gabrielle." 

"No, not later. Now, Xena. Now! Or I'll walk right out of here." 

Xena saw the young woman was serious. "Okay, okay, what do you want to know?" she said. 

"Everything, Xena. When did it happen? Where's he now? Who's the father?" 

They moved inside from the porch, and Xena started her story. "After being beaten by the Elves of Lorien, I gathered my remaining troops and moved north. While my men tended their wounds, I decided to inspect the northern folk a little closer. That's how I ran into Grimbeorn. I saw his people as an enemy, but he didn't recognize me at all. On the contrary, he invited me as a guest in his house, and there I spent weeks. We were so much alike; wild, hot tempered, arrogant." 

"Did you love him?" asked the bard. 

"I don't know. Possibly yes, but I couldn't see it at the time, even less admit it. Nevertheless, it didn't last forever, as Grimbeorn's father, Old Beorn, had finally found out about me, and his temper was hotter than his son's. One evening he came to me and... I'll save you from the details. We fought, he lost. I really didn't have a choice, it was him or me. Then I ran, and Grimbeorn ran after me, wanting to revenge his father's death. But little did he know that I was already expecting his child." 

"Then I went back to my troops who were waiting for me a few days march away. I tried to raise them against Grimbeorn, but I had been away too long, and they revolted with their new leader. They made me walk the gauntlet, which I barely survived. For seven months I lived in the Mirkwood as a refugee, chased both by Beornings and my own men. When the delivery was near, the latter nearly caught me, but Thorongil saved me from them. Then he helped me deliver. He had learned my story from Grimbeorn, but he didn't let it blind him. Maybe he still saw some goodness in me, as he didn't turn me in. I was amazed, but I still kept my distance. Soon I realized I couldn't fight all my enemies and keep my son at the same time, so I returned home to give him to my mother to raise. But she didn't want to hear about me, and so again I was alone with Solan. That's his name. Alone and rejected I decided to leave this land behind, and left south, but then I was attacked by another old enemy; the Orcs of Dol Guldur. I couldn't defend my child against them all, but after some complex turns, Thorongil saved me and my child again. Then I decided to give my baby to him, and he said that he would keep him safe. That was the last time I saw him, before this fall." 

"And you don't even know where he is? Can't you ask Strider about it?" 

"I don't think he'd tell me." 

"So, your son would be, what? Seven by now? Makes me wonder..." 

"What, Gabrielle? Are you hiding things from me again?" 

"No, no! Just a thing I had forgotten. I saw a child when we were in Lorien. I didn't think it was important, but he was a dark haired boy of about seven. Galadriel called him Estel, though. She didn't seem pleased when she caught him watching you and me." 

"Gabrielle, that must be him. That must be Solan! No wonder I couldn't find him. It never occurred to me that he could be living with the Elves." 

"So, let's go see him," said the bard. "You do want to see him, don't you?" 

But Xena pulled back, saying she had think about it. There was so many things she had to consider. How would it affect the child if she appeared? What would he think of her? Would the Elves allow her to meet him at all? It was a decision she needed to ponder with time, and fortunately, now she had the time. 

Two months later, the city was mostly repaired, Xena's relationships with the townspeople had been reformed, the bandits had been imprisoned, and she had made her decision. And so, one cold February morning, while Joxer the Mighty was left to defend the town, the woman headed back to Lorien. 

* * *

_ End of part 5. _   
May 1, 2002, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)  
Updated: August 18, 2003 


	8. Part 6: Defection

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 6: Defection **

6.1: The Trap 

  
The women lay on a ridge, peering over Anduin at a tip of a cape on the other side, called Tongue. The Tongue was spit of land where Silverlode ran into Anduin, being the outermost part of Lorien, and right now, two small boats similar to the one the Elves had given to Xena and Gabrielle, slid out, and started their journey down the Great River. In the boats there were eight people; an Elf, a Dwarf, four Hobbits, and finally, two humans who Xena recognized as her good friend Thorongil, also known as Strider, and Boromir of Minas Tirith, another friend of hers and a great warrior. 

They watched the boats drift by, and Gabrielle shook her head. "This was a mistake. A big mistake," she mumbled bitterly with hardly audible voice. 

"Why's that," Xena asked with a voice that told that she really wasn't listening. 

"The Ring goes there if I'm not mistaken. You already got over it, I know, but now I fear you'll become tempted by it again. Something must have stalled them, otherwise they'd have been past this place by far already." 

"Yes, the Ring. I've been thinking about it, you know." 

The bard started, and stared her friend sharply. "Stop it right there, Xena. Not another word!" 

"Now wait a minute! I'm not under its influence or anything. I just have a plan that happens to concern the Ring, and I'll explain it to you if you care to listen." 

Gabrielle was a bit dubious about what to expect, but she let Xena go on. 

"It's obvious nobody is going to use the Ring against Sauron," the warrior continued. 

"Yes, and for a good reason," the bard retorted, "Galadriel said the Ring can corrupt anyone, and turn them evil." 

"But I've been fighting the evil inside me for many years. Maybe I could fight and master the Ring. If you help me, then I'm sure I can." 

"And what if you can't? You'd become something just like Sauron." 

"It wouldn't go that far. When Sauron's defeated, we will destroy the Ring. Think, Gabrielle, and you'll see I'm right. This is the only way." 

"No! There's got to be another one." 

"Yes, a war that could last decades and which we might lose. Okay, think of the worst case, that I'd become one like Sauron. Don't you think I'd be easier to slay than him, if necessary? I may have many skills, but immortality is not one of them." 

"But that would mean I'd lose you. You would die." 

"But the rest of the world survives. For the greater good, Gabrielle. What do you say?" 

The bard sighed. Looking into Xena's pleading, honest eyes she was unable to find a weak spot in her reasoning. Giving in she weakly uttered, "Let's do it." 

"Good," said the warrior. "Now hurry before they get too far." She stood up as did the bard who took a few steps heading down the slope, but Xena stopped her, saying, "Where are you going, Gabrielle?" 

The answer came with confusion; "To go get a boat from the Elves. We need one to catch them." 

"We don't want to catch them. We want to get ahead of them, and that doesn't work with a boat. I have another idea." 

---- 

A day later, two cloaked women climbed up _Amon Lanc_, 'Naked Hill', upon which stood the powerful fortress of Dol Guldur. Its dark towers cast a threatening appearance to them, which didn't seem to bother Xena, though, as she knocked on the gates a little later. To Gabrielle her plan seemed foolhardy and extremely dangerous. At the same time, it was so crazy it might actually work. Gabrielle trusted Xena's judgment that hadn't failed them so far, yet this time her faith was put into a real test when she listened Xena calling the Orcs of Dol Guldur, using their own black language. 

At first, there was no answer. It was as if the place was dead, abandoned. "Let's go away, Xena," begged the bard, but her friend ignored her, and banged the door even more. 

"What do you want?" yelled a guard finally from the guard tower. 

"I don't speak with menials. Get the one in charge, and be quick unless you wish to be beheaded," Xena said loudly. She knew the key into an Orc mind; fear. 

The tower became silent. In a minute, a peek window in the door was opened, and a pair of red eyes looked out at the visitors. "I'm Naltzik. I run this place. What do you want?" 

"To serve," said Xena, and bowed slightly as she put her hood down. "My name is Xena. You know my reputation. Give me two horses and twenty of your warriors, and you will be rewarded in the end." 

"Human," spat the Orc. "Why should I trust you?" 

"I didn't ask you to trust me!" Xena fumed, "I just asked for a few warriors and transportation. But if you don't want to be the one to return the Ring to to your Master, well, it's your funeral!" 

It seemed to awake his interest. "What do you know about the Ring?" 

"It's going down the Great River at the moment, carried by a Halfling. They left Lorien by boats yesterday." 

The window was slammed shut, and there was silence again. Then the door opened slowly, and a monstrously large _Uruk_ walked out. A cunning sparkle flashed in the Orc chieftain's eyes. "Stupid human. Now that you've told me where they are, I can catch them myself." 

"And what do you think will happen when you attack? The halfling will put the Ring on and turn invisible, and you'll lose him. No, it won't work. If I need you to catch his party, you need my skills to catch him." 

The Orc thought about it for a while. Then he said, "I tell you what, human. I'll give you forty wolfriders. And I'm coming with you in person to guarantee you speak the truth, and I'll personally tear your limbs off if you lie." Then he turned on his heels, and returned to the fort to give a few commands. 

"What's happening," asked Gabrielle who didn't understand a word of the discussion full of rude intonations. 

"He's smarter than I thought," Xena answered, grinning. 

"Is that a problem?" 

"Nothing we can't handle. The plan goes better than I dared to hope. _Oh, yes, darling._" 

The Orcs were incredibly quick to organize a pursuit party. In less than fifteen minutes they were already on the road to south. There were no horses in Dol Guldur, though, but according to Xena they got something better: wolves. She was given a large, pitch black male whom she tamed with a couple of determined slams in his side, before mounting him like she had ridden wolves all her life. Gabrielle's steed was gray haired and a little smaller, but 'small' has a relative meaning -- its eyes were on the same level with hers. One look in those eyes, and both of them had known which one was the master. 

"I'm to ride this? I can't ride a wolf. I'd rather walk," she had stated. 

"Don't be a chicken, Gabrielle," had Xena answered. 

"Tell it to the wolf," the bard had said, and then she had whispered to the wolf; "We'll make a deal, shall we? You don't harm me, and Xena lets you live." The wolf had barked, and checked Xena who had raised an eyebrow. Soon after that, they were on the way. 

The young woman clung to the wolf's fur with all her strength, until she learned to go with its rhythm; use her own muscles to adjust to its moves, and the journey turned a little less unpleasant. Still, be it a horse, she thought, anything for a horse, but she had to admit these beasts were fast and very endurant. Her hands clenching the hair under the beast's chest, her legs pressing against its sides, and her body being one with its back, she could feel its every muscle bulge, and sense its amazing strength. It frightened her, yet she felt strangely attracted to it at the same time. With a sweaty fume evaporating from the wolf's skin filling her senses, she forgot to be scared and fell asleep on the back of a speeding wolf; something she couldn't have imagined to be possible in her wildest dreams. 

Hours later, a rough landing awoke Gabrielle, as the wolf stopped and shook her off his back. Instinctively she looked around for Xena, but the warrior was not nearby. Only a pack of wolves lay on the ground, cooling out with their tongues out of their mouths, and their riders were gathering up a little aside. The Orcs paid little attention to her, which suited her well. 

In the east she could see a new day dawning. They had left in the sundown, travelled through the night, and now it was morning again. But unlike what she had expected, she soon learned that the sun wasn't a stranger to these Orcs. Obviously they didn't like it as they eagerly sought a shadowy place when ever not on a move, and some of them showed hostile expression at it, but at least they could bear it. 

After a few hours rest, she saw a small group of wolfriders joining them from the south-east, and Xena was among them. The bard was about to go to talk to her, and ask where she had been, but before she could, they set out again, now travelling in daylight. She tried to steer her steed closer to Xena, but the wolf had a different idea, and it refused to go anywhere she wanted. When they weren't riding, Xena seemed to have forgotten her, though Gabrielle saw her throwing thoughtful glances at her time to time. The bard felt miserable, and wanted to believe it was for her own protection, and that Xena had a very good reason to avoid contact. 

In the fourth day their scouts arrived to tell them that two small boats had been seen on the river, and that they had nearly reached their prey. However, the time and place was unsuitable for an ambush, so they used another night and day to get ahead of them. At the beginning of the rapids of Sarn Gebir the trap was set. Xena calculated that once the boats would come this far, they would see the rapids and come ashore in order to avoid them. The banks were high on both sides of the river, but the east bank was easier and as such the more logical choice. Once on land they would be an easy catch. 

The Orcs sent the wolves away, and spread out. A group of four left to swim across the river in order to invade the opposite side, but the thought was quickly rejected when the river drowned two of them. So, they formed up a line on the east bank only, hiding themselves, and started waiting. Once again, the bard was totally forgotten. Xena hadn't been seen for a whole day, and the Orcs were lousy company. Not only did they speak an unknown language, but they also despised humans, and seemed to despise her in particular, and she quickly learned to keep her hood on and stay out of their way. 

It was nearly midnight when two boats finally appeared from the north. They floated in the center of the river, the travelers lazily using their paddles, but when they came further they were caught by a stronger current which carried them closer to the eastern shore. Gabrielle thought she heard Strider's tense voice over the rapids, yelling to paddle upstream, but at the same time her gaze accidentally caught movement on her right. There was a high ridge reaching out over the water, and up there a dark figure was rising up. She wouldn't have seen it unless it hadn't covered the stars in the sky behind. As she peered into darkness she could see it string a bow, and to her horror, shoot at the first boat where the foremost hobbit yelped, and nearly fell off. Right after that the Orcs started shooting as well, screaming their war cries. 

On the ridge, Xena cursed. Her shot had been perfect, and the arrow had hit its target exactly where aimed, but unknown to Xena, the hobbit was wearing the finest armor under his cloak, and her arrow had just bounced off. She strung the bow another time, and waited patiently, muttering to herself, "_Soon, darling, soon you'll be mine._" The crews of the two boats paddled desperately against the current, trying to get away from the Orcs, but that actually brought them closer to Xena. She recognized her moment, and aimed, slowly and steadily pulling the string back. When she was ready to let the arrow go, cold, blunt metal was pressed against her neck. "Go away, Gabrielle," she said, not turning, not lowering her bow. 

"Just shoot, and you'll find my spear through your neck. It won't kill you but you may never fight again." The young woman's voice was more determined than ever. 

"You don't have the guts," Xena answered after a pause. 

"I've learned a lot since Galadriel gave me this weapon. It's not all just how to handle it. It's a whole new way of thinking. So, the question is; do you dare to call my bluff?" 

Xena let her aim follow the boats as they slid before her and away, until she lost them into the darkness. Then she slowly put down her bow, and Gabrielle pulled back as well. The warrior stood up, and turned at her companion. "Well," she said, and shrugged, "we'll get another chance, _won't we, darling_?" 

"No, Xena. Not any more. You were about to commit a murder. A cold-blooded murder. This isn't you. I should have known it all along. It's the Ring that's talking! Everything you've done since we left Rhosgobel was because of the Ring. You must fight it, Xena. Believe me, and fight it!" 

A crooked grin took over Xena's face, and she said, "So, you finally figured it out. It won't make a difference, though. I thought you'd help us get the darling, but I guess we must do it alone from now on. You made a mistake not using your spear at my neck when you had a chance." And she drew her sword, and got ready for a fight against her best friend. 

"So, this is it," stated the bard, and fenced off the first, exploratory hits. "We end up fighting until only one of us is left standing. Please, don't do this. I know the good Xena is still there somewhere. I want that Xena to fight the Ring. Remember who you are." 

"It's too late, peasant girl. That Xena has taken a long hike, and she's not coming back." 

"That's a lie! Don't worry, Xena, if you can still hear me. You'll get better in time. I'll tie you in ropes if I have to, until you come into your senses again." 

"And just how do you think you can do that?" 

"I've bested you once already. Or have you forgotten it? A fair fight; you said it yourself. Since then I've learned to use this spear even better." 

Xena didn't seem impressed. "Just one thing," she replied, "I.. I..." Suddenly her face twisted into a grimace of pain, and she fell down to her knees, throwing her sword away. "Help me, Gabrielle," she howled. "You were right, it is the Ring." 

"Xena...? What, what do I do?" the bard asked, and let her guard down just for a moment, and then the warrior struck, punching her unconscious with an uppercut. 

"Just one thing," the warrior continued as she straightened up. "It was a fair fight, but know this; I don't fight fair all the time." She glared at her opponent disdainfully, picked up her sword, and prepared to give the fatal blow. Then she frowned and tilted her head, when confusion and doubt stepped in. "This can't be right, _darling_. She was good to me," she talked to herself. She sheathed her sword, and hoisted Gabrielle's limp body up to her shoulders, and began descending down from the cliff. 

Under the hill the Orcs were having an argument. "Let's feed her to the wolves," one said. "No!" said another, "Let's eat her by ourselves." 

"Eat her, feed her, kill her. It that all you can think of?" asked Naltzik, their leader. "Fools! We could sell her for a high price to Haradrim, or Easterlings, who ever will pay better." 

The argument grew louder and weapons were drawn when Xena came down. She heard them speak and decided to go around them, but unfortunately, she was spotted. Suddenly, all the Orcs gathered around her, and blocked her way. "What's going on, Naltzik?" she asked. 

"Your plan didn't work," said the Orc chieftain. "We make our own plans from now on. Plans that work." 

"Come on, Naltzik. It was just one setback. I'll catch them tomorrow." 

"No. The Orcs don't need Humans' help no longer." 

Xena sensed it coming beforehand, but as she was still carrying Gabrielle she was unable to react fast enough. Whatever it was, it came from behind and hit her in her temple, and she lost her consciousness. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 6: Defection **

6.2: The Pit 

  
Xena woke up with a legion of dwarves mining mithril inside her skull. She shook her head to shrug them off, and they made her see stars. When the stars finally disappeared, she looked up and saw more stars. And she knew it was night time. 

She tried moving just to find herself being bound with a rope to something warm behind, leaning on her back. The rope was not tight, as it wasn't meant to hold her at all, and it was an easy job to hastily take it off, and turn around to take care of her best friend. 

"Oh, Gabrielle! What have I done?" the warrior cried, as she laid the bard tenderly down to the ground. The young woman was breathing, which was a good sign, and Xena was unable to find any wounds, but it was dark and she might be missing something. To her relief, Gabrielle soon responded to her attempts to awaken her, and opened her eyes. "Are you alright?" Xena asked. 

But Gabrielle pushed Xena away, and shrank back terrified. "No! Go away!" she yelled, as the warrior tried to touch her. 

"Please, Gabrielle. I won't hurt you any more. I promise," Xena pleaded, but the bard still drew away until a stone wall stopped her. Then Xena realized that it was not her that Gabrielle was so scared of. Instead of looking _at_ Xena, the girl looked _through_ her, and when she turned around to follow her gaze, Xena saw it too. It was like a dark shadow that glided across the sky, coming from east. "What in Mordor is that?" she yelped. 

"_Nazgul,_" the bard answered with trembling voice, and let Xena come near. The women held each other tightly, and watched the shadow pass. It was very high above them when it suddenly stopped, and then started to fall down. They could see it wriggle, and soon they heard its scream that made them press together even more tightly. 

It came down very close to them, and they heard the thud and the screaming stopped. It was dead silent around them. Normally Xena would have gone to inspect it immediately, but this time she was afraid and lost, and that thought didn't come to her mind at all. She just hoped it would go away by itself. 

---- 

In the morning they both snapped awake at the same time. They were still lying tightly together in the same position as late in the evening, and it took them a while to realize it and let go of one another. Then Gabrielle looked sharply at Xena, and there was a serious question in her gaze. She wanted to see a change in Xena compared to yesterday, and she feared that she could only discover the madness. Xena saw the inquiry, and even though she was trying to cover it, the younger woman saw among other things that she was deeply ashamed of herself. Gabrielle had found what she had hoped for, and a great weight was lifted from her heart, and she smiled, knowing that Xena would be fine, at least for the time being. 

They had a quick look around, finding out that they had spent the night by an outer wall of a kettle-shaped valley. It was perfectly round, about a hundred yards in diameter, and its precipitous wall was barren and clean and so high that in this time of the year, when the sun was low, it only barely managed to reach to the bottom of this pit. In the very center there was a rocky hill, rising nearly half as high as was the wall. And then there was the wailing. 

"Xena, what is it?" asked Gabrielle, and grasped Xena's arm. "Is it the _Nazgul_?" 

"Are you scared?" Xena replied with a counter question. 

"A little." 

"Then it's not a _Nazgul_. Come, let's go check it out." Xena groped for her weapons, but they had been taken from her, with the exception of her breast dagger. The Orcs had probably missed it. Also, her armor had been regarded as useless by the Orcs, as she was still wearing it. So Xena picked up a sturdy stick, waved it around a few times to get to know it, and then they started to round the hill towards the sound. 

It lay in the shadows of the eastern wall. Its dark, hairless skin camouflaged it well, so that the women walked very near by before Xena noticed it. It was a strange creature, nothing like they had ever seen. It looked like a bird, as it had wings, claws, and a beak. Then again, not having any feathers at all made it look very un-birdlike. It had wings of leather, a little like those of a bat, and a long tail which ended with four sharp spikes. One more thing; it was big. It was as large as the largest of the Eagles who lived over the peaks of Misty Mountains. 

The creature was weak and tired, and its wings lay flat beside it. When Xena went closer to see it better, it surprised her by suddenly lifting its head and reaching out for her. She barely managed to pull back in time, and the big beak full of sharp teeth snapped shut just an inch away from her face. 

"Sheesh!" yelped the bard. "Are you all right"? 

"Yes, I'm fine. That was close." 

"Tell me about it! Let's not approach that thing again, okay?" 

"Where's the rider?" 

"What?" 

"That... _thing_ has a saddle and reins. Someone was riding it when it came down." 

"The Nazgul," said Gabrielle shivering. "But... there's no body." 

Xena raised her eyebrows, and the bard immediately understood. They glanced around, and then they left to separate directions. While Xena started to round the valley clockwise, keeping on its very bottom, Gabrielle climbed halfway up the hill where she could see the area ahead of Xena, and so that they could also keep an eye of each other. 

Then Xena saw something dark on the ground a few yards away, straight ahead. She halted suspiciously before realizing what it was. She called the bard, and the younger woman ran to her. 

"What is it?" Gabrielle asked. 

"I think you can relax. We're alone down here. Look at this?" Xena said, and used her stick to lift a piece of black cloth up from the ground. "This is his robe, I believe." 

"For _Ainur_'s sake! Put it away," the bard yelped, and retreated while her friend examined her finding with interest, but not touching it with her bare hands, though. 

"Take it easy, Gabrielle. It's just a cloth. By being here it proves that who ever wore it is gone by now. Or would you rather believe that a Ringwraith would be running around barebutt naked?" She laughed dryly, and tossed the rag away. Then they went on with exploring the valley. 

The place was what Xena had already expected. The walls of the valley were high, and smooth like glass, so no escape that way. It seemed like the Orcs had wanted to keep them alive for some reason, and this was a perfect prison. It was a formation from a much older time, a product of unimaginable energy, maybe of an ancient doomsday weapon, or an experiment gone too far. Countless years had not been enough to make a single crack on the walls. Fortunately, the winds had brought down tonnes of dirt and dust, and now grass and stout little plants were trying to make the place a little less depressing. 

The women stood on top of the center hill, and looked helplessly around. "Xena, what do we do now?" asked Gabrielle. 

"I don't know, Gabrielle," said Xena. "The Orcs must have had a reason to leave us here alive and I'm quite sure we don't want to be here once they come back to carry out their plan. Getting out seems to be a little tricky, though. _Hmm._ Well, at least we won't starve." 

"What do you mean?" the bard asked, and Xena nodded at the creature suffering by the wall. "I can't eat that! Who knows what diseases it carries. Coming from Mordor it may even be venomous." 

"You have a better idea? No? Hungry? So am I. Think about it as a large chicken. Besides, I've still got to find a way out of here, and I think much better with full stomach, so I suggest you start looking for firewood." 

Gabrielle agreed reluctantly, and warned her friend to watch that beak. Xena descended down from the hill, held her large stick up, and approached the beast. 

The creature lay still, but its eyes watched Xena's actions attentively. When she was about five yards away, it suddenly sprang up, and attacked her, but Xena was ready. She hit its beak with her stick, and it pulled back, but it had made it clear that it wasn't going to be an easy dinner. It raised itself onto its feet, and hopped forth and back, flapping its good wing. Occasionally it tried to snap a bite of its opponent, or turn about and spear her with the spiky tail. Each time Xena parried it, and her strikes hit the target accurately. 

Finally, the beast was tiring, and Xena aimed a mighty blow right at its skull, which knocked it down. "Gabrielle, go get the rope!" she yelled at the bard who had watched the fight with fearful excitement. 

"The rope?" 

"Yes, yes! The rope they lowered us down with. Quickly, before it awakes." 

Gabrielle did as she was told, unable to understand why Xena wouldn't just kill the monster, as she had planned to. They used the rope to tie the beast up so that it couldn't harm them. Xena took the saddle down from the beast's back, and then detached the leather straps that held the bridle. Carefully she pulled the beak open, and took the bit out of its mouth, and saw that it was badly wounded and scarred all over. One look at the mouth piece of the bridle explained the damage, as it was equipped with sharp iron spikes. "Who would do this to an animal," she said, feeling both anger and pity. 

"Don't let it fool you," said Gabrielle, either unable or unwilling to feel sympathy. "It's probably too wild to be controlled otherwise. Why didn't you kill it anyway?" 

Xena turned her attention to the arrow still in one of its wing muscles, and explained what had made her change up her mind. "I've figured out how to get out of this place. We'll fly!" She said in excitement. 

It took a while for the bard to realize Xena's plan. Then she just said nothing. She had thought eating this funny looking bird had been an unbelievable idea, and that Xena had gone mad, again, but this topped it all. So, she just raised her hands up, and said nothing as Xena pulled out the arrow, just in time before the beast came back to its senses, and they had to retreat out of its reach. 

Later in the evening they sat by a campfire, chewing tough roots fried over an open fire. Boiling would have been a better alternative, but they didn't have a pot to boil water, not that they would have had enough water to boil anything. The meal was hardly enough to fulfill their hunger, and they lay down with groaning stomachs, only ten yards away from the furious beast. Xena liked it better that way because she wanted to keep an eye with it, and that wouldn't work if they camped on the other side of the valley. 

---- 

When Gabrielle awoke in the following morning, she saw Xena already up and meditating with her legs crossed. But something was going on with the warrior, as she was not her controlled, usual self. Her head was a little tilted, her facial muscles were twitching nervously, and her eyes were rapidly moving behind her closed eyelids. When Xena sensed that her friend was awake, she sighed deeply, and turned to look at her. 

"I can still feel it, Gabrielle," Xena answered to the question unasked. 

"Feel what?" 

"The Ring. I can feel it calling for me." 

"You can?" Gabrielle asked, and a cold thrill went through her. 

"Yes, but I can now isolate its voice, and turn it away. How blind have I been! You were right all along; it is evil in the purest form." 

"Do you still crave it?" 

"No, but I don't know if I could resist it if it was in my hands." 

"I don't know if anyone could for long. So let's make sure you won't be tested with it, and keep away from that thing. That should be easy if we don't soon get out of here. Talking of which, what were you going to do about it? Still planning to fly?" 

Xena turned her gaze at the creature in in the shadows, and squinted her eyes. "Yes," she said, "but that won't work if that beast doesn't co-operate. I must teach it to recognize its new masters. There are two ways to do that; the fast way and the right way. I don't think we have time for the latter." She jumped up, took the stick she had kept ready over nighttime, and started walking towards the beast, saying, "Think you can find us something to eat?" 

"I'd rather watch," Gabrielle answered. 

"I don't think you would," Xena said grimly, "but do what you like." 

It turned out that Xena was right once more. Only for a few minutes was the bard able to watch the 'education' before she started to have feelings about the beast, and how Xena was treating it. She quickly ran away, but its wailing reached her even on the other side of the valley. She convinced herself that the evil creature had deserved all that torture, but more than that she was hurt by the fact that Xena was still capable of doing such things. 

It seemed to last forever, and at last she couldn't take it any longer, so she returned to their camp site with her findings. She saw that the beast lay down at Xena's feet, and Xena just stood there. When the warrior realized that her friend had returned, she broke off and came to sit next to her by the fire. Gabrielle could see that she was ashamed of herself, ashamed and angry, as she avoided any eye contact up to the point when Gabrielle offered her a skewer of fried mushrooms. 

"The worst part is over now. I wish I won't have to do that ever again!" Xena said, and angrily tossed her wooden mace away. 

"And I wish I won't have to watch that ever again," Gabrielle added quietly. "Was it any good, anyway?" 

"It was... necessary," Xena assured. "But I have some good news, too. He's not as badly injured as I assumed at first. The arrow wound wasn't severe, but the arrow itself was Elven made, so the pure shock when it hit must have been what dropped him down. The left wing is merely sprained on the falling." 

"That's great news," said the bard, but she actually was upset. She hadn't missed how Xena had spoken of the beast in third person. This would not end well, she just knew it. 

From there on, the days crawled slowly, one after another. The beast got stronger, and Xena was tirelessly building trust between them. That left Gabrielle the job to find them something to eat, which proved to be more and more difficult every day. The mushrooms had run out on the third day, after that they had to make it with only roots, spiders, roaches, and larvae, fried over open fire. The young woman was glad that the winged beast had been well fed in the past, as it would have been utterly impossible to feed it under these circumstances. And still, when she sometimes woke up in the middle of the night, she was sure she could see it stare at her with hungry eyes gleaming through darkness. Xena, of course, told her that it was only her imagination. 

However, all things come to an end sometimes. Now it happened to the food before anything else. The frustrated bard returned to their campsite with only half of the amount she had had on previous days. She expected to find Xena training with the beast, but instead she saw the beast lying down beside the wall in its place, and Xena by their fire, meditating, or that was what it looked like. 

"Xena? What are you doing?" the bard asked. 

The warrior opened her eyes, and looked at her. "I can't feel it any more. I tried, but maybe it's moved too far. It's finally over, and I'm glad." 

"But?" asked the bard observantly. 

"I can't help it. It feels... empty. Sort of." 

"It's better this way, just believe it. But how come you're not playing with that weird bird?" 

"I was, but now Nightchild is tired," Xena said. 

"Night... You gave it a name?! You actually named that thing!" 

"_Uh-huh_. Why the fuss?" Xena asked, unable to see why her friend was so upset about it. 

"And 'Nightchild'! Night_mare_, if you ask me." 

"_Nnnn-no_. Mare's no good since he's a male. I thought you didn't wanna give him a name," Xena stated, now amused at Gabrielle's fuming. "Come on, calm down. You've got a job to do, and there's no better time than this." 

"A job? I do?" 

"Yeah. We've to let Nightchild to know you a bit better. Come here." Xena took Gabrielle's hand and lead her closer to the beast. He let his head lie against the ground, but his other eye keenly observed the women. "Now," Xena continued, "I want you to go near to him, and look him into eyes. Let him have your scent." 

"And what if it chops my head off?" 

"He won't unless you show fear. Do that, and he will never respect you." 

"It would be much easier to teach respect if I only had my spear. The spear given me by Lady Galadriel. It makes me very sad that I lost it." 

"You'll get it back." 

"But how?" 

"Easy. It's in the same place with my chakram, my sword, and my whip, and I'm sure gonna find them! You can count on that. Now you just have to get along without it. Go on. I'll be right here." 

Gabrielle got slowly closer, and the beast raised his head, and grunted. He watched her suspiciously, head swaying from side to side. Before she realized what was happening, he reached out and poked her lightly into her chest. It may have been a light touch for the beast, nevertheless it put Gabrielle out of balance, and she flew down on her back. The beast towered over her, looking very big and frightening. 

Xena reacted quickly. "Catch this," she shouted, and threw something at the bard who caught it instinctively. Immediately the beast twitched, pulled back, and started to whine again with its head lingering near the ground level. 

"Stupid turkey!" Gabrielle yelled while standing up, and held up the thing in her hand. "That will teach you. Yeah!" And only then she realized what she was holding; it was the spiky bridle. She looked at Xena, who smiled a dry, satisfied smile. Gabrielle walked to her friend, and said, "You knew this would happen, didn't you?" 

"Yes," Xena admitted, "He's afraid of only two things; his old masters in Mordor, and this bridle. And now, whoever has the control of the bridle, can control the beast." 

"Nifty," said the bard, "but will it allow you to put those back into its mouth?" 

"I wouldn't wanna do that. The poor animal has suffered enough. That's why I've made these," Xena answered, and held a clumsy device made of ropes tied with a strong, foot and a half stick that wouldn't hurt his mouth. "But that must wait for tomorrow. Now we all must rest. It will be a big day." 

"_If_ we succeed, that is," said Gabrielle skeptically. Xena didn't comment about that, as she had enough doubts of her own. 

The next morning, however, the warrior approached the beast, and although he gave a few hostile grunts, he surprised them all with the ease of harnessing him. Maybe he understood that unless he behaved nicely, Xena would use the iron bridle of Mordor. And when Xena cut the ropes restraining him, and mounted, he lifted his head proudly, yet standing still like a trained war horse. 

"Okay, Gabrielle," Xena said to her friend watching her from safe distance. "Come over here, and then we can get out of this hole." 

Warily the younger woman came closer, but stayed down beside Nightchild's side. "How do you even know if you can ride that thing?" she asked. 

"Can't be that much different from a horse," came Xena's laconical answer. 

"Yeah, well, I'm not going to do that! If people were meant to fly, they'd have been equipped with wings. Lower me a rope or something when you get up." 

"Aren't you afraid that I'll leave you here alone and fly away after the Ring?" 

The bard glared at her friend sharply. She knew the warrior was only joking, but this joke was not funny. Then she grunted, and jumped behind Xena, wrapping her arms tightly around the waist of the taller woman, and closed her eyes. She just wanted to get out, she didn't wanna see, how it happened. It reminded her a lot of of the time when she was sitting behind Xena on Argo's back a few years ago. She had been so young, and so afraid. Holding onto Xena had given her the needed security, just like it did this time. And when the beast finally opened his wings, took off, and started to gain altitude, flying around the valley in circles, she was much more comfortable with it than she was with Argo the first time. But she wouldn't take any risks, so she kept her eyes tightly shut. 

After four circles they came out of the pit, but they didn't stop there. Nightchild was in the mood of flying, and Xena became intoxicated by the height, speed, and freedom, and so they kept raising higher and higher, in ever widening circles despite Gabrielle's objections. 

"Look, Gabrielle! There's the Great River," Xena yelled with excitement, and pulled the reins for the first time, piloting towards the river. Nightchild responded obediently, just like she had always ridden the flying beast. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 6: Defection **

6.3: Return of the Queen 

  
Xena steered Nightchild down at place where she had ambushed Strider's company. The women jumped off, and Xena bound the beast tightly to a dead tree before they went to examine the tracks. They found lots of them, and also something neither of them expected. At the place where Xena had fought Gabrielle, in the short grass there was something thin, tall, and white. Xena found it, but it was Gabrielle who bolted there first to pick it up. 

"The Spear, Xena!" she yelled, "It's the Spear of Alatariel. How come the Orcs didn't take it with them?" 

Xena shook her head, not answering, and continued searching with the hope of finding her own weapons, too. She didn't find them. The hunger was distracting her thoughts, though, and the obvious solution was to go fishing. Using Gabrielle's spear Xena quickly caught a sufficient amount of fish for them as well as for the flying beast. Nightchild swallowed his share raw and without bothering to chew, but the women made a fire, and fried five trout on it. It seemed that no meal had ever tasted so good to them. 

"I know why they didn't touch your weapon," said Xena suddenly while lying down and picking her teeth with a fish bone. "It must be because of the Elven magic. The Orcs and other evil beings can't bear it long. It burns their skin, and poisons their blood." 

"I've heard of that", said Gabrielle, and continued, "What about your chakram then? I thought it was of Elven origin, too." 

"Galadriel explained that it's more complex than that. Or maybe the Orcs have it in a pouch. I don't know. It's not here, anyhow." 

"Well," said Gabrielle, "Now what? Back to Lorien after the original plan, or after the Orcs to reclaim your chakram?" 

"I'd really love to see Solan," Xena mused, and made her decision. "We'll go to Lorien, but we could fly there by the road going from Mordor to Dol Guldur, and if we're lucky, maybe we can spot Naltzik returning home, and then get my weapons back." 

"Fly!" Gabrielle yelped. "You're going to keep flying with that.. thing?" 

"Why not? Nightchild is much faster than a horse, and we don't have even a horse. I can control him, and I'm planning to fly him for a while. Starting now, as we can't stay here. I know you don't like him any more than high places, but you'll just have to bear it now. This is enemy territory, and our fire may have been seen." 

Once again the bard had to yield. She tied her spear securely to the saddle on the beast's back, as she didn't want to risk accidentally dropping it, and soon they took off. But they didn't get far before her uneasiness started to grow, and she asked, "Xena, do you feel it?" The warrior glanced her casually over her shoulder, but didn't respond, and the bard continued, "We're not alone, I think. Something dark, something very evil is coming this way." 

"I don't feel a thing," Xena said, but when Nightchild suddenly screamed, she believed that something really was wrong. In a second her eyes caught a black shadow flying west towards them, and it was too late to try to avoid it. It was a _Nazgul_ riding another winged beast, and he had seen them. Its horrible shriek filled the air and froze their blood, but most of all it seemed to affect their steed. Nightchild turned around in order to escape, and Xena had great trouble trying to control him. 

They flew fast, much faster than before, and the Nazgul was on their tail. He had a quicker steed which had less weight to carry, thus he quickly caught up with them. In a short time they had left Emyn Muil behind, and were over Nindalf, or Wetwang as was its name in common language. The mountains of Mordor grew before them, black and terrible. 

"Gabrielle, hold on tight. I'm going to try something," Xena yelled, and pulled Nightchild's reins to turn him right, and then down into a steep plunge. The move gave them great speed, but the Nazgul still followed, and after a while he was by their side, a little higher, though, and so close that they could clearly see his horrible, faceless face. Suddenly he stood up on his stirrups, and there was a weapon in his hand; a long, black knife, cursed without a doubt, which he threw at them. 

Xena pulled the reins, and Nightchild turned up, up, up, still rising, until he was upside down in the air, and then started to descent, making a full, vertical circle. The maneuver was enough to evade the lethal blade, but not the Ringwraith, who soon was on their tail again. Xena made some sharp curves, and he followed, until he once again was upon them. Xena saw him raising on his stirrups again, and steered away, but being a much more experienced flier he anticipated her move, and so he got even closer, much closer than before. And then he hit, throwing two darts at them, and this time Xena didn't have a chance to dodge them, nor fend them away, as she had both hands holding the reins. 

But the darts never hit their intended target. They both rebounded off the Spear of Alatariel held by Gabrielle's hand. Xena glanced her friend in surprise, but the younger woman only looked scared, and equally surprised. The Ringwraith shrieked one more time, and then he turned around, flew east, and didn't look back. 

"Why did he leave?" Gabrielle asked, not that she wasn't happy that he did. 

"Maybe he was on an errand that couldn't wait no longer," Xena answered, "Or maybe he ran out of weapons. But that was a neat thing you did. It saved us." 

"It wasn't me, Xena." 

"What do you mean? The spear was in your hands." 

"I saw that it was slipping from its holder, and I barely caught it before it fell. When I pulled it up, something hit it, twice, and I didn't even see what they were." 

"Well, they were darts, and I'm just glad they didn't hit. But that Nazgul has driven us too far for us to think of flying to Lorien today. We need a safe place for the night." 

"Are you thinking of Minas Tirith?" said the bard hopefully. 

"Yes, I am. At our current speed we should reach it before the nightfall. Unfortunately, I can feel how tired Nightchild is. He still isn't fully recovered from his wound, I suppose, and I wouldn't want to push him more than necessary. That loop was nearly too much." 

"How about that island then?" asked the bard, pointing out to a large island in Anduin. 

"It's Cair Andros, if I'm not mistaken. There's a Gondor fort at the south end. It should be safe unless the Orcs have taken it already. I think we can get there." 

They neared the island from the north, flying low near the water, and landed at the outmost tip into a young and dense forest. Nightchild was tied to a tree once more, and after a brief look around, the women dared to put up a fire on a small opening, but only to cook their food. Barely had they gotten the fish on a pole, when Xena sprang up, alerted, and instinctively groping for her weapons which weren't there. 

"Halt, woman, or die," said a voice from the darkness of the woods, and suddenly they were surrounded by masked bowmen, rising up behind the bushes around the opening. 

"Have the men of Gondor become so afraid of women that they assault them in the dark?" Xena said. 

"Yes, if that woman is as dangerous as Xena," said a different voice, and a figure in green and brown clothing stepped in the middle of the opening, and removed his mask. 

"Faramir," Xena said smiling warmly, and clasped his hand. 

"Faramir!" yelped Gabrielle, rushing in and hugging him. The son of the Steward of Gondor was also her good friend. 

"Hello, Xena. Gabrielle," the tall man greeted. "Aren't I glad to see you! Before we go on, though, I must warn you. A while ago I saw a foul creature landing here, and we're to slay it dead." 

"Don't worry about that. We came by that creature," said Xena flatly. 

Faramir's face was worth seeing. "You just don't stop astonishing me, Xena," he said. "What spell did you use to keep that beast under your control? You do know it's the same kind that the _Nazgul_ utilize?" 

"Of course I do," Xena replied, "That's how I got him; from a Nazgul. Don't worry, Nightchild's no more evil than a bear or a badger." Gabrielle grunted and frowned, but Xena ignored her. "He was only misguided and tortured. But tell me, what's new in Minas Tirith? How's Lord Denethor?" 

"Oh well, you know my father. Always afraid of the Dark Lord. He has been making great preparations, as Minas Tirith will soon be at full war. Lots and lots of warriors are arriving there. I also bring you sad news, as Boromir, your friend and my brother, died only days ago under unclear circumstances. But even if you're keen to know more of his death, let's talk about you two first. What are you doing here? On a way to Minas Tirith, I hope." 

"Actually," Xena answered, "we were going up north to see... one of my family, when we got attacked. I'll let Gabrielle fill you in with the details, if you'll join us for supper." 

"No, that won't do," Faramir said, "I can see you've had a rough day, and you need a good rest before you can go on. Let my men take care of everything and be my guests instead. I can't offer you much, but a warm meal and a safe place for the night you shall have." 

The women gladly took his offer, and they followed him to his camp. On the south end of the island there was the fortress, but Faramir was on an errand, and his camp was a few miles north, not far from the place where Xena had landed. They also wanted to keep fires burning all around to lead the enemy into thinking that a great army was occupying the island. 

In the darkening evening Gabrielle told Faramir about the taming of Nightchild, up to the point when they had been attacked by the _Nazgul_. The man obviously enjoyed their company, and also a number of his men had gathered around to listen to a great story. However, the events of the story also kept their minds on the threat from the east, and the conversation quickly turned to the war. The first battles had already been fought, but Faramir could easily tell that so far the Enemy had been holding back his greatest forces. He had been scouting movements of the enemy troops, and told that he expected the main attack in a week, or two at most. 

After hearing what Faramir had found out, Xena agreed, saying, "You are right, my friend. They are ready to take the war to the next level. All that weaponry on the yard in Dol Guldur supports that, too." 

"Where do you think they'll strike?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Everywhere," Faramir answered. "I think this is it. This is the final assault Sauron has been preparing all along, and I fear that we're not strong enough. Yet Minas Tirith is the key. Would she fall, so would Gondor. And with Gondor falls the hope." 

"If that's true, then you're gonna need all the help you can get." 

"We sure do. I'd wish that you, Xena, would come to fight with us." 

"I guess I can postpone my trip to north once more. Yes, I will help you. I'm sorry that I can't bring an army with me this time. But I know someone who might." She threw a glance at Gabrielle. 

"Xena, what are you thinking?" said the young woman dumbfoundedly. 

"Okay, you like riddles, now let me ask you one," Xena said. "What group of people dwells only a few days march from Minas Tirith, and whose queen rides a winged monster?" 

---- 

Early in the morning, Gabrielle didn't need to be told twice to mount Nightchild, as the thought of going to see her tribe welled her up with excitement. Faramir and his men had already left earlier silently, as they had work to do in North Ithilien. Before that he had given them some needed supplies, a new sword for Xena, and sharp knives for both of them. 

They took off, and followed the river south, flying over the ruins of Osgiliath, and from there to the mountains Emyn Arnen. There the river wound towards Minas Tirith, but Xena estimated that going that way would take them too far west, so they took another route, leaving the river, and starting to follow the Harad Road as it passed through South Ithilien. The time was barely past noon when they crossed River Poros, and turned south-west towards the Amazon land. 

In South Gondor there was an old forest, though not nearly as old as Mirkwood or Fangorn in the north, that lay south from river Poros and the Mouth of Anduin, and east from the Bay of Belfalas. It was no longer in one piece, being mostly cut down by the people from the south, but still there were vast islands of untouched forest left. 

The Amazon territory was in the middle of one of those islands. This piece of forest lay right on the edge of the Sea, yet it reached out fifty miles inland. The Amazons were not numerous enough to guard the whole forest, but much superstition lay over those woods, and that kept most people from entering. 

At the rim of this forest Xena now landed, and Gabrielle dropped off. "This is as far as I'll take you," the warrior said. She thought that the Amazons might panic and shoot them down if they saw Nightchild flying at them. 

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked the bard. "I mean, Galadriel said that we shouldn't split up." 

"What she said was that we must do this together. Don't think about it like we're splitting up. We're still working together, we just do it in separate places for a while. Come on, cheer up! I promise I won't get into trouble while you're not watching." 

"And I'll be surprised if you won't," said Gabrielle, forcing a little smile. "But I'll do as you say. I won't do it with a happy heart, but I'll bring my tribe to the battle, and with any luck, we'll be in time." 

"You do that. Explain to them that unless they fight now, they may later be alone against the Enemy. But I must fly. They have great fighters and great tacticians in Minas Tirith, but maybe they'll still welcome one more. See you in a week!" Xena bent down, and hugged Gabrielle, and then she ordered Nightchild to take off. 

Gabrielle followed the warrior with her gaze until she finally couldn't see the flying beast any more. Then she turned about, and stepped into the woods. This was the place where the rim of the forest was closest to the Amazon village, but the forest was big and the village was deep in there. It would take her hours to get there, so she should start walking. 

She had walked only a mile or two when she was intercepted with an arrow shot at her feet. It was a warning shot only, and so she stopped, raised her hands above her head, and held them together. It was quiet for a while, and then two masked women lowered themselves down with ropes. They were the Amazons' first line of defense. 

"Who are you, and how do you know our greeting?" asked the shorter one who came down first. 

"My name is Gabrielle," the bard answered, and lowered her hands. At the same time, her cloak opened a little in the front, uncovering a simple pendant on her neck. The first woman recognized it, as she immediately put down her weapons, and pulled her mask up, revealing a face of a blonde girl in the verge of womanhood. 

"It's the Queen!" she said to her companion, before turning to Gabrielle. Her words came quickly and they were many. "I'm sorry, my Queen, I didn't recognize you right away. I was so young when you became the queen. And then I was hunting during your last visit. It's good to see you've returned. I'm sure you can put things in order. It's such a mess. But I don't blame Ephiny, these are hard times, and she's doing her best, and I do like her most of the time. I don't have to agree with all of her decisions, and I think this may be way beyond her leadership. Hey, wanna see our tree hut? It's up there." 

"Okay, now wait a minute," Gabrielle interrupted, trying to hold back her laughter. "What's your name?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, my Queen, I was just so excited to meet you in person. I'm so honored," she maundered until Gabrielle cleared her throat. "I'm babbling again, am I? My name is Neela, and this is Oruro." The other guard, a tall, skinny brunette, lifted her mask as well, and she turned out to be no older than her friend. 

"And you can call me Gabrielle. Not a queen, just plain Gabrielle." 

"Yes, my Queen. I mean, Gabrielle." 

"Thank you. Now, where are the other guards?" 

"Others?" The Amazons looked at each other. 

"Yes. Surely Ephiny wouldn't put two teenagers here alone in guard." 

"Hey, I'm a competent fighter! And so is Oruro!" Neela yelled, as her pride was hurt. 

"I'm sure you are, sorry I said that," Gabrielle answered, and the girl calmed down. 

"There are only the two of us at this point. The others are needed on the other side where all the action is. I could... we both could do so much more on the other side. But we have our orders, and an Amazon won't complain," she continued proudly, if unsatisfied. 

"Good. You'll be a fine Amazon, Neela, I've no doubt of it," Gabrielle assured smiling, and held Neela's arm kindly. "But that's all the more reason I have to go to the village as soon as possible. 

"Okay. I will take you there," Neela said. 

"No!" Gabrielle yelped a little too quickly, and startled the young women. "I mean, I know the way." 

"But it's not safe in the forest," Oruro warned. 

"I can take care of myself," said Gabrielle. _Better than you think_, she added in her mind, and continued convincingly, "You can't leave your duty just for me. I wouldn't be a proper queen if I let you." 

"Of course, my Queen," said Neela, "you're right. I hope we'll meet soon again." 

"I'm sure we will," the bard said, and left, shaking her head at their young enthusiasm. Ephiny had done wisely to assign them to this border where whey would cause less trouble for everyone. Some day they would learn. And that day may come sooner than expected. 

The forest ruled by the Amazons was large, and Gabrielle hadn't been in this part before. She had a pretty good idea of the location of the village though, and she walked with a quick pace on a direct course. After three hours of walking she arrived at a ravine, and started to follow it south, reckoning it was the same ravine that later would change to a glen near the Amazon village. Finding it made her so happy that she began to sing a little song, but after only a few notes she stopped it. It wouldn't be wise to make noise if there really was a danger in these woods like Oruro had warned. She changed the Spear of Alatariel to her right hand, and recognized a familiar hill top a little ahead. The village would be right there on the other side. 

She ran up to the hill top, and stopped. All she could see was more trees. No village of any kind. The hill itself didn't look so familiar any more, either. She looked around, and realized that she didn't have a slightest clue of where she was. While following the ravine she had forgotten to keep her thoughts on directions. Now her only choices would be to continue following the ravine, or re-tracing her steps back, and humbly ask Neela and Oruro for guidance. Her pride wouldn't allow the latter, and so she went on. The sun was setting, and the forest started to make funny noises that frightened her, and suddenly she was clenching her staff with both hands. The choice of returning started to feel much more tempting, but she knew she wouldn't make it before the nightfall. 

Suddenly, six figures surprised her, as they came down from the trees, one of then landing right in front of her. She reacted by instinct, and used her staff to trip the warrior down. Then she twisted it to make it a spear, and pointed the sharp head at her opponent's throat. 

"You've learned some new moves," said the fallen warrior, and slowly took her mask off. 

"Ephiny!" the bard yelped, pulling the acting leader of the Amazons up and to her embrace. 

"Gabrielle! It's so good to see you're back. Where's Xena? We could really use her skills." 

"Xena had other things to do, she couldn't make it. What's going on?" 

"We're in a war." 

"Tell me about it. You too, huh? It has spread everywhere!" 

It turned out that the village was very near. Gabrielle had been right with the ravine, only her faith had been tested. Ephiny briefed her while walking. "You know how our forest is limited by the ocean in the west. A week ago, a few pirate ships arrived at the bay of Belfalas. Large ships. I'm not familiar with ships, but even I recognize the Umbar design. It's not all clear what happened, but one day our guards at the watch point near the shore were found dead. The tracks showed that they had taken many Corsairs with them." 

"That's terrible." 

"It gets worse. The Corsairs obviously decided to avenge their dead shipmates as they attacked us directly the following day. This time we were ready and waiting for them. None of them survived. The next day, more ships arrived. Now they've got a bloody armada there! That was the day before yesterday, and I'm sure they won't leave it there." 

"So that's why the village is in full alarm. With that many ships they can easily outnumber us. But surely the Corsairs didn't come after the Amazons on purpose. They were on a way somewhere. Or do you know another reason why they're mooring at the bay?" 

"No, I don't, but it can't be anything good. That's why we took one of them as a captive, but I can't get him to speak." 

"Good job, Ephiny! Maybe I can loosen his tongue." 

"Oh, you can, can you? Has Xena taught you the Pinch?" 

"No, I've got something better. Ever heard of the good guard and the bad guard strategy?" 

"What's that?" 

"My dear Ephiny, 'that' is a little word..." 

* * *

_ End of part 6. _   
July 31, 2002, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)  
Updated: August 26, 2003. 


	9. Part 7: War of fates

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 7: War of fates **

7.1: The White Tower 

  
Lord Denethor, son of Ectelion, the Steward of Gondor, sat in his chair in the throne hall located in the base of the White Tower of Minas Tirith. Behind him on a platform there was the throne that had not been used for centuries. On his right side he held a white scepter with a golden head, and on his lap he had a horn that had been cleaved in half. He was old, and right now the burden of his years felt heavier then ever before. The doom was coming; he had foreseen it, and the death of his son had been its latest harbinger. 

While he sat there like that; thinking nothing, feeling nothing, the large doors were opened, and then the hall echoed with the steps of a guard. He was wearing the finest black mantle and a helmet of mithril, but the Steward didn't look up to him as he made his way across the hall. "My Lord," said the guard, kneeling before the chair. "My Lord, there is a woman who wants an audience with you." 

"I don't take visitors, Beregond," said the Steward. 

"I know, sire," Beregond answered, "I told her so, but this woman is persistent. Her name is Xena." 

Denethor started. "Xena," he yelped, but whatever he had felt for a moment, it quickly faded and he fell back into apathy. 

"Shall I turn her away?" asked Beregond. 

Denethor was quiet, staring forward with dull eyes. The guard made his own decision, bowed, and turned to leave. When he was at the doors, he heard Denethor's faint voice; "Let her in." Beregond took a deep breath, and sighed with relief. His master had been like that ever since the news of his son's death had arrived, and Beregond had been desperately searching for any possibility to revive his master. Then he smiled, and nodded at the tall woman who had been waiting outside. 

Xena entered the throne hall, and Beregond closed the doors. These great pillars that held the ceiling, and these tall statues of former Kings that watched her from the shadows by the walls, every time they filled her with respect, and made her feel insignificant. That feeling didn't last long, but nevertheless, she had felt it once again. Then she saw Lord Denethor at the other end of the hall. It startled her to see how the past couple of years had changed him, as he seemed small and bent, and his former power had left him. 

"Xena, my friend," the Steward uttered, "Come closer so that I can see you better." 

"Greetings, Lord Denethor," Xena said lightly, even a little mischievously, yet deep inside she was shaken by Denethor's changed appearance. "What's happened to you eyes? They used to be sharper than anyone's." 

"_Used to,_ you say. Yes, that's an accurate expression. I'm getting old and tired, Xena." He sighed, and for a moment he seemed to be falling asleep. Then he jerked his head up, and asked, "What brings you here at this miserable moment?" 

"I was called, and I came," Xena answered. 

"Called? By whom?" asked the old man slowly. 

"By your son, Faramir." 

"My son," he mumbled, and turned his gaze at the horn in his lap again. 

Xena knelt before him, and clasped his hand holding the horn. "Was this Boromir's?" she asked, and the old man nodded. "I'm sorry. He was a fine man, and a great warrior." 

"Thank you, Xena," Denethor said, "I know you two were good friends. Won't you stay here for a while and grieve with me?" 

Xena shook her head. "Later, maybe, when the war is over. Warriors like us can't allow ourselves that luxury at times like this. You should know it better that anyone. I realize it's hard to lose a son, but you must get over it, and lead your people to the fight." 

"Fight," he whined contemptfully, "There will be no fight. Just one big slaughter! Don't get me wrong, so that I wasn't happy to see you, but you could do better if you just ran away as far as you could, just so you could live a few years older." 

"Don't say that! Gondor has the greatest army ever, and Gabrielle will arrive in a few days with five hundred warriors more." 

"Five hundred! What is five hundred against fifty thousand? A pebble in a land slide. A mouse against a _Mumak_." 

Xena stood up, watching him sadly, and at last she said, "What's happened to you? You sit alone here in your hall and wait for the doom to come. This way it really will come sooner than later. Stand up, Denethor! Put on your mithril armor, and take your sword. Your men need your example, and they need you to tell them that it's better to die fighting than not to have fought at all." 

"And other trites like _'as long there is life, the hope remains'_?" 

"Yes! Don't you see it?" 

"See?" The old man laughed dryly. "See, you say? I see more things that you can imagine." Then a cunning sparkle flashed in his eyes. "I'll show you," he said, "Yes, I'll show you something that I have shown to nobody before you. Swear not to speak of it to anyone, and come after me." 

Denethor lead Xena into a chamber behind the throne. He opened a steel reinforced door, and started to climb up a spiral staircase. The stairs made seven full circles before they ended up to a new level that resided above the great throne hall. Eight windows looked out to eight directions, and right in the center of this round, open space was another spiral staircase. The old man didn't hesitate when he took the first steps up the stairs, and Xena followed. 

The long stairs reached the very top of the Tower where they suddenly ended in a level; an empty room with a wooden floor and large windows giving a good view to the East. Outside the windows a balcony went all around. Yet that was not all, as there was still one level up to go. Denethor pulled a secret switch, and a trapdoor in the ceiling was opened. Smoothly and quietly ladders were lowered down, and then they climbed up to still one more room on the attic. 

This small room was as high in the tower as one could get. It was very dark as there were no windows, until Denethor lit an oil lamp, and Xena saw that the room was empty with three exceptions. There was a simple chair, and before the chair lay a small table, and on the table a spherical object had been covered with dark cloth. "Sit," Denethor commanded. Xena looked at him suspiciously, but she sat in the chair, and he removed the cloth like it had been his most precious thing. 

The object on the table was a perfectly round, black sphere, but it looked like there was a peculiar, dim light trapped inside. Xena glanced at Denethor again, and asked, "What it it?" 

"A _Palantir_," he answered. 

"A Stone of Seeing?" The man nodded, and Xena continued; "I thought they were a myth. Does it work?" 

"Yes. Just look into it, and you will see." 

"See what? What will I see?" 

"What ever you want." 

Xena was still suspicious, but she decided to give it a try anyway. She locked her eyes to the orb, and tried to find that dim light again. At first the orb was completely dark, but then the light appeared, like a faint, distant star. The light started to get stronger, like the star had come closer, and then it suddenly sucked her inside. She yelped in surprise, and fell down with the chair while she backed away. "I... I was inside the Palantir!" she said breathlessly. 

"Good, very good. You seem to have a natural ability to work with it. What did you see?" Denethor asked. 

"I saw a town. I think it was this town, Minas Tirith, but I was floating high above it, not walking down on its streets. It was... incredible." 

"You saw a view from this tower. Now try again. Maybe it will show you something else this time." 

Xena replaced the chair before the table, glanced Denethor, and paused for a while. "Can I see Gabrielle with this?" she then asked. 

"It depends. If your mind is strong, and if you're committed, and she's not too far away, then it should be possible." 

Xena sat down again, and looked into the Stone, focusing on Gabrielle. Again, the sphere was black for a while before the light burst out, and swallowed her. The Stone showed her a forest green and beautiful, and suddenly she started to hear voices. It was the wind that blew into leaves of the trees, and then singing that seemed to come from the left. She wanted to turn, and the view obeyed. Gabrielle appeared. The girl was singing some song while walking, and even if Xena was glad to see her, such carelessness made her nervous. "Stop that," she said, and to Xena's amazement Gabrielle stopped singing immediately. 

She wondered if it was nothing more than a coincidence, and tried to give Gabrielle another command, but there was no response. The bard just went on, undisturbed. Happy to see her friend was all right, Xena looked ahead the path Gabrielle was walking, and seeing that the direction was right and that there was no danger, she decided to try another target. 

At the moment when she turned her mind away from Gabrielle, the vision blurred, and countless of images of other places flashed through her eyes, until they finally fixed into single one that shocked Xena. And then, all against her will, she became yanked somewhere else, to a completely different place. 

She found herself standing on an open wasteland. The ground was black and hard, full of sharp shards of stone, and no living things whatsoever. Toxic fumes rising from hidden, underground pits painted the sky red and black, and darkened the sun so that soon it was merely a pale disc. Right in front of her stood a great tower, dark and terrible, and in the top of the tower a flaming Eye. It saw her, it fixed at her, and then it started to grow until it filled all of her view. 

Then it disappeared. 

It was dark again in the attic. "You are not ready for that," said Lord Denethor. He had put the cloth over the _Palantir_ again. 

"What was it?" Xena asked, and she realized that she was extremely weary. 

"You know what it was, or who it was," he answered, and blew out the oil lamp. "That will be enough. Now do you understand how I know the future? I've seen it in the legions of Orcs that are being bred at the very moment. I've seen it in the war machines that are built to tear down the strongest walls, and in creatures too horrible to be described in words. There is no future for us." 

Xena was almost too tired to disagree, and she understood that arguing was useless; Lord Denethor was hopelessly and irrevocably convinced. In silence they slowly descended to the throne room. As the night was falling upon them, Denethor gave his servants an order to arrange Xena a room in the King's House that lay behind the Tower. They both went to sleep, and they both slept uneasily, as Denethor still grieved for his deceased son, and Xena was disturbed by the vision that she had seen in the _Palantir_. 

In the following morning, Xena found Denethor eating breakfast in the dining room, and he asked her to join him. She gladly did so, and a servant came to set her a place in Denethor's table. 

They ate mostly in silence, and when they talked, they mostly talked of Boromir. Xena wanted to know more about the town's defenses, and the strengths of each side, but whenever she mentioned those questions, Denethor went completely quiet. Finally, he seemed to lose his patience, as he suddenly struck his tankard to the table, sprang up, and yelled in almost falsetto, "Well! You still wish to fight? Fine! You shall have a fight. Guards!" 

Beregond appeared with two other guards, and they had drawn their swords, alerted by their master's furious yell. Xena sprang up, looking for a weapon for herself, as she had been disarmed at the door to the Tower in the evening. No weapons were allowed here, except for the guards. 

"Beregond," Denethor said, "I have orders for you to deliver. From this moment on, Xena will be responsible for this town's defence, offence, and any other fence she decides to utilize. Make sure everyone is aware of that." 

"I can't take a job like that," Xena protested by instinct. At the same time, leadership of such an army felt tempting. 

"Didn't you come here to offer your services, Xena? I'm giving you a chance to serve the best possible manner; by leading my army." 

Beregond was as overwhelmed as Xena. "But Sir, what about Faramir?" he said. 

"Do you see Faramir anywhere near? And don't you ever talk back to me like that. _These are my orders!_" He said it with such tone that talking back would have been mutiny, and the price of mutiny would have been death. Xena realized that she couldn't reason with the steward in his current state of mind, and so she soon found herself walking on the city walls, inspecting the defense arrangements with Ardabil. 

Ardabil was the highest ranked soldier in town; a tall, intelligent man who had been Boromir's right hand before he had left for his quest. For him the leadership of the army had fallen as a surprise after the departure of Faramir a few days ago. He felt that he wasn't ready for all that responsibility, and he was more than glad when Beregond had come with an order to pass the leadership to Xena. 

And now Ardabil was standing on a walkway upon the main gate of the outmost wall, explaining to Xena how the preparations were advancing. "The town lies on a mountain side that slopes east. It is protected by seven circular walls. The first circle has the strongest wall, and most of battle gear. On the first, second and third circles are soldier barracks. Then come regular buildings, and the most vital and most vulnerable facilities are on the last circles which are also highest up the hillside. The enemy will put greatest pressure against this gate, that's why it's so strongly fortified. As you can see, over there on the open field men are making trenches and ditches. Some of them are to be filled with oil, so that the enemy can't drive siege machines on that area." 

"How far are those trenches?" Xena asked, peering around at the diggers. 

"Four to five hundred yards. Behind that limit the throwing machines can't reach to the wall, and if they come closer, our bowmen will have them. 

"Five hundred yards. I don't think it's enough. You should go at least a hundred yards further." 

"Are you sure? I've never seen a throwing machine that could throw six hundred yards." 

"Neither have I. Still, you would be wise to listen to my advice about this. The Enemy has had long years to design new weapons. What else can you tell me. These men don't look like they could defend the city effectively. I hope you're expecting reinforcements?" 

"Yes, of course. Thousands of warriors should arrive soon from other parts of Gondor. I think we can hold this fort for quite a long time with ten thousand men." 

"You see, that's exactly your problem," Xena said, and there was a hint of irritation in her voice. "You're locking yourself inside the city, and waiting for the enemy to start the attack. Then you expect a miracle to save your butts while you should look for a way to break the siege. The best thing is not to be besieged at all." She paused, and looked around. "Well, until we get more men, we must utilize the current ones the best we can. It's no use of keeping the walls fully manned. The Fields of Pelennor is miles wide. There's plenty of time to regroup at the time of attack." 

That day, Xena moved from the King's House to a house on the fifth circle to be closer to her soldiers. She borrowed a horse, and rode around the fields of Pelennor, inspecting the preparations. In the evening she took a few men, and traveled to the ruined city of Osgiliath where a small group of soldiers were guarding the bridges that led over Anduin to North Ithilien. She spent the night with them, having anxious dreams of Lorien and her son. When she returned to Minas Tirith in the morning, her mind was wavering. She had already become keen in leading an army again, but on the other hand, she was becoming worried. 

Yet that time, leading an army was still more tempting, also more logical, and she once more counted the men, and then called for Ardabil. "I've been thinking," she said to him, "there are two thousand men of the city guard, isn't that correct? You said that you expect a thousand soldiers from Lossarnach, twice as much from Morthond, at most four thousands from Dol Amroth, and a few hundreds of others. With Gabrielle's five hundred Amazons, that adds up to about ten thousand warriors, more or less skilled." 

"Yes, that is right, Xena," Ardabil said. "With those forces we should easily defend the city against the enemy, but they're hardly enough to strike back." 

Xena turned away, thinking about options. "What about Rohan? Are they coming?" 

"I don't know about that," he answered. 

"Then let's call them. Does the alarm system between Gondor and Rohan still work? The seven beacons on the mountains between Minas Tirith and Edoras? Light them now." 

"But we're allowed to light them only when the enemy threatens. Denethor..." 

"What good is it to call for help that is a weeks' ride away once you're already being sieged. You may be dead before it arrives. Light the beacons!" 

Ardabil realized the wisdom in Xena's words. He beckoned one of his sergeants closer, and gave specific orders. The sergeant gave him a funny look, but didn't question him. Over the following night, beacons were burning on the White Mountains all the way to Rohan. 

Early in the morning, there was a knock on the door of Xena's bedroom in her house on the fifth circle. Quickly she threw a robe on, hiding a long knife somewhere in its folds, and opened the door. Her precautions were unnecessary, though, as there was only a guard in black armor, summoning her to Denethor's chambers. She said that she would come, and the guard responded that he would wait for her while she was making herself ready. He didn't have to wait long, and soon she was following him up the road to the sixth circle, and at last through the last gate to the highest level. 

Up there above the city she stopped, turned around, and peered east where the sun was just rising over Mordor. The whole eastern sky was abnormally red; on other circumstances one might have seen it beautiful. This time it worried her. Then she sensed another presence coming near, and at the same time the guard went away. 

"Admiring the sunrise, Xena?" said Denethor behind her. 

"Something like that," Xena answered, "and fearing what it may bring." 

"So, you see it too. That it is the first sign of fire that is to swallow us all." 

"No, no fire," Xena answered, "Darkness." Denethor nodded, and glanced her like he had known what she meant, but then he understood that she actually meant it literally. "I believe that this is the last sunrise that we will see until Sauron's defeated," she continued. 

"You see darkness, and I see fire. What a nice couple we are," Denethor said dryly, and sighed. "Well, maybe tomorrow will show us which one is correct." 

Xena didn't know how to put it delicately. "I won't be here tomorrow." 

The old man laughed dryly, bitterly. "You too, Xena. You too are leaving me? Like the others, you smell the defeat, and leave before it's too late. Like rats they leave, and I say, let them go! I had thought you'd have been different." 

"No, my Lord, no! I swear, if I only could, I would stand by you to the end. But there are things that require me elsewhere." 

"Then why did you come at all!" Denethor suddenly shouted, fire burning in his eyes. "Why did you come if you knew you couldn't stay!" He grasped her arm, turned her to face him, and glared her sharply. Then his rage changed into wonderment. "You saw something!" he said at last. "You saw something in the Palantir, just before you were caught by the Dark Lord, didn't you?" 

"Yes," Xena admitted. "That vision has troubled me ever since. I saw Lorien in flames, and my... someone whom I care in a deadly peril. Somehow I know that it was only a premonition, and if there's any chance that I can prevent it, then I will." 

"Why, Xena! I didn't know that you cared that much for the Elves?" 

Xena grunted, and tore herself free from his hold. "I have a reason." 

"I'm sure you have. Very well. Throughout the times the Elves of Lorien have been one of the greatest allies of Gondor. Granted that lately our relations have been all but good, still I am one that won't forget the past. If you think that you can save them, then you should at least go and try." 

"Thank you. If you don't mind, I will leave at once." 

"You do that. Your short presence here resurrected my life's meaning, and I'll take charge of this city again. I wished that you would have stood beside me in the final battle. But now; farewell, dear friend. When you come back some day, if you ever do, I may not be here any more. Minas Tirith may not be here any more." 

"I won't be away that long," Xena said, clasped the old man's hand for farewell, and then she left. 

Xena fetched Nightchild who had been waiting for her impatiently in his hideout at the mountains near the city. She didn't care if someone saw her taking off, as the citizens would only suspect a Nazgul was flying there, and she was out of their weapons range. 

Instead of flying by the Great River she took a more straightforward route this time, flying directly north until the river wound underneath her, and she came to the island of Cair Andros. From Cair Andros she flew North-West to the Falls of Rauros, and then over Emyn Muil where she had tamed Nightchild, and which was the half way point of her journey. The River went almost north from there on, winding and twisting like a great serpent, but she was so high that she could see the general direction in spite of the curves and fly straight. 

When she saw the dark green line of the rim of Mirkwood appear in the horizon, she abandoned the river, and flew towards the fortress of Dol Guldur, just to see what was going on there. Even before she saw the fortress itself, she saw the black smoke that arose from its numerous chimneys. She ordered Nightchild to descend. And behold! The great gates were open, and a host of warriors greater than she could count was marching out. The head of the army was already miles away on the road, so far that she could barely make it, and there seemed to be no end. Such a vast army couldn't have lived inside the walls of Dol Guldur, unless the tunnels under the fortress went far deeper than she had imagined; far deeper than the levels where she once had been held as a prisoner. That was not a pleasant memory, and Xena shivered while she turned, and flew over the host that was making steady progress towards west; towards _Lothlorien_. She had not arrived an hour too soon. There might still be time for preparations. 

Early in the following morning, she brought Nightchild down at the rim of the forest of Lorien. She took the last hundred yards afoot, and stepped under the first Mallorns. Then she halted, knowing that she was being watched, and that she had already come dangerously far. "People of Lorien," she then shouted, "I have information that you may value." Nobody answered, yet she knew that they were listening. "The Orcs of Dol Guldur are on the move, and they're heading this way. They'll be here by tomorrow, and their number is great enough to crush you all. Be prepared!" She paused, but as there was still now reply, she turned to leave, just to turn on her heels, and continue, "I want you to know one more thing. I will do what ever I can to protect my son. Right now this world is about to drown into fire, and if Lorien is the last safe place for him, then, and only then, I will help Lorien. Tell these regards to your Lord and Lady. Tell them that Xena will be back when the time is due. And if she arrives with a Nazgul beast, don't be alarmed by it." 

She still felt their eyes observing her, and their arrows aimed at her back when she walked away, wondering if they were going to let her go. Not many people had been known to enter these woods and return in the old days, and even those few that had returned had not been quite the same than before, and they remembered little of their visit. But times change. Xena had been in Lorien twice already, each time getting out in one piece, and now she did it for the third time. She mounted on Nightchild, took off, and flew back east to scout how the Orcs were doing, and see if she could delay them. 

---- 

Meanwhile, Draco was thinking about the million ways of paying back his humiliation to the people of Rhosgobel, and especially to Xena and her mother. That old woman had so cleverly forced him to make an oath that he wouldn't harm them, before she let him out of the cave. That oath had lasted only a couple of days until his physical strength had returned, and he had started planning on his revenge. But he needed more men first, as the town was not to be taken so easily any more. Xena had done miracles with those farmers. More men, more soldiers, yes, that's what he needed, and he knew where to get them. 

But those men were a four days' horse ride away in a completely different direction. Draco wanted something else at the moment. Something that would give him an edge against Xena. Something that would eventually crush her, if he only played his cards right. And if he couldn't find her, that something would make her come to him. He grinned while musing, and looked down at a valley where an Orc army was building up a camp. The Orcs were an unexpected factor who, if handled delicately, would make a valuable addition to his plan. Then he turned around, and started his way back to his camp, considering the right way to approach his possible allies. 

---- 

Naltzik had never feared for his life before now. Ever since he had taken that ill-fated trip with Xena to find the Ring, things had been getting worse. He had been lucky to remain in the lead of the invasion army of Dol Guldur, though he had been challenged by some. That hadn't happened before, it would take some time to re-establish his position as the commander. But how the fate had been against him! At first, he lost the Ring-bearing Hobbits to an unknown band of Orcs wearing a new mark of a white hand. Next, he was to get the warrior woman and her little pet from the Pit, and only found them gone! How could they have escaped? That he couldn't make out at all. 

And finally, when he returned with empty hands to Dol Guldur, he had been welcomed by a _Nazgul_ who wasn't happy at all about his actions. Naltzik congratulated himself that he was still alive, even if a little less ranked at the moment. But those things might change quickly, as the sword held against his throat would soon rank him dead. His only chance would be to negotiate, and play for time until one of his servants would come to see him. 

Then he remembered that only a minute ago he had beaten up his most trusted servant to death for no reason. The rest would stay away from him as much as possible for the rest of the day that was left. He would be alone against this tall human who now removed her hood, and the Orc chieftain recognized her as Xena. He was astonished. 

"So, we meet again, Naltzik" said the dark warrior woman. 

"You! How? How did you get out? Why are you here?" 

Xena laughed shortly. "Wouldn't you like to know that, you stupid rat face. Maybe I flew out! But now, I want back my weapons," she said, and her voice was hoarse when she continued, "All of them." 

"I don't have them here..." Naltzik started, but Xena's interrupted him by pressing her sword forward so that some blood began to trickle down to his chest. "I mean, I don't have all of them with me," he corrected, and the pressure eased. 

"Your sword is back at the armory in Dol Guldur, as it was taken from me, but the whip hangs right there," the Orc continued, nodding at the center pole that kept his tent standing. "I've used it to keep servants in order." 

Xena glanced at the pole, and saw a whip loosely hanging there in a nail. "And the chakram? The round, sharp thing?" 

"In my back pack," said Naltzik warily, "If you let me turn over..." 

"Slowly, Naltzik. Use your left hand only, and take it out." 

Awkwardly, as Xena didn't give him room more than absolutely necessary, Naltzik removed his back pack. He opened it, and slowly pulled out a leather wrapping. It was tightly bound, and he had trouble opening the strings one-handedly. Eventually, he got it unwrapped, and laid it at his feet, when his luck turned. An Orc soldier had an important announcement about suspicious movement on the hills north from the camp. He was so excited by his own importance that he forgot his master's ill temper, and burst in without permission. 

Xena reacted by instinct, and ran her sword through his neck before he could say a word. She turned back at the Orc leader, and barely managed to dodge the flying chakram that cut a tuft of her hair. As if that hadn't been enough, it hit the center pole and bounced back at her! While she fenced her own weapon away with Faramir's loaned sword, Naltzik had already yelled alarms, and soon her escape route through the tent door was cut by dozens of vengeful Orcs. 

The Orcs came in, one by one, and Xena retreated, keeping an eye on them and on Naltzik at the same time. The Orc chieftain had retrieved the chakram that had fallen down to the ground, and he was preparing for another throw. The warrior looked around anxiously; this was not her day, but at least she would sell her skin for a high price. So she grinned, let out her war cry, and flipped upwards from a stand-still. During her first somersault her sword slit a hole to the tent fabric, and the second one took her outside. 

She came down behind the tent. The Orcs were mostly crowding on the other side, therefore she had plenty of space and time to consider her next move. As Naltzik's tent was in the center of the camp of the first Orc brigade, she was quickly spotted, and then the race was on. It was a hopeless run through the camp, dodging and weaving wildly; something that she had once lived for, but this time the stakes were too high. This time other lives depended on her. She had to get through. 

And she did. 

To her good fortune, the Orcs had not only been unprepared for any kind of trouble inside their camp, they had also been busy keeping an eye on the hills around. A good deal of their forces was being assigned to secure a completely different direction. And now, when someone was trying to get out of their camp, she was allowed to go with abnormally little disturbance. 

Xena dodged a few arrows and an axe thrown at her, flipped over a barricade, and then she had a clear run to the forest covered hills. She had a good lead, and even though the Orcs followed, she had only a mile or so to run to Nightchild's hideout. Up the hill side she ran, using trees as cover, all the way to the top. She looked back to see that a great number of the brigade was after her, and then she was over the ridge that covered her completely. 

And then she sensed that there was another threat. 

In the last second she bent her body back, and the sword missed. Her current speed didn't allow that move, though, and because of that she fell flat on her face. 

"Just the woman I was looking for," said a familiar voice. 

Xena found herself facing a point of a sword. "Draco," she said under her breath. For once she couldn't think of more to say. Her run was over. She lay down before Draco, while his men watched her warily a few yards back, and right behind the ridge an Orc army was closing in. There was no escape any longer. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 7: War of fates **

7.2 - Lothlorien under siege 

  
"Draco," said Xena awkwardly, while his sword tickled her chin. "How come you're free?" 

"Well, that's what you get when you trust amateurs. Don't worry, Xena, they're unharmed. _For now._ But that will change as soon as I've killed you. I will have my revenge on you, your hometown, your little friend, and every one of your family. How lucky for me that I found you in the first place I looked." 

"Really? That's really fortunate," Xena said, playing for time. "How did you know where to look?" And then one thought led to another, and Xena's eyes widened as she cried, "My son! You son of a troll, you were after my son!" 

"Oh, very good, Xena," Draco admired, "That's an absolutely clever conclusion, even coming from you. And oh, so true." 

"Draco," Xena said slowly, now smiling, but her mind was black and filled with hatred. "I'll give you this one chance. If you leave now, and run fast, you and your men shall live." 

"Ha!" Draco laughed. "Ha ha! I won't fall into your bluff any more. I know you too well. You're at my mercy, Xena. Just admit it." 

"Don't say I didn't warn you," the warrior woman said, and then she yelled at the top of her lungs something that sounded at first like only brutal grunting and murmuring, but a careful listener could soon make out the words of a foreign language. Whatever it was, it startled Draco's men, and even himself somewhat. 

"What did you do?" Draco asked, thrusting his sword even closer at Xena's throat. "What in Mordor was that?" 

"In Mordor, indeed. How appropriately put," Xena replied. "It was Black Speech. I was calling for my Orc friends for help. They will crush you all!" Draco was unfocused for just a moment. Xena saw that moment, kicked his weapon away, and backflipped up to her feet, and yelled, "Orcs to attack! Kill all the men in the woods!" She added something in Black Speech again, and a mad choir answered her behind the ridge. 

And then the Orcs were all over the hill top, and the battle was on. 

Obviously Xena hadn't begged the Orcs to help her. No, she had thrown at them the worst insults that she knew, and it had driven the Orcs mad with rage. How the human dared! She had threatened them with Draco's army, claiming that they would fight on her side, and slay all the Orcs. After the insults it wouldn't have mattered if the entire western army had been behind her; the Orcs would have attacked anyway. Her trick was based on the fact that only very few humans knew Black Speech, and since Draco wasn't one of those, he didn't have time to figure things out and react. 

What ensued was a long and bloody battle. Naltzik's Orcs outnumbered Draco's men, but the latter had an uphill advantage. Therefore it was pretty even, and even more so as Xena fought to make sure that neither side would get an upper hand of the other too soon. But she hadn't taken one thing into account. 

"Xena!" came a yell from Draco's direction. He had just managed to get rid of a group of opponents, and now he and three of his men took Xena as their target. Xena didn't have an opponent of her own at the moment either, and she had only observed for the last minute. Now it seemed that she once again had to participate. It suited her fine, as the overall battle seemed to be nearing to its end. 

She turned to face the foursome when she was suddenly alarmed by something else, and then it was too late. A whirling, round weapon cut through air, and struck two of Draco's men down. Draco himself was a target also, but he was able to parry the attack. His third companion fled in terror. "She's mine," said an Orc voice in common language. Both humans instinctively turned at the speaker, and saw Naltzik catching the chakram when it returned to him. "You tricked us, Xena." 

"How clever of you," Xena said in a teasing tone, even though Naltzik's rough ability to use the chakram worried her. "Now you may choose; will you give my chakram back to me before you die, or after you die." 

"Why don't I give it back right now," the Orc roared, and threw. Xena ducked, and the weapon missed her, hit a tree, bounced to a rock, and then headed back at Naltzik. 

But Xena had closely observed its flight path. She flipped to intercept it, and managed to catch it midair. "Thank you," she said, and grinned. It felt good to have her dearest weapon in her hands again. Quickly as a lightning she tumbled towards Naltzik who swung an axe at her, but missed, and then Xena had her chakram on his throat. The Orc chieftain stood perfectly still, afraid to move a limb. 

"Very well, Naltzik," Xena said, "We understand each other, don't we? _Huh?_ Blink if you agree. Good, that's my Orc. Our talk was so rudely interrupted down there, hopefully we can finish it this time. I know your mission..." 

Whatever Xena had really thought of when speaking about interruptions, well, she was interrupted again. She made a pretty, deliberate sidestep, and Draco's sword missed her, and instead struck Naltzik in his belly. It went in to the hilt, and suddenly there were four minds in different states. 

Naltzik was surprised. He looked Draco into eyes, and then he met a painful death. 

Xena was furious. She had had a plan that might have saved Lorien lots of trouble. Naltzik had been the key, as he was smart and also ambitious. 

Then there was an Orc warrior who had appeared just in time to see his captain getting killed. He was scared, frozen to a stand still. 

Finally, Draco was merely frightened at first, as he had just killed an Orc who was his ally in his plans, and a little later he was devastated. What scared him so bad was that other Orc who had seen him make the kill, and that Xena had yelled a few words, among which Draco had heard his own name, and the Orc had run away. 

"What did you do?" Draco cried at Xena. 

Xena shrugged casually, as she had quickly calmed down when a new chance had come to her. "I simply told him that we were now allies. I'm sure he'll spread that information to everyone." 

"But... that will mean that they'll come after me..." 

"Not just you," Xena corrected, "but all other Easterlings as well." 

"Are you out of your mind! If the Orcs attack our towns in the east, they'll kill every woman and child as well!" Draco whined. 

"Well, only a minute ago you were after my family and friends. Anyway, you still have some time to do something about it. The question is, what will you do?" 

"You... I... You... This isn't over, Xena!" Draco threatened. "You won this round, but I will be back another day." He understood that he didn't have options. After the fight today the Orcs would assume that the Easterlings had changed sides; if not all of them then at least Draco's folk, and they would come after them sooner or later. Therefore Draco gathered the remainings of his troops, and hurried towards his hometown by the Lake of Rhun in the east. 

Xena, on the other hand, watched Draco go, gritting her teeth with anger. "You're right, Draco," she mumbled, "This is far from over. You threatened my son, and I won't forget it." It had taken all of her self-discipline to keep her from slitting Draco's throat. At the moment the warlord was more valuable alive, as he would draw at least some of the enemy strength away. When the man disappeared, she jerked to motion, and jogged towards the place where she had left Nightchild, and soon she was flying west again. 

The night was falling, and the darkness was getting deeper when she saw the faint, silvery gleam of the mallorn trees. The forest of Lorien was right below her, and she should start looking for a place to land. Just then there was a flash of light ahead, that quickly disappeared and then reappeared again. It was like a lantern that was by turns covered and uncovered. She immediately knew that it was a sign meant for her, and flew towards the light that was brighter and more even than any lantern. 

---- 

A few miles ahead, Celeborn climbed down from the highest tree on the area. He was wearing his silver and mithril armour, a helmet of the same kind, and a light cape buckled with a clip on his chest. Although the moon was covered with thick clouds, an emerald in the clip was emitting moonlight which had been collected inside it for the past thousand years. 

Swiftly the Elf Lord walked to the edge of an opening. He now let his buckle cast light constantly, and so guide the dark, flying shadow safely down. That silhouette of that flying beast chilled his heart even though his mind tried to assure him that this one was on the same side. 

The beast landed in the middle of the opening, softly and quietly, and a rider jumped off. Celeborn put his light off and approached, and at the same time, lamps were lit at every direction. The beast jibbed uneasily, but the rider was able to hold it and calm it down while she herself warily kept a sword at hand. "Be at ease, Xena," Celeborn uttered, "Lorien is at war, but not with you." 

"Greetings, Celeborn," Xena said, "I suspected it was you giving me signs." 

"Yes, I was. I've been waiting for you, since you said that you would come. It's an ugly beast that you have with you." 

"That's what everybody says. But you can rely on Nightchild. Just don't go too close. Now, tell me what's going on. Maybe I can help." 

"I doubt that you can, as you only roughly know the Elven way of fighting." 

"Maybe, but better than that I know the Orcish way of fighting. I also happen to know that the Orcs planned to attack at nightfall today." 

"We have the same knowledge. I'm a little surprised that it hasn't begun yet." 

"Unfortunately for them, there has been a delay. They will start moving as soon as they have elected a new leader, and that will keep them busy for a few hours. They can't afford losing a whole day, though, so I believe they'll attack in the morning." 

"That is good to know, and gives us more time to prepare. But I have news, too. Another Orc army has departed from Misty Mountains two days ago, and they'll attack us from west. They think they could surprise us now that our attention is turned on Dol Guldur. However, the Lady of Lothlorien is far sighted, and wise. Half of my men are giving them a warm welcome." 

"Call your men back," said Xena. "You'll need them here." 

"But... that would leave us defenceless against the north and west!" 

"That other army is already taken care of. Trust me, they won't bother you. Now, if you don't mind, I've had a long day, and I'd like to get some sleep before tomorrow." 

"By all means, Xena, sleep well. Before that, let me still ask you one more time; are you really sure about this? That I should call all my men here and ignore the west? 

"Yes, I'm sure. Wake me up when the first Orc crosses Anduin." 

"The first one will die trying, but you will know about it. For tomorrow, Xena." 

---- 

Early in the morning, the battle began. The Orcs quickly realized that the straight route over Anduin was heavily defended, and so they crossed the river a few miles upstream where there weren't any trees, and therefore no Elves. When they later entered the woods, they got a thousand arrows against them, shot out of sight from the trees. Many fell, but twice as many came to replace the dead and wounded. 

The Orcs were unable to see the Elves that hid inside the foliage of the great Mallorns, but they had a powerful weapon; fire. Soon everything above shrubbery was burning, as the fire jumped from tree to tree, and the Orcs raised their war cries. However, the wind was against them, blowing out from the heart of Lorien, and so the fire didn't spread inwards towards the defenders. It didn't stop the Orcs from advancing, though, and setting more trees on fire. 

Then, a mile from the rim of the forest, the attackers at last met an obstacle that stopped them. There was a seven foot high fence that encircled the whole forest, consisting of hawthorn and other tough and spiky plants grown by the Elves into a living barricade. The Elves had the skill to walk over this fence unharmed, but to the Orcs it was impenetrable. Every Elf had retreated behind this barricade, and from its cover they sent out lethal swarms of arrows towards the attackers. Bodies were piling up. The first day of battle was turning into night. 

A few yards outside of the action, Xena was crouching on a _talan_ in a tree with Celeborn. So far the Elves had been doing just fine, but there were things that made her uneasy. This fence was their best and only defence before the cities many, many miles away. If the Orcs could break through, they could really do damage. 

Then her attention was attracted by an Orc who was running towards the Elves without any visible weapons, if his tower-shield wouldn't count as such. Such a run looked suspicious under those circumstances; in fact, in any circumstances. The Orc got shot in a leg, which stopped him, he fell over his shield, and died there hit by more arrows. Another Orc appeared, though, who ran to his pal, turned his body over, and took a little bag from him, in his turn starting to run towards the fence. Ten yards away, he stopped, and holding the bag he took his arm back, as if preparing to throw. However, something suddenly went through the bag, and black liquid drained to the ground. 

"It's oil, Celeborn," Xena yelped, and caught her chakram as it returned. At the same time, more shielded Orcs appeared at all directions. Celeborn gave his soldiers an order to concentrate on those Orcs, but it was too late already. Elsewhere the fence had already caught fire, lit by a sack of oil thrown against the sharp spikes, and a burning arrow had finished the job. The Elves were unprepared to put out such fire, and it started to spread. More oil sacks flew against the wall, and soon it was burning all over. 

For three whole hours no arrows were fired. Both sides just looked at the fence which was burning so hot that nobody could approach it. They had time to move the wounded away, and to regroup, and wait. 

At last the flames had consumed most of the wood, and the Orcs and Elves could once more see each other on the opposite sides. Then the battle began for the second time, as the Orcs breached the still burning barricade, and forced the Elves in hand to hand combat. 

The Orcs had a massive superiority in numbers, so they steadily forced Celeborn's Elves to move deeper to the woods. Xena fought back to back with Celeborn in the front line, their blades singing a deadly song that made most enemies stay away from them, but still they could only delay. 

Then the war had another turn. From the west, new sounds of battle reached their ears, and then a few terrified Orcs ran across the battlefield. "What's going on?" Celeborn asked. "It can't be the other half of my army. They couldn't have made it here this fast." 

"You're right," Xena stated, and took care of two very overwhelmed Orcs with one strike. "I believe this is a very different kind of reinforcement." 

Celeborn quickly climbed up to a tree to see better, and Xena followed her with a smug grin on her face; she knew something the other didn't. Right after that, a small enemy group ran below their tree, utterly horrified, the reason for their fears on their tails. And more followed. 

"Bears!" Celeborn yelped. "Dozens, hundreds of bears!" 

"Not all of them are bears," Xena replied, her grin still widening. 

"I know that now. They are Beornings, aren't they." 

"Yes." 

"But how?" 

"I guess they like the Elves better than the Orcs." 

With the help of Beornings it was only a matter of time for the Elves to defeat the scattered and dumbfounded Orcs. While the remains of the enemies were still hunted down, a black bear approached Xena and the Elf Lord. A few yards away, it raised itself to its back feet, there was a strange noise, and where the bear had stood there now stood a tall man. 

Celeborn didn't seem surprised; he preserved his unaffected face. "Grimbeorn?" he said, "We have not met but I have heard of you. I thank you for your help." 

"You must be Celeborn," said the bear man. "My father has told me about you. I'm only repaying his debt to you." 

"In these cheerless times help comes from unexpected quarters. Your father was a dear friend of mine, although we only met twice. His debt is now repaid. But how come you are so far from your home?" 

"Some time ago, an Orc army emerged from Misty Mountains. I tracked them for days until we finally caught up with them, and killed them to the last one. It turned out that they were on a way to attack Lorien, that's why the decision was easy when Xena asked for my help three nights ago." 

"So, Xena is behind this! Well, well, I should have guessed. Yet your land is far away, and you are here. Weren't you worried for your own people?" 

Grimbeorn suddenly cast his eyes down, and if possible, seemed to blush. "Well, I was a little reluctant but... she knows how to ask nicely." He glanced Xena who looked back, and then they both quickly looked away, and tried to appear casual. 

There was a short time of silence while Celeborn watched the humans with amusement, before he again turned at Grimbeorn, and said to him, "So, you've saved Lorien twice in a short time. Looks like the roles have changed, and now I'm in debt to you." 

"And I will call for you if I ever need your assistance," said the bear man. "But know this; debt or no debt, you can always count on me and my folks, as we are there for all those who are fighting for the better tomorrow." 

There was nothing else to be said. Both the black haired man and the noble Elf were moved by the situation. They only bowed at each other with mutual respect, and then Grimbeorn turned and left. Celeborn faced Xena, and thanked her as well. 

"I was only protecting my son," said the warrior dryly. "Gabrielle saw him, and what I learned from her, you have raised him well. That is one debt that I can't repay, not ever." 

"That boy has brought us much joy. But this isn't over yet as you know." 

"Yes," Xena admitted reluctantly, "The Orcs will regroup, and attack again." 

"And we will be ready for them. We struck back their most powerful forces. They can't gather an army stronger than that. I say this because I can see that you don't know whether to leave or stay. Lorien will be alright, Xena. You're free to go where you're needed most." 

"Thank you, Celeborn. I'll leave now, but I'll soon return to see my son." 

"You'll be welcome, but what if you won't return?" asked Celeborn, "You're going to a war again. Anything can happen." 

Xena turned away, and she was quiet for a while. At last she said, "Grimbeorn doesn't know about Solan yet. The boy has the right to know his father." 

---- 

Xena flew directly back to Minas Tirith. There were new guards at the gate when she walked in, and they were unwilling to let her enter. She was, after all, a stranger to them, and one who claimed to be the Warrior Princess. Fortunately, Beregond happened to walk by, and he cleared the situation, letting Xena in. 

"Thank you, Beregond, for explaining them that I'm not the Destroyer of Nations," Xena said. 

"Thousands of warriors everywhere have arrived in Minas Tirith. Those were men from Lamedon where knowledge of you is only based on rumours about the woman that you used to be. For me, it's good to see you back, Xena," Beregond said. "Did your trip go well? You're back sooner than I expected." 

"Everything's fine," Xena answered. "Has Gabrielle arrived yet?" 

"Not that I know of it?" 

"Believe me, you'd know if she had. Well, it shouldn't take long. Have you seen Ardabil, by the way? On the way here I saw something he might want to know." 

But Ardabil already knew what information Xena had for him. The fortress on the isle of Cair Andros had been lost, and the one in Osgiliath was under attack at the very moment. It wouldn't take many days before the Orcs would run over Pelennor, and attack the walls of Minas Tirith. 

Still, it surprised them both that it took only a day before Osgiliath was taken by the Orcs, and the way to Minas Tirith was open. As Xena again stood on the outmost wall, and gazed over the field at the approaching army, she at the same time peered south, hoping to see any sign of her best friend. 

"Where is she? She _should_ be here already," she mumbled. 

"Who?" asked Ardabil. "Whom do you expect, Xena?" 

Xena glanced him quickly. "Gabrielle. She and the Amazon army should have arrived long ago." 

Ardabil rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "If the Amazons don't arrive very soon, the Orcs can isolate them from us, and slay them separately. We couldn't help them." 

"They're not stupid, Ardabil. Ephiny is an experienced leader and scout. They wouldn't walk into an easy trap. And they won't try a flanked attack without contacting us first, so that we could make a combined effort." 

"Contact? How? We're soon to be surrounded by thousands of bloodthirsty Orcs." 

"I'm sure they'll find a way." 

"Let's hope they do. And let's not forget that they still have a little time before the way to the town is closed." 

But hours passed, and there was still no sign of Gabrielle and the Amazons. The Orcs took over the field, and attacked the walls. The defenders held it, though, and after the first attempt, the enemy pulled back, but only to give room for siege machinery. Soon the walls reverberated like thunder, as massive stones pummeled it, thrown by the machines. Later, when even larger machines arrived, they could throw projectiles over the first wall, and they also hurled burning barrels that exploded when they hit and broke. However, the most terrible projectiles were those that carried dead bodies, or sometimes only heads, of the slain defenders. 

As the siege and battling went on at its own pace, Xena was getting more and more anxious about Gabrielle. "Where is she! By the _Valar_, where is she?", she cried. She had to do something to find out about her friend. And she just knew what it might be. She had played with the thought a few times during the day, and each time she had discarded it. Now her anxiety had grown too strong to be put aside any longer. It was time to go see the _Palantir_. 

The warrior princess found it very difficult to get to the top of the White Tower without getting noticed by anyone. She tried three different approaches, and finally she succeeded, and the round, black stone lay before her on the table. She sat down, put her both hands around the stone, and concentrated her thoughts on Gabrielle. 

As soon as she became absorbed into the stone, she realized something was terribly wrong. She felt like she had fallen into a void, but in this void there was a presence; and that presence was hostile. She didn't see anything, yet she felt that she was inspected, or probed mentally. "Who are you? Show yourself," she said. Somehow her words didn't seem to come out as convincing as she had meant, but they had an effect. A large, fiery eye filled her view. She fell under it, she felt naked, and she felt that she was completely open to its glare, and she knew that she couldn't keep any secrets. 

"Who are you in the White Tower?" asked the Eye. 

"My name is Xena." She had to answer. She didn't have a choice not to. 

"I have recollection of you," the Eye continued. "Ten of your years ago. Just a blink of an eye to me. What do you do?" 

"I have many skills." 

"Yes, I can see you do. Oh, you're still fighting back. Trying to get free. You do realize it's pointless? Now that you've come this far, you're mine." 

"Not yet, Sauron!" 

"Soon you will be. Now, what do you know?" The Eye seemed to grow again, and it tightened its hold of her. She felt suffocated. 

"I know the size of the Western Army. It's far less than appears on the walls. But we're expecting reinforcements." 

"You speak the truth. But, how sadly, I can see that fear gnaws your mind that they will not arrive. Ah, that's not it. Someone was supposed to arrive with those reinforcements. You are worried for that someone." 

"Yes." 

"A friend? Who is he? She? What makes her so important to you?" 

"Get out of my head!" 

Until now the Eye had spoken sweetly, but now Sauron's patience for her wriggling failed, and he yelled, "Stop fighting back, stupid human. You should already know it's futile. Better men than you have failed. Now, tell me more... wait! Could you... Yes, you recognize the Ring. How clever of you, feeding me information that I already know to keep my thoughts away from the Ring. It doesn't matter. You will now tell me everything. Where is it? Who has it? Your friend? No, someone else. Who? Is it a Halfling?" 

"No!" Xena yelled, and her whole body jerked because of her mental effort. Only barely she yanked herself free of his hold, and pulled her eyes from the Orb. Her heart was beating as if after the most intense battle, and for a while she leaned on the table with exhaustion. 

Then she covered the stone with the cloth, and got ready to leave, when another person popped his head inside from the trap door. It was Lord Denethor. "You! Have you used my Stone without permission?" he yelled, and stormed in. 

"Yes, and I'm sorry I did," Xena said, "But I needed to know..." 

"What you needed doesn't interest me. Guards!" he yelled downstairs, and drew his sword. He was mad and furious. "You used my Stone!" he yelled, and attacked. "I trusted you like a daughter I never had; like I trusted my sons. And now you all have betrayed me!" 

In a normal situation Xena wouldn't have had trouble dodging the old man, but now she was tired, and the space in the attic was extremely limited. Denethor's madness gave him strength that he normally didn't have, and so he managed to cut her to her thigh before she was able to trip him down with the chair, and escape through the door. Then she raised the ladders and closed the trap door before Denethor recovered, and since the door couldn't be opened from the other side, he was trapped inside at the attic. 

A few moments later, the guards arrived. They saw nobody, but they heard knocking and furious yells above the ceiling. They knew about the secret room, but didn't know how to enter there, as they had been forbidden to search for the opening mechanism. Denethor gave them the instructions, and the trap door was opened. "Where is she?" he shouted as soon as he got out. 

"Who?" asked the other guard. 

"Xena, who else!" 

"Nobody came down this way." 

"Then she must still be up here." 

"But she isn't. I already looked everywhere, even on the roof. And there is not much to look, and no hiding places at all." 

"Then how did she get out? Or in, for that matter?" 

---- 

A few hours afterwards, Xena was already flying above South Ithilien. Her exhaustion had been mental only, and now the high altitude coolness had refreshed her. She wondered if she could dare to return to Denethor ever again, but decided to reconsider it after she had found Gabrielle. She had a strong feeling, though, that she was still needed back in Minas Tirith. 

She came near to the rim of the Amazons' forest and was starting to descend when she unexpectedly smelled smoke. She looked around, and noticed that it was rising from the direction of the Amazon village. She had planned to land at the same place where she had left Gabrielle a week earlier, but now she changed her plan without hesitation, and piloted directly towards the village. 

The smell of smoke thickened as she came closer, and then the village, or what was left of it, appeared from inside the forest. It was utterly burned down. Her heart constricted with concern, she prepared to land in the center square of the village. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 7: War of fates**

7.3: The End, part I 

  
Nightchild's wings raised an ash cloud at the landing, and Xena's feet made another, smaller one when she jumped off. The fire itself had died out already, but the ground was still warm. A few days earlier the place had been a furnace. Frantically she ran through the ruins, looking for dead bodies, survivors, or any signs of battle, but there were none inside the village. The forest, however, was full of marks of a large host of warriors passing through. Xena decided to go after them, but right after that decision it became difficult. There were so many tracks, as the army had split up into at least five groups. However, one group seemed to be larger than the others, and she started to follow them. 

The tracks went north a couple of miles, and turned sharply west, descending to a ravine. At the bottom lots of grass had been stomped, and the track suddenly split up into two directions, and there were signs of a battle. She kept following one of the tracks which soon left the ravine, heading west towards the shore, and then she ran into the first dead bodies. They were tall and strong men, much like the men of Gondor, and each had one or more arrows in his chest. Some had not died until a spear or the blade of a sword had ended their pains. Xena recognized them as Corsairs from Umbar. The corpses were several days old, as their rotting flesh was beginning to smell. She wondered what was happening, as it was common with both Amazons and the people of Umbar to either bury or burn the dead, whether they were their own or their enemies'. These bodies just shouldn't be here, she thought as she went on with her tracking. 

Then something alerted her, and she peered around, realizing that she was surrounded. She drew her sword and waited for the attack which came soon. On her left, three Corsairs came in, and from her right two more. They stopped at a safe distance, measuring her for a little while. "Finally one of them alone," said one of them on her left, and another from her right yelled; "Get her!" 

Then they all attacked at the same time, but she backflipped away, and made sure that they didn't get a chance to try it again. Quickly she stabbed one of them while they still were surprised at her move. The next one managed to get a pair of hits through before Xena found an opening in his defenses, and she punched at his throat, thus causing him great pain and breathing difficulties. The remaining group was a hard threesome. She gave punches, she took punches, but none of those were good enough to put any of the fighters out. 

However, Xena was enjoying the battle as she was controlling the events, and she was convinced that unless something unexpected happened, she would soon defeat them. Then the odds changed, as about twenty more Corsairs came from the west, and suddenly Xena had to do her all to defend herself and keep out of a clear arrow sight. 

If the odds had suddenly turned against Xena, they equally suddenly turned against her opponents again. In a second the air was filled with arrows coming from the trees, and a third of the men got wounded. Then a great number of Amazons slid down, and they attacked the Corsairs with fury and skill. They took the attention away from Xena, and she was left in the middle only to watch, and for a change she enjoyed it. 

She soon realized that the Amazons were following a well thought battle plan that was very uncommon to them. First of all, outnumbering the enemy three to one made things a little easier, even though the Corsairs were much taller and stronger, and could have overpowered almost any single Amazon in one-to-one combat. They attacked in pairs, separating each man from his partners, and poking with spears they forced him towards clear space. If some pair got into trouble with a stronger opponent, there was always a back up fighter who came from the line that surrounded the battle field. That line of fighters also took care of anyone trying to escape. 

But there was one who coordinated the fight all the time. She was the only Amazon who didn't have a partner, and fought only when she was threatened personally, or when she ran to aid a fellow Amazon in trouble. Even then she only used her bright white staff to disable the opponent, not to kill. In the mean time, she just observed, and gave orders for the line to close up the ranks where she expected a larger escape attempt, or other kind of trouble. With such strategy, the enemy was soon slain. One by one the Amazons removed their masks, and came to greet Xena, and the one with the white staff was the first. 

"Hello, Gabrielle," Xena said, addressing her words to the obvious leader of the group. The bard was now wearing an Amazon Queen outfit, and that together with her spear made her look somewhat authoritative indeed. "You pulled it pretty tight this time," Xena continued. 

"Hello, Xena," said the Amazon Queen. "It looked like you would appreciate working in peace." She then bent closer, lowered her voice, and with a straight face she teased the warrior, "Besides, we were making bets about which opponent you would take out next. But then it went unfair -- unfair for us, I mean. Keeping a count was getting impossible." 

Knowing that Gabrielle was teasing, Xena looked at her friend with her stern-faced Warrior look in return. Some surprised Amazons quickly reached for their weapons to be ready to protect their Queen, but the bard couldn't be fooled, and soon the friends embraced each other, laughing with relief. "I saw the village. What happened?" Xena then asked with concern. 

"It looks worse than it is, actually," said Gabrielle, "But it's a long story, and my troops are tired. We've tracked that particular group of Corsairs for a whole day, trying to trap them, but failed until now. Come to our camp with us, and you'll hear it all." 

Xena agreed, but she also said that the battle was heating up in Minas Tirith, and she had to hurry back as soon as possible. 

The Amazons walked along into ever thickening forest, and Xena came behind them with Gabrielle. They moved like shadows, making not the smallest sound, in a way only the Amazons could manage in a forest, if not taking the Hobbits into account. There might still be enemies around, even if scattered and lost, and they wanted to keep their hideout secret. 

The Amazons' refugee camp was located in a long gorge that once had cleaved a hill in half. It was not a cozy place, but it could be easily defended. The hill tops gave a good view all around, so that the enemy had a very difficult job trying to take them by surprise. After a narrow and camouflaged entrance the gorge widened up a little but it was mostly less than thirty feet wide. On both sides by the walls lay shelters; low, simple constructions made of poles, leather, and fir branches. On the first shelters after the entrance dwelled the best fighters and the fastest runners, then came the mediocre fighters, and after them, in the middle were those who were either too young or too old to fight. Their job was to nurse the wounded resting among them, and also take care of everyday matters. In the very core of the hill was a widening that was used for counsel meetings, and which also held shacks for the Amazon Queen and her closest in command, namely Ephiny, Solari, and Eponin. On the other side of the widening and towards the other exit, the gorge was again filled with the wounded and old at first, then with fighters, so that the elite forces guarded both entrances. 

When they passed the first fighter shelters, Xena saw that most of them were unoccupied, until Gabrielle's group took them over. Gabrielle greeted them all, one by one, thanking them for a good fight, before she went on towards the core. On the way, however, she paused constantly to check the wounded, or to pour faith into her people. At last they arrived at her shack, and sat on a bench outside, beside the door. At last they had a moment for themselves, and time to greet each other properly. 

"What exactly is going on?" Xena asked after a while. 

And Gabrielle answered. "For a few days we've been hunting for the Corsairs of Umbar. They're seafarers, but since we sank their ships, they're now totally lost in the forest." 

"How many?" Xena felt a constriction around her heart again. 

"Corsairs? Three, four times more than us, I believe," Gabrielle said, and gave a nod to someone nearby. 

Twenty yards away, a young girl had been keeping a pot on fire, and now she noticed them. She took two bowls, filled them with soup from the pot, and brought them to Xena and Gabrielle. Her name was Maribeth, and she was very excited when introduced to Xena. She had the most beautiful face, but she had covered her legs with a long skirt, and walked awkwardly with a severe limp. 

"Here you are, Gabrielle," the girl said, as she gave her queen a bowl. "Was it a good fight today?" 

"Yes, Maribeth, it was," Gabrielle answered, "but we got some help from Xena. _Mmm,_ this is good soup." 

"Thank you. Not too much garlic, I hope?" 

"It's just perfect. What is it, by the way?" 

"For you, it's the best part. Mumak heart." 

"Really? It doesn't taste like that. But it is very good," Gabrielle commented, and then paused. "Any word from Ephiny?" 

"Nothing since Solari came back at noon, just to leave soon again with almost every warrior she could get." 

"Hmm, sounds like trouble, or else they had something in mind?" 

"Yeah, something big. She was looking for you, too, but you hadn't returned yet. I think Eponin went with her as well." 

"Maybe they ran into a larger group of Corsairs..." 

Then a whistle from the ridge high above made them look up. "It's Ephiny and the others. They're coming back," yelled a hill top guard. 

"I guess we will soon find out," Xena said, ending the speculation. 

They finished their meal, taking their time. Cheerful Amazon warriors passed them, and with them, in the middle of the host came Ephiny with Solari, and Eponin who had been cut in the arm. The wound was not bad, though, it would only make her stronger, she would say. Ephiny recognized Xena's tall form as soon as she came to the opening, and took a few running steps towards the warrior princess. Then she noticed Gabrielle standing by Xena's side, as she had expected, and yelled, "Victory!". And the choir of the warriors that had arrived with her, responded with the same yell. 

Ephiny came closer, and hugged her queen and good friend. "We've won, Gabrielle!" she said again, and her smile was all over to her ears. "Xena! I got word that you were here as well," she said to the tall warrior, clasping hands with her. 

"We won, Ephiny? Already?" Gabrielle then asked with confusion. "You didn't try to take all of the West Group at once? I thought we agreed that they're too strong to be taken as a whole." 

"My Queen, if they walk right into a trap, then shouldn't I use it to our advantage? It was a clean and perfectly safe victory." 

Gabrielle laughed shortly. "I would doubt it if I heard it from anyone else but you. Good job, Ephiny!" Then her gaze caught a pair of young women who passed them within the last of the victorious army, but who were not taking part to the cheering. In fact, they looked miserable. "What's wrong with them?" she asked Ephiny, but Eponin answered. 

"Neela saved my life today, and made her first kill. I guess it wasn't as easy as she had expected," said the Amazon warrior. 

"Neela!" Gabrielle called as the girl walked by. Neela stopped, and waited for her to come closer. "Are you all right?" 

"I'll survive," said Neela bravely, but she looked very upset, barely able to stand as Oruro had to support her. 

"Come here," Gabrielle said, and led the girls aside to the bench at her shack. They sat, and holding Neela tenderly she asked what had happened. 

Neela had an unusual problem of not finding words to say, and so it was Oruro who explained. "We were on the line led by Eponin. We shouldn't have been there at all. Ephiny told us to keep watch but we managed to convince Eponin to let us into the line. The fight begun, and it seemed to go so well that the line had nothing to do. 

Neela interrupted, saying, "It was all my fault. I was so eager to fight." Then she was quiet again, and Oruro continued. 

"We sneaked closer when some Corsairs tried to break away, running directly towards us. They were so big, so strong... Eponin and the others came to aid us in the very last second. She saved me from a Corsair, but he cut her, disarmed her, and then he tripped her down." 

Neela couldn't keep silent any more when it came to her deeds. "I didn't think anything when I slashed him with my sword. He fell down, and I moved to finish him. But... his helmet had fallen off... and he was so young and scared when he realized that he was dying. I held my sword on his throat, looking at his deep, teary eyes, and I couldn't kill him. I... I had never thought that an enemy could be a human like me... but this man was. I had never seen eyes so blue, so beautiful. He wasn't a bad man." 

The girl cried a few tears. She was so moved that it took her a great effort to continue. "He could only move his left arm, and with that he grasped my sword, even though it was sharp and it hurt his hand which began to bleed. He set the point of the sword to his chest, upon heart, and pleaded with me to push it through. I guess he was in great pain, and knew that he was fatally wounded already. But I couldn't do it. I just... Then someone was flung at me from behind, and I fell forward with my weapon. He... died." 

"So it was basically an accident." 

"But I slashed him first so badly that he would have died anyway! I killed him, and nothing can take that away." 

Gabrielle looked at the youngster with great sympathy. "You're right. What's done is done. You're a good person, Neela. The fact that you feel so strongly about this proves it. Don't forget that, and you will get through. I can't really give you much better advice." 

"But the pain! Will it ever go away?" 

"I don't know. But I know this; it will get easier in time. Yet even Xena still sees nightmares of her kills. It may feel overwhelming at the moment, but remember that you don't have to bear it all alone. You have Oruro to talk to, and I suggest you use that chance. If you need another friend, you can count on Eponin who'll gladly tell you that her wound is just a scratch, and also Ephiny. You may think that she treated you unfairly, but she did it because she only wanted to protect you. She doesn't admit it but she loves you very much. And you can always come talk to me, of course." 

"And Xena?" 

"Hey, don't push your luck," Gabrielle said, and managed to lure a faint smile out of the young Amazon. 

Neela brushed the tears away, sniffed, laughed shortly, and said, "Some Amazon, huh? What kind of an Amazon will I become if I can't kill a man without crying?" 

"A very good Amazon, Neela. The very best kind." 

Xena looked at her companion comfort the young girls, and a realization hit her. At that very moment, Gabrielle looked more an Amazon Queen than ever before. It had not been the way she had fought, and led the fight earlier. It had not been the plan that had been taken through with cleverness that Xena was just starting to understand. It was the way Gabrielle took care of her people; how she felt honest concern about them. An Amazon Queen in talks and deeds. Xena couldn't have been more proud of her friend. 

Gabrielle sent Neela and Oruro away, and came back to Xena and Ephiny. "Let me get this straight, Ephiny," Xena said, "The Corsairs attacked you. You abandoned your village and let them burn it down while you were sinking their fleet so that they couldn't travel on to attack Gondor. You got them scattered around the forest and then you hunted them down one by one." 

"That's right, Xena," Ephiny confirmed. 

"Good plan, even if it cost you the village, and quite an accomplishment for someone who's been a Queen for only a week," Xena continued, turning to Gabrielle. 

"Hey, I had little to do with all this. Just going with the flow," the bard protested. 

"Ha!" yelped Ephiny, "You're underestimating your influence, Gabrielle. We could never have done all this without you." 

"But... I didn't know what to do... or what was happening!" 

"And that's why you asked questions -- all the right questions at the right time. Then you were our inspiration and instructor while the plan was perfected. You had the knowledge how to sink their ships. Yes, Gabrielle, this is your victory. Xena, don't let this young woman fool you. She's becoming serious competition to you." 

"Is that right?" Xena asked, grinning at her best friend who shyly looked down and away, blushing. "First a fighter and now a strategist. I bet that if I taught you the pressure points, you would soon be flying with them. Maybe _I_ should start writing down _your_ adventures." 

"Stop teasing me, Xena!" The bard showed an angry face, but deep inside she was flattered. Getting recognized by Xena wasn't an everyday thing. However, she couldn't enjoy this attention for very long as right then, Amazon drums were starting up the beat of a triumph party. A large group of Amazons led by Solari were approaching the square, gathering around the Queen, and the space was quickly getting tight. "Come, we must celebrate this victory," Solari said, grasping Gabrielle of her shoulder, and wanting to take her out of the gorge. 

"Not just yet," Xena said, and waved to silence the crowd. All of a sudden, a dead silence fell upon them. Everybody looked at Xena, and she felt more than guilty for what she was to say. "I'm sure Gabrielle has told you about the situation in the north. Well, it's turned worse since then. I had counted a great deal on Amazons, and now it may be too late." 

"I'm sorry, Xena," said Gabrielle, "I forgot all that." 

"No, don't be sorry. You did well. If that fleet had gotten to Minas Tirith, even a thousand Amazons in the city wouldn't have been much help. But now you all must hurry, or soon there will be nothing left to defend." 

The Amazons had been so happy only a moment ago, now their spirits had sunk. Only Ephiny kept her head up, staring at Xena defiantly. Everybody was silent until Ephiny spoke, "Gabrielle, you're still our Queen. What do you say?" 

"I'm afraid Xena is right," said the bard, and thus confirmed what everyone had already known; that Xena was always right. She climbed on a bench to be heard better, and continued with a dejected voice. "I'm the Queen of Amazons; your Queen, and I'm expected to give you an order to go sacrifice your lives for the greater good." She paused, gazing over the listeners, and smiling subtly. "I can't give you that order. Not to such great people like you, not right after a battle like we just had. Nevertheless, Gondor needs us; she needs us desperately, and we must help her. I will go, and those who come to this war with me, will do it with free will, by her own choice. Not many of those will be coming back. Nobody will be thought less of if she chooses to stay behind." 

Ephiny looked at Gabrielle, and grinned. What a speech it had been! Secretly she glanced around, and her grin widened as she saw determination on faces that a moment before had been depressed. But it was not yet over. One wrong word could still turn it around. The unspoken deal was lacking a seal, and when she happened to look at Xena who stared tightly at her, and arching an eye brow, she realized that she was expected to seal it. "Amazons!" she yelled, and jumped beside Gabrielle, "Will you follow you your Queen? Step forward, and raise you hands now!" While she yelled that, she clasped her right hand to a fist, and raised it up. 

And behold! The Amazons around them raised their fists, and let out a war cry, even those who knew that they couldn't go along for one reason or another. It was so incredible that Gabrielle couldn't help being moved to tears. While the drums awoke into life again as Ephiny agitated the crowd to even wilder ecstasy, Xena pulled the bard closer, and said something to her ear. 

Gabrielle had some trouble silencing the crowd so that she could speak again. "There's been a change of plans already, and we haven't even made plans yet. I'm flying ahead with Xena, and we'll leave as soon as possible. Ephiny will make the arrangements for the rest. Those who can will leave tomorrow morning." 

After that, they said quick goodbyes, Gabrielle picked up her gear, and then they left. Ephiny escorted them for a couple of miles, and Xena gave her instructions how to get to Minas Tirith, and information about what to expect at the battle field. Then Ephiny turned back, and the two were alone in the forest. 

---- 

"I don't like the way he looks at me," Gabrielle said at a safe distance from Nightchild. "I think he hates me." 

"He doesn't hate you, Gabrielle," Xena answered while mounting on her steed. "He just likes to intimidate you as long as you give him a chance. Just hop on." Gabrielle did, a little reluctantly, but she did it anyway, and then Nightchild took off. In a short while the sun was covered with black clouds. Xena wanted to fly above them, and they gathered more height, flying through the clouds. The clouds smelled terrible, making them feel sick, but after they got above them and back to the sun, they soon got better. 

Up there the air was clear and beautiful. The dark clouds were like a soft floor that gave Gabrielle false sense of security; that falling down would be not lethal but an interesting experience, and for the next few hours she actually enjoyed flying. Snow topped mountains made it easy to find the right direction as there weren't any distractions. On their right the line of the highest peaks of the Mountains of Shadow warned them from straying into Mordor. Far ahead in the north, Mount Mindolluin marked the eastern end of the White Mountains as the highest mountain in sight. Somewhere in the gap between it and the three distinctive peaks of Emyn Arnen lay their target, the city of Minas Tirith. 

When they were at the gap, Xena pulled the reins, turning the beast into a dive. Holding their breaths they fell into the clouds which were here, closer to Mordor, thicker and made up of stronger fumes. Just when it seemed to Gabrielle that she couldn't hold her breath any longer, they came through, and the city of Minas Tirith was right under them. Xena sighed for relief as she saw it. It was still holding on. She was not late. 

Xena flew around above the city, making observations. There were some fires burning on the first and second circles, but nothing big. The outmost wall had been taking damage, but it was too strong to be broken all together, and it still gave the same protection as in the beginning. Two siege towers at the south wall were burning, one had collapsed completely. Outside the city, the whole Pelennor was swarming with Orcs. Only the closest troops were in battle readiness, the rest had put up camp fires further away. 

But what was that thing right outside the main gate? She flew closer to see better, and right then there was a crash so loud that even she could hear it high up there, as the great gate was rammed. She let out a desperate howl, as she now flew directly at the gate, and saw a _Nazgul_ Lord enter the city. 

But the Ringwraith stopped at the broken doorway, confronted by a force that he couldn't repel. Bright starlight blazed behind the Wraith's silhouette, and as Xena came still closer, she saw that it emerged from a staff held by an old, bearded man with a white, pointy hat. 

"It's Gandalf, Gabrielle," Xena yelled, "Gandalf is here! We still have hope." 

If Gandalf's appearance raised Xena's spirit, it also had an affect on the city defenders. Being temporarily paralyzed by the _Nazgul_ they now gained the courage to return to the walls. Among the first was brave Ardabil who had been wounded by three arrows, but still he kept fighting. He ran on the wall, pulling his men up, and yelling them not to give up. He came to the walkway above the gate, and looked towards the battle field. The first thing he saw was another beast of the Ringwraiths, flying right at him. Without hesitation he wrenched a bow from a dead warrior who was lying against the wall, his last arrow still in his hands, and fired hastily. 

Xena almost fell off as Nightchild suddenly stopped in the air, and screamed with pain. Gabrielle had been even less prepared for the change of course than Xena, and the only thing that saved her was sitting behind the warrior, arms wrapped tightly around Xena's waist. The beast wriggled in the air, trying to get away from the fortress, and struggling against falling, and the women struggled to hang on. For a while it seemed that Nightchild was going to get enough speed to be able to fly decently again, when he suddenly just lost all the altitude and flopped down on a little hill in the middle of an Orcs' camping area. Both of the women fell off its back, and rolled halfway down the hill side. 

Screaming horribly, the beast got to his feet, and flapped his wings with panic. Now that the extra weight was lost, he was able to take off, and fly unsteadily towards east, an arrow still sticking out of his left wing. 

"Nightchild! Come back! Don't leave us!" Gabrielle yelled, but the beast was gone. She ran to Xena who had picked up her spear which had slipped from her hands at the fall. 

"Looks like we're on our own now, Gabrielle," said Xena with a grim face, tossing the spear at her friend. She looked around, and drew her sword. The Orcs were slowly recovering from their surprise that the crash landing had caused. 

"Xena, what do we do?" asked Gabrielle desperately as the foes were closing in. 

"We'll take out as many of them as we can. You cover me, I'll cover you. And no holding back! For once you don't have to be afraid of hurting your opponents. Just strike anything that moves with all you've got," Xena answered, and then the fight was on. 

If the Orcs had expected a quick and easy victory, they couldn't have been more wrong. The first five Orcs rushed recklessly at them. Three of them headed at Xena, who took a step aside to dodge a mace of the first Orc, while she thrust her sword into the second Orc's chest. She kicked the first Orc in the stomach to get him to bend over, and took hold of him as she flipped over his back and kicked the third Orc in the skull. Then she gripped the second Orc's neck, and twisted backwards, breaking it. 

Meanwhile, the other two Orcs attacked Gabrielle with their maces. She blocked them both with her spear, then took a step back, and swung her weapon in an arc that struck them both down. The third Orc, kicked by Xena, fell at her feet, so she spun the spear, and unhesitatingly thrust it into the Orc's back. Then she did the same thing with the fourth Orc as Xena finished the fifth Orc with a sword loaned from the second one. 

No time to take breath, no time to let the guard down for a second, as the Orcs kept coming. Gabrielle quickly realized that in this battle she could manage as well as Xena, and that Xena understood it too. They soon learned how many opponents each of them could take on her own, and how to use each other's skills to their common advantage. They learned to move so that they had always clear ground under their feet, while the Orcs were tottering over dead bodies, and how to make the opponents pack together so that only few could actually attack. 

Although she was horrified with the situation, Gabrielle felt it most uplifting to be able to fight at the same level together with Xena. She felt that she had never learned so much in so little time. She started to enjoy the battle, seeing how the blades of her spear spread death and terror among the enemy, with the same efficiency as Xena's chakram did. 

The bard glanced Xena, and saw her striking down another enemy. The Orcs had completely encircled them, and the space was running out. She took a grip from the very end of her spear, and swung it in a deadly arc against the closing Orcs. Three got wounded. She spun around, and did the same again. Two more went down. She heard Xena's call, and turned around. If the Warrior Princess tells to jump, then the Bard jumps. She did so, and Xena took a grip of her ankles, starting to spin her around, and around, and around. She still had the Spear of Alatariel in her hands, and it sowed terrible destruction among the Orcs. 

Yet how long could they sustain, the bard wondered, as Xena let her down. She had bought them valuable time to take breath, and look around a little, as after that demonstration the Orcs were much more careful. They kept their distance until some of them gained enough courage, and started the attacks again. The bard was now opposed to five large Orcs with morning stars and heavy maces, and they took all of her attention. She evaded the first strike, and tumbled away, blocked another mace, and swept at the attackers legs. And then, an enormous shadow lay upon her, and at the same time, her opponents fled with terror. "Nightchild?" she yelped with relief, recognizing the monster that landed behind her. "Thank the _Valar_, you're back." 

"Look out, Gabrielle! That's not..." Xena yelled, but her warning came too late. The beast turned about, and swung its tail that hit Gabrielle with full force. Two spikes dug into her flesh, and one of them went all the way through, coming out under her shoulder blade. A surprised expression on her face, the bard looked at the tail, and at the pair of spikes that went into her chest, but she didn't feel any pain. She looked at Xena, and Xena looked back at her, and their eyes were locked at each other's. 

Xena watched, petrified with shock, as the beast lifted Gabrielle up with its tail, and tossed her away like a rag doll. She wanted to go after her, but the beast now turned, covering her view to the bard. Only then Xena became aware of the Rider. He was none other than Witchking himself, the head of Nazguls. He rode a winged beast similar to Xena's, but larger, darker, and meaner. 

Witchking restrained his steed, and didn't approach to attack. Instead he leaned forward, and tilted his head. Then he said, "I know you! You were on Weathertop with that Wizard. I was drawn to you by the darkness inside you. Yes, I can still see it. You have such a potential to be something great. What's you name, mortal?" 

"My name is Xena." 

"Well, Xena, I can help you to reach your full potential." He talked with his sweetest voice. "You see, we are only eight at the moment. One of my fellow Riders was destroyed some time ago. He was wielding this ring that gave him great power, but not great enough to be uninjurable. I now offer this gift to you." 

"And it would turn me into a mindless servant like you? No, thank you." 

"Maybe not, maybe not. Let me tell you a secret." He leaned forward, and lowered his voice. "The Dark Lord is weak. He barely has power to keep his form. A strong-minded person might be able to maintain his or her will. Don't you want to rise up against Him? With the power in this ring you could just succeed. You could rule instead of Him. You could stop this war. Wouldn't you want to do that? All you need to do is accept the ring." 

"And why would you give it to me if it's that powerful. You're on the enemy's side." 

"Because I would kill him myself if I could, but I'm already too deep to oppose Him. I can give you this weapon now that his Eye is looking away. Soon he'll see me, and then I will have to fight you again. So think quickly!" Xena looked up at the dark rider who reached his hand out, holding the ring. "Take it, and you can go up against the Dark Lord, if you wish. You can revenge the death of your little friend, if you wish. You would have a slim chance to win." 

It was tempting, more tempting than she was prepared to admit. Witchking threw the ring through air to her, and she caught it by instinct. She held the ring made of silver with a large ruby attached to it on her palm, but then dropped it down, and raised her gaze at the faceless Rider. 

"Thanks for the offer, but I've already got a ring of my own," she said, and slowly removed the chakram from her belt. 

But the Lord of the _Nazguls_ laughed gruesomely. "You are using _THAT_ weapon against me?" 

"What's so funny about that?" Xena spat between her teeth. 

"You don't know? Well, this situation humours me so that maybe I'll tell you. It's a work of my Master, the Dark Lord Sauron, made before there were any Rings." 

"You're lying," Xena spat, "Galadriel already told me the truth." 

The Ringwraith chuckled. "Made by Elves, Dwarves, and Men? Is that what she told you? And who told the Men how to refine the metal, or the Dwarves how to forge it to a weapon. Who taught the Elven Smiths the spell to be bound to it? No, my friend, this weapon can't harm me, as it is forbidden from doing so!" 

Xena hesitated only a moment. Then she shrugged the doubts away, gritted her teeth together, and raised her chakram, instantly letting it fly at her opponent. The weapon screamed, but Witchking simply raised an open hand against it. At the same time, his steed jerked, frightened by Xena's strange, whirling weapon, and started to pull back. The chakram hit Witchking's hand without making the smallest scratch, bounced away, and bit into the winged beast's throat that accidentally got into way, thereby very effectively cutting the flow of blood to its brain. 

The beast wavered for a while, and then came heavily down. Its rider was close to getting buried under the huge mass, but in the last second he jumped off, and tumbled clear. He was mad now, mad with rage. He grabbed the mace that he had dropped on falling, and attacked Xena who was already approaching. 

As soon as Xena saw his great mace, she realized that her sword couldn't give her enough protection. The ground was covered with battle gear of dead Orcs, though, and she picked up a buckle shield. With that in her left hand she let out her battle cry, and flipped into attack. 

But the cry died suddenly midair. Witchking waved his mace, and although her shield blocked the hit, she was still thrown back by the mere force. She fell hard, but got soon to her knees, and when she saw that he was upon her again, she quickly thrust her sword forward towards his guts. Unfortunately, he hit with the mace at the same time, and the two weapons clashed. But such strikes weren't meant to be taken like that, and so her sword flew out of her grip, and shattered in several pieces. 

That didn't even slow him down. His third strike was a terrible vertical blow that she barely managed to block by lifting her shield against it. The impact was so terrible that she didn't even feel it, only heard the sound of the shield breaking, and a snap that told her that her arm broke as well. 

Witchking watched his opponent fall back and lie still. She wasn't dead yet, but soon he would correct that flaw. He stepped closer, bent towards her, and looked at her. What a waste of talent, he thought. He lifted his mace up and prepared for the killing stroke. 

Then a crackle made him turn around, barely in time to evade a silvery spear flung at him, together with a war cry. "You! You again," he said, "You were on Weathertop as well. For the second time you interfere me. Now I'll make sure it won't happen again." And he started to advance towards the bard, who retreated limping her right leg. Blood had coloured the left side of her chest red, and her left hand hung limp and powerless. He raised his mace to strike her dead, when she flashed him a charming smile, which surprised and stopped him. "You... don't fear me?" 

"No, I don't," said Gabrielle, and when he was again about to hit, she continued, "Don't you wanna know, why?" 

Once again the hammer stopped in an upright position, and Witchking waited suspiciously for the explanation. 

"Maybe I've met you guys too many times," the obnoxious girl said. "Maybe it's given me immunity of a kind. But I just realized something else." She paused, and watched right into his red, glowing eyes, without a hint of fear. "I realized that you can't hurt me." 

"What? Of course I can..." 

"No, you can't," she said, and paused again. 

Witchking waited for her to continue, but soon he realized that she wasn't going to do so before he would ask her to. Damn that irritating little pest! He would show her, but... He was trying to fight against his itch, and almost succeeded, but then he couldn't but let her win. What would it matter, anyway, as soon she would be dead? So he asked the question that she had been expecting; "Why? Why can't I hurt you?" 

"Because you've forgotten something." 

Suddenly, the weapon in Witchking's hand felt heavy, as his inhuman mind sensed that the young woman spoke the truth. He had forgotten something, but what it was? Then it came to him. He swung quickly around, but it was too late. A white Elven spear penetrated his armor in the front like it was paper. The Lord of _Nazguls_ cried out in pain that was a thousand times worse than any that he had caused to his victims. 

The weapon had found its target, but Xena didn't let go. She wanted to make sure, and so she pushed it deeper, and deeper, and also upwards. She didn't care about her broken arm. She didn't care about the cold, black flame that burst out of the wound in Witchking's chest, burning the spear, and burning her. She just pushed on, until there was nothing more than an empty cloak and chain mail hanging on the head of the nearly consumed spear. Black smoke rose up from those remains, and drifted north with the wind. 

Then the last bit of Xena's power drained out, and she fell down before her best friend's feet. "It's so cold, Gabrielle," she said. "I didn't believe it could be so cold." 

"I know," her friend answered with experience. Totally worn out herself she lay down at Xena's side, and put her head on Xena's chest, and the warrior curled her arm around the bard's neck. Then Gabrielle just fainted in exhaustion and blood loss. Xena's last image was an Orc with a war hammer, coming to perform the final strike, before she passed out as well. 

But the Orc never got a chance to hit. Before that, he was killed by a throwing knife into his throat, and as if ensuring that he wouldn't rise up, a light brown mare in full battle armor crushed his head with her hooves. Then the mare just stood there, blowing steam from her nostrils, and in a stance that said; "This is my mistress. Go away, or die." Soon after that, an unstoppable wave of _Rohirrim_ swept the Orcs from around the hill. 

* * *

_ End of part 7. _   
December 1, 2002, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi)  
Updated: September 10, 2003 


	10. Part 8: Return of the Witch

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 8: Return of the Witch**

8.1: When it's over 

  
When a ship sails to a harbor in thick fog, it is at first just a vague shadow. Slowly, as the ship draws closer, its hull takes a shape, then its masts are delineated. At last, when it's almost in the bay, only then can one see the many details behind the railing. It was like that how she heard the voice; muffled, like through the fog, so that she could hardly make out the words. Little by little the fog dissolved, and the voice became clearer. "_...three... hundred... men... of..._" the voice slowly read aloud in the pace Gabrielle sometimes used when she was writing. "_...of... Draco's..._ Hmm, no, better make that four hundred." 

"It was hardly two hundred of them," Xena interrupted the speaker. 

"Well it depends on how one counts them," Gabrielle retorted, a bit embarrassed. Then her papers and pens flew all over as she sprang up. "Xena! You're back!" Xena felt another person fling herself to her neck and hug her. Xena wanted to return the hug, but she was unable to move her left arm, and the other was stuck under Gabrielle. 

"It's good to be back," the warrior answered, and slowly she opened her eyes. Light struck them painfully, and it took her a while to get used to it, and then another while before she could see any shapes. 

"How do you feel?" Gabrielle asked. 

"Mostly numb. You're a little blurry at the moment," Xena said, and she could just make out that Gabrielle smiled at her. "Where am I?" 

"In Minas Tirith at the Houses of Healing. No, don't try to get up! You must rest. You've had the roughest of times lately." 

"But I should be outside, and help them fight in the war." 

"Xena, there is no war any more." 

"There isn't? Is it over? Did we... win?" 

"No, it's not over yet. It just went elsewhere." 

"Went elsewhere! Just how long was I out?" 

"Ten days." 

"Oh! That long." Xena relaxed, and took a few deep breaths. "What's wrong with my arm? I can't move it." 

"The healer put a splint on it. Witch-king broke it when you fought." 

"Witch-king? Hmm, yes. I remember now." While her memory about the fight came back to Xena, she took a closer look at her friend, and saw that under her cape Gabrielle wore bandages that went around all of her upper torso and her left arm. "So, how are you doing?" 

"Better than you yesterday. Thanks for asking," Gabrielle answered. "Three fractured ribs on either sides, an aching leg, and a broken clavicle. I've been worse. It only hurts when I breathe. But it's much better now as the healers do an amazing job. But with what happened to you, your broken arm was the least of your worries. You touched a Ringwraith, but he touched you deeper with his cursed flame. I was really worried about you. We all were. Without Strider's healer skills you would be dead, if not something worse." 

"Strider! Is he here? Is Thorongil here?" 

"He was. Now he's in the war again. But he's now called Aragorn. And there's one thing about him that you won't believe." 

"What's that?" 

"That if he ever returns from Mordor, he'll take the throne of Gondor as the rightful king. It's only a rumor, but quite a strong one!" 

"Well, of course he's the King. If you're the Queen of Amazons then anything's possible." 

"_Hey!_" 

"Okay, seriously. This is too much information in too little time. Start from the beginning, and tell me everything that has happened." 

But Gabrielle didn't get the story started before there was an interruption. A young lad, so it seemed, bolted in. "Gabrielle! Gabrielle, a message! A message from Aragorn!" He noticed Xena awake, and halted immediately. Then his face turned into a broad smile. "Hullo, there, lady Xena. It's good to see you up at last," he said, and bowed deeply. 

"Xena, this is master Meriadoc Brandybuck from Shire," Gabrielle introduced. 

"Hullo, master Brandybuck," Xena greeted with amusement, "Gee, a Hobbit. You've come a long road from home." 

"Just call me Merry as everyone else does," the Hobbit laughed. "And I'm no master, just a humble knight of Rohan. Yes, I've traveled farther than any of my kin before me, save perhaps my three best friends. It's been a rocky road -- too rocky for a little Hobbit, some would say -- but I wouldn't give away a single day." 

"Alright, Merry. What message did you have that was so important?" 

"Oh, that. I was at the garden with Lord Faramir when a homing pigeon arrived. It happened just an hour ago. It was a very short note, and it said, _'The Black Tower has fallen'_." 

"Black Tower!" Xena yelped. Then her vision went momentarily blank, and she realized that her condition didn't quite allow quick movements. "It's Sauron's place. Does this mean that it's over?" 

"That's what I asked from master Faramir," Merry answered. "He didn't say one thing or another, and I suspect that he didn't want to raise any false hopes until complete information arrives. But he couldn't cover his excitement." 

"I'm sure it means that we defeated Sauron, and the war is over," said Gabrielle. "What else could it be?" 

"We'll see about that," Xena answered. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll go back to sleep." For the last minute she had been fighting against fainting, now the fatigue felt overwhelming. 

"That's a good idea," said Gabrielle, "I think I'll join you. This has been the longest while that I've been up, and it has made me weary. Merry, will you come and awake us if more news arrive?" 

"Oh, of course," said the cheery Hobbit, "You two sleep well. From what I've heard, you've earnt it." 

---- 

The next time that Xena woke up it was dark around her, as it was night. A few of oil lamps by the wall cast dim light into the room. At first she didn't know where she was, but then her memory came back. By an instinct she looked at her left, and saw Gabrielle sleeping in the bed next to her, breathing regularly. The young woman looked not like her peaceful self, as her face was in a slight twist of distress. _Poor girl,_, Xena thought, feeling sorry for her. 

The warrior raised her head up a bit to see better. There was an empty bed behind the bard, and in the bed behind it, slept a man with his back turned towards her. On the other side of the room, in the first bed lay a tall, bearded man, silently wailing for his pains, even though he was deeply asleep as well. The next bed was empty again, and in the next one a very small figure, no larger than a child, and Xena suspected he was Merry the Hobbit whom she had met earlier. 

In the last bed a pale and beautiful woman was having a peaceful looking dream. Xena stretched her head, and tried to peer through the dimness, as there was something familiar with the woman. She completely missed how Gabrielle's breathing changed -- a thing that she normally would notice immediately -- and started as the younger woman soon spoke to her. 

"Slept enough, Xena?" the bard whispered so that the other patients' sleep wouldn't be disturbed. 

"Oh, yeah," Xena answered, quickly glancing at her friend, and covering her surprise. They were both quiet for a while, until Xena asked, "How did we get out alive?" 

"It's somewhat unclear to me, too," Gabrielle responded. "Apparently, the Riders of Rohan arrived in the very last minute and saved us, though I've heard something about a rider who rode with the them, yet he wasn't one of them. And he would have gotten to us first, way before the others." 

"A lone rider? And no idea who he was?" 

"No. I was mostly unconscious like you for the first few days, and now he's probably gone again, if he isn't dead. I didn't think it was important." 

"It isn't, I just thought it would be nice to thank him." 

"Yes, you're right. That would be the right thing to do," said Gabrielle, and paused. "Xena," she then continued shyly, "have you ever had a slumber party?" 

"What!?" Xena yelped, almost too loudly, and continued with less volume, "We're fatally wounded in a hospital and you're thinking about a slumber party?" 

The bard chuckled, then she coughed and whinged, as her chest hurt. "Make room, I'm coming over," she then whispered, and before Xena could protest, she had picked up her blanket, taken the few steps to Xena's bed, and then she was getting settled beside the warrior. Finding a comfortable position for both of them on the narrow bed took a few seconds more than expected, as there was always some aching body part that was in the way. 

"Now what?" Xena asked as the bard had settled down. 

"Since pillow fights are out of question, we just talk all the night until we're too tired, and then we go to sleep." 

"And all of that you couldn't do in your own bed because...?" The warrior intentionally left the sentence unfinished. 

"...because it's more fun like this." 

"Okay, then. Well? It's your party, what shall we talk about?" 

"Oh, girls' stuff; clothes, make-up, boys..." 

"Battle axe designs?" 

"But naturally!" 

"This is my kind of party. But before that, who's the woman? She looks familiar." 

Gabrielle turned a little so that she could see the figure that Xena meant, though she know it quite well without looking. "She's Eowyn. You know, Eomer's sister." 

"Oh, really? She's changed since I last saw her." 

"Yes, she has. We had a long talk on the other day. She's a good sport. She came to the battle in disguise with the Riders and Rohan, and nobody knew it was her. Amazing. Oh, wanna hear a gossip? I think she has something going on with Faramir." The young bard chuckled. 

"Something going on? Hmm, they're each other's type, that's for sure," Xena said, then grinned mischievously. "You on the other hand, you must be impatiently waiting for Eomer to come to visit his sister." 

"Oh, please, Xena," Gabrielle bemoaned. "Let's not go there." 

"Didn't you just say that you want to talk about boys?" 

"Yes, but... Okay, with one condition. When we're done with Eomer, we'll start about your boyfriends. Grimbeorn, for instance." 

"Why don't we go back to battle axes," Xena grunted with inconvenience. 

As the men were now a forbidden subject, the discussion turned to the events that Xena was not aware of, and speculations by Gabrielle about what was yet to come. As usual, the bard did most of the talking, except on the matter of Solan. As they talked, drowsily and quietly, momentarily wavering between awareness and sleep, morning dawned, and the sun shone inside through the window between their beds. 

That was when Xena suddenly interrupted Gabrielle's talk with a squeeze on her shoulder, and hushed her silent. "Something passed by the window," the warrior answered when Gabrielle asked what it was. Then they both heard a distinctive scratch, as a twig was pushed into the gap in the window frame. Xena was looking around, searching for a weapon, just in case. It was unlikely that it would be an enemy, but it never hurt to be more careful than necessary. 

"Under your pillow," Gabrielle whispered, knowing what was on Xena's mind. The intruder got the bolts open, and carefully pulled out the glass. Xena's right hand curled back under her pillow, and clenched around her chakram which some friendly person had kindly managed to deliver there past the watchful eyes of the healers. While a shadow completely covered the window, the women pretended to be asleep. 

"_Psst,_" said the intruder, and hopped softly inside. "Gabrielle? Xena? Are you awake?" 

"Ephiny!" Gabrielle yelped, and sprang to her feet to give her friend a hug. 

"Hi, Gabrielle. I came as soon as I heard that Xena was awake." 

"You're lucky you didn't get yourself killed sneaking in like that," Xena announced. Her voice had a tone of a serious warning, yet her smirk revealed a different message. 

"I didn't have a choice," said Ephiny, "That old hag has a thick skull. Yes, I'm talking about Ioreth, the medicine woman. For a half an hour I persuaded her to let me in to see my Queen, but she insisted that you must rest and that I'd be allowed to see you later when you're awake, IF you let me. _Valar_ know how long that would have taken." 

"You've never been too patient with things like that, have you, Ephiny," said Gabrielle, smiling. "What about the Amazons? Are they alright?" 

Ephiny chortled. "You really are something, Gabrielle. That was the exact question that you asked me when I came to see you here four days ago, first thing when we had arrived. You were hardly strong enough to stay awake, and the first thing in your mind was the concern of the Amazons." 

"Sorry, Ephiny. I know they -- you -- can take care of yourselves." 

"No, no, I didn't mean it like that. It's really wonderful of you. And yes, they are alright." Ephiny realized that Xena wasn't fully aware of the happenings yet, and she explained a little further. "When we arrived, the battles had ceased, and the host of the west was already far away. There wasn't much that we could do but to wait in the town. Then someone realized that we are people of the woods, and so we were assigned to scout the nearby forests, and slay any enemies possibly hiding there. We're very happy with that job, even though we came to fight." 

"And I'm glad that I didn't lead your people to their deaths," Xena said. "You've already suffered so much, sacrificing your homes for the greater good. I'll make sure that you'll be rewarded because of it. I have, well, friends in high places." 

"Thank you, Xena," Ephiny said, "But I don't think Gondor has anything that we want. Anyway, I should probably go before that pig-headed healer comes to check you guys up. If you need me, our camp is just inside the forest north from the city. Just send a word, and I'll come." Ephiny said quick goodbyes, and left the same way she had come in, closing the window as she went. 

---- 

Shortly, the news of the victory was confirmed, and great relief came over the city. As the week passed, Xena and Gabrielle got stronger, and their wounds were healing. Soon they were allowed to go out for a short time. One morning, the women were sitting at the garden behind the Houses of Healing. Gabrielle hadn't had much chance to write since they had left Rhosgobel, and now it was the perfect time to catch up. While the bard was doing something that she found enjoyable, Xena was withering with boredom. She wanted to do something, just anything but stay put and wait. She entertained herself with flinging small stones at the wall when Ioreth came to them, and after the general talk of how they were doing, she seemed to ponder something. "You're healing quickly," she said to Xena, "but I see that you are tired of waiting. For a person like you it can lead to drawbacks in your state. I wasn't going to give you this for another week but... well, you're a strong woman." She put her hand to her inside pocket, and took out a piece of paper which she handed over to the warrior princess. 

"What's this?" Xena asked as she read the few letters and numbers in the note. 

"It's an address, I believe," the healer said, "First circle, second house from the main gate, first stall in the stables." 

"What's in there?" 

The healer shook her head as she didn't know. The man that had given her the note hadn't said it, only that it might make Xena feel better if she ever were to wake up. She warned them to take it easy as the way down to the first circle would be long for a weary body, and the way back would be twice as hard. 

It turned out that the healer was right. Xena had only a broken arm, and the way down was easy for her, but Gabrielle still had trouble breathing. They had to stop several times for her to sit down and rest. Breathing didn't hurt any more, but she got tired easily, and that's when the pain came back as well. For a while Xena even carried her in her back, impatient to get down as she was, but they soon gave that up. Not only was Gabrielle finding it an uncomfortable position, but the bard seemed to be much heavier than Xena had remembered, and now the warrior was getting tired. She considered of turning back, but they were down on the third circle already, and going back would be much more tiresome, that's why they continued. 

It was almost noon when they arrived at the stables by the gate. Xena pulled the barn door open, and they stepped in. It was dark inside, but rustling followed by a snuffle told them that there was some kind of an animal inside. However, to Xena it told even more. 

"Argo?" she yelped incredulously, and a familiar whinny answered her somewhere inside. 

The warrior strode towards the sounds' source, and soon she saw a figure of a horse lying in a stall at the back corner of the barn. The horse rose to its front feet, welcoming Xena with a joyful whinny. "Down, girl, down," Xena said while she held the mare's muzzle on her hands, as she realized the Argo had trouble getting up. She rubbed Argo's mane, and the horse brought its nose very close to her face, smelling her, and then touching her lightly to her cheeks. 

It really was Argo. As Gabrielle got to the faithful mare, the same procedure repeated. "Xena, she's hurt." 

"I know, Gabrielle," Xena answered, not removing her gaze from Argo's eyes as she caressed the horse's snout with her hands. "She can't get up. But we'll fix it, won't we girl." 

"But Xena, how did Argo get here? I mean, it's a long way from Misty Mountains." 

"Maybe I can answer that question," said a new voice from behind, belonging to a slim and handsome young man in a Ranger costume. Argo neighed joyfully at him, as if she had known him, and without hesitation the man came to pat her. "My name is Attahin," he continued with a smile. 

"Attahin! You're Lila's husband," Gabrielle yelped. 

"Yes, and you are Gabrielle, her sister," said Attahin, "And you are Xena. I know all about you two." 

"You saved our lives, didn't you? You're the lonely rider," Xena said. 

"Yes, and no. I see that I'm expected to tell you the story of mine, and I'm dying to learn about yours. Let me just take some breath first. I've just returned from the battle against Mordor, and I'm a little weary for the journey." 

"You came alone? Where's Strider and all the rest of the army," asked Gabrielle. 

"I came with a little group only. The army is still resting in North Ithilien. They'll take it slowly. I wanted to come and see my family; that is you, Gabrielle, now that I'm married to your sister. And I also wanted to see that Argo was all right. And finally, to meet the legendary Warrior Princess. I also bring messages from Aragorn to the town leaders, and after I've delivered them, perhaps we can meet and catch up. The stories that we have require more time than I have right now." 

Gabrielle looked at Xena who didn't give any sign of her opinion, only cooed at her favorite steed. "It sounds fine to me," the bard then answered, unable to cover her eagerness of hearing the whole story right there and then. "You can meet us at the Houses of Healing in the evening, if it's all right with you." 

"I'll be there. Oh, Lila sends regards, by the way. Somehow she foresaw that out paths would cross." 

"Lila! By the Valar, she must have her baby by now. How is she?" 

"She was fine when I left, and a mother of a healthy baby boy. That's the reason why I came with the _Rohirrim_, and not with my own people. I remained behind to see that Lila's delivery went well. It broke my heart when I had to leave so soon after." 

"I'm sure it had to. He must be wonderful. Whom does he look like? You or Lila?" 

"Well, Lila says he's got my nose but I'm not that sure. He sure is beautiful. Actually, I think he has a little bit of your looks you as well. I'll try to return home to see him as soon as I can." 

"And what about Argo? Where did you find her? You two seem to get together quite well." 

The young Ranger chuckled. "This is going all wrong. You're good, you're very good, Gabrielle. Not only can you tell stories yourself, you also get other people tell their stories, even if they're in a hurry to deliver a message. Okay, I'll give in. The message can wait." He sat down on a pile of hay, and Gabrielle sat beside him as he started his story. "It was early November when I was doing some ranging east from Bree, and I met some Elves on their way to the west. They said that in Rivendell they had a wounded horse that they suspected belonged to Xena. I went to see it, and then brought it back to Bree with me when I couldn't find out what had happened to you two. It had been seriously wounded but the Elves had taken good care of it." 

"So you didn't meet Grimbeorn?" 

"No, though I looked for him, as he was the one who had delivered Argo to the Elves. And she's a tough horse! It took me two months until she let me ride her, and even then I suppose it was because I explained her that I needed a steed to go south to a battle where Xena might be." 

"Ha! That's a reason good enough for Argo." 

"So it seemed," the man smiled, and patted the horse again. "Then came the day when we were called by our leader. All of my fellow Rangers departed, but I was forced to remain with my wife a few more days. I told them that I'd follow them shortly, but when I did, I was unable catch up with them, as they had taken a path that no man could take alone, no matter how brave he was. Therefore I joined to the Riders of Rohan, led by Lord Theoden." 

"When we came to the battle field, we completely surprised the Orcs. They didn't expect an attack from our direction, and we brought great havoc among them before they even knew what hit them. Then all of a sudden, Argo stopped so that I nearly fell off. Then she sprang forward and straight to the center of the field in full gallop. The _Rohirrim_ didn't keep up with us as we ran through the Orcs. I couldn't stop her, so I just tried to hang on, and throw my knives at the opponents that engaged us before they had a chance to hit. And then I saw where she was heading. There was this tiny hill upon which there stood a monstrous creature, and two women were opposed to it. I recognized you by description, and I saw the whole thing, but as fast as I rode, I was still too far to do anything, until it was all over. I spent my last throwing knife on an Orc that was there to finish you, and Argo did most of the work protecting you until the Riders caught up with us. But the price was terrible, as she got wounded again from several Orc spears." 

"At least you got out alive," Gabrielle said. 

"Yes, but for Argo it wasn't that obvious. People don't usually let a horse that badly wounded live. They believe it's more merciful to put an end to the pains. That's what they thought of Argo as well, but I persuaded them to move her here. Her wounds were serious, but now I know that she'll recover, and that my decision was right." 

"You don't know how much I value what you did. Thank you, Attahin," Xena said. 

"You're welcome," said the Ranger, and stood up. "Now I must leave you, and deliver my message. I'll come later in the evening to hear your version of the story." 

"We'll be waiting for you." 

"One more thing," said the ranger as he was leaving, but turning back from the door. "It was one amazing fight that you had." And then he was gone. 

The women looked at each other in silence until Gabrielle said, "It _was_ an amazing fight. We really kicked some Orc butt, didn't we?" 

"Yes, Gabrielle, we really did," Xena answered, smiling drowsily. 

---- 

A farmer's wife was delivering supplies to the castle on top of the hill, and the women got a lift in her wagon. She left them at the Houses of Healing, and went on to the castle herself. In the evening Attahin did as he had promised, and came to them, and they talked late until the healers drove him away. The next morning he was gone, on the way back to Bree to his family. 

Then came the day when the splints were removed. Xena's wounds had healed better than anyone had hoped for. She was soon making backflips in the garden, and twice a day she ran down the hill to see Argo, and then up again, proving herself that she was getting into her normal condition. Gabrielle, on the other hand, had not been so lucky. Although her visible wounds were merely scars by now, she still limped her one leg, and she was unable to lift her left arm above shoulder level. The arm was also much weaker, and although she could live otherwise normally, any harder exercise soon wore her out. All in all, it worried her. 

Every day Xena's uneasiness grew, and soon she declared that it was time to move on. Gabrielle couldn't understand it. "But Argo's still too weak." 

"I'll take Nightchild and leave Argo still here for a while," Xena said. "I can get back later when she's fully healed. Come on, start making preparations. We'll leave tomorrow morning." 

Gabrielle sighed, and cast her eyes down. "Xena," she uttered, "I'm not coming with you." 

Her unexpected words struck Xena like a lightning bolt. Something seemed to be stuck in her throat when she asked, why. 

"Your life is a constant battle," Gabrielle answered. "And it's been all right so far. In the beginning I could at least run until I learned to defend myself. But now... look at me. I can barely lift a staff, and I'm completely worn out after running a tenth of a mile. I'd be nothing but a burden to you." 

"No, Gabrielle! You'll never be a burden." 

"But I will be! At least I will feel like one." 

Xena held Gabrielle's shoulders in her hands. Her voice was mixed with anger and desperation. "Listen to me. You will be alright. Your wounds will heal, and then it will be like it was. Sure, it will be rocky in the start, but we can make it work." 

"And how long will it take? A year? Five years?" Gabrielle shook her head. "No, you listen to me. Our lives are dangerous. You can't protect me all the time. I may get killed, or you may get yourself killed while protecting me. Are you willing to risk it? Are you, Xena!?" 

The warrior turned away, once again hiding her true emotions. She hated it when Gabrielle subdued her with the truth. It didn't happen too often, but when it did, it was always painful. "What now?" she asked, keeping her voice steady and falsely calm as she sat next to her best friend to a table. 

"I don't know, Xena. I really don't know," Gabrielle responded. 

"Maybe you can stay here until I return for Argo." 

"I think not. Ephiny left two days ago, so there's nothing for me here while you're gone. And what happens after that?" She paused. "Do you really have to go?" 

Xena nodded silently. Her blood demanded her to move on. Sooner or later it had to happen. There was only one logical solution. "I could fly you home," she suggested quietly. 

"Would you really?" 

"If that's what you prefer." 

Gabrielle took a while to think about it. Then she took Xena's hand to hers, and confirmed, "Take me home, Xena. Please." 

"Alright. Fine. I will take you home," Xena threw as she strode out. 

When Xena came back hours later, she had reconciled herself to the new situation. The night was due, and she found Gabrielle already in bed. "All packed up?" she asked. 

"Yes," her friend answered. "Everything's in those bags, except for the clothes I'll be wearing tomorrow." 

"Good. Put them on." 

"What? Now? Are we going already?" 

"No," Xena said, grinning mischievously. "I'm going to sleep. You're going out." She paused just to enjoy the other's confusion before she explained. "I asked Eowyn to fix you a date. Quick now! He'll be here any minute." 

Gabrielle had little time for objections, as right then there was a knock on the door. Driven by Xena's insistence, the bard quickly changed clothes, and then let the man in. 

"Queen Gabrielle," he said, and bowed with a smile. 

"Prince Eomer!" Gabrielle yelped as her heart skipped a beat. 

"_King_ Eomer, to be precise," he corrected, "But why don't we forget the titles. Shall we?" 

Gabrielle glanced nervously at Xena who was standing away from Eomer's sight, signaling her to go on. She took his hand, unable to believe she was actually going out with the man of her dreams, until they really were out, and the new King of Rohan was leading her to an unknown destination. 

---- 

"Wake up, Gabrielle. It's a lovely morning," Xena said. She was already wearing her armor, and with a plate of food in front of her on the table. 

"_Hmh?_" came Gabrielle's grumpy answer. "I'm awake. Good morning to you too." 

"You came back late last night." 

"Not that late. You were sleeping." 

"So you think. Well? What happened?" 

"That's the problem. Nothing happened. No sparkles. None whatsoever. And you know I need sparkles. My Sindar poem didn't have any effect on him, he just wanted to test his skills with the staff against mine. _Bah._ Once a warrior, always a warrior." 

"Oh, really?" 

"Sorry, Xena, you're an exception. The point is, he was just in love with my warrior skills, and not who I really am." 

"And that is?" 

"What?" 

"Do you know yourself who you are?" 

"What do you mean? Of course I do. I'm a bard and the Queen of..." Gabrielle paused with the realization of facts. The title of an Amazon Queen almost automatically made her a warrior, and she had been fighting a lot lately. So many things had changed. "I -- I'm a warrior," she uttered at last. 

"Yes, you are," Xena said. "And you are so much more than that. You're still the bard too, but first of all, you're the most caring person that I've ever met. And if Eomer doesn't value that, then shame on him. You have to understand him; he's been fighting all of his life. He wouldn't know another way." 

Gabrielle sighed. "You're right. I guess I was just in love with an illusion of a man, created by myself." 

Xena took her arm around her friend, and kissed the bard upon her head as a comfort. "I'm sorry it didn't work out." 

"No you're not. I bet you knew all along that he wasn't the right for me. I was just too stubborn to listen." 

Xena simply smiled at her. "Come on. Let's go." It was time to leave Minas Tirith and Gondor behind. 

They grabbed their belongings and walked up to the King's Castle, looking for Aragorn, as they now called him, but the guards told them that he would be up in the Tower. "What a coincidence, as that's where we were going anyway," Xena said, and soon they climbed up the spiral staircase. 

On the highest level of the White Tower they finally met the new King in a meeting with Faramir. "I hope we're not interrupting anything," she said as she entered from the staircase, a few steps before the gasping bard. 

"No, not at all," Aragorn answered smiling. "It's always a pleasure to see you two. What are you doing up here, by the way?" 

"We're leaving Gondor." 

"Already? I was hoping that you would be staying until my crowning. It doesn't feel the same without you." 

"I'm not really a party person," Xena said a little awkwardly. 

"And you know me -- I go where ever she goes," said Gabrielle, grinning sheepishly. Only this time they would soon part, she thought bitterly. 

The men looked at each other, and laughed. "This must be one of the weirdest places to say goodbyes," Aragorn said, before he pulled Xena closer to give her a warm hug while Faramir did the same with Gabrielle. "Goodbye, Xena. And thank you. You saved us." 

"No. That little Hobbit saved us. He destroyed the Ring." 

"Yes, but without you none of us would be here to celebrate it. But tell me, where do you head now?" 

"Bree. Gabrielle needs to see her family. Then I'll go to Lorien for Solan. After that, who knows." 

"Family is important," Aragorn said seriously. "I hope you will finally get yours." 

"So do I," Xena answered, and then she turned to Faramir while it was Gabrielle's turn to get the King's blessing. 

"And Gabrielle," he said. "It was one of my greatest surprises when you were introduced to me as the Queen of Amazons." 

"Not half as surprised as I was in the first time, I'm sure," the bard smiled. 

Aragorn laughed again. "I had thought the Amazons were extinct, but there you were as their Queen. It suits you, though, even better than you think, because of your father." 

"You know my father?" 

"Yes, indeed I do. Once he was a Ranger like me, and therefore a descendant of the people of _Numenor_. The blood in your veins, Gabrielle, is powerful." 

"My father... a Ranger?" Gabrielle was dumbfounded. "That can't be true. How come he never said anything?" 

It was Xena's time to laugh. "Wow, Gabrielle. Did you really think an ordinary farmer would know ancient lore and Elven languages." 

Aragorn turned away towards south, letting the wind blow at his face from an open window, and memories took him over as he spoke. "When I was just a boy, your father was my mentor. He taught me history of my people, and the healing power of the herbs. He taught me to fight -- not just how to to fight, but when to fight. When I grew up he also became my best friend. We were together in many battles. Yet all the time he was more a teacher than a warrior. Then all of a sudden, about twenty five years ago, something happened; something that turned his life around." 

"What was it?" 

"He never told me. He just drifted apart from us, got married, settled down in Bree, and denied his old friends approaching him. I met him a few times, though, and he took me an oath that if anything happened to him, I would look after his daughters. Well, I believe I'm free from that oath now." He smiled, and tenderly brushed Gabrielle's cheek with his hand. "Your father wanted to protect you. That's why he hid his past." 

"This is incredible," said the young woman. "But why? Why do you tell me this? Don't you feel that you've betrayed my father?" 

"Because you have the right to know. Your father wouldn't tell you unless you ask him directly. Yes, he'll blame me for this for a while, but then he'll understand that sometimes the best way to protect is to tell the truth." 

"Well... thank you. For telling. And everything." 

"You're welcome. Well now, if you're made up your mind, I really can't hold you. But at least let me accompany you for a few miles. And surely you're not in any hurry, so if you give me a few hours, I shall arrange you escorts to secure your way." 

"Thanks for your kind offer, but you can't follow us where we're going." Xena stepped outside to the balcony, and while the men watched her in wonderment, she whistled a couple of times with all that she got. 

"Well, I'll be!" said Gabrielle, after she had recovered from her surprise. She already guessed what was happening. 

"Why did you do that for?" Faramir asked. His ears were ringing because of the sudden, loud noise. "Anyway, I thought that you were leaving. Why don't we go down?" 

"You may go down if you like," Xena retorted grinning smugly, "I'm staying here with Gabrielle. 

At the same time, on the slopes of Mount Mindolluin, a large creature was curled up in a tight ball. As the echo of Xena's whistle reached him, he raised his head, then slowly got to his feet. Flapping his wings a few times he jumped into a dive across the wall of the mountain, just gathering speed before pulling up, and taking a direct route towards the white tower that brightly bathed in the sun. 

"There!" Gabrielle announced triumphantly, and pointed out to a little spot against the side of the mountain, that quickly grew. The others soon followed her gaze, seeing it as well. 

"Xena," Faramir began cautiously, "You have taught that foul creature to answer to your call? This must be some sorcery that I can't comprehend." 

"No, Faramir, it's not sorcery. Xena hates sorcery," Gabrielle remarked. 

Xena barely grinned, as Nightchild landed on the rail of the balcony. He was almost too large to fit in the space, and the rail groaned under his weight. "Good boy," Xena said, and he snorted her a friendly greeting as she patted his neck before mounting. Gabrielle followed her immediately, willing to give the men watching in awe an impression that she didn't have any problem with the beast or the height. She climbed to sit behind Xena, and tried to appear relaxed. 

"Be seeing you," Xena said, cocked her head, and then pulled Nightchild into a drop that gave him good speed. They took a few circles around the tower, waving at the men who waved back, and then they headed away towards Bree. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 8: Return of the Witch **

8.2 - The End, part II 

  
The weather was as warm and beautiful as it could be, but the minds of the two women riding the flying beast were gloomy. Neither of them felt willing to speak as they followed the north-side of the White Mountains. Especially, Gabrielle felt bad for the decision that she had made, but it was a decision of her own, and she was determined to keep her head, also knowing it was the best thing to do. Xena sensed her friend's unhappiness, and near the border of Rohan, while above the Firien forest, she tried to do something to make her feel better. 

"Well, Gabrielle. How do you feel?" Xena asked. 

"Hmm? Not so bad, as long I keep from looking down," the bard answered, awaking from her musings. Xena's smug grin as she glanced behind told Gabrielle that it hadn't been what she had meant. "What? Feel about what?" 

"Being a Ranger." 

"A Ranger?" The bard was quiet as the thought sank in. _She was a Ranger! A Ranger by blood._ "I don't know. I don't feel like a Ranger." 

"Because you're not tall and grim?" 

"Like you are." 

"No," Xena grunted, "I didn't mean that." 

"You would make a great Ranger. You're a Ranger prototype!" 

"Well, I'm not one." 

"You're not jealous, are you, Xena?" said the bard with a teasing tone. Immediately after saying that, she wanted to take her words back. She herself was an Amazon, and now a Ranger. She had a sister, and loving parents. Xena was alone, she didn't belong anywhere, she didn't have anyone to give her comfort. Well, Xena now had a mother, but she was in Rhosgobel where the townspeople still treated Xena cautiously. And she would have Solan, if things were to go as hoped. At the moment, Xena had no one. No one but Gabrielle. What would become of Xena if she now left her? The warrior was acting brave and stoic, but she must be hurting. 

The bard followed an urge to give her friend a strong squeeze of affection. "What was that for?" Xena asked. 

"Just something I needed to do," Gabrielle answered with a smile. "Hey, what if I came with you to Lorien?" 

"But I'll leave as soon I've dropped you in Bree. You wouldn't..." 

"No, I mean now. Let's go to Lorien first." 

Xena gave a curious glance at the younger woman. "Oh-kay... What changed your mind?" 

"You did. Just don't ask about it." 

Xena didn't ask about it, not wanting to give her friend any second thoughts. She smiled, and turned Nightchild at north, towards Lorien. Until they were past the marshes of the estuary of Entwash, Gabrielle was talking incessantly. It was the decision of staying with Xena for just a few more days that had helped her drive away the misery, and for a little period of time it felt the same as before the whole war. 

"The greatest loss, however, was Galadriel's spear," explained the bard. "That weapon made me strong. I could do anything, even fight by your side as your equal. Now, if I'm ever fully healed, I'm back at the beginning again." 

"I don't think so, Gabrielle," Xena said. "You said that you learned a lot when fighting with it. Those things don't just disappear like that. You still have the skill, you just need to dig it out." 

"Hmm, that's one point of view. Nevertheless, it's all in the past now. It was fun as long as it lasted. I got a glimpse of what it is being you - being a hero - if only for a moment. I'd give anything just to be able to feel like that again." 

This time Xena didn't answer. "Xena?" Gabrielle asked, but the warrior still replied nothing. Something in her posture had changed also; she was now tense which was easy to discover as Gabrielle had arms around her waist. She peeked over Xena's shoulder, and noticed something like a dark cloud rising in the north horizon, a little left from the green line that represented the forest of Lothlorien. "Xena, what's that?" she then asked. 

"Smoke," came the warrior's wry answer. 

"I can see that, but where does it come from?" 

"Dol Guldur." Xena had a bad feeling about this. Her neck itched, it was always a sign. Why was Dol Guldur still smoking? It should have fallen earlier. Had it just been conquered within the last couple of days, after long and exhausting siege, and a month later than every other enemy base went down, or could it be that it was still fighting back? 

Gabrielle sensed the tension, and didn't like it at all. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" But she already knew the answer. Black smoke lingered on the sky above the fortress so that the hill that it sat on and its vicinity lay in permanent darkness. It didn't fade into air, it didn't obey the wind. 

"Let's find out," Xena grunted, and gave Nightchild an order to gather more height while steering away from the Lorien forest at the same time. 

When they neared the fortress, it only got worse. The thick smoke forced them to take a lower flight path that trailed the highest tree tops. A planned scouting flight above the fort couldn't take place now, therefore they landed a mile or so before the opening around the Naked Hill. Right after leaving Nightchild on a little forest opening they ran into the first Elven guards who after short persuasion led them to their main camp at the rim of forest south from the hill. 

The air in the camp was still, gray with mist, and depressing. The dark shadow of the fortress loomed on top of the Naked Hill, barely visible. The Elves walked around the camp like in a dream, silently and with joyless faces. "Xena, what's happened to them," Gabrielle asked, utterly shocked, but she didn't get an answer. Then they were already outside the command tent, and after their guide had announced them, they were called in. 

In the tent there were only Celeborn and Galadriel. If the Lord appeared like his usual self, clad in his silver armor, stout and fearless, the same couldn't be said about the Lady. She looked smaller than before, smaller and slimmer. Her sad face was paler than ever, and not once did she smile. Her armor was made of the finest rings of mithril, and on her lean shoulders she wore a green cloak. 

"Welcome, Xena. And Gabrielle," said Lord Celeborn. Galadriel only nodded at them, and her gaze quickly passed Xena before fixing on Gabrielle for much longer. The Lady looked like she had seen a ghost, and her staring made the bard feel uncomfortable. 

"Thank you," Xena answered, slightly bowing. "What's happening here?" 

"We're suffering in this mist," he replied. "It's been three weeks since last we saw the sun." 

"But I thought the enemy didn't have such power any more, not after Sauron was defeated." 

"So did we. But there seems to be some new power occupying Dol Guldur, and we don't know what it is." 

Xena's expression was grim. "Perhaps I can help. What are your plans?" 

"Well, at the moment we're considering on engaging an attack. We're open for any suggestions." 

"Why bother?" Gabrielle interrupted. "Why not siege and wait until they run out of supplies." 

"I don't think they will," said Galadriel quietly. "We've been here for a full month now. When we came, the fortress was too strong to be taken without heavy losses, and we decided to wait, just as you now suggested. Since then, it has only become stronger." 

"What?" Xena yelped. "How can that be? They're completely cut off, aren't they?" 

The Elf lady twisted her arms with frustration. "I don't know how it's possible. It just is, as I've felt it, and I'm feeling it happen right now." 

"The thing is," Celeborn cut in, "the longer the siege continues, the more it seems to be turning on their advantage." 

"Then you should attack as soon as possible," Xena stated. 

"If we only had a way, but the gates are too strong to be conquered. The only possibility would be that someone inside opened them for us." 

"Is that all?" the warrior princess asked belittlingly. "I know a way in." 

"You do? How?" 

"The same way I got out the last time." She took a tactical map that had been spread on the table, and examined it closely. "The Orcs have several secret tunnels in and out of the castle, just for occasions like these. They lull the besiegers into a false sense of security, and then they launch an attack at them from one or more of these tunnels. There," she pointed at a place inside forest, a mile or so away from the castle. "There's the door that I found." 

Celeborn was dubious. "Naturally, we know about the secret passages. If you used that one, then it's probably destroyed already." 

"They don't know that I came out that way. But even if it was destroyed, we only have to find another one." 

"There are other problems, of course," Celeborn continued. "Even if we found another door, it's probably heavily guarded. And even still, we have no means to open it as they are shielded by black magic." 

"You're wrong again," Xena said, fully enjoying the situation. "They are not guarded at all. It's unnecessary, as they can't be opened from outside. Inside there is a very simple switch that opens them, but outside - nothing." Xena took a moment, letting her words sink in. She was looking for someone to ask her about how she planned to open a door that couldn't be opened, soon realizing it wasn't going to happen. Her audience knew her, understanding it was just her way of showing off. Well, she couldn't expect it to work every time. Putting her pride aside, she answered anyway; "So, they'll have to open the door for us." 

---- 

It had been six hours since Xena had left. It was the day after they had arrived, and Gabrielle was walking around in the command tent. This waiting was maddening. Her instincts told her that she should be with Xena, and that something terrible would happen if she weren't. Her senses said that it would be too late now, and that in her current condition she would only be in the way. That's the reason why Xena had left her behind in the first place. That was what she had wanted herself. So why did it feel so wrong now? 

It wasn't completely clear to her how Xena was going to get inside. She was sure, however, that the warrior had a plan, or at least a vague shadow of a plan. What was clear was what would happen after she was in. Xena would lead a small group of Elves through the tunnels. They would find their way to the main gate, and they would take it, open it, and keep their position until the main army could reinforce them, and then take the fortress piece by piece. Of course, there was much more, but Gabrielle hadn't paid much attention to the details, as she wasn't going to have any part in this battle. 

"Please, Gabrielle," said Galadriel, standing by the table. "Calm down and get some rest. It's too early still. Xena said..." 

"Xena said what she said!" Gabrielle interrupted, and stopped walking. "She knew it wouldn't be that easy as she let you know. Always expect the unexpected when you're dealing with her, that's what I've learned." She grunted, and rolled her eyes before sitting down onto a couch, but sprang up again when Celeborn entered the tent. He saw the expecting fire in her eyes, and shook his head as he had nothing new to tell. The bard slumped back down to the couch, leaning her elbows to her knees, and burying her face to her hands. 

Still one more hour passed like those before. The bard was unable to stay in one place for more that a few seconds. Then a messenger entered the command tent. He was one of the team that had gone with Xena, and his expression immediately told that something had gone terribly wrong. "What happened, Gildor" Celeborn asked. 

"The tunnel collapsed, my Lord. That way is closed now." 

"What about Xena?" asked Gabrielle. 

The Elves looked at each other. "She -- she didn't make it," Gildor said. 

"Do you mean she's -- dead?" Gabrielle asked, her voice wavering with dismay. 

"Well, we... it's possible that she was fast enough to reach the other side before the crash. But I wouldn't put too much hope on that. I'm sorry, Gabrielle." 

The young bard sat down, devastated. Then she got new strength somewhere. "No. No! She's alive, I know it! And she's alone. We must rescue her." 

"Gabrielle, please," said Celeborn. "Xena if anyone can take care of herself." 

"But what if they catch her? Or what if she's hurt? She can be lying there her legs broken and... No, I don't even want to think of it." 

Galadriel moved closer to comfort the young woman. "Then there's nothing we can do. If Xena can't get out by herself, the only way would be conquering the fortress altogether. And we already know that can't be done, as we can't even get over the walls. I'm sorry, Gabrielle. You just have to wait now. Be patient. Have faith." 

Galadriel reached out to give the girl a comforting touch, but she drew away and sprang out of the tent, wiping away her tears at the same time. 

But Gabrielle had no intentions to mope, or leave it there like that. If the Elves were not ready to help Xena, then she would do it herself. She ran to her own tent, picked up Xena's back pack, and rushed out again. Her next stop was a pit where the Elves had piled up the dead Orcs, planning to burn or bury them later. Just when she was about to climb down to the pit, an Elf arrived pushing a cart loaded with two Orc corpses. She stopped him before he had time to empty his cart, and started to undress the Orcs frantically. The taller Orc had been wearing a robe and a ring mail which was almost her size, and they fitted without adjustments. The other, shorter and sturdier Orc had heavier gear, and she took his helmet and gauntlets. When the puzzled Elf asked what she needed the equipment for, she was already striding away. 

She finally arrived to a snug little opening in the forest. It was the place where Xena had left Nightchild. The beast was lying peacefully under the cover of the trees, curled into a ball so that his head lay on his tail. He appeared to be asleep, but his one eye was slightly ajar, and keenly kept watch at the approaching woman. When she was only a few yards away, he lifted his head, and gazed straight at her with a menacing look. 

This time the look had no effect on Gabrielle. "Listen, you overgrown bat. I've no intention to be harassed by you today. Xena is in trouble, and you're going to help me while I'm going after her. Got a problem with that?" 

Nightchild clacked his beak once, as if showing what might happen if she accidentally got between those jaws. It still didn't have the effect he had used to get. On the contrary, the little woman just stood more proudly, and took her hand into a backpack that she had been carrying. 

"You remember this, don't you?" said the bard, as she held up the spiked iron bridle. The beast seemed to remember, as he bowed his head down, so that it at last crawled on the ground. "It's a good thing Xena never throws anything away," she thought aloud. Before the beast would get any new ideas, she tugged the bridle back to the backpack, and mounted. 

For a while she just sat in the saddle, thinking about what she was getting into. Compared to this, Xena's knock on the front door and the wolf ride was nothing in the scale of craziness. Then she sighed, put on an Orc helmet that completely covered her head, and kicked Nightchild's flanks like she had seen Xena do. The beast immediately jumped to his feet, starting to flap his wings to take off. Terrified of what was happening, Gabrielle lost her balance, and pulled the reins to avoid falling. The beast snorted, and backed off, and then stood still. 

"Okay, a little jumpy start," said the bard. Then she took better hold of the saddle, and kicked again. This time the take off succeeded. 

She didn't really know how to steer. She pulled the reins, and yelled directions at the same time, hoping that some way the beast would understand her meaning. She never came to know, which method he understood better, as she continuously used them both, but somehow he just flew where she wanted. 

At the same time, confusion was spreading among the Elves as suddenly, a beast of the Nazguls was seen flying above them towards the fortress of Dol Guldur, ridden by something that looked a lot like an Orc. The disorder quickly also got the attention of the Elven Lord and Lady who came out of their tent. 

"Shoot it down before it reaches the fort," said Lord Celeborn when asked about what to do with it. They all knew it could be Xena's pet, but at the same time, they couldn't be sure, and the rider was clearly an Orc. 

"No, wait," said Galadriel. "It's Gabrielle." 

"Gabrielle!" Celeborn yelped. "Has she gone mad! What does she think she's doing? We must stop her." 

"No, dear, let her go..." 

"But they will kill her!" 

"Yes... they will." 

---- 

"Valar damn it! Not again!" Xena cursed as she raced through the tunnels in complete darkness, the rumble of falling rocks tailing her. It had been a trap, she just knew it. They had been expected. Luckily, she had smelled the trap, literally - not because the tunnel had smelled like Orcs, but because it hadn't, meaning that wind had blown through it lately. She had scouted ahead, and then the first rock slide had separated her from her team. At that point she had still had her torch to give her light, but she had also triggered something. Now every tunnel was a potential death trap, as they tended to fall upon her neck as soon as she entered them. Now she didn't have any idea where she was, or which direction she was going to. And as if that wasn't bad enough, her scabbard had got caught on a rock as she ran, and she had been forced to abandon it along with her sword. 

This slide, like every one so far, only lasted a few seconds, and then it was dead quiet around her. But this time something ended up differently. This time she noticed faint light ahead through the dust. She stumbled towards the light, and found out that it came through a keyhole in a door. _Finally,_ she thought triumphantly, _she was getting somewhere._ Anywhere was better than in these treacherous tunnels. Cautiously, she pressed her eye to the key hole. 

Then she jerked back with surprise, unable to believe her eyes. 

But as she took another peek, they were still there. And they were seemingly unguarded. Taking a deep breath she dared to push the door. It was stuck at first; she suspected it was locked, but then it yielded, and started to open. The creak sounded terrible, and she stopped, expecting a half of the host of Dol Guldur burst in any moment. When after a minute nothing had happened, she dared to enter the hall. 

Her luck had been uncanny, as she now stood in the other end of the armory. This hall was enormous. Everywhere she looked, she saw weapons. Clubs, swords, spears, daggers and maces lay on her left in vast piles. Long bows and crossbows with their proper arrows hung on the wall next to spiked chains, morning stars, and battle axes. And on her right, rack after rack after rack of armors; plate mails, ring mails, gauntlets, helmets... everything. She just had to choose. 

Like a kid in a candy store she browsed the shelves, taking a sword, then discarding it as she found a better one, and then changing it again to a war hammer. Just when she thought she was ready, when she thought there was nothing else she needed that she could easily carry, she saw a doorway leading to a side chamber. Already before she entered, she realized that this room held something special. Her intuition was right, and now standing in the center of this chamber, she was again struck with awe. 

Without hesitation she dropped every weapon that she had picked up from the main hall. Then she walked towards a sword that hung among a few others on the wall. It was her sword, the same one she had bought from the Dwarves, and later lost to Naltzik. She took the weapon still in its scabbard, and pulled it out. It shone like if it was new, without a single nick in its edge. Hastily she put it on to her back, then randomly selected one more sword from the wall. Now she had to find her way to the main gate, and somehow open it for the Elves to get in. 

She returned to the main armory, and walked calmly to the exit. She pressed her ear against one of the double doors, listening for sounds from the other side. Hearing nothing she dared to pull it slightly open, and peeked out. Seeing nothing and still hearing nothing she slipped out and into a broad hallway. She had taken only a couple of steps when a pair of Orcs appeared at the other end of the hallway, and forced her to hide behind a grotesque statue standing by the door to armory. She waited until the Orcs had passed by before coming out from her hideout. That's when the statue conked her on head, and her world went black. 

---- 

Gabrielle flew over the wall of Dol Guldur. When she dared to look down, she saw Orcs running in all directions with confusion, but no one shot at her. She was allowed to pass as she had hoped for, as the Orcs only recognized one of Sauron's flying beasts, and thought that it was one of their own coming for a visit. 

Gabrielle was about to land on the yard behind the wall when she realized that the wall on the other side of the yard that she had thought to be the back wall, was in fact a wall of the second circle of the fortress. She flew over that as well, and saw still one more, a little higher wall inside the second one. This third wall encircled another yard and many buildings, and in the center of this yard stood a tall granite tower which could be seen from miles away, and which could see everything miles away. 

She landed on the yard in front of the tower, and looked around. All the houses looked the same to her, and the scale of her quest felt overwhelming. How could she hope for finding Xena here, and even hope to get away with her? But this was not the time to wait for a miracle. The first Orcs were approaching, and when they would get closer, they would see through her disguise. She had to act before that, and so she jumped off, and marched inside the tower's front doors, trying to look like she knew what she was doing. She came to a small hall and encountered her first surprise; the broad stairs in the hall didn't go up to the tower. They went down. 

---- 

Xena woke up with a jerk. Her face and hair were wet, and there was cold water dripping to her chest. Some of it ran inside her armor, and chilled her. That was unimportant, however, as her focus lay now on an Orc warrior who watched her very closely, his nose only inches away from hers so that she could smell his bad breath. Realizing that she was awake, he grunted with satisfaction, and walked away with an empty bucket. 

"Good. Bring her closer," someone said, not so far away. The voice sounded confident, even arrogant, yet suave in its soft masculinity. Xena shook her head to drive away the last dizzy feeling as the two Orcs who had held her the whole time, turned her around, and threw her flat on the stone floor in front of something which seemed to be a podium made of a single, flat piece of red granite. Slowly she raised her gaze. On both sides of the podium stood two large Orcs as guards. On the podium there stood a throne. 

At first, Xena saw only his boots. Well, one boot, actually, as only one lay down on the granite. It was pitch black, with decorations of steel rivets. The boot belonged to a leg covered with black leather trousers; the other leg hung easily on the arm rest of the throne, so that the man in the trousers sat a little sideways; confident and carefree. 

He wore black; all black. His medium-length black hair edged a ragged but very handsome face of a man in his late fourties. His narrow mustache was connected to a short goatee beard with two black lines that went down both sides of his mouth. A cocky smile played on his lips, and his eyes, like two pieces of coal, were fixed at her. 

"Welcome, Xena," the man said. "I was expecting you hours earlier. Your attempt was brave but futile, skilled but destined to fail, as I know everything that happens inside there walls. You were mine the very second you entered the tunnels." 

"How do you know my name? Who are you?" 

"Oh! I'm devastated!" he yelled, cocking his head back and grabbing his chest as if struck with inner pain. Then he laughed. "Don't you recognize me, Xena?" 

"I've never seen you before." 

"Yes you have. Of course, I looked different back then. You can call me King Angmar, but the last time we met I was called Witchking." 

"You're Witchking? But I killed you!" 

"Yes, I _WAS_ Witchking, and I give you credit for doing a very good job slaying me. I barely managed to keep my spirit together all the way here to be resurrected. But now I'm as good as ever, and thanks to you, free from my former master as well. The downside is that I'm only a human now, without any special powers." 

"I suppose you wouldn't reveal how you escaped the death?" 

"Why wouldn't I?" Angmar held up his hands. "See these?" 

"More rings?" Xena asked, looking incurious, but behind her facade her mind was running in circles. 

"Not just any rings," Angmar said, and chortled. "_The seven rings for the Dwarven Kings._ These were Sauron's backup plan. He kept them here in Dol Guldur. He wasn't stupid - he knew something might happen to the One Ring some day. But one thing he didn't expect. I stole his rings and used them before he could. And now he is forever unable to take a physical form." 

"What do you say? Sauron's alive?!" Xena yelped unwittingly. 

"Oh sure," Angmar's voice was nonchalant. "He's alive. He's circling around this place at the very moment, and he's as pissed off as a bodyless being can be. Of course, he's virtually powerless, and unable to do any harm as long as these rings are occupied. Don't worry about him. What comes to you..." He paused just to rise to his feet before he continued, "I have great plans considering you." 

Words seemed to stuck in Xena's throat as he stepped down and came near before her. "What... plans?" 

"When I was a wraith, I offered you the world. You despised me then, and turned me down. I can't blame you, considering what a monster I was. Now that I'm a human again, I make you the same offer. Together we could beat any opponent, win any challenge, shape the world into what we like." 

"An interesting offer," Xena said slowly, "but the answer is no." She pushed him away, and surprised her guards, using their own swords against them, and then threatened Angmar with the point of one sword. "Now, let's negotiate." 

He was overwhelmed at first, but then he gained his self confidence. "You wouldn't kill an unarmed opponent, Xena. That's your new code, isn't it?" With a widening smile he slowly backed away, and sat down to his throne, Xena following him, keeping eye of the remaining guards. 

"I may have a new code, but you shouldn't count on it saving you. As much as I know, killing you now would save the world much grief." 

He glanced at his guardian Orcs who were aiming their crossbows at her. "But you would be killed yourself, too. That's why you need to negotiate." Xena just cocked her head, and he continued. "I place myself under your mercy. You can easily kill me now, but that would be a cold blooded murder. Your little friend wouldn't like that, do you think?" 

He snapped his fingers, and one of the side doors opened. Three more Orcs came in; two short and burly ones, a slender and a little taller one between them. Xena instinctively glanced at them before turning her focus back to the former Witchking. Then she looked again at the taller Orc, longer this time, and a surprised groan escaped her mouth, "Gabrielle?" 

The Orcs held Gabrielle's arms, removed the helmet that she had been wearing, and then threw her over to the floor. Slowly she got up, and her defiant gaze met Xena's shocked one. Then she turned to look at the man under Xena's sword. "Witchking," she said slowly, "You have killed so many, and caused so much sorrow. Now it looks like my innocence is greatly exaggerated. This is for the greater good. Kill him, Xena! Kill him!" 

Xena hesitated too long before thrusting her weapon ahead. Angmar blocked it, and kicked her away. "You just wrote your death sentence, girl!" he cried with fury. He crossed his arms above his head, and a blue sphere of energy took shape in between his hands. Before anyone could do a thing, he thrust it forward, and the sphere hit Gabrielle who was flung against the opposite wall. 

"Gabrielle!" Xena cried, and bolted at her friend. Oblivious to everything else she held her, looking for any way to help her. 

"I'm sorry, Xena," the bard said quietly, and the rest of her words trailed out. He body tensed for the last time, and then it remained limp and lifeless. 

Xena cried Gabrielle's name multiple times, and tried to revive her with every means she knew. Nothing helped. The young woman remained dead. "You were supposed to be powerless!" she yelled at Angmar. 

"Oh, what can I say? I lied," he announced triumphantly, and then burst into a maniacal laughter. "What? You didn't expect that I was called Witchking for no reason? I got that name decades before Sauron converted me. I served him, and in return he gave me power that I had not dreamed of. That power may be gone, but the man who I was before him, and who I'm now again, is no less dangerous." 

His laughter echoed in the hall, and raised the rage in Xena. Gritting her teeth she picked up the sword, and rushed at him with a vengeance. The Orc guards were no match to her, and she was soon alone in the hall with the man whom she now hated more than anything. "You will pay for this," she said, stopping for a moment to measure her opponent who now stood in front of his throne. 

"Oh, I don't know. I have a feeling that you will give me exactly what I want," he said with confidence, and started to approach. In his right hand he held Xena's personal sword, and in the left he spun her chakram playfully. "You want these? Yes, you do. Come and get them!" 

They clashed together. He was a much better fighter than she had assumed at first; they were evenly matched. "Yeah! Come On, Xena!" he kept spurring. "You can do better than this!" He punched her a few times, and quickly ducked when she swung back. "Oh, come on! Hate me," he urged. 

As good as he was, she was still better. Openings started to appear in his defenses, yet at the same time his yells became more insulting. At last she managed to strike the sword out if his hands, and then she delivered a blow meant to be lethal at him with her weapon. 

But her sword bounced back from a green glowing sphere that appeared around him. After a moment of surprise, she struck again with equally disappointing results. "Don't give up now, Xena. You're almost there already. Hate me, Xena! Hate me!" he shouted behind his protective sphere. 

She had no intention to give up. "Yes, Xena, let your rage take over! Feel the hatred." As she kept striking her sword against his shields, he seemed to be getting intoxicated. "Yes! I can feel it now. I can feel you rage. Your dark side... it's so strong, so beautiful." Then suddenly, he extended his arm so that it pointed at her face, as if trying to grasp it, even if it was ten inches away. At the same time, Xena stopped her attack, and only stood still. Her face was expressionless, her eyes looked empty. 

Angmar watched her calmly. He removed one of his rings, and gave it to Xena, telling her to put it on. "It will seal our relationship." She looked at the ring that was offered. She took it, and put it in the middle finger of her left hand. "Now," he said, "your dark side is controlling you, and I control your dark side. Given time, you will regain your free will, but in no circumstances can you work against me. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful relationship." 

He laughed as he eyed his prize, then picked up Xena's sword that she had struck away from him during the fight. "I believe these belong to you," he said as he handed the sword and also the chakram to her. Xena took the weapons, putting the sword into its scabbard and chakram in the clip on her hip. 

Then he clapped his hands together with excitement, and beckoned Xena follow him. On his way he stopped and talked at Gabrielle's corpse, "Ironic, isn't it? All the way you were the thorn in my side, one that kept Xena from joining me, and in the end it was you who delivered Xena to me. I couldn't have done it without you. Thank you so very much." He laughed an evil laughter, then continued with confidence of his victory, "Follow me, my Warrior Princess! Let's give the Elves something to think about." 

He walked across the hall towards the doors leading out, and Xena followed him. Then suddenly, he felt how she tore herself free from his hold, crudely and easily, as if she had been toying with him all along, and as a result he gained a very quick peek into her mind. He became utterly terrified and utterly charmed at the same time, with the diversity and power and depth that he saw. 

So much anger. So much pain. 

How could he have known? 

_So much love._

Decapitated by Xena's sword, his head fell down to the floor while his torso still stood upright. Just before the darkness engulfed him, he realized that he never stood a chance. 

* * *

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Part 8: Return of the Witch **

8.3 - Ladies and Rings 

  
When Angmar, the Witch-king, died, the driving force of Dol Guldur died with him. The Elves sensed it, and Celeborn immediately ordered an attack. They easily overcame the defending Orcs, who fled from the walls, their hearts filled with fear instead of bravery. But there was no escape, and the Elves slaughtered them mercilessly. Many descended into the deep pits under the fortress, thus avoiding imminent death, and they eventually got trapped as the exits were blocked with land masses. 

Before nightfall, the Elves had swept almost every Orc away from the facilities above ground level. The last ones in the main building were slain by Celeborn and Galadriel while looking for Xena. Galadriel knew that she was alive, as she had foreseen it. 

"Here they are!" Gildor yelled as he opened the doors leading to the throne hall. 

Galadriel entered the hall where Xena sat on her knees, and held her friend's body in her lap, rocking back and forth. "... Six must do ... Six must be enough ..." Her voice was almost too obscure to make out the words, but the tone was filled with desperation. 

Something moved in the Elf Queen's heart, and the hard spot which was there for Xena melted into almost nothing. "She's gone, Xena," she said as she lay her hand on Xena's shoulder, "She had to die so that you could fulfill your destiny." 

"My destiny?" 

"Yes. That's what I foresaw; that's what happened. The Mirror told it to me, only I had expected this earlier. Now you must let her go as there is nothing we can do." 

Xena bowed her head, and wiped the tears away before lifting her gaze. "No, she can't die! These rings will revive her. I only could get six, but they must do." 

"Xena, the rings lost their power when the One Ring was destroyed. They won't help your..." 

"No! They must." She paused, then looked up at the Elf again. "Maybe she's not quite dead yet. You brought me back once, help her now!" 

Galadriel smiled sadly, shaking her head slowly. "Xena, it's out of my power. Back then I couldn't bring anyone back from dead, much less can I do it now. Please, Xena, let her go. Let her..." 

But Galadriel's sentence was interrupted, and her eyes widened up with awe. That moment, Gabrielle twitched, and soon after, her eyes flew open, she arched her back, and she inhaled, deeply, greedily. She started breathing, at first with quick gasps, but while it became steadier, she began trembling with cold, and curled into Xena's warm embrace. 

Galadriel stood up, and her smile was gone, replaced by coldness. "So, the rings are not powerless after all." 

The Elves in the room watched them wryly, and as Celeborn spoke, his voice was grave and his face almost as pale as his wife's. "Xena, those rings are infected with evil. Take them off at once, and maybe it's not too late." 

Xena looked at him suspiciously. Then she looked at Galadriel who now kept her hand on the hilt of her sword. She nodded slowly, and took Gabrielle's hand. The ring in the index finger seemed to be stuck, and the younger woman screamed as Xena tried to remove it, and snatched her hand back, beginning to sob. Xena didn't try another time. "They won't come off," she said quietly. "Do you think I didn't try?" She held up her own left hand, and there she had the seventh silvery ring in one finger. "I took his rings, all of them," she continued, referring to Angmar's headless corpse lying nearby. "I reckoned they could bring her back the same way they brought him back. But I couldn't remove the one in my own finger. I tried so hard; it doesn't come off!" 

"There's an explanation to this," said Celeborn grimly. "The rings are cursed. They will resist any attempt you make to take then off, and soon you stop trying. On the contrary, you will fight anyone who's trying to touch your ring." 

Then Galadriel spoke. "There is only one solution. The Rings must be taken from you by force, and they must be destroyed like the One Ring was. Otherwise they will consume you, and you'll fall under their evil power. You'll fade away from this world, and become a wraith. We can probably save you by cutting off your finger, but I'm afraid she has to die." 

The women sprang up as the Elves drew their weapons. "You want to kill Gabrielle?" Xena yelled furiously, her chakram ready to be flung. "Want something else!" 

"Unless you want Gabrielle to become as evil as the creature who you just destroyed, you will..." 

Galadriel's sentence was interrupted by a chakram which cut off the blade of her sword, then made the same to each of other Elfs' weapons, finally knocking out Lord Celeborn before returning to Xena. "This way," Xena yelled, already tugging Gabrielle towards a side door. She barricaded the other side hastily before the Elves rammed against the door. It would hold only for a moment. 

The women ran through halls and hallways where the Orc hunt was still in progress. The Elves who they ran into on their way didn't try to stop them as the news arrived seconds after they had passed, together with the pursuers. They took the stairs going down to deeper levels, ending up into a hallway that looked familiar to Xena. "I know this place!" she yelped, "Come, this way. Watch out for the statues. You don't want to get too close to them." In the other end of the hallway was the door to the armory. That would offer at least a few alternatives. 

In the armory a big fight had taken place. At least a dozen Elves were inspecting the remains of at least thirty Orcs, making sure that the dead corpses remained dead. Weapons that had been neatly piled up or placed on the racks were now in disorder all over the floor. The women rushed in, and they immediately got Elven swords pointing at them until the Elves recognized them, and let them pass through the hall. 

They got to the door on the other side which Xena had used to enter the fortress in the first place. Now she planned to use it to get back into the tunnels. However, her plan failed, as the door was blocked. A number of Orcs had escaped to the tunnels and the Elves had barricaded it from their side to keep the Orcs from returning. It would take too long to tear down the barricade, and the pursuing Elves had already entered the hall from the other end. 

"Seize them!" Gildor yelled as he came in. Soon the women were surrounded by a ring of swords and spears that seemed impenetrable. Xena pulled Gabrielle behind her, and held her deadly weapons in ready positions. 

Celeborn and Galadriel broke through the Elves surrounding them. "Stop resisting, Xena," the latter said, "You're only delaying the inevitable. My heart cries for the horrible thing that I must do, and I wish there was another way. But no; she must die before it's too late." 

"She already died once today! Doesn't it count?" 

"Step away, Xena." 

"No!" 

"Xena, wait," said Gabrielle. "If you can't figure out a way to remove the rings, please, let them have me. I don't want to turn evil. I'd rather die." 

"No! Nobody will die today. Not any more. Galadriel, how do you know the rings are evil?" 

"You've seen the Nazguls, and still you doubt!" Fire blazed in the Queen's eyes, as she couldn't believe the stubbornness that the human showed. 

"I know them, but what about these rings? These are very different rings, aren't they? I've been told that Sauron never used them. And the other Rings; would they have been evil without the One Ring controlling them?" 

Celeborn held a cloth on his forehead over the gash that the chakram had made. He took it off, and saw to his pleasure that bleeding had ceased. Then he glanced at Galadriel, and said, "I think she has a point, my love." 

The Elf Lady started, and stared at her husband. Wondering how he could agree with an old enemy like that, she let her weapon slowly fall down. She turned at Xena, looking sharply into her eyes, then looked to Gabrielle, doing the same. At last she returned to her husband, as if searching an answer on his face. She seemed to find one, and laughed dryly. "I apologize," she said, "to both of you. I let my fears blind me. What an irony that now that I've lost my power of premonition, I can finally foresee your future clearly." She paused, and started smiling. "Your great destiny is still lying in the future, Xena, and it will be together with Gabrielle. These rings will expand your lives. They will be your blessing and your curse. That's what the Mirror tried to tell me in the first place, if only I had been wise enough with my interpretation." 

The weapons were put away, and the Elves disbanded with joy and relief in the air. Galadriel had still a warning to share. "Make no mistake; we don't know enough of these rings. I let you have them but they may still turn out to be evil. So be very careful." 

"We know one thing about them," Xena said, "There is a reason why we must not take them off, even if we knew how." 

Everyone was silent for a moment, then Galadriel said quietly, "Sauron?" It was a statement as much as a question. 

Xena nodded. "As long as his spirit floats around he's only looking for a chance to use the rings and bring himself back. Gabrielle and I can make sure that he won't get that chance." 

The Elf Lady smiled again. She looked at the twosome in front of her, wondering how their differences completed each other. Warriors of light and dark indeed, just like the Mirror had said. But a part of her was glad that it was the warrior of light who wore the majority of rings. "I couldn't think of better protectors than you two. Now come! Let's leave this foul place." 

The women were taken back to the main camp of the Elves on the feet of the Naked Hill where they were given anything they needed. They slept for an hour or two in their tent but it was hard in a busy camp, as the morning was dawning. The dark clouds were dissolving, and the sun peeked in, greeted by the Elves with happy singing which not only awoke the women, but was also powerful enough to drive the weariness away. The Elves were collecting leafy branches and setting them down onto ground in circles. During the day, a large pavilion was built upon one of the circles, and a victory party was ready to begin. It was only a shadow of the party held a week later in Lorien when the army returned, yet now it felt luxurious. 

In the center of the pavilion were seats for the Lord and the Lady, and the two humans were placed on either side of them, as they were the heroes to be celebrated. The rest of the people in the circle were those who had somehow influenced their success, including all the members of Xena's invasion team, and the one very confused Elf at-the-time who had helped Gabrielle to find suitable Orc disguise for her. The food was simple, roasted without any tools, and brought in leaf wrappings, or on a piece of bark, or in a stick. It was an Elven way of respecting nature after hard times. 

Nobody declared the feast started, it just began by itself. The sun was setting, and little bonfires were lit all over the place. The Elves were dancing and singing, and they sang songs that originated in the time when the world was young. Xena was almost too tired to be interested but then something in those songs got her attention. They touched her very soul, and made her feel safe and forgiven. She felt that she was finally allowed to let her guard down, and as she did that, great happiness got let in. 

Gabrielle was mesmerized by what was happening, even so that she forgot eating. Those songs, that language -- it was something so beautiful that she couldn't remember any better. She was almost fluent with _Sindar_, but this was something else! She knew it could only be _Quenya_, an even more ancient Elven language than _Sindar._ She didn't understand the words but she was certain that she understood the stories that they told. 

Seeing her excitement, Galadriel bent towards her. "I see you like the song," the Lady said. 

"Yes, I do," the young woman answered. "I didn't know anything can be so beautiful." She paused, and sighed. "Everything in your world seems so perfect. The music, the people, the forest... Even the spear that you gave me last time." 

Galadriel nodded. "The Spear of Alatariel. I've been wondering what happened to it." 

"I'm sorry to tell you that I lost it. It was destroyed in a fight against Witch-king, but so was he." 

"Ah, then I'm only sad and not disappointed. A worthy end for a worthy weapon." 

"I'm sad, too. It was magnificent. I can never again hold a staff and not long after the Spear." 

"Then why don't you make one yourself?" 

"Excuse me? I don't know anything about making spears, and even less that kind of spear." 

"You can learn, Gabrielle. You don't have to start now, or tomorrow, not even for the next fifty years! You'll have all the time you need." 

"Well, I don't know. I think it was one of a kind, and when it's gone, it's gone. One magical weapon in our team is sufficient." She glanced at Xena, and started in surprise. The warrior was laughing! And she really seemed to be enjoying herself. Now this was something new. Gabrielle smirked, and crawled behind the Elves to sit beside her best friend. "Hi, Xena. What's wrong with you?" 

"What? A girl can't loosen up every now and then?" Xena asked, still laughing. 

"No, it's just that you haven't been like that in the company of Elves before. I'm very happy for you." 

"I'm happy, too," Xena said. "I'm happy that I've been forgiven by these people. I'm happy that the war is over, and that we got out alive." 

"And I'm thankful to you that you got me out alive," said the bard, and the women hugged each other. Then she became serious, and asked the question that had been bothering her during the day. "Xena, what happened after I died? How did you beat him?" 

"He took control of my dark side," Xena explained, "but he made a mistake..." Suddenly, her eyes turned darker and deeper, a shadow covered her face, her voice grew stronger. "_I am my dark side._ I live with it every day, I know it inside out. He didn't understand how much I hated him after he killed you, and how much power that hatred would take to restrain. He couldn't do it, and in the end it was my hatred that destroyed him - the very same thing that he tried to use against me." 

Gabrielle shivered. "It's a scary thing, that dark side of yours," she said. 

"Yeah, tell me about it." 

For the Elves the feast went on through the night but Xena and Gabrielle didn't take a part to it. They went to sleep soon after midnight. Fighting, dying, and living on the edge in general was finally taking the toll. 

---- 

"Do you think the Rangers have secret meetings?" Gabrielle mused as they walked in the forest the following morning. 

"I dunno," Xena answered. She was enjoying the babble of her best traveling companion. 

"They must have secret meetings. And now that I'm a Ranger, they must take me in. Right?" 

"Sure, right." 

"Maybe we can make you a Ranger, too! They must have initiations or something. Like, when I was made an Amazon." 

"What makes you think I want to be a Ranger?" 

"Hey, no offense. It was just a thought." 

They arrived to the opening where Nightchild had been staying. Xena looked around but the beast was nowhere to be seen. Then she let out a loud whistle, and waited. "Hmm, this is embarrassing," she said, thinking so hard that she didn't realize she was saying it aloud. "I was sure that he had returned to this same spot." 

"Maybe he took off without us," Gabrielle suggested, "Or maybe he just couldn't hear your call." Xena whistled once more, and they were both silent for a moment. 

"I wouldn't like to think that he just took off," Xena protested. 

"What if the Elves killed him when they took over Dol Guldur." 

Xena frowned. "That's possible but I'm sure they would have mentioned it. 

"Where else would he go, then?" 

Xena shook her head. "I have no idea. He fancies high places but there aren't any mountains near by." Then she stopped with an idea. "The tower, Gabrielle! That's the highest place around." 

"And I left him right in front of it, and told him to wait for us! You're right, that's where he would go." 

"Yes. And he's probably still there waiting for you. I'll give you five minutes to catch your breath, and then we'll start out way back. Is that okay to you?" 

"Thanks, Xena, but I'm fine. Let's just go on." 

"Not just a little bit tired?" 

"_Nnoo-oh._" Gabrielle glanced Xena sharply. The warrior was up to something -- her voice was too casual, too carefree. "Why do you ask?" 

Xena had a strange suspicion. "Gabrielle, raise you hands up." 

"What?!" She was now sure of it. The warrior was _definitely_ up to something. 

"Just do as I told you." 

"And then what? You'll play some dirty trick on me?" The bard's eyes narrowed as she slowly backed away. 

"Hands at the sky!" Xena shouted, and suddenly she threatened Gabrielle with her sword. The bard was frightened, and in a fraction of a second she raised her hands straight up as high as she could manage. Xena held the threat only for a moment although it felt much longer. Then she spun her sword around, and put it back into the scabbard. "That's what I thought," she said, a self-content smile playing on her lips. 

"Xena, what was that?" Gabrielle asked when she finally dared to lower her hands. Then all at once, she realized it. She had just walked a long way, and she wasn't tired. She could lift her both arms up without trouble. She flexed her left bicep, and held it with her right hand. She turned her formerly weak arm around, testing its mobility, and examining it from side to side. It felt good. It felt really good, and as strong as before. "Xena," she yelped lifting her gaze up at her friend, "I'm cured!" 

"Must be a side effect of being brought back from the dead," Xena said. She now smiled broadly as the younger woman sprang ahead to hug her. She lifted the blonde up a few inches, and spun a couple of times around before letting her down. It was a mistake as the bard, now aware of the strength that had returned to her muscles took a better hold of Xena's waist and lifted her in turn, thus giving the warrior a slightly humiliating moment. Fortunately, there was nobody to see it. 

"Come on, Xena!" Gabrielle yelled, "I'll race you to the tower!" And then she was already running, and had a remarkable lead before Xena started after her. Through the forest and up the Naked Hill the warrior let her be ahead, and even gave her a playful push from behind on the steepest slope. They passed a group of Elves keeping guard at the wrecked main gate, and raced on to the inner parts of the fortress. Gabrielle was still leading when they arrived at the tower yard, until Xena finally overtook her, and eventually hit her hands to the wall of the tower, dispelling any doubt of the winner. The bard arrived a second later. The defeat didn't bother her at all, as she was just too happy that she had regained her stamina. She could run, and she was feeling good. 

As the women were laughing and making happy noises, a large birdlike head peeked out of one of the windows highest in the tower. The head tilted, and a purr of curiousness got out of the beak. Xena heard it first, and looked upwards. "Told you," she said, "Here he is." The beak disappeared inside, and a few seconds later the winged monster appeared from behind the tower, circled around, and then landed in front of the women. 

"Ah, at last," said the bard, "Hey, I don't have to leave you now! I can travel with you again. I mean, if you allow me." 

"Why wouldn't I allow you, Gabrielle! Of course we'll travel together." 

"Great. Then let's go and finally see your son." 

"Hmm, I don't know about that, Gabrielle." 

"Oh? Don't tell me now that you have second thoughts." 

"No, not like that. It's just that every time I try to go and see Solan something gets into my way. He's in good care in Lorien, and won't go anywhere in the near future. No, we'll take the more urgent matters out first. I know how important this is to you, so we'll visit Bree first, and this time we will do it to your timetable, without any hurry. 

"Thank you, Xena. Hey, after that we have to go and get Argo from Minas Tirith." 

"Yes, we'll get Argo. And at the same time I'll let Nightchild go free." 

"I can see how that goes," Gabrielle snickered. "_Go, Nightchild! Fly away! Find a nice monster-girl and make many nice little monster babies._" 

Xena laughed. "You've developed a soft spot for him!" 

"What? No, you're mistaken." 

"I think I'm not!" 

"I admit that he's not as bad as I judged in the beginning, but he's still a monster. I can't have a soft spot for a monster." 

"_Not as bad as in the beginning,_" Xena repeated, imitating her friend's intonation. 

"Xena, I know where you're aiming at with this discussion. It's not gonna work. So let's just drop it and start going." 

"I'll drop it soon enough," Xena said with an amused grin. "But I know you're dying to see one thing." 

"What's that?" 

"Your sister's face when you land on her yard with this beast." 

"You are so right! I would give a world for that." Soon they lifted off, and headed west for Bree where Gabrielle was doubtlessly waited for. For once their journey was uneventful. For once everything went as planned. 

* * *

_ End of part 8. _   
September 29, 2003, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi) 


	11. Epilogue: To the Sea

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

** Epilogue **

To the Sea 

The year was 1740, Shire reckoning, 319 years after the War of the Rings. A lone, cloaked woman was trying to light up a campfire on the Western Shore, in a place where the Grey Havens once existed. Now only ruins reminded the people who accidently came across this place, of the ancient times when the Elves dwelt in this now forgotten town. But the woman still remembered. She had almost had the flames burning when a sudden squall of rain, followed by thunder and lightning extinguished them, and her hope of a warm meal and dry berth was gone. She cursed, and started to set up a quick shelter between some trees of a few large pieces of leather. 

Finally, she got the shelter up, but she was soaking wet already. She returned her attention to the campfire, but after minutes of persistent trying she had to give up; the wood was too wet. 

Suddenly, there was a lightning again, and in its light she noticed a dark figure no more than ten yards away. With speed that would have made the lightning envious the woman was up to her feet and managed to draw a long, shiny sword out of nowhere. 

"Need help with that fire?" said the newcomer with a friendly voice. 

"Oh, it's you," answered the woman, and put the sword back to where it had come from. "I should have known. No-one else could get that near unnoticed." 

The newcomer replied nothing but crawled under the shelter instead. She put down the long, white rod that she had been carrying, as she placed her hand on the wet wood in the fireplace. A couple of words, "_B'et Fla'm,_" uttered with hardly audible voice, and a few seconds later the wood started to smoke. Soon after that there was a sparkling fire. The woman extended her arm, and removed the hood upon the newcomer's head, unveiling a face of a young woman, maybe in her twenties, with long, golden hair. 

"It took me thirty years to learn that trick. Quite elementary, but it still comes handy every now and then," said the mage woman, smirking. 

"It's good to see you after all these long months," said the warrior woman and pulled her hood down as well. Her face was only a little older than the other's, but her eyes betrayed her, revealing her true age. Her once so beautiful raven-black hair had become white and, if possible, even more beautiful. But the colour came not from her age. She pulled the other, smaller woman into a warm embrace. 

"Did you get everything?" asked the white haired woman after a while. 

"Yes, everything that was on the list. Getting the third _Palantir_ was a little harder than expected," the other answered, and changed the subject. "Do you still believe they'll come?" 

"Cirdan promised. They'll be here." 

"Good. By the way, I have something for you," said the mage, took off her backpack, and started to rummage through the contents intensively. "There!" she announced triumphantly, holding out a circular object. 

"Chakram," the warrior said with faint voice, and took the object tenderly in her hands. "This I searched for more than fifty years, and another fifty years I had given up the hope of finding it again, thinking it was lost forever. Thank you. Where did you find it?" 

"In a dragon's cave on _Ered Mithrin_. I ran into it mostly by accident. The dragon was one of the old powerful ones but... Well, it's a long story that I'd like to save for tomorrow. Now I feel tired, more tired than ever, since at last our journey is near to its end." 

The warrior did not answer. She examined the weapon that she had become so keen on, tossed it in the air, and watched how it hovered still in a position a few feet upon the fire, spinning wildly, and then returned back to her hand. "You haven't lost your touch," said her friend, smiling warmly. 

Then they lay down, facing at the sea, and started to wait for the morning, and a ship coming along with it. Little did they know that their adventure was just beginning. 

**THE END.**

* * *

_ The One Ring was not harmed in this story. _

* * *

June 25, 2003, Man of Void (mov@iki.fi) 


	12. Appendix A: The original LOTR timeline

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

**Appendix A**

The Lord of the Rings Timeline 

**Third Age**

**2941**

Bilbo finds the Ring. 

**3001**

Bilbo's farewell feast. 

**The Great Years**

**3018**

**September**

23  
Four Black Riders reach Shire. Frodo leaves Bag End. 

27  
Frodo with Tom Bombadil. 

29  
Frodo reaches Bree at night and meets Strider. 

30  
Frodo leaves Bree in the morning. Gandalf arrives Bree at night. 

**October**

1  
Gandalf leaves Bree. 

3  
Gandalf is attacked at night on Weathertop. 

20  
Frodo reaches Rivendell. 

**December**

25  
The Company of the Ring leaves Rivendell at dusk. 

**3019**

**January**

13  
The Company reaches the Westgate of Moria. Gollum begins to trace the Ringbearer. 

17  
The Company comes to Lorien. 

**February**

16  
The Company leaves Lorien. 

25  
First battle of the Fords of Isen. 

26  
Breaking of the Fellowship. Death of Boromir. Merry and Pippin are captured by Orcs. 

29  
The Rohirrim destroy the Orcs. Frodo meets Gollum at Emyn Muil. 

**March**

1  
Frodo on Dead Marches. Entmoot. 

2  
The Ents arrive at Isengard. 

3  
The Battle of the Hornburg. 

8  
Aragorn takes 'The Path of the Dead' and reaches Erech. 

9  
Gandalf reaches Minas Tirith. Darkness begins to flow out from Mordor. 

11  
First assault on Lorien. 

12  
Gollum leads Frodo into Shelob's lair. 

15  
The Witch-king breakes the Gates of Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim arrive. Battle of the Pelennor. Theoden is slain. 

18  
The Host of the West marches from Minas Tirith. 

24  
Frodo and Sam on the feet of Mount Doom. 

25  
The Ring is destroyed. End of Sauron. 

28  
Celeborn attacks Dol Guldur. 

**May**

1  
Crowning of King Elessar. 


	13. Appendix B: The XvsLOTR timeline BEWARE

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

**Appendix B**

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings Timeline 

* * *

**SPOILER WARNING!**   
If you haven't read the story, please, do not continue. 

* * *

**Third Age**

**2941**

Bilbo finds the Ring. Death of Smaug the Golden. 

**2988**

Xena is born in Rhosgobel. 

**2997**

Gabrielle is born in Staddle, Breeland. 

**3001**

Bilbo's farewell feast. 

**3006**

Xena's hometown has been under several attacks. This year she takes the lead of organizing the defense. 

**3007**

The year of peace. Xena makes treaties with neighbouring villages. Later she'll demand them to send men to strengthen her troops. 

**3010**

Xena teams up with Easterlings, and takes command of them. She attacks Lorien, but loses the battle. At little later she seduces Nimbeorn. 

**3011**

Xena gives birth to Solan. Her first meeting with Thorongil who later takes the baby to Lorien. 

**3014**

Gabrielle meets Xena for the first time and starts to follow her. 

  
**The Great Years**

**3018**

**September**

23  
Four Black Riders reach Shire. Frodo leaves Bag End. 

27  
Frodo with Tom Bombadil. 

28  
_Xena confronts Black Rider._

29  
Frodo reaches Bree at night and meets Strider.  
_Xena arrives in Bree in afternoon._

30  
Frodo leaves Bree in the morning. Gandalf arrives Bree at night.  
_Xena leaves Bree after noon._

**October**

1  
Gandalf leaves Bree.  
_He meets Gabrielle in the evening. _

3  
Gandalf is attacked at night on Weathertop. 

6  
_Attack of the Ferny-bandits._

9  
_Xena meets Glorfindel in the late afternoon._

11  
_Gabrielle and Beorn. She is captured by Orcs. Xena goes to the rescue._

20  
Frodo reaches Rivendell.  
_Xena and Gabrielle reunited._

23  
_Xena arrives Lorien. Soon the Ring crawls into her mind._

**November**

10  
_The Elven scouts arrive Rhosgobel._

16  
_Xena leaves Lorien. _

23  
_Xena at the gates of Rhosgobel. Draco arrests Joxer._

26  
_Xena, Gabrielle and Joxer escape from Rhosgobel._

**December**

6  
_Draco gets trapped on Black Mountains._

7  
_Xena reclaims Rhosgobel._

25  
The Company of the Ring leaves Rivendell at dusk. 

**3019**

**January**

13  
The Company reaches the Westgate of Moria. Gollum begins to trace the Ringbearer. 

17  
The Company comes to Lorien. 

**February**

6  
_Xena leaves Rhosgobel._

16  
The Company leaves Lorien.  
_Xena begins to follow them._

18  
_Xena at the gates of Dol Guldur._

23  
Orcs attack the Company at the river. Legolas shoots down a Ringwraith.  
_The Orcs turn against Xena and drop her into the Pit._

25  
First battle of the Fords of Isen. 

26  
Breaking of the Fellowship. Death of Boromir. Merry and Pippin are captured by Orcs. 

28  
_Lila gives birth to a baby boy, later named as Gabriel._

29  
The Rohirrim destroy the Orcs. Frodo meets Gollum at Emyn Muil. 

**March**

1  
Frodo on Dead Marches. Entmoot.  
_Attahin leaves Bree with Argo._

2  
The Ents arrive at Isengard. 

3  
The Battle of the Hornburg. 

5  
Frodo at Morannon.  
_Xena and a Ringwraith in an aerial combat. Xena meets Faramir on Cair Andros._

6  
_Xena meets Denethor in Minas Tirith. Gabrielle arrives to the Amazon village at dusk._

7  
Faramir takes Frodo to Henneth Annun.  


8  
Aragorn takes 'The Path of the Dead' and reaches Erech.  
_The Amazons led by Gabrielle sink half of the Corsair fleet._

9  
Gandalf reaches Minas Tirith in the morning. Darkness begins to flow out from Mordor. Faramir leaves Henneth Annun. Frodo reaches the Morgul road at dusk.  
_Xena leaves Minas Tirith early in the morning. She meets Grimbeorn at dusk, north from Lorien._

10  
Morgul-host is seen by Frodo. Faramir rescued by Gandalf arrives the City. An army from Morannon takes Cair Andros.  
_Xena battles Draco and Naltzik's Orcs._

11  
First assault on Lorien. 

12  
Gollum leads Frodo into Shelob's lair.  
_Xena leaves Lorien and flies to Minas Tirith._

13  
Orcs overrun Pelennor. Faramir is wounded. Aragorn reaches Pelargir and captures the fleet.  
_Xena uses the Palantir and fights Sauron mentally. She gets caught and escapes, flying south to seek Gabrielle._

14  
Sam finds Frodo in the Tower.  
_Ephiny defeats the main group of Corsairs._

15  
The Witch-king breakes the Gates of Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim arrive. Battle of the Pelennor. Theoden is slain.  
_Xena aided by Gabrielle slays the Witch-king, but they both are wounded._

18  
The Host of the West marches from Minas Tirith. 

23  
_The Amazons arrive Minas Tirith._

24  
Frodo and Sam on the feet of Mount Doom. 

25  
The One Ring is destroyed.  
_Xena awakes in the Houses of Healing._

28  
Celeborn attacks Dol Guldur. 

**April**

25  
Xena leaves Minas Tirith. 

26  
_Xena sneakes into Dol Guldur. Death of Gabrielle. Witch-king is killed for good._

28  
_Xena and Gabrielle return to Bree._

**May**

1  
Crowning of King Elessar. 

7  
_Xena and Gabrielle leave Bree. They fly to Minas Tirith where Argo has recovered. Nightchild flies away._

31  
_Xena finally meets Solan in Lorien. She takes him to Grimbeorn who raises him since then._

  
**Fourth Age**

**319**

_Cirdan meets Xena and Gabrielle in Gray Havens._


	14. Appendix D: What Middle Earth?

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

**Appendix D**

Middle-Earth? What Middle-Earth? 

_What everybody should know while reading this story. _

  
Okay, so we're definitely not in Kansas any more - I mean, in the Xenaverse. Our heroes are now in Middle-Earth, the world created by J.R.R.Tolkien; the world of Dwarves and Elves, Hobbits and Men, Orcs and Dragons, good and evil. To those of you unfamiliar with this world and all these different creatures, this is a brief introduction. 

**About the Hobbits**

The Hobbits are small-sized, peace-loving people. About three feet tall, they are of little use in battles between the bigger folk. They dwell underground in cozy holes they dig in pretty hills, decorating them, having their little gardens in front of them, and so on. They love simple things, such as breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper. 

**About the Elves**

The Elves are noble and wise people, tall and slender, and beautiful to watch. They love peace, arts and nature, and they prefer living on their own, but when threatened, they do their part in fierce battles against the Enemy. Being the first-borne in the Middle Earth they are immortal, though they can be killed by a weapon or by grief. Many things common to them may seem magical to the other races. Some day all Elves will go to Gray Havens and sail over the Sea to the Undying Lands, thus leaving this world to humans. For some reason the Elves are not on particularly good terms with the Dwarfs. 

**About the Orcs**

The Orcs are, by definition, bad. They are misfits of nature, originally bred from the evil sorcery of Morgoth. There's nothing sweet or worth of pity in them. They are as ugly as the Elves are pretty. They're black skinned, red eyed, they have long, yellow teeth and nails. They are about five feet tall, but sturdy and strong. They live for battles only, if not against the other races, then against each other, as they are purely evil and tortured creatures, driven by the will of Sauron, their evil master, whom they fear more than death itself. Like all evil-borne creatures, the Orcs can't stand direct sunlight. Therefore they live in dark caves, and come out only by night. Throughout the times they have formed the backbone of the armies of the Enemy. 

**About the Enemy**

The name of the Enemy is Sauron, the former apprentice of Morgoth. For thousands of years he has plagued the Middle-Earth with his evil schemes which aim to the destruction of everything. Every time the alliance of Elves and Men has defeated him. Every time he has returned. Now he lives in Mordor, the tortured land. His troops mainly consist of Orcs, but also wolf-riders, trolls and wild-men. His allies are misled people from east and south. 

**About the Rings of Power**

The Rings of Power were forged by the Elven Smiths of Eregion five thousand years ago with the help of Sauron. At that time the Smiths didn't recognize him to be evil. They forged nineteen rings in total, but when they were ready, Sauron himself forged the One in the volcanic cracks of Mount Doom. With this ring he would rule the power of all the other rings and the minds of their wielders. 

All these rings may possess different powers, but one is common to all; they can vastly expand the lifespan of the wielder. Most powerful are the three Elven rings, with the exception of the One Ring, of course. Three Rings for the Elven-kings under the sky, Seven for the Dwarf-lords in their halls of stone, Nine for Mortal Men doomed to die, One for the Dark Lord on his dark throne In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. One Ring to rule them all, One Ring to find them, One Ring to bring them all and in the darkness bind them In the Land of Mordor where the Shadows lie. -- J.R.R Tolkien: The Lord of the Rings -- But the One Ring was taken from Sauron, and everybody thought it was lost for good. Now it has returned. And if Sauron gets it back, there will be no force on Earth to stop him. The _Nazguls_, a.k.a. Ringwraiths are the current wielders of the nine rings, and look at what these rings have done to these human beings who once were true kings. 

**About other creatures**

Many, many other living beings dwell in the Middle-Earth, too. Here's some of them in short.   
The **Dwarves** are short, strong and stubborn, but honest in general. They can make marvellous things from stone and metal.   
Not much is known about the **Wizards**. Two thousand years ago they came from west over the Sea. They look like humans, but with great wisdom.   
The **Trolls** come in different forms. In general they are dull but have incredible strength. They are twice as tall as the Orcs. Sunlight turns them into stone, and kills them.   
Mirkwood was once known as Greenwood. Then came the **Spiders**; large, black, venomous, evil creatures, the descendants of the great Ungoliath, knitting such thick webs that the sunlight can't penetrate to the underbrush of the forest.   



	15. Appendix E: Making Of documentary

Xena vs. The Lord of the Rings 

**Appendix D**

Making Of -documentary 

  
I once answered a survey that asked, who would be the best actors to play each role in an upcoming Lord of the Rings movie. This was 1997, or something. I suggested that Lucy Lawless should play Eowyn. Soon after, I started to write Xena fan fiction, and a thought came to me that it would be super cool to have Xena battle the Witchking at the Fields of Pelennor. I had that one scene in mind when I started and, well, then it got a little out of my hands. 

I wanted to keep the original map, timeline, and story of LotR as intact as possible as I didn't want to spoil the perfect world of Middle-Earth. I didn't take Potedeia & Amphipolis, and put them in the Middle Earth map in some awkward place, I just took the characters I needed and placed them in existing cities. I tried to find a logical background for them; that's why Gabrielle was born in Staddle, Bree-land, and Xena in Rhosgobel, which _both_ are actual towns in Middle Earth. 

The outline of the story was in my mind from the very beginning. The end was very clear to me, even so that I wrote half of parts 8.3 and 9.2 before I even started with chapter 1. However, as I got the story on the way and going, I suddenly realized that my characters are in Lorien and they have months to spare before they have to be in Minas Tirith! So, what to do in the mean time? That was one of the more serious things that troubled me. They can't just lie around the whole time, can they? Another thing was, how to get rid of Argo? I seriously considered killing her off, and I believe it shows. 

Well, Xena is Xena, Gabrielle is Gabrielle, and Joxer is Joxer, of course, etc. But when I think about Strider, I see some characteristics of Hercules in him. He is the one man who gave Xena the first push towards Good, and whom Xena looks up to. Strong correspondence.  
Then there's the case of Witchking who I identify as Ares in X:WP. If you think about it, you'll see that those two characters have much incommon. And if Ares is Witchking then maybe Sauron is... Dahak?! An intriguing thought, isn't it?  
The Elves of Lorien have taken the place of Centaurs as Xena's former enemies and Solan's foster parents. This was just a coincidence, though. I didn't plan it beforehand.  
Where's Callisto then? Hmm, I'm sure she's somewhere out there. She and Xena are unseparatable. But she doesn't appear in this story in any form. 

One thing that you may notice is that writing the story took tremendously long time. Five years! I'm a slow writer when it comes to English, as it's not my first language. Then I had a few writer's blocks, and even proof reading took more time than expected. I wore out two editors before I found my current one (grin). Special thanks to all of them. Naturally, it would have helped if I hadn't had a life. In the process I learned a lot, even so that I just had to rewrite a great part of part 1. It's still not perfect, and I've no idea whatsoever how reading it feels to one who has spoken English from childhood. 

One more thing. If you compare this story to the movies only, and you have not read the book, you may find some inconsistencies. That's because I've written this story according to the book, and there are some differences between the book and the movie. 

Any kind of constructive criticism thru e-mail is welcome. If you finished the whole story, then there must have been something that kept your interest. What was it? What bugged you? What would you have made differently? Don't hesitate, send your opinions now! _Ja suomi kelpaa kieleksi vallan mainiosti._

* * *

Writing this story required: 
    * one copy of The Lord of the Rings (English) 
    * one copy of Taru Sormusten Herrasta (Finnish) 
    * one copy of The Hobbit (English) 
    * one copy of Hobitti (Finnish) 
    * five years of my life 
    * three editors - gods bless them 
    * hundreds of megabits of network traffic 
    * one keyboard
    * two computer motherboards 
    * two AMD K6-2 microprocessors 
    * two ATX power sources 
    * two SCSI adapters 
    * two display adapters 
    * two apartments 
    * and lots of paranoia when making backups 

In plain text format the story takes 621 kilobytes (appendices not included.) It's 114 000 words, or 636 926 characters long. That's a whole lotta writing for someone who's not a professional writer. For comparison, Harry Potter IV (Goblet of Fire) is about 181 000 words, and Tolkien's The Hobbit is only about 97 000 words. (Note: I got the word counts from the internet, and they can be wrong.) 

Needless to say I'm pretty proud of myself to have finished this story. 

_-- Man of Void --_


End file.
